


The Universe in Progress

by Biak911



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biak911/pseuds/Biak911
Summary: Talon has a new recruit (Sigma) but shaping him into the perfect weapon has become nearly impossible. But with Moira helming his rehabilitation, the council is confident that he'll be able to harness his abilities in time. What didn't occur to them, however, was that working with Sigma and his other personalities wasn't going to be easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for taking interest in reading my SigMoira story. I haven't written any fandom stuff in almost 10 years and it only took the right ship to make me want to write again. Since this is my first time posting on Ao3, I'm still trying to understand how uploading works, so I might re-upload things or add more tags without prior notice.
> 
> Please do enjoy reading, and I'll do everything can to finish it.
> 
> P.S
> 
> I do invite you to listen to the pieces of music that are written below every title or inserted in the story. I love the fact that the OW devs incorporated music to Sigma's character and listening to these works did help me create the scenes you're about to read. So please, give them a listen before, during, or after you read the story.
> 
> Thanks again.
> 
> Biak911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon has a new recruit (Sigma) but shaping him into the perfect weapon has become nearly impossible. But with Moira helming his rehabilitation process, the council is confident that he'll be able to harness his deadly abilities in time. What didn't occur to them, however, was that working with Sigma and his other personalities wasn't going to be easy.

**Prologue**

_[Erik Satie- Gnossiene No. 1]_

_It’s been almost a month since we’ve acquired our newest recruit. But working with Project Sigma is proving to be difficult._

Moira furrowed her brows as she typed in that last word: “difficult”. Just seeing that word silently mocking her from the computer screen left a bitter taste in her mouth. Never in her entire career would she have thought that a man who lost his mind to the universe made her feel like an utter failure.

_Even when several attempts to start a normal conversation have been made, Project Sigma continues to stammer about the existence of gravity, the Schwarzschild radius and other convoluted equations, as well as a certain melody only he can hear. _

_His body and mind are at a constant state of unease. He trembles even at the softest sound the robotic arms make, and his eyes kept shifting as if he’s being watched by an unknown force. His refusal to eat has caused him to lose a significant amount of weight. Thus, his meals are to be immediately replaced with a liquid diet, adjusting it slowly until his body is ready to accept solid foods._

Moira stopped for a moment to let out a heavy sigh, releasing all of her disappointment and anger in that one warm breath. Moira knew that this report—just like the ones before—will be despised by the majority of the Talon council. However, her pride will not allow her to abandon Project Sigma so easily. She turned away from her desk and reclined on her soft, leather chair before closing her eyes. After a moment’s rest, she stared at the bare ceiling in her lab and allowed herself to think.

“Dammit!” She whispered to herself. “Why is he being so… difficult?” Saying that word led her to bite her thumb with disgust. “He used to be so willing to work with the other sciences. But now?”

Yes, Moira’s current “assignment” was no stranger to her. Over a decade ago, she and this madman used to work in a prestigious organization known as Overwatch. She was a budding scientist working under the genetics division while he was a brilliant doctor specializing in astrophysics. Though their departments rarely collaborated, they developed an interesting relationship built from clandestine meetings and nightly conversations. Sometimes, during the slow afternoons, she and a handful of scientists would sit at one table and listen to this man’s work, thoughts, and other musings. She fondly remembered how he would grab everyone’s attention with his commanding yet friendly tone. How his broad shoulders moved with every intricate gesture he’d make with his hands. How she used to be mesmerized by his kind smile.

But after he was sent to the Horizon Lunar Colony to study the stars, and her practices became more…questionable, they slowly lost touch.

From the corner of her eye, Moira could see Project Sigma’s dossier sprawled on top of her desk. She’s been reviewing his profile for countless nights now, and still couldn’t figure out what the universe did to the man’s mind. But that hasn’t stopped her from taking another look over and over again. Her curiosity and dedication compelled her to reach for the scattered papers. Then, she rearranged the pages in a way that made sense to her before giving it another read.

_Name: Siebren de Kuiper_  
Age: 60s  
Current Health: Unstable

_Renowned astrophysicist, Dr. Siebren de Kuiper, met a tragic accident during one of his experiments. It is to be believed that the doctor was able to create a tennis ball-shaped black hole out of thin air. However, due to unspecified reasons, the black hole collapsed, causing immense neurological and psychological damage to Dr. de Kuiper. _

_…_

_Several weeks after the incident the medical team reported that Dr. de Kuiper was able to control objects using only his thoughts. A fascinating ability for a man with a shattered mind._

_…_

_…de Kuiper had another outburst, killing dozens and injuring others. It is recommended to put de Kuiper in a vegetative state until further instructions are given._

“Idiots!” Moira growled as she slammed the stack of papers on her desk. “The doctors in that facility destroyed his rehabilitation by keeping him in stasis. Subjects should be constantly stimulated in order to—” A sudden realization stopped her mid-sentence. _Why didn’t I think about this before?_

She grabbed the last few pages of Project Sigma’s dossier before searching for a few files on her computer. She opened documents that had information on the subject’s procurement, reawakening, and current treatment, and compared them with the other data in her hand. Moira had surmised that Project Sigma has been lacking proper stimuli. From the day they acquired him, they kept him locked up in a padded room and the only means of communication was through the use of robotic arms and a PA system that was protected by a heavy-duty one-way mirror. Talon was too afraid to send anyone in with that ticking time bomb. But Moira knew that he needed human interaction.

With a newfound source of energy, Moira returned to her report.

_Due to Project Sigma’s long solitary confinement, he has lost all contact with the real world. For this reason, his current treatment must be replaced with one that nurtures his social skills. Once he’s stabilized, developing his other attributes will follow suit. Dr. Moira O’Deorain will personally conduct each experiment to ensure the procedures are done without fail._


	2. Chapter 2

_[Giovanni Bottesini – Concerto for Double Bass No. 2 in B Minor]_

“Moira, this is absurd!” Gabriel growled as he, Sombra, and Amélie, followed Moira’s confident pace from behind. “You know damn well that getting in that room with that madman is a mistake!”

_Mistake._ Yet another word that irked her. Upon hearing that word, Moira stopped in her tracks, causing the small train of people to pause in the middle of one of Talon’s many hallways.

“A mistake, you say?” She said coldly before facing her colleagues with a sharp turn. “How can it be a mistake if majority of the council authorized my request to personally handle Project Sigma’s rehabilitation?”

“But we all know what he can do, doc.”Sombra interjected with mild concern. “He’s a kooky scientist who can obliterate people with his mind. Aren’t you the least bit afraid?”Sombra looked towards Gabriel, hoping he’d talk some more sense into her. But Gabriel knew Moira. He knew that fear only fueled her desire to succeed.

“At least let me, Sombra, or Widow, accompany you. We can protect you should he decide to—”

“No!” Moira answered back with a loud snarl. Moira never shied away from speaking her mind, but her booming voice surprised Gabriel and Sombra—even Amélie for just a bit. Noticing their reactions, she collected herself by releasing a long, calm breath while combing her fiery red hair with her petrified claws. “I’ll be fine. There’s no way I’d let him hurt me that easily. Besides,” she dug her right hand into her lab coat’s front pocket and revealed a small tranquilizer gun. “I came prepared.”

Sombra looked at the tranquilizer gun and was puzzled. “How can that small thing protect you from that crazy guy?” She said as she pointed at it.

Moira smirked at her question. “I have enough sedative in here to put an adult elephant to sleep.” She then inserted the tranquilizer back into her pocket. “I’ll be fine.” She said with a more believable tone.

Gabriel still isn’t convinced. She can see it in his face. But Moira’s time (and patience) were running short. Instead of reasoning with her colleagues, she turned her back and continued walking slowly down the hall.

* * *

A few minutes later, Moira, who’s still being followed by Gabriel, Sombra, and Amélie, finally reached the entrance of Project Sigma’s holding cell. A large, vault door made from the strongest material Talon could find separated them from the madman. It stood 25 feet tall and 30 meters wide. At the center of the door were three huge panels, and on each of its top corners stationed a sophisticated security camera equipped with turrets armed with 1000 rounds of live ammunition. With one swipe of Moira’s keycard, however, the door’s impenetrable design folded for just a moment. Its turrets deactivated and the panels unlocked themselves with a loud thud. Then, like a curtain opening a massive stage, the door opened, revealing what’s inside the heavily protected fortress.

Acting upon instinct, both Gabriel and Sombra raised their weapons at the dark room and were prepared to shoot anything that moved. Amélie was a few feet away from them with her eye looking through the scope of her rifle. Moira raised her right hand, commanding them to lower their weapons. “Behave yourselves.” She said. “If you provoke him now, we might all be obliterated.” Her colleagues were hesitant but followed her orders. “If you really want to keep an eye on me, I invite you to stay in the control room above the cell.”

And with that, she entered Project Sigma’s cell without giving her colleagues a second glance.

* * *

Project Sigma’s holding cell was not to Moira’s liking. Though the room was enormous, it felt cramped due to the dim lighting and dank scent. _It smells like an abandoned gym locker room in here. _She thought to herself. Pinching her nose, she looked at the control room above and demanded to have the rest of the lights switched on. A few seconds later, all of the room’s lights flashed simultaneously, blinding her for a moment. But once the haziness in her eyes cleared, she saw him.

Sigma was strapped down on a metal surgical stretcher that was positioned standing up. His arms were chained to his back and he was still wearing the orange jumpsuit that was issued by the former facility, which was now heavily stained from various excrement. His head was lowered and his eyes were closed. And his face, which she could barely recognize, was hiding behind his unkempt hair, grizzly beard, and a muzzle the Talon council insisted that he should wear. Moira moved in closer to observe him. Every step she took was quiet and careful, so as not to hit any of the robotic arms and other medical equipment surrounding him. She can recall his wide shoulders, but the universe took his strength, his charisma, and his soft smile.

As she inched closer to his chest to check his breathing, an unnerving feeling crawled up at the back of her neck. It was as if some force was grabbing her attention from behind, and the urge to fight it was impossible. Curious, she looked up and instantly locked eyes with Sigma who was now wide awake. In one quick motion, Moira headed towards the main computer and typed in the commands that instructed the robotic arms to release him. All the while, Sigma continued to trail the frantic doctor with his piercing gaze.

The robotic arms whirred with life as they cut down his restraints, unchained his hands, and broke his muzzle in half. It’s been so long since Sigma felt his own weight that he fell to his knees once the last strap broke.

“Dr. de Kuiper!” Moira rushed to his side and placed her arms around his shoulders. She felt him tremble like a leaf as he struggled to raise his upper body with his arms. “Don’t strain yourself, doctor. You’ve been confined for too long and your muscles have become weak. Let me help you—”

Suddenly, Moira felt her chest tighten. There was a strong force that was slowly depriving her of oxygen, making it difficult to speak. She looked around the cell and noticed the lab equipment floating several inches off the ground. Then, Sigma grabbed her by her jaw, pulling her close to his face. “What have you done to me?” Sigma roared, sending a few drops of spit flying to her left cheek. His face was filled with rage. And this terrified Moira.

She desperately reached for the tranquilizer gun that was in her lab coat pocket. But Sigma’s grasp was so strong that constantly moving her hands made it difficult to concentrate. All she could do was grab his arm with both of her hands and, with all her power, tried to pull it away.

“Dr… de Kuiper...Please…”She said as she tried to gasp for air. “It’s me… Dr. O’Deorain…”

_Dr. O’Deorain?_ Sigma focused his attention on her heterochromatic eyes, which were gradually welling up with tears. Shortly after hearing her name, Sigma realized what he was doing and let go of her jaw. Staring into her eyes was all it took to snap him out of his episode.

All of the objects that were once floating in the air crashed on the padded floor. The force that was sucking out the life from Moira’s lungs lifted, and she started coughing on the floor and gasping for air. Sigma, who was still kneeling on the ground, looked around his cell in complete confusion.

“Where… Where am I? How did I get here?”

With some strength regained, Moira stood up and rested her hands on his shoulders once more. “Don’t worry, Dr. de Kuiper. You’re safe.”

Her reassuring voice somehow laid some of his worries to rest, which allowed Sigma to stop his body from shaking. “Dr. O’Deorain…? How long has it been?”

Moira let out a soft chuckle and aided Sigma to his feet. “Far too long, old friend. Now, let’s get you cleaned up, hm?”

* * *

Moira might not have the same physical prowess as her colleagues, but she had enough strength to let a weak Sigma lean to her side as she dragged him to the left most corner of the room. She wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, holding it tightly so as not to drop him by accident.

At the left most corner of the room there was a space built for taking showers, and beside it was a medium-sized cabinet filled with bathroom essentials and clothes. It’s been unused, but due to how poorly the cell was kept, both the shower head and knob were covered with rust. Still, Moira was able to fully twist the knob and let warm water pour all over the tiled floor. She sat Sigma down under the warmth of the pouring water before casting off her coat to the side and rolling up the sleeves of her black blouse. She then started to undress him, which was an unwelcomed action that caused Sigma to reject her help. But as the shower relaxed his mind and body, he eventually allowed her to remove his orange jumpsuit without a fight.

Once his clothes were off, Moira threw the jumpsuit next to her lab coat and took note of the state of Sigma’s body. His broad silhouette was supported by his skin and bones, and the outline of his rib cage was alarmingly visible. His loss of weight made him look older than he actually is, and the veins on his body protruded due to severe dehydration. Moira looked at him with pity. This wasn’t the confident man she knew years ago. She then reached for the soap on the nearby shelf and lathered her hands with it. “We have a long way to go, Siebren.” She whispered to herself.

Moira dug deep into Sigma’s thick, unruly hair and did her best to detangle all the knots to reach his scalp. When she felt his head, she started giving him a massage—a treat that caused Sigma to let out a sigh of relief. Then, she ran her hands down to his face and combed his beard with her fingers. With the delicate movements of her every touch combined with the warm water pouring from the shower head, the layers of oils and grime that accumulated on his body over the years eventually washed away. When she was finished, Moira fetched for a brand new white jumpsuit from the shelf and proceeded to help Sigma put it on. Due to his weakness, he struggled to insert his arms and legs into the holes. After wrestling with the suit for 10 minutes, however, Moira was able to zip him up and walk him back to his stretcher.

* * *

With one big yet gentle push, Moira was able to position Sigma safely back on the stretcher. She then adjusted the stretcher’s frame, allowing him to comfortably lie down. Moira, who was now drenched with shower water and her own sweat, wasted no time and began hooking up various medical equipment to monitor Sigma’s vital signs. Sigma’s tired eyes followed her as she worked. He can recall him saying her name several minutes ago, but he’s having difficulty piecing together when they saw each other last.

_Have we seen her before? _A soft voice in his head asked.

_I do believe so… _He answered.

**_THEN HOW COME YOU ONLY KNOW HER NAME AND NOTHING ELSE!? _**Another voice growled.

“I… I don’t know…” He said with a whimper.

The stillness of the cell permitted his words to echo in Moira’s ears. Not before long she stopped setting up the equipment and refocused her attention towards him.

“Is there something wrong, Dr. de Kuiper?”

_Dr. de Kuiper. _It almost felt like it was a lifetime ago since he heard his name was said in a dignified manner.

“I…. I….” His mind was filling up with the voices in his head while a strange, distorted melody rang in his ears, causing his words to coil in his throat. His body started to shake again in discomfort. Realizing this, Moira placed her left hand on his chest and insisted him to breathe.

“It’s alright, Dr. de Kuiper. You’re in good hands now.”


	3. Chapter 3

_[Felix Mendelssohn – Songs Without Words Op. 67 no. 2 in F#]_

As Moira continued tending to Sigma, Gabriel, Sombra, and Amélie observed them from the safety of the control room. Watching Moira conduct her experiments never piqued their interests, but because of the newest recruit—and the possibility of losing their team’s only healer to a maniac—they had to keep a close eye and make sure that she comes out in one piece.

During the early segments of Sigma’s treatment, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, when Sigma gave Moira a taste of his abilities, Gabriel wanted to raise the alarm and deal with the madman himself. Nevertheless, he respected Moira’s wishes and hoped that she’d reach for the tranquilizer gun and put Sigma to sleep. Sadly, that didn’t happen. Still, Moira was able to free herself from Sigma’s grasps (by some miracle, Sombra pointed out) and proceeded with his rehabilitation.

An hour and a half have passed since Moira laid Sigma back to his stretcher, and everyone in the control room was starting to get impatient. Watching Sigma sleep while Moira typed on her tablet wasn’t exciting, so they did whatever they could to look busy. Sombra was making small talk with the guards who were stationed in the room, testing their knowledge on Talon’s latest security system. Behind them was Amélie who was sitting on one of the chairs, tinkering with her sniper rifle and making the tiniest bit of adjustments to improve its firing rate. Gabriel, on the other hand, was stalwart with his duties and remained standing in front of the durable one-way mirror, glaring at Sigma who was fast asleep.

Sigma looked peaceful. And this displeased him to a high degree. “Who is he trying to fool?” Gabriel said with a low growl. His words caused everyone in the room to stop and turn their attention to him.

Sombra can sense Gabriel’s frustration and anger on his face, and decided to stand next to him. “What do you mean, Gabe?” She said, hoping to fill the dead silence.

“Just look at him,” Gabriel said with anger as he pointed at Sigma “sleeping without a care in the world when he knows damn well that he’s got blood on his hands…”

Sombra’s eyes darted at Sigma and also noticed how peaceful he looked. “Awwww, he’s so adorable! He’d make a great contrast to your doom and gloom aura, huh Gabe?” She cooed.

Her reaction caught Gabriel off guard. He didn’t know how to respond or whether he should take her words seriously or as a joke. Nevertheless, her shrewd response released him from his odd fixation with Sigma.

“Need I remind you that we all got blood on our hands?” Sombra said as she stepped closer to get a better look at the new recruit. “Maximilien doesn’t care what you look like. As long as the council knows that you can get the job done, you’ll be of use in Talon’s eyes.”

Gabriel knew she was right. He knew Talon only cared about the results. Still, it perplexed him how someone who was capable of killing hundreds of people can give off an innocent air. Maybe he’s been working with people who have dubious appearances and motives for so long that he forgot what ‘normal’ even looked like.

“But you know what pisses me off the most, though? How the doc’s treating him.” Sombra suddenly said with a clear annoyance in her voice. “We all know she doesn’t have a stellar bedside manner, but why’s the new guy getting all the special treatment?”

“It’s because they knew each other.” Amélie quickly answered as she slid a magazine back into her rifle. “They used to work together in Overwatch’s The Hague facility.

Sombra was astonished by this fact and could only say a loud “WHAT?” as her response. Confused, Gabriel looks at Sombra with one eyebrow raised. “Didn’t you read his dossier?”

“Not all of it.” Sombra confessed. “You know I only like reading the exciting parts.”

Sombra’s childlike smile riled Gabriel. But he knew that giving her a piece of his mind wasn’t going to make her change her habits. Instead of staying mad at her, he returned his gaze on Sigma. Only this time, he was willing to give the new recruit the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

It took Moira another two hours before she ended her first session with Sigma. As she left, she continued reading her notes, which she dutifully saved in her trusty tablet. She allowed her thoughts to crowd her mind, absorbing every information every word presented to her. All she wanted to do now was return to her lab and iron out her ideas to make sense of it all. But alas, she was interrupted when her colleagues greeted her at the end of the hall.

Moira lowered her tablet from her face and let out a tired sigh. “I hope you know you’re blocking the entrance to the elevator?”

“Come on, doc, you know why we’re here,” Sombra said with a playful tone. “so… how was he?”

Moira gave her colleagues an icy cold stare, hinting that she wanted to be alone. However, they were hungry for information, so she had to amuse them until they let her be.

“He was… a challenge.”

From the moment she entered the elevator until she reached the door to her lab, Moira’s colleagues incessantly asked about Sigma’s current mental state. They were also curious to know how his voice sounded like, or if there was any melody playing in the background at all. Of course, Moira had an answer prepared for every question. Except for one:

“What was it like experiencing his abilities firsthand?”

Moira was stunned by Gabriel’s question and paused from sliding her keycard to unlock the door. She remembered how helpless she felt as Sigma’s beastly stare pierced her own. Just thinking about his unfathomable power terrified her. But she was too proud to admit it in front of her colleagues. “You…You didn’t feel anything?” She asked. The three looked at each other before shaking their heads. “Hmmm… Interesting.” Moira included her new findings in her notes before retreating to her lab.

* * *

Once the door closed behind her, Moira took a few moments of silence to recollect her thoughts. She wasn’t fond of being interrupted, especially when she’s in the middle of working on an assignment. But to Gabriel’s small credit, she was able to get new information regarding Sigma’s abilities. However, she still couldn’t comprehend the current state of Sigma’s mental and physical health.

“Damn it!” She growled, slamming her fist on the wall. “This doesn’t make any sense at all.” She re-read through her notes and still couldn’t believe what she recorded. Sigma’s brainwaves were constantly fluctuating, and his heart rate was all over the place. His blood pressure readings always changed whenever she took a test. At times, his heartbeat would stop for several seconds, but she’d see his chest rise and fall, indicating that his breathing was normal. Moira has never encountered anyone like him before, and not knowing what to do frustrated her even more.

_I need a break._

With one flip of the light switch, the ceiling lights in her lab flickered before shedding light into the entire room. To her left was a quaint living room/kitchen setup, complete with a dark green camelback sofa and solid surface countertops featuring an assortment of snacks and drinks, as well as an electric thermal coffeemaker. To her right was her cluttered desk, and behind it was her leather office chair, as well as a door that led to another room.

Moira immediately darted towards one of the countertops and started fixing herself a pot of coffee. For an assignment like Project Sigma, she needed something strong and dark to reinvigorate her senses. However, making a pot of coffee took time and she needed to feel and look busy to shake off the uneasiness from her system. So while it brewed, she decided to visit the room behind her desk.

* * *

As she opened the door, she was greeted by a cacophony of animal noises. The room was filled with cages, and each one held a different creature, ranging from mammals to reptiles. Moira walked around the room with a calm smile on her face. “I’m back children. How are we all doing today?”

In Talon’s eyes, Moira is a heartless geneticist who was willing to break the rules of ethics and morality just to see how far the human body can go. But that wasn’t always the case. There are times when she’d show some compassion to her experiments, especially when they turn out successful like the caged animals in the room. Of course, like any other scientist, there was always a favorite. And in Moira’s case, it was an eight-eyed rabbit whom she affectionately named Roberta. It was her first proud achievement, after all. Whenever she was stressed, she’d always find herself wanting to hold the rabbit in her arms and pet its soft white fur for luck. And luck was something she so desperately needed.

After she grabbed Roberta out of her cage, Moira returned to her desk and sat on the chair. As she gently stroked the rabbit’s fur, she’d recall how painstakingly slow it was to stabilize Roberta when she injected her with an experimental serum that was designed to aid in repairing one’s eyesight. But after months of testing, and several unexpected side effects later, the serum was perfected and approved for human consumption.

With the coffee’s warm aroma filling the room, Moira started to feel more relaxed and was now able to think more clearly. No one said that handling the new recruit was easy, but after a few minutes of reflection, Moira knew that all she needed was a little more time. Just a little more time to fix him before she can properly break him. Just a little more time to unleash the full potentials of his abilities. Just a little more time to release him from his insanity.

* * *

Negotiating with the Talon board is risky business. Even though Moira is a member of the inner council, trying to get the majority of the council’s approval was difficult. To her surprise, however, her request to extend the rehabilitation period of Project Sigma was permitted. But there was one reservation.

“Three months,” Maximilien said. “that’s all you’re gonna get.”

Moira specifically stated in her report that she needed at least six more months to stabilize Sigma’s condition. But getting three months was still better than none.

After her meeting with the council was adjourned, she rushed to Sigma’s cell and went back to work. To ensure that Sigma completes his rehabilitation on time, Moira devised a plan that heavily focused on repairing his physical and mental health. First, he needed to gain his weight back. Currently, his physique was as weak as a malnourished 12-year-old boy, so simple tasks like sitting up and holding a pen were challenging. From there, he’ll have to build his muscles, so he could stand a chance against the tests Moira would put him through to push his powers to its limits. Unfortunately, Sigma’s body instantly rejected the liquid diet he was put on and gradually fell weaker.

_Something’s not right. _Moira thought. She can see a part of him doing its best to heal, but she sensed another entity that was actively refusing her help. This went on for three more days, and Moira knew that if this continued, Sigma could be lost forever. As a desperate attempt to save what was left of him, she resulted to using one of the oldest tricks in the doctor’s handbook.

“Dr. de Kuiper,” She said softly. Sigma, who was still bedridden, responded to her call by focusing his eyes on her. “it has been a few days now, and I see no improvement in your condition. If you don’t get better soon, they might have to put you back into stasis.”

Realizing the possibility of being put back to sleep, Sigma’s eyes trembled in panic.

“But I won’t let that happen.” She reassured him as she caressed the side of his head. “Ah, I know. How about a little motivation? If you reach your ideal weight, you’ll get a simple reward.” Moira’s suggestion somehow placed Sigma at ease. She can see it in his eyes that he was already listening. “Yes, anything you want.” She said with a smile. “I promise.”

That promise was everything Sigma needed to hear to prompt himself to get better. During the next several days, he forced his body to get used to his food. Whenever Moira would check up on him, he’d do his best to answer her, even if he was stumbling with his words. After a week and a half has passed, Sigma’s condition got better. He even reached the bare minimum of his ideal weight, which, according to Moira, was a miracle.

“Congratulations, Dr. de Kuiper. You’ve reached your first goal.” She said as she read through Sigma’s chart with a triumphant grin on her face. “Now, as promised, you get a simple reward.”

Sigma had to think carefully about what he was going to say next. He has been wanting to do so many things ever since he’s been reawakened, but he only had a chance to do one for now. Moira crossed her arms and asked, “So, what’s it going to be?”

Sigma stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking at Moira straight in the face.

“A haircut and a shave would be nice...”


	4. Chapter 4

_[Arturo Marquez—Danzón No. 2]_

Finding someone who was willing to groom Sigma wasn’t easy. The majority of the male staff rejected the idea of being in the same room with a maniac while hiring a barber outside would compromise the location of Talon’s secret headquarters. Moira needed someone who had the guts to face a man with incredible power, and the patience to work with Sigma’s unpredictability. And when she thought all hope was lost, she found the perfect candidate for the job.

* * *

When Sigma heard the door to his cell open, he looked up and saw Moira entering the room with another individual behind her. He was still bedridden, so his position prevented him from deciphering the other person’s features.

“Ah, good morning, Dr. de Kuiper.” Moira greeted him with a jovial tone. “I see that you’re ready to finally get your well-deserved haircut.”

“Of course!” Sigma answered with all the strength he can muster. “I haven’t really seen myself in years.”

It was the first time Moira heard Sigma string together a set of words so clearly that it astounded her. “My, my, I’m glad to see your excitement is keeping your spirits up.” She said with a smile. “Oh, I almost forgot. I’m here with the person who’ll be taking great care of you today.” She turned and presented her guest with a quick gesture of her hand. “Meet my good friend, Gabriel.”

When Gabriel heard his name, he positioned himself next to Moira. He had a mean look on his face.

Sigma turned his gaze to Gabriel and examined him. The man was 6 feet tall and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore an all-black ensemble, consisting of a short-sleeved turtle neck sweater, jeans, a pair of gloves, and a knitted beanie. He had a muscular build, which was defined by the tightness of his sweater. Sigma looked at his face and noticed how well-kept Gabriel’s facial hair was, and flashed him a smile because he knew he was in capable hands.

Gabriel, on the other hand, was not too happy with his assignment. When Moira said he’d get a chance to interact with Sigma, he thought he would be given time to interrogate the madman. Grooming him was the last thing he had in mind.

“Here you go, Gabriel.” Moira handed Gabriel a pair of scissors, a comb, and a hair clipper. “The other tools are right on a tray over there if you need them.” She pointed at a metal table with wheels that was situated by the stretcher. “Good luck.” She whispered, making a grin. Gabriel grumbled at her before getting to work.

As he walked towards the side of the stretcher’s headrest, Gabriel can feel Sigma’s anticipation in his kind smile. He was still unsure about Sigma’s innocent air, but he’d rather cut his hair while he’s stable instead of during one of his outbursts.

“I hope you can make me look like a new man.” Sigma chirped.

Gabriel didn’t utter a single word while he attended to Sigma’s unkempt hair and beard. He took his time combing through Sigma’s thick hair before snipping it in large sections. Using the clipper, he shortened his hair even further to give it a nice and clean look. Once he was done, he placed the scissors, comb, and clipper back on the tray and grabbed the straight razor. He raised it at his eye level to check its condition. When he noticed that the blade was a bit dull, he sharpened it by running the razor down a strop that was attached to the table. After he was satisfied with the blade’s sharpness, he reached for the shaving cream with his free hand and applied a dollop of cream on Sigma’s cheek before lathering it on his face. Then, he took a deep breath and proceeded to make slow, even strokes at the direction of Sigma’s beard growth. Gabriel commanded the razor with such grace and precision that Sigma didn’t feel the blade touch his skin. His elegant movements even surprised Moira, and it made her think about what other talents her colleague kept hidden.

Once Sigma was all cleaned up, Gabriel concluded his assignment by tossing the razor on the tray, which created a mild _clang_ as it hit the other barbers’ equipment. He then grabbed the handheld mirror, marched towards Moira, and shoved the mirror to her chest.

“You owe me big time…” He snarled at her as he left the room.

* * *

Moira waited until she was alone with Sigma before walking towards him, mirror in hand. “How are you feeling, Dr. de Kuiper?”

“I feel much better, thanks to your friend.” He exclaimed. “Although I have yet to give him a generous tip for taking care of me.”

“Oh, I’ll handle that.” She scoffed. “Now, are you ready to see yourself?”

“…Yes, please...” Sigma answered softly.

When Moira faced the mirror towards him, Sigma couldn’t believe what he saw. His reflection showed a man with proud, chiseled features, and a sharp hawk-shaped nose that flaunted his Dutch ancestry. His hair was clean-cut, and with the absence of his beard, he can finally make out the shape of his face. The corners of his eyes were heavily etched with crow’s feet, but because of the softness of his pale blue eyes, he was giving off a youthful glow. It’s been a long time since Sigma saw himself somewhat put together that he can barely recognize himself. He raised his shaky right hand on his right cheek and slowly caressed his face. He made sure to go over every bump and crease, so he can convince himself that the man he saw in the mirror was indeed Siebren de Kuiper.

Tears started welling from his eyes and his mouth trembled. “T-thank you…” Was all he could utter.

Moira’s eyes widened when she saw him look so vulnerable. And seeing him weep uncontrollably made her feel a shred of empathy for him. However, she couldn’t linger on the fact that Sigma was capable of shedding a tear. There was still more to be done.

“Don’t thank me just yet.” She said, as she took the mirror from Sigma’s hand and placing it back on the tray. “We still have a long ways to go until you’re fully stabilized.”

“I-I see… How much longer, exactly?” Sigma asked with a bit of concern.

Moira picked up the uncertainty in his voice and paused for a moment. If she plays her cards right, she can use his uneasiness to her advantage. Maybe if she lied, Sigma will gain the motivation to push himself further, accelerating his rehabilitation as a result. _Sounds like a brilliant plan. _She thought.

“Let’s see. At the rate you’re going, I suppose it’ll take six to eight months. It could take longer if your body isn’t responding well with the treatment.”

_That long!? _Sigma thought in a panic. _But if I don’t get rid of him soon, I’ll—_

**_YOU’LL WHAT?_** An aggressive voice suddenly interrupted him. **_GO OUT OF CONTROL?_**

_Not now… Please… He begged._

But the voice could only laugh at his pathetic pleas. **_ADMIT IT SIEBREN, YOU DON’T WANT ME TO DISAPPEAR. YOU LIKE HOW I PUT YOU IN A POSITION OF POWER. YOU LOVE HOW I MAKE YOUR BLOOD RUSH THROUGH YOUR VEINS._**

_Stop... Please stop…_

** _YOU CHERISHED THE FACT THAT YOU HAD DOMINION OVER PEOPLE’S LIVES. BUT YOU PREFERRED ENDING THEM BECAUSE IT WAS MORE MANAGEABLE._ **

_THAT WASN’T ME! IT WASN’T MY FAULT!_

The voice let out a burst of maniacal laughter that reached every corner of Sigma’s mind. He reveled in Sigma’s suffering. As his laughter got louder, the sound of the distorted melody came rushing back into Sigma’s head.

“MAKE IT STOP!” Sigma roared in anguish.

* * *

As Sigma’s cry filled the dense air, Moira felt a massive weight fall on her shoulders, forcing her to drop on all fours. The room’s atmosphere started getting heavier, making it almost impossible to breathe. It became apparent that Sigma is having an episode, but only this time, it was worse than what Moira first encountered.

Moira wasn’t quite sure as to what triggered his outburst, but she made sure to prepare for every possible outcome. Thus, a few days after his first episode, she had the stretcher and other equipment firmly bolted to the floor. However, even though she remembered that today was the day Sigma was going to get his haircut, securing the barber tools on the tray completely slipped out her mind. So, as she slowly raised her head, she was startled to see several razor blades circling above Sigma’s head.

_“Cac…” _She cursed under her breath.

Moira had to choose her words and actions carefully. She knew that if she made a mistake, it could cost her her life. Hence, she used every ounce of her strength to slowly crawl closer to the stretcher, so she can use it to help her stand. She grabbed onto one of the stretcher’s edges with one hand and a metal post with the other. She then proceeded to lift herself from the padded floor.

Sigma could sense that she was close and covered his face in fear. “Please…Stay away from me…” he begged.

**“LET HER COME IF SHE WANTS TO DIE!”**

Sigma released a loud cackle as he sent the razor blades flying towards her. Moira could see the blades coming, but the strong force in the room made it impossible for her to avoid them. All she could do was stand her ground and let the blades harm her. Most of the blades left gashes on her arms and face. But two managed to pierce her; one in her right shoulder, and one in her right breast. She yelled out in pain and held onto her wounded shoulder tightly, hoping to reduce the seething sensation that was shooting in her nerves. “Dr. de Kuiper...” She said, gasping for air.

“I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!” In his rage, Sigma used his ability to levitate the rest of the barbers’ tools and flung them to her direction. This time, Moira was ready for the incoming onslaught of clippers, scissors, and shaving cream, and was able to raise her arms to shield herself.

Now that there was nothing else left to throw, Moira used this chance to move in. She held Sigma down by his shoulders and called his attention with a booming voice. “Dr. de Kuiper!”

Sigma, who was still covering his face, didn’t respond to her call and continued to fight with himself.

“DR. DE KUIPER!” She called again but didn’t receive any answer. Moira then grabbed his wrists and pried his hands away from his face. “SIEBREN, LOOK AT ME!”

When Moira spoke his name, her commanding tone cut through the aggressive voice in his head, reaching his inner self. Her voice slowly overpowered every other sound, eventually clearing his mind. Tears continued to form in the corners of Sigma's eyes, but as the menacing presence faded, his vision became less hazy. When he finally came around, he gave Moira one hard look and felt the weight of guilt fill his chest. Her face was covered with lacerations and was dripping with blood. Her breath was erratic and she started to feel weak as she broke into a cold sweat.

_What have I done?_

After realizing what had transpired, Sigma’s episode instantly ended, causing the room to return to its original state. Once the strong force disappeared, Moira fell on Sigma’s chest and took a few moments to catch her breath. With each breath she took, Sigma felt the blade that was lodged in her right breast prick him. He could also feel his clothes soak up her blood, creating warm, sticky pools of crimson on his chest.

When Moira finally had the strength to move, she propped herself back up by pushing against Sigma’s shoulder with her left hand. She noticed the mess on Sigma’s chest and _tsked_ in disappointment. “I just had this dry cleaned.” Was all she said.

Sigma was stunned to see Moira compose herself so quickly. Even after everything she’s been through, even if she was bloodied and injured, she managed to look calm and collected.

** _HOW!?_ **

Moira gently tapped the gash that ran from her left cheek to her nose with two fingers and winced in pain. She had an idea of how deep the cuts were and was relieved when she realized that all she had to do was strap herself onto her personalized medical equipment for a few hours for her wounds to heal. “I think we’re done for today,” Moira uttered. “I just need to clean up this mess before I—”

All of a sudden, Sigma reached out to Moira with a trembling hand and caressed her left cheek. He was careful not to place too much pressure, so as not to put her in more distress. But the lacerations were still raw, so his touch stung her. Sigma immediately retracted his hand, which was now stained with her blood, from her face. His body quivered as he tried to find the right words to ask for her forgiveness. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you… I didn’t want to…”

Moira could see the remorse in his eyes and knew that Sigma reverted back to his broken self. All of her progress destroyed in one day. However, she didn’t have much time left and had to soldier on. She took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. “It’s alright, Dr. de Kuiper. You’re unwell.” She enveloped his bloodied hand between her gentle grasp and lowered it to his chest. “That’s why I’m here to help you get better.”

Sigma couldn’t understand why Moira was still willing to help him. The doctors in the other facility were quick to give up on him when he lashed out. But not her. It puzzled him how this woman was showing him a certain kind of kindness he thought was impossible to give to a madman like him. And yet, deep down, he was extremely grateful that she was the one watching over him.

He wanted to say something to express his gratitude, his regret. But all he could do was weep as Moira wiped the tears rolling down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers and thank you for your continuing support. For the past few weeks, I've been getting incredible comments and messages from you guys and I want to say thank you! I couldn't thank all of you individually because I don't have the time, so I hope adding a note at the beginning will make up for that. It's been so long since I've written a fan story and believed that I lost my touch. But your words of encouragement kept me going. So thank you once again and I'll do my best to post weekly.
> 
> Now, back to the story...

_[Clara Shumann – 3 Preludes and Fugues, Op. 16]_

It took an hour before Sigma was able to completely calm down and fall asleep. During this time, Moira took the opportunity to call for a clean-up crew to take care of the aftermath of Sigma’s outburst. She assured them that Sigma was extremely exhausted, and will remain asleep until the next day. But, for extra precaution, she still urged them to work as quietly and as quickly as possible. As the clean-up crew picked up the scattered barbers’ equipment, replaced the damaged machines, and disinfected the bloody floor, Moira kept a close watch. She wanted to ensure that the people working on the tasks were using their time wisely, but the pain in her right shoulder and breast made it difficult for her to concentrate. Some of the crew members even approached her several times, offering to bring her to the infirmary. However, she’d always insist that she was fine and they need not worry about her condition.

“Just get back to work!” She snarled. “I don’t have all day.”

Once the clean-up crew finished, Moira ordered them to leave the room immediately. She then turned her attention to Sigma who was still sleeping soundly on the stretcher. “Siebren…” She whispered as she caressed his cheek with her left hand. “I’m doing my best to understand what has happened to you. Just hang in there a bit longer, my old friend. I’ll do everything I can to bring you back. I swear it. ”

* * *

Even though many of Talon’s personnel were shocked to see Moira covered in blood, she continued walking through various hallways to get to her quarters. It wasn’t her first time leaving an experiment with injures, but due to the severity of her wounds, it was easy for people to get frightened when they see blood trickling down her arm. When she finally reached the sliding metal door to her room, she quickly grabbed her keycard in her lab coat pocket and swiped it through the keycard reader. The reader instantly recognized her identification number and let out a bright tune before activating the door. Once inside, Moira switched on the lights.

Moira stayed in a medium-sized room, which was relatively smaller than the quarters of most of the members of Talon’s inner council. Nevertheless, this didn’t bother her because the room had enough space to accommodate most of the bedroom essentials like a full-sized bed, a bathroom, and a work desk and chair. However, the only element that didn't belong was her personalized medical station. The station was made up of plastic tubes that were attached to a ceiling and dangled above an examination chair. At the end of each tube was a different hypodermic needle, making the entire setup look like a spider about to eat its prey. There was also an odd-looking machine just a few feet away from the chair. It displayed a thick purple liquid, which was contained in a clear, bulletproof box. And attached to it was a series of plastic tubes that connected with the ones above the examination chair.

She quickly walked towards the machine and started flipping switches and turning dials. Her actions caused the sophisticated equipment to release a mechanical grinding noise, which eventually crowded the room. Moira then took a seat in the examination chair and, with her left hand, grabbed a tube that was dangling nearest to her face. The tube she was holding had a 2 ½-inch, 10-gauge needle. Just by looking at its size, she knew that injecting it into her right shoulder will be excruciatingly painful. So, she bit down on her lip and slowly made the insertion. Once it reached deep into her muscle, she grabbed another tube and injected it under the one that was already in her shoulder. She continued to do this three more times.

Suddenly, the machine fell silent and the liquid it contained, which was once purple, turned into a vibrant shade of yellow. The tubes attached to the machine then started drawing the liquid up to the ceiling, eventually sending it through the tubes that were injected in Moira’s right arm. As the golden liquid ran through her body, her wounds slowly began to heal. She then recalled the razor blades that were still embedded in her right breast and shoulder, so she pulled them out with her bare hand before the wounds closed. As she sat on the examination chair, all she could think about was how to get Sigma back on track with his rehabilitation. He was so close to accomplishing stage one of her program before all hell broke loose. Unfortunately, Moira’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone banging on her door.

“MOIRA!” A husky voice growled.

“Go away, Gabriel!” She shouted back. “I want to be left alone.”

This time around, Gabriel didn’t respect Moira’s boundaries and forced himself inside by breaking the door’s security lock. When the door slid open, Gabriel marched towards Moira with a huff. “What the hell happened?”

“Not now, Gabriel.” She groaned as she sank deeper into her seat. “Can’t you see I’m not in the mood?”

“You came out of his cell covered in blood, and you’re telling me that you’re not in the fucking mood!?” Gabriel couldn’t contain his anger and started speaking louder. “Moira, the people in the control room almost died because of what happened. And you could have too!”

“I’m fine!” Moira barked. “What he did won’t be enough to kill me… Now, can you please calm down? You’re going to give me a headache.” Moira massaged her temples with her fingers, trying to prove her point.

But Gabriel wasn’t going to leave until he got answers. He then took a deep breath and released his pent up rage as he exhaled. With his mind now calmer than when he entered, he was ready to voice his concerns. However, when he was about to speak, the sound of a man clearing his throat stole his thunder.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Moira and Gabriel simultaneously looked towards the door and saw Akande standing outside the room. Even though his gauntlet was unequipped and he was only wearing a simple grey hoodie and dark green cargo shorts, Akande’s presence always succeeded to send chills down their spines.

“May I please come in?” Akande said with a calm tone.

Moira responded with a hesitant nod.

When Akande stepped inside, he observed his colleague’s room and kept his hands behind his back. He looked around and chuckled to himself because he realized that a smaller room did suit Moira as she was always cooped up in her lab. He then walked next to Gabriel and rested his hand on his shoulder. “You know that’s coming out of your paycheck, right?” He said, pointing at the malfunctioning door with a cocky smile. Gabriel wanted to rip Akande’s smug look off of his face. But all he could do was give him a menacing glare. Akande then pushed Gabriel to the side and turned his attention to Moira. “I heard what happened in your recent session with the new recruit.”

“Akande, I can explain.”

“We agreed that it was your responsibility to keep his sanity level in check… What happened?”Akande demanded.

“I-it must’ve been something that I said.” Moira immediately answered. “But I just can’t pinpoint the exact words that triggered him. Maybe with just a little more time—”

“No, Moira!” Akande snarled. His commanding voice shook the entire room, leaving both Gabriel and Moira at a loss for words. “We’ve told you before that we don’t have any more resources to spare. As it is, keeping Project Sigma alive is costing the organization millions of dollars. And your inability to control him isn’t doing us any favors.”

Akande’s words hit Moira’s pride hard. She no longer had the confidence to look at him straight in the eyes.

“Tell me, Moira. What’s hindering your progress? This assignment shouldn’t be difficult. You are the best person Talon has for the job, after all.” Akande then started stroking his chin, trying to think of other reasons that could be behind Moira’s failures. “Is it because he’s too old or brain-damaged? Or perhaps your past relations with him is causing you to become lax.”

Mentioning her past struck Moira’s nerves, causing her eyes to widen. Akande noticed her reaction, which led him to produce a triumphant grin across his face. It amused him to see her struggle as she tried to remain calm in her seat. But, if he continued to feed his indulgence, he knew that it could negatively affect Moira’s work.

“Whatever the problem is, just find a way to fix it fast. I don’t have to remind you that you only have a few months left to prepare him for our mission.”

“I’ll handle it…” She uttered.

“Good. Now if you’ll both excuse me, I have some pressing issues I need to attend to.” Akande said as he walked towards the door. Seeing Akande leaving helped release some of the tension that was building up on her shoulders. However, the sense of relief was short-lived when Akande paused before the door. “Oh, and Moira? If you fail to weaponize this madman…I’m taking matters into my own hands.”

* * *

Once Akande left the room, Gabriel and Moira released a long heavy sigh. Akande is considered to be Talon’s de facto leader, and making him cross almost always led to dire consequences. Moira was lucky this time.

“What are you going to do now?” Gabriel asked as he glanced at Moira.

“_Tch_, not start from scratch that’s for sure.” She scoffed. “Damn it! I was so close to completing phase one of my plan.” She fixed her sitting posture to make her feel more comfortable in the chair. While she did this, Gabriel walked towards the work desk, grabbed the chair, and dragged it back before sitting next to Moira.

“But seriously, Moira. What happened in there?”

Moira became silent and looked at the ceiling. She then concentrated her gaze on the tubes that were filled with the golden liquid that was being pumped in her arm. She was hoping to find a clear answer in her silence. But her thoughts were all over the place and it was difficult to come to a solid conclusion.

“I can’t explain it…” She confessed. “One moment we were having a coherent conversation. Then all of a sudden, he became enraged and lost control.”

“What did you say to him before the outburst?” Gabriel asked.

“I just said that we’ll have to keep extending his rehabilitation if he isn’t responding well to his treatment.”

“So… You threatened him?” Gabriel said in a monotonous tone as he crossed his arms. “No wonder he got so pissed.”

“Hey, that wasn’t a threat!” She snapped back. “I also thought that it would help give him a sense of urgency. But… I hate to admit that I was wrong.”

Gabriel was surprised to hear Moira say those words. In the many years he has worked with her, he never heard her acknowledge her mistakes till now. _Maybe it’s because she almost lost her life this time. _He thought.

Moira leaned back on the examination chair and groaned in disappointment. “Now I have to find a way to speed up his treatment.”

Her defeated expression led Gabriel to let out a long, steady breath. He then rested his hands on his knees, leaned forward, and gave her an earnest look. “Well, I should’ve stayed and helped you keep watch. It still doesn’t feel right leaving you alone with that two-faced maniac.”

_Two-faced_. When that word resounded in her ears, Moira tried to recall the important details that arose during Sigma’s episode. She remembered how she saw him struggle as he tried to control himself. His body language looked like he was having an internal battle with an entity that was stronger than him. She then thought about one of the few phrases Sigma expressed:

** _LET HER COME IF SHE WANTS TO DIE._ **

That voice. It was different. Not only in tone, but in its delivery as well. Moira then sat up with an astonished look on her face. Gabriel noticed her change in her disposition and whispered to himself. “I know that look.”

“Of course… Everything makes sense now.” She said as she turned to Gabriel with the rush of excitement returning in her eyes. “His fluctuating brainwaves, his inability to cope with emotional stress… He has multiple personalities!” Her realization caused a tingling sensation to spread throughout her body. She needed to return to her lab now to incorporate her discovery into Sigma’s new rehabilitation program. But before she was able to jump out of her seat, Gabriel had to stop her.

“Whatever you’re thinking about doing now can wait. You need to rest.” He insisted.

Moira always preferred working with her ideas still fresh in her mind. However, if she allowed her enthusiasm to take hold of her, she could accidentally detach herself from her equipment—leading to more injuries.

“Fine.” She huffed. “But I need you to leave me alone with my thoughts. I don’t want anyone distracting me while I think.”

Gabriel nodded stood up, and left Moira’s room feeling content. _At least she has her spark back. _He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_[Astor Piazzolla – Fuga y Misterio for 12 Cellos]_

The following day, Moira had a pleasant smile on her face as she headed towards Sigma’s cell. Her recent session with him may have turned violent, but after she had the diagnosis, she was eager to perform her new rehabilitation program on Sigma. She still plans on improving his basic learning and cognitive skills, as well as have him build up his muscles. This time, however, she’ll use a more approachable method, so she can quickly gain his (and his other personalities’) trust. Only then she would be close enough to manipulate his abilities by planting suggestions in his mind.

_It’s brilliant. _She thought to herself as she entered Sigma’s cell.

* * *

Once Moira was inside, she was surprised to see Sigma sitting at the edge of the stretcher. His back was hunched and his eyes gazed upon his bare feet. His restless hands continuously rubbed against his thighs, causing his stained jumpsuit to get rumpled. His breathing was short and fast, and his mouth quivered as he mumbled to himself.

“I can’t let that happen again… What if I kill her?”

**_KILL HER!? _**The voice roared in his head. **_JIJ IDIOOT! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK IN HER EYES? EVEN IF SHE STARED DEATH IN THE FACE SHE’LL BE THE ONE TAKING THE LAST BREATH!_**

“But… I don’t want to hurt her…”

** _YOU’RE NOT HURTING HER. I’M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT US!_ **

“Protect us!? We don’t need protection. She’s the one who does!”

As Sigma continued to fight his inner battles, Moira approached him with extreme caution. She made sure that the heels of her shoes didn’t disturb the cushioning of the padded floor, so as not to provoke him. When she was finally at an arm’s length’s distance, she slowly reached out to Sigma and gently nestled her left hand on his nape.

“Dr. de Kuiper?” She whispered.

Her deep, velvety voice immediately ended Sigma’s struggles, causing him to raise his head in her direction. The moment he looked up, he was taken aback when he realized that the wounds she sustained disappeared.

** _VERDOMDE HEKS_ **

Sigma completely ignored the slur that rattled in his mind and focused his attention on her face.

“You’re… You’re okay?” He said with a bit of disbelief in his voice. “How is this possible?”

Upon hearing his words, Moira responded by letting out a light chuckle. “I’ll admit, the lacerations did hurt. But I guess I was able to heal quickly because I’m just that good of a doctor.”

Sigma was puzzled by her reply, but he was relieved to see her back in better spirits.

“Now then. Let's get you changed, hm?” She said with a soft smile.

Even though Sigma’s health has improved, he still had some difficulties walking on his own. Thus, as he limped towards the shower. Moira kept him up by hugging his body close to hers. Sigma noticed that she was much stronger than before, and it made him feel safe in her arms. Once they were in front of the shower, Moira began unzipping the back of Sigma’s jumpsuit. But before she was able to fully unzip him, Sigma stopped her.

“Please, allow me. I think I can do it.”

His request was a surprise to Moira, but it wasn’t an unwelcomed one. She thought that yesterday’s events had crippled Sigma’s progress. But the eagerness in his eyes and closed smile told her otherwise.

_Something’s different about him again. It must be one of his other personalities. _She thought. “Alright, Dr. de Kuiper.” She said as she released her hands from the zipper. “But I’ll be standing nearby just in case you need me.”

“Oh, dank je!” He chirped.

Sigma’s movements were slow. However, he was able to accomplish everything that needed to be done to get himself all cleaned up. Moira observed his every movement and marveled at his perseverance. She was pleased to see him take off his clothes, take a full shower, and reach for a new jumpsuit all on his own. Maybe not everything in her first treatment is lost after all.

Moira helped Sigma walk back to the stretcher and had him sit down. She then checked his vitals and was delighted to see some improvements in his health—even after his outburst. “And here I thought that we won’t be able to get back on track.” She uttered.

“Uhmmm… D-doctor O’Deorain, wasn’t it?” Sigma suddenly spoke with a stutter. “About what happened yesterday…?”

Moira raised her hand, completely brushing off what he was supposed to say next. “It’s alright. Dr. de Kuiper. As I’ve said before, you’re unwell. It’s my job to help you get better, even if it means putting myself in dangerous situations.”

Her determination sparked what little hope was left in Sigma. And this, somehow, unnerved the menacing voice in his head.

“Besides, I’m quite optimistic about how you’ll respond to my new treatment, seeing that you’re in better health.”

Sigma didn’t expect to hear this news and looked up in shock.

“Why are you surprised, Dr. de Kuiper? You’ve proven to me that you’re capable of finishing simple tasks just a few moments ago. You also remembered my name just now.” She exclaimed.

_I did? _Sigma did his best to recall the things he did not too long ago.

“Besides, I’ve finally figured you out.” Moira announced with a triumphant grin.

“You have…?”

Moira sat next to Sigma and looked at him straight in the eyes. “You have multiple personalities, Dr. de Kuiper. You seem to switch from one personality to the next quite often. Sometimes, you’re not even aware that you’re doing it. Like right now.”

She moved in closer and gave Sigma a piercing gaze. Her sudden movement caused him to lean back a little. She then cupped his left cheek with her decrepit right hand and gently stroked the bags under his eye with her thumb. Her long, sharp purple nail brushed his lower eyelashes ever so lightly, sending a titillating sensation all over his body, causing the hairs on his arms to stand on end. Her intense stare made his eyes tremble while the sound of her deep, warm breaths made his heart race.

**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _**The menacing presence growled.

The aggressive tone that emanated in his head restored Sigma from Moira’s mesmerizing hold, leading him to grab her right wrist. Sigma’s grip was firm, which Moira immediately took notice. “My my, is that all it takes to show me your strength, Dr. de Kuiper?”

The voice in his head wanted him to snap her wrist in half. But Sigma was able to let go before he was given the chance to tighten his hold on her.

Once her hand was free, Moira rubbed her irritated wrist and gave him a wry smile. “I’m sorry for causing you discomfort, but I was trying to prove my point.”

Sigma felt embarrassed for the way he acted and quickly hid his hands between his thighs. Moira found his childish response amusing and found herself stifling a giggle. She then cleared her throat before beginning to speak.

“No matter. Let’s just get you started with the new treatment, shall we?”

* * *

In order for Sigma to quickly get used to her new program, Moira continued to use the rewards system to help boost his motivation. Thus, whenever Sigma was about to hit a milestone, she promised to accept one simple request.

When he was able to eat solid foods, Sigma wanted to have two pieces of stroopwafels come with every meal. When he was able to increase his muscle mass in a short amount of time, he asked for more comfortable clothes. When he was able to walk on his own, he asked for a writing desk and chair. And everything he wanted, Moira provided.

Because of the simplicity of his requests, Moira was never shocked by his rewards. However, on the day Sigma was able to legibly write his own name without any help, she had to admit that his next request surprised her.

Sigma was sitting at his desk, finishing up the latest writing exercise on a piece of paper. Moira was looking over his shoulder and observed his handwriting with utmost respect. It has been so long since he has held a pen, let alone write his own name, with such confidence after the accident. And seeing his penmanship improve over time put a smile on her face. Once he was finished, Moira quickly grabbed the piece of paper and held it in front of her to get a better look. The curves and lines of the letters in his name were written with care, and not a single letter was out of place.

“Congratulations, Dr. de Kuiper!” She exclaimed. “It looks like you’ve aced your basic writing test. And for that, you’ll get another reward.” Moira returned the paper on his desk and smiled at him. “So, what will it be this time? New pillows? Some beddings? Or a pair of socks to keep your feet warm?” She joked.

“W-well, there is something I wanted to ask you to do for me for quite some time.” He uttered with a shy tone.

Moira raised an eyebrow upon hearing his words but was curious enough not to dismiss it. “…Go on, I’m listening…”

Sigma took a deep breath to build up his confidence and said his request. “Is it alright if we drop the formalities? I know we haven’t talked about anything else aside from my treatment and health, and… Well, I’m really enjoying your company. And calling you ‘doctor’ till this point doesn’t feel natural, don’t you agree?”

Moira couldn’t believe it. Everything was going according to her plan. Albeit, she wasn’t sure if the person she was talking to was the real Siebren de Kuiper, but she couldn’t just let this opportunity pass. “Alright. If that makes you feel comfortable, Siebren.”

When Sigma heard her say his name, his face was brimming with victory. After being in stasis for many years, he almost felt like he was forgotten by the world. But when Moira simply uttered his given name, a part of him was happy to know that he was still here.

“Oh, thank you…Umm…”

“It’s Moira. Moira O’Deorain.” She said with a smile.

“Moira… What a lovely name!” Sigma beamed. “It is of Greek origin, derived from the meaning ‘destiny, share, fate.’ But judging from your Irish surname, Moira, in this case, means bitter. However…”

As Sigma continued to ramble on about the origins of her name, Moira watched him in silence. She saw how his eyes would glimmer with excitement as he explained the various meanings of her name. The sureness in his voice gave him an air of confidence while the small gestures he’d make with his hands showed how particular he was when choosing the right terms to properly convey his ideas. The way he was acting reminded her so much of the brilliant astrophysicist she came to know that she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

Sigma took a quick glance at Moira, hoping to see if she was still interested in listening to him speak. However, her soft, genuine smile cut his train of thought. Moira was generally tact whenever she conducted her sessions. So seeing her tender side, even if it was just for a moment, was indeed rare.

Sigma stopped rambling and rubbed the back of his head. He felt embarrassed for speaking about trivial matters in her presence. “I-I’m sorry. Am I boring you?”

“Quite the contrary, Siebren,” Moira answered as she sat at the edge of the desk. “I’m delighted to witness you muse about interesting topics. It reminded me of how we used to talk about our experiments during our lunch breaks, remember?”

_Experiments!? Lunch breaks!? _Sigma began digging through his memories, trying to recollect the past scenes Moira brought up. But try as he might, he’d always find himself looking at a black wall, as the voices in his head laughed. “Forgive me, but… It seems I have misplaced those memories.”

Moira could see sweat trickling down from his forehead and knew that he was coming close to slipping out of his stable state of mind. “That’s alright, Siebren. You don’t have to push yourself. We’ll work on your memories some other time.

The reassurance in her voice made the voices in his head cease from laughing. “Th-thank you, Moira.”

* * *

As several days passed, Moira and Sigma’s relationship continued to grow. Due to Moira’s approachable demeanor, Sigma was able to trust her fully, which was exactly the result she was hoping for. Now, all she had to do was to get Sigma to use his abilities, and everything will be set.

Thus, while she was checking up on Siebren’s vital signs for the nth time, she made her first attempt.

“Siebren?” She suddenly called, causing Sigma to turn his attention to her. “If I told you that you that I could give you anything you wanted, what would it be?”

Sigma, who was lying down on the stretcher, looked towards the ceiling and gave it some thought. “Hmm… Anything, you say? Oh, I know! I’d like to go outside.” He exclaimed. “I have no idea how long I’ve been cooped up in here, and I think having a bit of sunshine would do me some good. Don’t you agree?”

It never crossed Moira’s mind that going outside was one of the possible answers Sigma would give. Just the thought of releasing him from his cell felt too risky, especially when Talon’s security system was always on guard. Nevertheless, she needed to entice him to use his powers. And time was running short.

“Alright then. I’ll let you go outside for a few hours. _IF_ you’re able to control your abilities.”

Sigma was taken aback by her words, causing him to sit up and look at her with complete confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

Moira paused from checking his vitals and looked at him with a serious look on her face. “Siebren, you need to learn how to keep your abilities in check. We both know how dangerous you get when you lash out.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s necessary.” He replied with a nervous tone. He then stood up from the stretcher and walked a few steps away from Moira. “There’s no need for me to do that. What we’ve got going on here is fine.”

Moira could pick up the sense of panic in his voice and needed to act fast before his anxiety gets the best of him.

“Siebren—”

  
“And why the sudden interest? The voices and the melody haven’t returned! I’ve kept myself together long enough! Shouldn’t that suffice!?”

“Siebren, please. Calm yourself!”

“I AM CALM!” But when Sigma turned to Moira, he quickly realized how his rage was affecting the state of the room. He was so consumed by fear that he failed to notice the disorder he was causing. The chair and desk were levitating at least 5 inches off the ground while some of the medical equipment started flipping out of control. Moira, on the other hand, was holding onto the edge of the stretcher to avoid being fully drifted away towards the ceiling. Her legs were already aiming straight up into the air.

Sigma regained his focus and slowly placed the levitating objects back down to their original positions. As he did this, he walked towards Moira and gently helped her down from her difficult position. Once she was safely on the ground, she retracted her grip from the stretcher and ironed out the wrinkles on her lab coat with her hands. “This is exactly what I’m talking about, Siebren. You lack control. The slightest inconvenience or emotional discomfort sends you in a panic, causing your abilities to go wild.” She snarled.

The sudden aggression in her voice surprised Sigma, which caused him to turn away from her gaze. “Forgive me. But what you’re asking me to do is nearly impossible.”

The sullen look on his face grabbed Moira’s attention, making her feel guilty for snapping at him. With one deep sigh, she composed herself before speaking to him once more. “Siebren, you’ve improved so much since we started the new treatment. And I believe you have the strength to do it.”

“You don’t understand… I can’t! The voices… They won’t allow it….”

“Siebren…” Moira lifted her hands towards him and cupped his cheeks with her palms. She then gently turned his face towards hers. She can see his eyes tremble in fear. “There’s no need to be afraid. You won’t be facing them alone this time. I’m here.” Moira’s words struck Sigma and tears started rolling down his face.

After gaining his trust, Moira was convinced that she’ll be able to get Sigma to carefully use his abilities in no time.

* * *

Her first exercise was simple. All he had to do was to lift a 15-pound weight off the ground and set it down after it’s been in the air for a few seconds. However, several weeks have gone by and Sigma was still struggling to take hold of his powers.

“Focus, Siebren. Just a little more.”

Sigma stood a few feet away from the weight and had his right arm reaching out towards it. He placed all his concentration on the weight, but couldn’t make it move. Moira was standing behind him, observing his vitals on her tablet; giving him words of encouragement. Though no progress was seen, Moira continued to push him, hoping that today will be the day he’d finally be able to lift the object. Sadly, no matter how hard he tried, Sigma’s tired arm would tremble as the voices and the melody flooded his mind. Finally, Sigma had enough of her pointless exercise and fell on all fours. Moira could see how terribly exhausted he was, but she needed to press on.

“Again!” She demanded.

“Please… No more!” He begged with every breath. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can, Siebren!” She growled back. “Just focus all your energy on that object and lift it off the ground.”

“NO! I’VE HAD ENOUGH!” He roared, pounding his fist on the padded floor. “You don’t understand… You don’t know what it’s like fighting with demons in your head.” He cried out loud.

Moira lowered the tablet in her hand and walked towards Sigma. “Siebren… Look at me.”

Sigma was hesitant to raise his head. Because of his inability to use his powers with his own volition, he was afraid that she may have given up on him. But, as he wrestled the courage to stare her in the eye, he saw her looking down on him with a stern look on her face.

“Oh, Siebren. But I do understand.”

All of sudden, Moira dropped the tablet and removed her white lab coat. She then loosened her purple necktie and unbuttoned her black blouse, revealing a white tank top underneath. Afterwards, she proceeded to remove her blouse and threw it next to her lab coat that was by her feet. She didn’t care if the guards in the control room were watching her intently. She needed to make Sigma realize that she too was in his predicament once before.

“Siebren… Observe my right arm.”

Moira held her decrepit arm in front of Sigma to give him a better look. He noticed that the section from her fingers to her elbow was colored purple and her veins displayed a metallic texture. Suddenly, Moira began releasing a dark purple mist at the tips of her fingers. And as it rose, the room was immediately filled with the scent of rotting flesh. It was sharp, pungent, and unpleasant. Sigma had no choice but to cover his mouth and nose with his hands, preventing himself from vomiting all over the floor. When Moira thought that she had shown him enough, she closed her right hand into a fist, stopping it from producing the mist. However, as a consequence of her actions, her entire right arm was steaming, creating a loud hissing noise.

Sigma was in a state of shock. He had no idea that Moira was capable of doing such a thing. A part of him was impressed. But the other voices in his head began to fear her.

“I wasn’t always able to do that, you know?” Moira spoke in a volume that only she and Sigma could hear. “It used to always blow up in my face and contaminate my work.”

“How?”

“I caught it during one of my experiments.” She stated. “I was dissecting an animal that died from an unknown cause when suddenly I saw a black mass crawling out of its stomach. I had no idea what it was, but out of nowhere it jumped onto my right hand and infested it.” Moira looked at her right hand and smiled as she remembered her first encounter with the anomalous object with great fondness. “At first, I thought the mass was going to kill me. But several checkups later and no visible symptoms to be found, I didn’t pay too much attention to it. However, as time passed, I noticed my right arm was slowly losing its color and it started to release the stench of death without my knowledge. I eventually learned that the black mass was behind the cause of it all and tried to hide it. But that was my mistake. Eventually, the black mass altered some of my bodily functions. Because of it, I’m incapable of bearing any children, healing properly from any type of injury, and sleeping without having my right arm seethe in pain."

Moira fell silent for a while. She was always protective of the origins of her power, of her past. And revealing a huge part of her identity, which she kept to herself for so long, made her feel vulnerable. Sigma could see the somber look on her face and felt the urge to comfort her. But before he could say a word, Moira pressed on.

“I tried to find a cure. However, after years of endless research and experimentations, I figured out the best way to manage it was to control it. So, I created a special device which allowed me to use my abilities the way I see fit.”

Moira then began to pick up her clothes off the floor before putting them back on. “Ever since then, I was able to incorporate my abilities in my research. And it led to grand discoveries that rocked the science community to its core.” Moira could go on about how her abilities helped give her a unique leverage during her experiments. Like how she was able to turn Amélie into the perfect assassin or how she gave Gabriel his Shadow Step ability. But if she said any more, the people in the control room could use her own words against her. “My point is, I know what it’s like not being able to control an inhuman ability. The only difference I see here is that my demon doesn’t have a voice.” Moira then reached for her tablet and gave Sigma one last look. “So I fully understand what you’re going through. Now, what I want you to understand is that if I can control my demon, so can you… That’s it for today’s session.”

And with that, Moira turned around and left the room, leaving Sigma on the floor with his own thoughts.

* * *

The following day, Moira despised the long walk to Sigma’s cell. She couldn’t believe that she opened up to him so easily that she was unable to get a full night’s sleep. _No matter,_ she thought, _hopefully he got something out of it._

When she reached the cell’s entrance, she swiped her key card and waited. Once the door was unlocked, she looked at her tablet and entered the cell. Everything was as normal as it could be (at least, according to Moira’s standards.) However, something felt amiss when the door closed behind her.

“Alright, Siebren. Today, we’ll do the same exercise again—” As Moira lowered the tablet away from her face, she was greeted by a scene that caused her to stop in her tracks. The lights in the room were flickering, but she could still make out pieces of the medical equipment scattered all over the floor. She then turned her attention to the center of the room where she saw a heavily damaged metal stretcher. Sigma was nowhere to be found.

“Siebren?” She called out, but received no answer. “SIEBREN!”

The silence in the room drove her heart to beat faster, and she began to think of every possible reason for Siebren’s disappearance.

_Was he able to escape? No, that’s impossible. Maybe it was Overwatch? No, they don’t know about this place. _

Whatever the cause was, Moira had little time to dwell on it now. She needed to act fast and call for help. But as she ran towards the panic button next to the cell door, she felt her body being slowly lifted off the ground, causing her to drop her tablet. Moira attempted to fight the force pulling her higher and higher, but she was suddenly thrown across the room and landed on the wall back first. Thankfully, the wall was padded, so there was at least something cushioning the impact. Moira, who was still several feet in the air, tried to remove herself from the wall but found herself being held against her will.

**“I WOULDN’T TRY TO FIGHT IT IF I WERE YOU.”**

The menacing voice cut the dead air in the room, filling Moira with fear. She then used every ounce of her strength to turn her head towards the direction of the sound of the voice and saw Sigma hovering a few feet next to her. Sigma was holding a broken metal pipe, which he used to write convoluted equations on the padded wall. Each time he pierced through it, the sound of ripping foam sent shivers up and down Moira’s spine. He continued to fill the wall with numbers and mathematical equations until he was caught in a conundrum. It was only then he turned to Moira and looked at her with an evil smile.

**“AH, I’M SO GLAD THAT YOU’VE FINALLY COME TO JOIN US, DR. O’DEORAIN. WE’VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU.”**


	7. Chapter 7

_[Gabriel Fauré – Nocturne n. 1 in E flat minor, Op. 33 n. 1]_

Sigma immediately lets go of the metal pipe and hovered in front of Moira. He took pleasure in seeing her wrestle with his dominance and wanted to get a better look at her struggles. Her arms and legs were spread out, making her look like she was shackled to the wall. Her breathing was quick and intense; clear indications that her heart is palpitating. But her eyes… Her heterochromatic eyes, which were once shaking in horror, were now piercing his own. Sigma firmly grabbed her by the jaw.

**“I JUST HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE LOOK AT ME THAT WAY.”** He said, tilting his head to the side to express his discontent. **“IT MAKES THEM BELIEVE THAT THEY HAVE A CHANCE TO GO AGAINST ME.” **He then unclasped his hand from her jaw, leaving red marks on her cheeks.

“What have you done to him?”

**“WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN, DOCTOR?”**

“Don’t joke with me!” She snarled. “What have you done with Siebren?”

**“SIEBREN? WHY YOU ARE SPEAKING TO HIM. AT LEAST, A PART OF HIM.” **He jested. **“YOU SEE, FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS, YOU AND OUR BOY STARTED ACTING A BIT TOO FRIENDLY. AND YOU BEING AROUND HIM SO MUCH HAS MADE A LOT OF US FEEL... NERVOUS.”**

His response made Moira furrow her eyebrows. “How many of you are there?”

**“OH, RIGHT. I ALMOST FORGOT THAT YOU KNEW WE SHARED ONE VESSEL.” **Sigma raised his right arm and, in one motion, commanding Moira’s body to come closer. Moira felt a strong force pulling her by the chest before she was stopped just a few inches in front of him. She was still unable to move.

**“LET ME INTRODUCE OURSELVES. WE ARE THE VOICES WHO KEEP OUR BOY FROM GETTING INTO TROUBLE. THERE ARE ABOUT THREE THOUSAND OF US, BUT I’D LIKE TO THINK THAT I’M THE MOST QUALIFIED TO SPEAK ON OUR BEHALF.” **Sigma began circling around Moira, trying to make her feel uneasy. But, as he completed his orbital path, he quickly realized that his attempt to cause her distress wasn’t going to work.

“_Tch_, and what gives you the right to say that?” She said with a mocking tone.

It was her eyes again. Her eyes wouldn’t stop piercing into the depths of his every being. He could see that she no longer held an ounce of fear in her intense gaze. And it both intrigued and annoyed him.

**“HMM… I WAS CORRECT. YOU ARE NO ORDINARY WOMAN.” **He stroked his chin and moved closer towards her. **“NO ONE HAS EVER HAD THE COURAGE TO CHALLENGE ME, ESPECIALLY AFTER I’VE DISPLAYED MY ABILITIES.” **Sigma then brushed the back of his hand upon her left cheek and gave her an eerie grin. **“BUT I THINK I CAN FIX THAT.”**

As he removed his hand from her face, he released his hold on her, causing Moira to plummet several feet to the ground. Though the floor was padded, she knew it wouldn’t be enough to soften her fall. So, she closed her eyes and prepared to brace herself for impact. Her stomach twisted and turned as she was nearing the ground. But before she was about to hit the floor, Sigma seized her body once again. He then slowly made his descent and observed her body language. Her skin turned pale and it looked like she was about to faint. He was delighted to see that he was able to chip away bits and pieces of her bold attitude.

**“YOU MAKE A GREAT PLAYTHING, YOU KNOW?” THE MORE YOU TRY TO RESIST ME, THE MORE EAGER I AM TO SEE YOU BREAK…”**

Moira did her best to regain her tough demeanor before staring at Sigma in the eye once more. “I’d like to see you try!”

Her cockiness made Sigma let out a loud guffaw. **“OH DOCTOR, YOUR BOLDNESS DOES PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE.” **Sigma wiped a tear from his eye as he took a moment to calm down from his hysteric laughter. **“ALTHOUGH, I AM CURIOUS. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU’LL BE ABLE TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE THIS TIME?”**

“Because I know Siebren won’t allow me to die!” She spat back with a strong, convincing tone.

**“HAVEN’T I TOLD YOU THAT I AM SIEBREN?”**

“NO! You’re not him!” She groaned as she gave him a stern look. “The Siebren I know might still be unstable, but he worked hard to keep you silent. And I believe that he has the strength to regain his senses and overcome you!”

Sigma pondered at her words for a moment. **“OH, YOU MEANT THAT SIEBREN? IT SEEMS LIKE YOU’VE LUCKED OUT, DOCTOR. WE HAD TO PUT HIM TO SLEEP FOR A WHILE. SO I’M AFRAID HE WON’T BE COMING BACK ANY TIME SOON.” **His words sent shivers across Moira’s body, leaving her mouth agape.

_Impossible_

**“BESIDES, I’M THE ONE YOU WANT.” **Raising his left arm, Sigma commanded the objects in the room to float. **“UNLIKE OUR BOY, I CAN CONTROL HIS LEVITATION ABILITY QUITE WELL.” **He then directed the items to swirl around them, creating an enclosure that was too close for Moira’s comfort. **“IS THIS NOT THE RESULT YOU WANTED!?” **He growled. **“UNLESS OF COURSE, YOU WERE HOPING TO GAIN ACCESS TO THIS?”**

Sigma reached out to Moira and revealed his empty right hand. He then forced all his energy on the center of his palm, which made his fingers tremble and become crooked. In mere seconds, tiny bolts of lightning sparked in the middle of his hand. Then, a small ball of orange starlight began to form. The light was pulsating with life, and it grew with every beat of its own heart. When it reached the size of a baseball, however, the orange star collapsed in on itself, creating a supernova. The blast generated a blinding light that led Moira to shut her eyes. But, when the heat of the explosion dissipated, she slowly opened them and saw a black hole in his hand. It was hot. It was raw and a bit unstable. And its force of gravity started to pull in shards from the swirling debris towards its center. Moira was left stunned in disbelief.

“**YOU MAY BE THE FIRST WHO DARED TO CHALLENGE ME… BUT THERE WERE SEVERAL BEFORE YOU WHO TRIED TO HARNESS MY TALENTS.” **Sigma moved his hand at his eye level and admired the beauty of his work. **“TELL ME, WHAT IS THE REAL REASON BEHIND YOUR SUDDEN INTEREST WITH OUR BOY’S POWERS?” **Terror resurfaced in Moira’s body, making it difficult for her to say a word. Her mouth was dry and she could only respond with a soft whimper. Sigma was pleased to instill fear back into her eyes, but he needed an answer. **“DON’T KEEP ME WAITING, DOCTOR. I AM AN IMPATIENT MAN.” **He increased the size of the black hole as a means to threaten her.

Moira’s eyes widened as she felt its pull getting stronger. “I… I wanted to help him understand!” She said, using her inner strength to force every word out. “I wanted him to realize that he is capable of using his abilities to do incredible things. I had no intention to—”

**“LEUGEN NIET AAN MIJ, TRUT!” **In his anger, Sigma tossed Moira across the room, making her hit the wall that was on the right-hand side of the cell. Moira’s body was thrown so hard that the moment her back made contact with the wall, her diaphragm spasmed, releasing the air in her lungs. When she dropped to the floor, she tried to catch her breath. But the pain in her chest made it nearly impossible to breathe.

“S…Siebren…” She called out in a struggle. “Please… Stop this…”

**“YOUR PLEAS WON’T WORK ON ME, WITCH. THEY TOO TRIED TO BEG FOR THEIR LIVES AND THEY FAILED MISERABLY.” **Sigma roared, pointing towards Moira’s general direction.

As the lights continued to flicker above, Moira could slowly see the destruction Sigma truly caused. She was surrounded by broken glass and decapitated limbs. The wall behind her was doused in blood and still reeking with the scent of iron. She then fixed her gaze above and saw entrails of Talon’s personnel dangling from the broken-in control room.

**“I KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY ARE, AND I’LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU CONTROL ME!”**

With one fell swoop of his left hand, Sigma diverted the swirling heap of debris to her direction. The mass’s torrential flow was fierce, triggering Moira’s body to release a rush of adrenaline into her bloodstream. In an instant, she leapt up to her feet and ran towards the cell door, barely escaping from being buried by the wreckage. Sigma trailed her with his menacing eyes and started flinging pieces of debris towards her feet. Moira could see the objects being thrown at her from the corner of her eye and avoided them by changing the direction she was running or taking a leap of faith. As she was making her way to the cell door, she extended her arm and reached for the panic button. Seeing her filled with hope was a detestable sight, and Sigma needed to do something to stop her from succeeding.

**“THAT’S ENOUGH!” **Sigma formed his hand into a ball, squeezing the black hole with unrelenting force. The unstable matter shook in his fist, generating high heat temperatures that caused third-degree burns on his palm. Sigma gritted his teeth through the pain and threw the black hole towards the cell door before it can swallow his entire right hand. The black hole moved with incredible speed that it instantaneously reformed in front of Moira before disappearing a few seconds after. The initial shock led her to fall on her back. While she was on the floor, Sigma hastily flew next to her and clutched her by the throat. He then lifted her off the ground and tightened his grip around her neck until her feet dangled high above the ground. Moira wanted to fight back, but the strangulation cut off her oxygen, making her feel lightheaded and weak.

**“I SHOULD’VE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!” **Sigma sneered, showing his teeth. **“I SHOULDN’T HAVE LET HIM PLACE HIS FAITH IN YOU!”**

“Si-Siebren… I’m sorry…” Moira used all of her strength to kick the panic button, which was located behind her feet, with the back of her heel. In a matter of seconds, the room was encapsulated by a sea of red light and the blaring sound of the alarm. The chaotic environment overwhelmed Sigma’s senses, causing him to release Moira from his grip. Moira slumped to the floor and was able to finally catch her breath.

**“DAMN IT!” **Sigma could barely keep himself from levitating and gradually came back to the ground. When his feet touched the floor, he was struggling to find his balance. The irritable noises coming from the alarm and the voices in his head made him take a few steps back, rocking him back and forth.

_Stop this… Stop this right now!_

**“NO, I’M NOT LETTING YOU INTERFERE! THIS IS MY MOMENT! THIS IS MY BEST CHANCE OF GAINING FREEDOM!”**

_Your freedom? A monster like you doesn’t deserve to be free…_

The voices in his head started getting louder and he tried to shut him out by placing his hands over his ears. **“KEEP IT TOGETHER… KEEP IT TOGETHER!” **He screamed.

The strain Sigma was placing on himself was too great, causing his physical and mental state to change into something Moira has never seen before. Sigma hunched forward and continued to scream at the top of his lungs. His eyes started glowing an intense, bright light as if they held the secrets to the power the stars. His voice shifted in volumes and tones, and it made him sound barbaric. She knew that she needed to stop him before he did any more harm to himself. But the tiniest movement of her fingers caught Sigma’s attention, causing him to become more enraged.

**“YoU…THiS iS aLL YoUR DoiNG!” **

Sigma lunged towards Moira and was about to grab her when suddenly, he felt a sharp sensation on his throat. The pain was bearable, but without any warning, the fire that fueled his rage was quickly dying out. The light in his eyes faded, and he felt getting heavier with every step he made. He started getting tired.

** _WhAT… What iS HaPpEnIng!?_ **

Sigma looked at Moira and saw her on the floor pointing a used tranquilizer gun at his face. She was panting and beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. Her face was full of regret, but her eyes were telling him that she needed to put him to sleep. Sigma sluggishly stroked his throat and frisked the rounded base of the dart. His vision was hazy and he was fighting the urge to sleep.

“Moira…” He whispered under his breath before falling and landing at Moira’s feet with a loud _thump_. Moira stared at Sigma’s unresponsive body for a moment before trying to get up. She wanted to be sure that the beast was truly put to rest. However, as she was about to get up on her feet, the sound of the cell door opening caught her attention.

* * *

A small wave of Talon soldiers cascaded into the cell with their assault rifles at the ready. Acting quickly like ants, they surrounded them and aimed their laser sights at Sigma’s back.

“Don’t shoot him!” Moira pleaded.

“Oh, I don’t plan on killing him. At least not yet.” A cocky voice blurted out.

Moira looked behind her and saw Akande entering the cell with his usual pompous gait. He then walked between two soldiers and headed towards Sigma’s body. He observed his massive figure and was dissatisfied with how it was lying on the floor.

“It looks like you’ve failed us, Moira. Now, let me do things my way this time.”


	8. Chapter 8

In one of Talon’s long, narrow passages, Akande is seen marching towards the end of the hall with a furious look on his face. The hallway was cold and dim, but the anger inside of him made his breath generate little clouds of steam. As he was approaching a steel hydraulic sliding door, he adjusted his gauntlet around his upper arm before rolling his right shoulder, making sure it wasn’t too tight. Moira was trailing behind him, trying to catch up with his pace.

“Akande, please. You can’t do this.” Her cries echoed in the hall. “He is not ready.”

“Not ready?” Akande suddenly stopped and turned to look at her. “I beg to differ. Based on what I saw, he’s more than capable of defending himself.”

“You don’t understand... It wasn’t his doing... He wasn’t himself.”

Akande raised an eyebrow. “Care to explain…?”

Moira bit her tongue in regret. She shouldn’t have mentioned Sigma’s personalities to Akande, especially when he’s fuming mad. But she couldn’t escape it now. After all, Akande is also an impatient man.

Moira opened her mouth slightly, trying to find the right words to explain Sigma’s complex condition. “The… The accident,” she started, “his brief encounter with the black hole caused him to develop multiple personalities. The one who demolished the cell was just one of many –”

“How many?” Akande’s booming voice startled Moira. “How many personalities does he have?”

“… Several thousands.” She answered, gritting her teeth.

Akande was astonished by what he’s heard. He couldn’t believe how one man could harbor thousands of identities… Thousands of voices… Thousands of untapped potential. This realization sparked a gleam in his eyes. “Why didn’t you mention this in your past reports?”

“Because I didn’t get the chance to!” She retorted back, curling her nose to show the intensity of her snarl. “I was supposed to record my findings, but Siebren lost control and—”

“Siebren!?” Akande interrupted. “And when did you start being so casual with your assignment?” Moira fell silent but kept her fiery glare on him. “I’m disappointed with you, Moira. And here I thought you were capable of keeping personal matters away from work.” He said, looking down upon her.

The disdained look on his face caused Moira to clench her fists. She wanted to punch him. “Akande… Please.” Moira was doing her best trying to find the right words to reason with him. Trying to be careful not to swear in his presence. “I still have a few weeks left. I can still fix him.”

Though her words didn’t surprise him, they did manage to make Akande clutch his belly, releasing a burst of mocking laughter. “Moira, fixing him was never our objective. Our goal is to control him, make him useful to our cause. And if it means having to break a few bones, so be it!”

* * *

The moment Akande stepped in front of the door, it quickly slid open, revealing a large room with metal panels covering the walls and floor. On the left side was an observation deck, and in it were two of Talon’s inner council members: Gabriel and Maximilien. Gabriel is seen standing behind the bulletproof window with his arms crossed on his chest. Beside him was Maximilien, who was sitting on a top grain leather chair with his right hand performing the coin walk with a yellow Casino Monaco poker chip. Both men had their eyes fixated at the center of the room.

As Akande and Moira stepped inside, Moira was stunned to see Sigma hanging from the ceiling with carbon fiber cables coiled around his neck, chest, and arms. He was still unconscious and looked as if he was crucified on an invisible cross. Next to him was a metal table and on top of it rested a large injection syringe filled with a bright blue liquid. Moira was used to putting her experiments in stressful situations, so one would think that she’d be accustomed to seeing Sigma suffering. But she wasn’t. Witnessing him being treated like an animal was heart-wrenching. She wanted to run to him and release him from binds. She wanted to bring him to her lab where she can treat him properly. But when she took a step forward, Akande lowered his hand in front of her, signaling her to stop.

“Now, now, Moira… This time, I want you to stand and watch.”

* * *

_[Sergei Prokofiev – Dance of the Knights]_

Akande kept a hard gaze on Sigma as he walked towards his unconscious body. He observed the man’s tired face and couldn’t help but feel ashamed for him. Here he was, the man who supposedly had the power to harness Earth’s gravity, chained up like a beast in Talon’s simulation room. Sigma’s breath was calm and steady, and his muscles were relaxed. However, all of that was about to change when Akande grabbed the syringe and injected the bright blue liquid in Sigma’s neck. The liquid was turgid and slow to enter Sigma’s bloodstream. But once the syringe was empty, its effects were immediate. Sigma suddenly opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. Sweat started rippling down his forehead as the drowning sensation he felt in his chest slowly disappear. While Sigma was trying to stabilize his breathing, he looked around the room yearning to see the only friendly face he knows. Unfortunately, Akande’s burly physique stood in his way.

“Where… Where am I?” Sigma continued to shift his gaze left and right. “Where’s Moira?”

“I’m sorry, but Dr. O’Deorain won’t be conducting today’s session.” Akande replied.

Akande’s voice was clear and assertive but was also unfamiliar. He was a stranger to Sigma and it caused his bones to shudder and the hairs on his skin to stand. “Who, who are you?” His words trembling out of his mouth.

Akande saw the merciful look in Sigma’s eyes. It disgusted him and yet, he still acted civil. He didn’t want to break his character prematurely. “Akande Ogundimu, at your service.” He stated with a small bow. “I’ll be handling you today."

“What happened to Moira?”

“As I’ve said, she won’t be joining our session today. However, she is standing right over there like I ordered her to.”

Sigma raised his head towards the direction Akande was pointing at and saw Moira with her hands shoved deep into her lab coat pockets, trying to quell the anxiety in her nerves. Sigma has seen her in a better state of mind but was glad to see her without a single scratch on her body. “_Godzijdank… _She’s okay…” He whispered with a sigh of relief.

“Yes, she is, isn’t she? Unfortunately for you, you won’t be… Release him!”

Under Akande’s command, the cables that restrained Sigma loosened, forcing his weight to drop him on all fours. The strain the cables placed on his neck irritated him, so he rubbed it with his hand to get rid of the stinging pain.

Akande allowed Sigma to take a rest before speaking. “Dr. Siebren de Kuiper, brilliant astrophysicist, a valuable member of The Hague’s research team, and apparently, has successfully conjured a black hole from thin air.”

Hearing about his failed experiment caused Sigma to tense up. Just the mere mention of the black hole got the voices in his head talking as they tried to piece together what had happened during that disastrous event. His mind started to feel crowded again, and he knew that the melody would soon join the noise. Hence, he shook his head to free his thoughts from the incessant babbling before raising his head to face Akande. “I… I think you’ve got it all wrong.” He uttered, still trying to clear his head. “What happened there was a mistake… My experiment… I couldn’t control it…”

“I think not, doctor. I’m certain that you were able to harness its power a few seconds before it collapsed. I mean, Dr. O’Deorain has told me that you were able to create one not too long ago.

“Forgive me… But that wasn’t my doing.” Sigma replied with a pained expression on his face.

“Ah, yes! She has mentioned that as well.” Akande squatted down next to Sigma and whispered in his ear. “So… Which personality am I supposed to beat out of you to get what I want?”

“What?”

Before Sigma could make a move, Akande stood up and soccer kicked him in the jaw. Sigma only felt a portion of Akande’s strength in that one kick, but it sent him rolling across the floor. Once his momentum stopped, he slowly sat up and let out a defeated groan as he felt every bone in his face cry out in pain. He then wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand, but as he brushed his lips, he felt a sharp sting form on the corner of his mouth. When he took a good look at his hand, he became white in the face. The thick, red fluid that coated his fingers crept down to his palm while a river of blood gushed forth from the deep cut on his lower lip. Seeing Sigma injured and confused was not the result Akande had hoped for. Maybe he should strike him with something much harder.

“I must say, I’m impressed that you’ve remained conscious after that,” Akande said while looking pleased with himself, “but you’re still not the one I’m looking for…” Akande started charging his gauntlet, which caused it to flash a blue light and emit a high-pitched takeoff sound. He then leaped into the air and released the stored energy in his fist by slamming it between Sigma’s legs. The strength from Akande’s strike sent tremors across the room, causing Sigma to stumble on his feet and hit the metal wall behind him. Sigma couldn’t fathom Akande’s power and his distress made the voices in his head speak in a louder tone.

_Release him…_

_Release him…_

_RELEASE HIM…._

** _RELEASE ME!_ **

Sigma covered his ears, doing his best to shut them out. “NO!”

Akande’s face lit up when he noticed Sigma was struggling to keep himself together. He was getting close now. He pushed back his right arm and charged his gauntlet once more. This time, his eyes were aiming for Sigma’s head. “Come now, doctor. It’s not fair if I’m the only one throwing the punches around here.”

With a throaty growl, Akande released his charge, launching himself forward towards Sigma. The gauntlet’s ear-shattering whirring noise alerted Sigma, so he was able to evade his attack by running towards the left-hand side of the room. When Akande’s fist met the wall, the surrounding panels shattered, creating a crater of metal shards and exposed wires. He then aimed his left hand towards Sigma and started firing a range of bullets at his back. The loud, short-range bursts startled Sigma, leading him to run in a serpentine pattern. Though this was a great strategy, he wasn’t always lucky since Akande was able to graze his left thigh and the right side of his lower back. Akande laughed at Sigma’s pitiful attempt at avoiding his line of sight, but he knew that this couldn’t go on forever. He then focused his aim on Sigma’s left shoulder blade and fired a bullet straight through it. The shot sent a wave of excruciating pain through Sigma’s system that it muddled his coordination, causing him to stagger. When he hit the floor, he started applying pressure onto his open wound. He was in wailing agony.

His screams created a distorted sensation under Moira’s skin. Throughout their battle, Moira did everything she could to stay out of Akande’s way. She stifled her rage and disapproval of Akande’s methods. She planted her feet firmly on the ground to prevent herself from coming to Sigma’s aid. But now that he was close to losing his mind, she couldn’t hold herself any longer.

“AKANDE, THAT’S ENOUGH! STOP THIS!”

Akande ignored her pleas and leaped into the air once more with his gauntlet fully charged. He was determined to crush him this time, but as he was about to slam his fist, he was pleasantly surprised to see Sigma make a move. While he was in the air, Sigma used his ability to pull apart the surrounding sheets of metal flooring to create a domed structure, which he used to shield himself from Akande’s attack. When Akande’s attack landed, the clash between his fist and the metal shell produced a loud clang that shook the observation deck’s bulletproof window.

“Finally, you’re beginning to respond to my methods… But it’s still not the result I’m looking for!” Akande repeatedly pounded his fist on the dome with such fury that the top of the structure began to dent. After a few more slams, the sides of the dome developed fissures, which eventually cracked open and revealed a terrified Sigma huddled on the floor.

Akande landed by Sigma’s trembling body. He looked at the defeated man with disgust. “You are pathetic. You have the power to control the very thing that’s keeping us tethered to this planet. And yet you’re shaking like a child being punished.” Akande raised his gauntlet above Sigma’s head and smiled. “Show me what you’re really made of!”

With one heavy blow, Akande smashed Sigma in the head, causing the bones in his nose and forehead to crack. He showed no mercy and continued to pummel him; even when his skin turned black and blue; even when he was knocked out cold. Akande was having fun beating the life out of Sigma but was immediately stopped when Moira pushed him off.

“THAT’S ENOUGH, AKANDE! YOU’RE KILLING HIM!” Moira ran back to Sigma’s side and held him by the wrist to check his pulse. It was slow and weak. She then looked at his chest, hoping to see it rise and fall. He was barely breathing.

“You didn’t have to go this far!” She said as she marched towards Akande, her body fueled by anger. “I told you, he isn’t ready. If you allowed me to finish his treatment, you wouldn’t even have to do this.”

Akande wasn’t paying attention to a single word she said. His thoughts were fixated on Sigma’s unconscious body. Moira could no longer repress the storm brewing up in her chest and scratched his cheek with her decrepit claws, leaving slashes on his face.

Akande didn’t wince in pain but the poor excuse of an attack was a nuisance to him that he grabbed Moira by the collar without warning. “Listen to me, O’Deorain. The council’s patience is worn. It’s clear that your methods are ineffective, and the only way to move past your failures is for me to step in…”

Akande was suddenly interrupted when he felt a cold breeze brush him on the back of his neck. It was a peculiar sensation because they were in an enclosed room where air couldn’t easily get in or out. He then noticed Moira’s eyes shifting back to the direction where Sigma’s body laid. When he followed suit, he quickly released her from his grasp and switched to a fighting stance with his gauntlet ready to strike.

* * *

Sigma was floating vertically a few inches up in the air, but his head hung low and his arms were still lifeless. His body was emitting a powerful force that caused the stagnant air in the room to circulate and turn cold. Sigma gradually lifted his head and opened his eyes, which radiated with blue starlight. He then raised his arms with open palms before giving Akande a menacing smile.

**“SHalL wE CoNTiNUe?_”_** He growled as he filled the room with dozens of black holes.


	9. Chapter 9

Witnessing Sigma display his full strength made Gabriel fearful of him. Seeing several black holes, which were no bigger than a baseball, pulsating in the simulation room caused his bones to shudder. A part of him wanted to go down there and aid Moira in putting a stop to the fight. But as he continued to stare at Sigma’s electrifying gaze, he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance. He then slowly turned to Maximilien to see if he too felt the same uneasy sensation. But to his surprise, he found the omnic lean closer to the window, engrossed with Sigma’s prowess. Maximilien then clutched the yellow Casino Monaco poker chip in his right hand and shook his fist in anticipation.

* * *

_[Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 9 (From the New World) 4th Movement]_

Akande looked at Sigma Squarely in the eyes and realized that the man in front of him was the opponent he has been waiting for. A cocky grin broke across his face as the _buzzing_ sound coming from the electricity generated by the black holes’ energy rang in his ears. Sigma also kept his eyes locked on his adversary with his fingers itching to strike Akande where it hurts. But both men kept their distance until the time was right to make a move. Moira could feel the tension in their eyes weigh down on her shoulders. And as she tried to say something, her words failed her, leaving her mouth dry.

All of a sudden, Akande dashed towards Sigma with his gauntlet leading the charge. A monstrous roar came out from the depths of his lungs, and the desire to kill filled his eyes. In turn, Sigma began hurling black holes at Akande, hoping to engulf any of his limbs. But Akande was coming in too fast. Instead of landing on Akande, the spheres containing the power of the void hit the room’s metal surfaces, swallowing anything they touched before disappearing completely from their sight. Akande was sure that he had the upper hand, but as he was closing in on his target, Sigma casually stepped to the side and grabbed Akande’s arms with both of his hands. He then used Akande’s momentum against him, spinning him out of control before throwing him towards the ceiling. As Akande soared, Sigma took a huge leap and kneed Akande in the solar plexus, causing Akande to eject a thick layer of spit. Then, Sigma cupped his hands together, reeled back, and double axe handled Akande right at the center of his back.

The power in his attack sent Akande plummeting towards the ground, demolishing the metal flooring as he landed. The impact caused pieces of the metal floor panels, as well as steel rods and other construction materials, to shower across the room. Akande, who was now lying on his back, could only stare at Sigma, and watch him laugh as he summoned more black holes to his side. The beast was stronger than what Akande had originally anticipated. And this fact somehow excited him.

With a gesture of his hand, Sigma sent his newly conjured black holes at Akande.

Though Akande’s body was still throbbing in pain, he quickly rolled out from his position, dodging Sigma’s attack by the skin of his teeth. He then charged his gauntlet and landed a rising uppercut to Sigma’s jaw. His fist only discombobulated Sigma for a few moments. But when Sigma was able to collect himself, he held Akande by the neck and released a powerful pulse from the center of his palm, which sent Akande hurling back into the ground. This time, Akande was prepared and landed safely, sliding on his feet. Impressed, Sigma hovered lower to the ground and positioned himself a few feet away from Akande. He then lifted his arms once more and commanded the rest of the black holes to get behind him.

As the black holes surrounded Sigma’s backside, their energies merged, generating a hot and powerful force that caused Sigma’s fingers to curl. Controlling more than a dozen spheres was starting to strain him, but he never revealed his exhaustion to his opponent. Akande sensed that Sigma would attempt to barrage him with another round of black holes, so he charged his gauntlet beyond its limit and rocket punched himself forward. The blue light from his gauntlet made his attack look like a bolt of lightning struck across the room.

Akande was approaching Sigma at a terrifyingly fast speed, prompting Sigma to launch the black holes towards Akande. Yet again, he was too fast and avoided being engulfed by the spheres of nothingness. With no more black holes to throw, Akande was sure to have the final blow. But even before his punch was able to hit Sigma, he was stopped mid-flight. He felt his entire body being constrained and making the slightest movement was nearly impossible. Suddenly, Sigma levitated towards Akande and rested his hand on his gauntlet. He then gave Akande a triumphant grin before producing a black hole from within the weapon.

Sigma meticulously controlled the black hole’s power, allowing it to slowly swallow half of the gauntlet. A rush of adrenaline pumped through Akande’s veins, giving him the strength to pull away from Sigma’s grip. When he fell to his knees, he held what was left of his gauntlet with his other hand and looked at Sigma with the sign of defeat in his tired eyes.

Pleased with the outcome of the battle, Sigma rested his right hand on Akande’s bald head and kept him on the ground. **“LoOKs LiKE we WiN…”** Heat started emanating from his right palm, and a layer of Akande’s scalp began to burn. Talon’s mighty leader screamed and squirmed as the burning sensation slowly ate his flesh. Sigma was ready to melt Akande’s face right off. He didn’t care about anything else. He wanted to make him suffer. But since he was blinded by his own pride and rage, he failed to notice Moira place herself between them.

Moira looked into his eyes and saw that they were still radiating with blue starlight. She then slowly reached for his face and gently cupped her hands around his cheeks. “Siebren,” she said softly, “that’s enough. You don’t have to do this… You are not a killer.” Her words were soft and comforting. And her palms were cold yet smooth to the touch. Her presence caused the voices in his head to speak in erratic tones, and began questioning whether or not they can trust her.

_What should we do?_

_Maybe we should stop?_

_But what if she’s luring us to another trap?_

** _SHUT UP!_ **

_But wasn’t she fighting for us a few moments ago?_

_She can help us!_

** _SHUT UP!_ **

As Sigma’s thoughts were being overwhelmed with madness, he could feel his true self clawing his way out from the depths of his mind. He ignored the voices’ pointless debating and made sure not to be ensnared by the menacing presence’s control.

** _THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!_ **

“Siebren, I know you can hear me. You must fight!”

Sigma continued to follow the sound of Moira’s voice until finally, he was able to escape the psychotic storm in this head. The electrifying blue light in his eyes faded and the look on his face switched from menacing to confusion. Turning his attention to his right hand, he saw Akande, who was close to becoming unconscious, writhing in pain. He immediately released his bald head from his grip, leaving a burn impression of his hand on his scalp. He then scoped the room and was devastated to see heaps of torn metal panels, uprooted metal rods, and exposed wiring scattered in the room

_Was this my doing?_

The guilt he felt from his stomach began to rise, bringing a lump in his throat in the process. Moira knew that the chaotic environment was causing him distress. It was written all over his face. Thus, to extinguish the aggravation that plagued his mind, she brought his face close to hers and spoke to him in a hushed tone. “Siebren, look at me.” Her words brought his focus back to her. “There… That’s it. Keep your eyes on me. Everything will be all right… I’m here.”

Her unwavering kindness struck Sigma that he couldn’t help but burst into tears. He knew that deep down that he was undeserving of her compassion. To show how unworthy he is to accept her empathy, he let himself fall from his godlike position and let his feet finally touch the ground. He then dug his face in the crook of her neck and clutched the back of her lab coat. Moira let him release his frustrations in her arms, disregarding his blood, sweat, and tears that would stain her uniform. After all, he needed her now more than ever.

Moira ran her delicate fingers from Sigma’s nape to the top of his head, sending a calm, tingling sensation across his body. “Now. Let’s get you back to my lab, huh?” She whispered in his ear. “You’ll feel safer there.”

** _AS IF I’D PERMIT IT, JIJ HEKS!_ **

“No!” Sigma pushed Moira away from him and took several steps back. He then grabbed his right arm and startled to wrestle with himself. “Whatever you’re about to do, I won’t allow it!” **“****YOU CAN’T STOP ME! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!”**

Sigma released a deafening roar as he tried to stop the menacing presence from hurting her. But alas, even when his grip was cutting the blood flow in his hand, the voice was able to extend Sigma’s right arm and use his ability to pull out a metal rod from the rubble. With the piece of construction equipment under his command, he hurled it towards Moira, piercing her under her ribs. Because of how fast the rod was going, Moira’s body didn’t feel anything at first. But when she touched her side and saw the metal rod deep within her, she was overwhelmed by the excruciating pain that followed, sending her body into shock. Sigma watched helplessly as Moira collapsed on the floor.

“MOIRA!” The sound of Sigma’s heart racing crept up to his ears, forcibly silencing the thousands of voices in his head. He also could no longer feel the menacing presence overpower him. He rushed towards Moira and fell to his knees when he saw the extent of her injury. Her body looked frail and her breathing was sporadic. Her eyes were half opened as she tried to fixate her gaze on Sigma. He wanted to help her. He wanted to whisk her away in his arms and bring her to a place where she can get the medical attention she needed. But he was too afraid to touch her. He was terrified that his big, calloused hands would break her. He was useless.

“No… no, no, no, no…” In his dismay, he clawed the side of his head in a violent rage. The voices stirred in his head again, causing his mind to spiral out of control. The distorted melody was building up in his ears, making his shoulders shiver. He clenched his teeth and dug his nails deeper into his skin, trying to suppress the chaos that erupted in his head. He poured his energy and focus to keep himself together that he was unable to pay attention to Akande, who was now standing in front of him.

With a portion of his strength regained, Akande clenched his left hand into a tight fist before recoiling his arm. Sigma struggled to raise his head and look him in the eyes. But once he finally met Akande’s gaze, the last thing he saw was Akande’s face bathed in fury before he was knocked with a single punch.

* * *

_[Johann Sebastian Bach – Violin Sonata No. 1 in G Minor, BWV 1001]_

The sudden sound of steel equipment clashing with one another awoke Sigma from his unconscious state. There was a shining bright ceiling light positioned above him, making it difficult to escape the haziness of his dazed vision. His face was still sore from the battle and thought that giving his jaw a slight rub would help ease the pain. However, as he attempted to move his hand, he felt a thick leather belt constrain his entire arm. The constricting sensation caused his eyesight to become clear and as he looked around to see the condition he was in, he quickly realized that he was in an entirely different room.

Sigma was lying down on a metal bed with heavy-duty belts strapping him down on the bed’s frame. The room was smaller compared to his original cell, but it still gave off a prison-like environment. Instead of having a few of Talon’s personnel observe him from a control room, high-tech security cameras, which were installed on each of the ceiling’s corners, kept an eye of his every move. The walls and floors were no longer padded, revealing surfaces made from cold, solid, concrete. He switched his gaze upward and noticed plastic tubes hanging above him. And at the end of each tube was a hypodermic needle. The arrangement of the room caused Sigma more discomfort than the room he was originally imprisoned in. Though it was brighter and didn’t emit the stench of death, its claustrophobic air had a higher chance of making him paranoid. As his thoughts continued to try to make sense of his situation, he was interrupted again by the clashing sound of steel equipment. 

Sigma turned his attention towards the direction of the noise and saw Moira with her back facing him. She no longer had her lab coat on and the sleeves of her dark purple blouse were rolled up to her elbows.

“Shit…” She hissed, slamming her hand on one of the metal tables in front of her while grabbing onto the other for support. This caused the medical instruments on the tables’ surfaces to rattle. Her breathing was fast and heavy, and beads of sweats began rolling down her arms. She then reached for her side and clasped the area where the metal rod pierced her. Her actions sent a wave of pain throughout her body, leading her to hunch forward as a pained moan escaped her lips. Because of her current condition, reaching for the metal pan, which was only five inches away from her left hand, became a struggle. When she finally got her hand inside the pan, she seized for whatever her fingers could rummage, and took out a 7.7ml syringe that was filled with a vibrant yellow fluid. She then brought the syringe closer to her face and let out a triumphant breath.

“M...Moira?”

Hearing Sigma’s voice filling the dead air frightened her a bit. She was uncertain if the man in the room was Siebren de Kuiper or the beast that almost ended her life. There was only one way to find out.

With the syringe still in her firm grip, she faced Sigma with a pleasant expression on her face. “Ah, Siebren! You’re finally awake.”

When Sigma saw her in full view, he knew that her warm smile was a façade. Her swept back hair was now disheveled with portions of her bangs covering half of her face. She was trying to hide the fact that she felt a needle-like pain each time she inhaled, making her breathe out of sync. Her dark purple blouse was fully unbuttoned, exposing a bloodstained bandage wrapped around her torso.

“I did this… I did this to her…” Shock crossed Sigma’s face.

Moira could sense the feeling of dread building up inside him and tried to calm him down before he could go out of control. “Siebren,” but as she took a step forward, Sigma repelled her with a loud warning.

“Stay back!” He shouted. “I don’t want you to come any closer!” He tried to assert the strength in his tone, but the pain of guilt tearing his insides caused his voice to break. “Please… I don’t want to hurt you again.”

His lament, however, didn’t stop Moira from giving him a long hard stare before injecting the yellow liquid in the side of her stomach. Once the syringe was empty, she could feel the gaping hole in her side slowly close. It wasn’t fully healed, but the pain was more manageable now, allowing her to hobble to Sigma’s side. Her persistence to continue to treat Sigma, even after all the harm he’s caused, was both a valiant and foolish effort.

“Why…?” He cried. “Why do you keep coming back? After everything I’ve done… Why?”

Moira ignored his question and began pulling down on the plastic tubes that dangled above him one by one.

“ANSWER ME!”

“It’s because I can’t bear to see you like this!” She howled back. “You were… You are a brilliant astrophysicist, Siebren. In fact, you are considered to be one of the pioneers in your field. You were set to do incredible things, and I won’t rest until you see them through.”

Sigma was taken aback by what she said. All this time he’d thought that Moira was different, that she indeed cared for him. But to him, her words carried the weight of betrayal, fraying the strand of trust they built together.

“Is that all I am to you? A tool you can use and manipulate for your own personal gain…!? He was right… Maybe I should’ve listened to them.” He spat, turning his gaze away from her.

Moira made a pained, sympathetic face when she heard Sigma’s response. She knew that Sigma would react negatively, but she couldn’t compel herself to tell him everything she knew. Not with all the cameras monitoring them.

“Siebren…” Moira took a quick glance at one of the cameras and lowered her voice. “That is not my intention. I swear that I’ll help you regain your freedom. I just need you to cooperate with us for a while.”

“And why should I work with the devils who captured me?” He scoffed.

“… Because it’s the only way.” Moira uttered. “This organization broke you out from that blasted facility. Not The Hague’s scientific community, not Overwatch. Talon has plans to use you for their own cause, but I—”

Moira veered her attention to the camera once more and noticed its lens zoom in closer to their conversation. “I think I’ve said too much…”

Moira then grabbed the plastic tube that was closest to Sigma’s left shoulder and injected it right into his arm. The needle entering his muscle did sting him, but it can’t compare to the pain Sigma felt when Moira finished halfway through her explanation. He needed to know more.

“But what, Moira?” He growled. “What do you intend to do with me? TELL ME!”

The beseeched look on his face pained her. She wanted to tell him so much more about her plans, about his future. She needed to tell him that everything was going to be all right. But she could sense Talon’s eyes bore into the back of her head. “I will… In time.” She promised as she injected the rest of the needles into his body. “But for now, I need you to sleep. Your injuries are severe and you need to heal.”

“What, what is this? What are you doing to me?”

“I’ll see you in a few days, Siebren. I promise that I’ll come back.”

As Moira was preparing to leave, the plastic tubes were being filled with a golden fluid that descended from the ceiling. Sigma could feel it rush down from each tube and bit his lower lip as it entered his body. The sheer amount of volume of liquid he was receiving caused his veins to swell. His whole body started shaking from the pain. But after a while, his muscles relaxed and a groggy sensation overcame him. And by the time Moira left, Sigma was fully induced to sleep.

* * *

Sigma found himself floating in the nothingness of his own thoughts. It was cold, dark, and the vast emptiness caused his breath to echo loudly in his mind. Though he could see that he was the only one swimming in the void, he knew that he wasn’t alone.

**"WE SHOULD’VE KILLED HER THEN. LOOK AT WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO US NOW!"**

“We are in this situation because of you!” Sigma snarled back into the blankness of his mind. “We were doing so well! I was so close to being in control…WHY WOULDN’T YOU LET ME RECOVER!”

**"BECAUSE WE KNOW WHAT THEY WANT, BOY! THEY WANT TO USE US. THEY KNOW WHAT WE’RE TRULY CAPABLE OF, AND IT TERRIFIES THEM! IF THEY SUCCEED IN MANIPULATING US, WHAT GOOD ARE YOU ALIVE? DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"**

Sigma knew that the voice was stating the truth. From the moment he laid eyes on the organization’s symbol on the guards’ uniform to the battle he had with Akande, he knew that Moira was preparing him to be controlled by Talon. This realization caused him to hang his head low and fall silent.

The voice was pleased when he finally had Sigma bend to his will. He then took on the form of a human figure shrouded in smoke. As he got closer, Sigma could slowly make out the figure’s appearance and saw that it resembled him.

**"NOW, BE A GOOD BOY AND LET ME FINISH THIS..."**

Sigma was tired of hearing the menacing presence overpower him. He knew that he was capable of shutting him out. Thus, he raised his head and gave him a cocky smile. “…No!”

The dark figure could see the flames of courage glimmering in Sigma’s eyes and was left disgusted. "**THAT FUCKING WITCH! HOW ARE YOU STILL UNDER HER INFLUENCE? " **The figure wrapped his hands around Sigma’s neck and began choking him. "**WHY DO YOU STILL BELIEVE HER?"**

It was a rare moment for Sigma to be well-aware that the torment he was experience was happening all in his head. And it gave him the tenacity to fight back. He grabbed the shadowy figure’s wrists and used his strength to tear his firm grasp away from his neck.

“I need to know…” Sigma gurgled. “I need to know her motives!”

Once he was able to free himself from the choke hold, a flash of white light came between them, filling Sigma’s mind with its brilliance. Sigma was blinded by its luminosity that he shielded his face with his arms. He could feel the warmth of the light envelop him, reducing his level of fear. And by the time the light died, he opened his eyes and was shocked to see himself standing in the middle of a familiar office.

* * *

The room had almost everything an astrophysicist needed to enrich his love for his field. Two of the four walls featured built-in shelves, each filled with books, recordings, and journals consisting of detailed information about the universe. On one side of the room was a maple office desk, which had stacks of paperwork on top of its work surface. The room’s corners had several tools used in astronomy neatly packed away in clear boxes. But the most peculiar piece of equipment that drew Sigma’s attention was an antique gramophone playing Johann Strauss II’s The Blue Danube Waltz.

“This place… Where am I?”

All of a sudden, he heard the door behind him click, prompting him to face whoever was about to enter the room. Was it a friend or foe? He wasn’t certain. When the door creaked, he raised his arms and was ready to strike. But when the door swung open, he was surprised to see a younger Siebren de Kuiper holding tubes of rolled bond paper in one arm while humming to the waltz’s melody.


	10. Chapter 10

_[Frederick Chopin – Nocturne in F Minor, OP. 55, No. 1]_

Sigma was left speechless when he saw himself standing in front of the door. His eyes widened as he stared at his doppelganger from head to toe. He was trying to figure out if everything he’s seeing was real or a delusion his unconscious mind conjured up. He can sense that the man he was looking at was him, but the knots in his stomach told him otherwise.

Siebren was smiling from ear to ear as he hummed the first few measures of the waltz’s horn section. His familiarity with the piece gave him an air of confidence that he gestured his free hand as if he was a master conductor holding a baton, directing the orchestra he imagined. His hair, though gray, has retained a healthy glow. And the deep wrinkles on his forehead, the side of his mouth, and under his eyes have yet to be etched into his face. His broad and brawny physique filled his lab coat nicely, making Sigma writhe with jealousy. The sin of envy began crawling to the back of Sigma’s head, telling him that he only needed to touch the man to gain a portion of his essence. But as he reached out to touch his double’s chest, Siebren leisurely walked right through Sigma with an infectious spring in his step. Sigma froze after witnessing the occurrence, but his mind was scrambling to find any reason as to why and how that happened. He glanced at Siebren before returning his attention back to himself. He then looked at his palms, opened and closed them a few times, and laid his hands on top of his chest. He can feel the rise and fall of his breathing, as well as his beating heart. He was alive, but why did he feel like he wasn’t?

Sigma turned to Siebren and noticed that he was unaffected by what happened. He maintained a cheerful air as he threw the tubes of paper on the desk and began waltzing to The Blue Danube with an imaginary partner. Siebren knew exactly how to take the lead. He was light and graceful on his feet, and he was able to show off the elegance of his partner—even though he was technically dancing on his own. Sigma was left in awe.

The music continued to invigorate Siebren’s spirit, causing him to make wider, bolder steps. Sigma noticed that Siebren was inching closer to him, so he took a few steps back to create some space between him and his double. Unknowingly to him, however, Siebren made a huge turn and was about to hit Sigma’s shoulder. Sigma flinched even before Siebren was about to come in contact with him. Yet again, Siebren just passed right through him. Now that he has experienced the eerie event a second time, Sigma concluded that he was an apparition in this plane of existence. There was no question that Sigma was caught in a peculiar situation. But even then, he somehow didn’t mind it. He was so enthralled seeing Siebren beaming with joy that he tried to recall a moment when he felt the same amount of happiness.

The Blue Danube Waltz was about to conclude its famous motif, and the bravado of the horns made Siebren hum the melody even louder. But as he was about to finish his dance by leading his partner into the waltz dip, the music abruptly stopped. Perplexed, Siebren looked at the antique gramophone and saw a friendly figure gently lock the stylus back in place.

“You should really learn how to close the door, Siebren.” The man said with a smile on his face. “You don’t want the others to know about your weird… Kinks.” The man was around 6-feet tall, had brown hair, and wore rectangular glasses.

Siebren stood up straight and let out a light chuckle as he fixed his sky blue necktie. “It’s not a kink, Harold. It’s a deep appreciation for classical music.” He then returned to his desk, grabbed one of the tubes of bond paper, and unrolled it in front of him. “Besides, I know that you’re all aware of my spontaneous performances.”

“What?” Harold exclaimed with high-pitched sarcasm. “Now why would you think that?”

“Oh, news gets around fast here. Especially when you see some of your colleagues sharing video evidence during their lunch breaks.” Siebren responded without losing focus on the document he was reading.

“Yeah… About that…” Harold scratched the back of his head and looked at the ceiling, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“It’s all right, I already accepted your apology.”

“But you haven’t forgiven me?”

Siebren lowered the document and gave Harold a deadpan stare. Not before long, the two men started laughing, filling the room with a joyful atmosphere.

“So, what does the great Harold Winston want from me?” Siebren wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

“I’m here to remind you about the party.” Harold announced as he walked towards the right side of the desk. “You tend to be quite forgetful, you know?”

“O-Of course I didn’t forget about the party!” Siebren replied with a nervous scoff. “It’s tomorrow night… Isn’t it?”

Harold stared at Siebren blankly then let out a defeated sigh. “Check the email I sent you.”

Siebren was well-acquainted with the consigned look on Harold’s face and became apprehensive to check his email. But he needed to know whether his assumption was correct or not. Quickly, Siebren tossed the pieces of important (and not so important) files that crowded his desk to the side and unearthed a tablet computer. He then put on his glasses, which were safely hidden in his coat’s breast pocket, before grabbing the device and started tapping on its screen. In a few seconds, he found the aforementioned email and clicked it open.

“Greetings, Dr. Siebren de Kuiper,” He read aloud, “The Hague scientific community and Lucheng Interstellar cordially invite you to this year’s Horizon Lunar Colony Send-Off Party. This annual event is created to celebrate and congratulate all the candidates who have been accepted to live and enrich their research in the famed moon base…” Siebren to looked in more closely to the email and mumbled through the rest of the invitation. He was looking for something more specific, so his eyes read past 70% of the invite. When he finally found what he was looking, for he rejoiced with a loud “Aha!” before reading the rest. “This year’s event will be held in the Grand Hotel Amrâth Kurhaus The Hague, Netherlands on the 12th of May 2062. Party starts at 7 PM sharp…” After gathering all the information he needed, he raised his head towards Harold with great confidence. “Yes, May 12th… That’s—”

“Today, Siebren.” Harold said, emphasizing the word, _Today_. “Good thing I came to check on you early.”

_May 12th… 2062?_

Siebren quickly opened the calendar app in his tablet and was surprised that Harold was right. “Well then,” Siebren removed his glasses and neatly returned it in his breast pocket. “It looks like I have to reschedule some of my plans tonight.”

“That’s the spirit! Glad to finally see you attend a social event instead of tending to your work.”

“Why, of course! It is going to be your last night in the Netherlands, after all.”

A sullen look fell upon Harold’s face. Though the party is designed to be a festive affair, it also served as a reminder that he needed to return to the colony as well. “Why did you have to bring that up?” He groaned. “Now I feel awful for leaving.”

“How come? Isn’t Horizon your home?”

“Technically, it’s my second home.” Harold corrected him. “But saying goodbye to my friends and family _again_ always leaves an unpleasant feeling, you know?”

Silence fell upon the room as Harold expressed his sentiments. Siebren hadn’t realized the difficulties Harold faced working 238,900 miles away from Earth. Although he has been conducting his research on the moon for almost a decade, it’s still painful to leave the people he knows and loves behind.

“When do you expect to return?”Siebren just had to say something to agitate the still air.

“Maybe in two or three years’ time. It could be even longer, depending on the status of my research.”

“I see…” Siebren didn’t want to say anything moreb. He didn’t want to make the conversation any worse than it is.

Harold could see the worry on Siebren’s face and decided to turn things around by placing a hand on Siebren’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry about it.” He reassured him. “I’m just glad that I was able to gain a new friend before I leave. It gives me reassurance that there are people on this planet looking forward to my return.”

“Harold—”

“I mean it, Siebren. I wasn’t expecting much after signing up for Lucheng Industries’ exchange program. But after spending a year here in The Hague... I’m grateful to call you my friend.”

Harold’s words filled Siebren’s ego, but he was not one to be too prideful. Siebren has always remained humble (in most situations) and approachable that many were so used to seeing this huge and burly man burst out laughing like a child. Thus, instead of flaunting his friendly achievements, he gave Harold a warm smile. “You too are a great friend to have, Harold.”

As their gazes locked, Harold started feeling more awkward the longer he stared intently into Siebren’s pale blue eyes. He cleared his throat to break this uncomfortable situation. “Okay, that’s enough. I don’t want to get too sentimental here.”

Siebren could only laugh in response.

“But you know,” Harold suddenly said, “we wouldn’t be having this conversation if you just submitted your application on time!”

“Bah, not this again!” Siebren turned away from Harold and grabbed the piece of paper he was reading not too long ago. “I’ve told you, I couldn’t just leave my team. I’m also preoccupied with other matters.”

“But you belong up there!” Harold pointed a finger towards the ceiling to strengthen his point. “It makes sense for an astrophysicist to study the universe in space, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, I know. You’ve made that point several times… It’s just…”

Siebren’s hard-headedness always found a way to thwart Harold’s attempts to excite him about working in outer space. Thus, it wasn’t surprising to see Harold fed up with his stubbornness. “Ughhh, excuses, excuses. You really have to grab opportunities like this by the horns! Who knows what new things you’ll discover while you’re up there! Hell, maybe you’ll even find the answer that’ll help you complete your research!” Harold was fired up as he tried to explain the benefits of working in the colony to Siebren.

Siebren paused for a moment before looking at Harold. “Maybe next time.” He smiled.

Hearing Siebren’s simple response made Harold feel like he got riled up for nothing. But, he needed to respect his decision at some point. “Fine!” He said with a heavy breath as he combed his hair with his fingers as he tried to compose himself. “But just know that I’ll be doing everything I can to get you up there as soon as possible. There’s no doubt in my mind that you’ll fit right in with us, especially with me and Adam around.”

“Yes, yes, you’ve been telling me so much about this Adam fellow… Now, can you please let me work? I’d like to get some things done before the party tonight.”

“Alright, I’ll let you be.” Harold then faced the door and started walking. “Just keep in mind what I’ve said here today.”

Siebren let Harold take a few more steps before speaking up. “Oh, and Harold?” His words made Harold stop and look back. “Don’t forget to close the door on your way out.”

Harold could only laugh at Siebren’s request. But he obliged and shut the door behind him when he left.

Now that Sigma was alone with himself, he slowly walked towards Siebren. He intensified his gaze on him with each step and began speaking to himself. “May 12th, 2062… May 12th, 2062…” He kept repeating to himself. “2062… I was 48. I was 48 years old… This is my office… And this is... me?”

When he finally made the connection, a high pitched ring resounded in his ear. The noise made the back of his head swell and the pain caused him to drop on one knee. He covered his ears and tried to shut the noise out, but it only got louder with each passing second. “What… What is happening?”

All of a sudden, Sigma’s surroundings started to crack and crumble, and Siebren’s voice became muffled. In an instant the entire scene shattered, sending Siebren and his office back into the void. The ringing in his ears was agonizing, and Sigma was gradually finding out that his efforts in trying to fight it were ending up in vain. He was now kneeling in the middle of the blackness of his unconscious mind with his back arched and his forehead pressing against the floor. His head felt like it was about to erupt, leading him to clench his teeth and wait for the inevitable. But as the pain was creeping towards the pinnacle of his skull, he suddenly heard faint sounds of birds chirping coming from above. He also felt the sun caress the back of his neck like a gentle hand that welcomed him home. As his surroundings began to form, the torment in his mind dissipated. And when he raised his head, he found himself in an entirely new area.

“T-this place… I recognize this place…” Sigma stood up and absorbed his surroundings in genuine awe.

* * *

He was standing barefoot in the middle of a wide cobblestone driveway. Heat radiated from the stone flooring, and the sensation made his toes tingle. _At least I can still feel things_. He thought.

In front of him was an automatic sliding gate that unveiled portions of Segbroek’s quiet scenery between its bars. The gate was big enough to fit fourteen full-size cars across, but its size paled in comparison to the towering mortar walls that fenced him in with his surroundings. He then faced the opposite direction and was greeted by a grand three-story building emanating the Dutch Baroque style. Its red brick walls made the crossbar windows more attractive to the eye while its symmetrical pillars emphasized the ornate wooden door that served as the building’s main entrance. And if these designs weren’t enough, the front steps that led to the front doorway were made from bluestone, adding to the structure’s grandeur. It was morning, and a number of greenfinches were serenading the day with a dawn chorus. Sigma’s worry quickly faded away. His mind was finally at a peaceful state. Unfortunately, it was short-lived.

The sound of the gate’s wheels grinding between the rails irritated him, causing him to look behind him. A gray taxi entered the vicinity and pulled up next to Sigma. Its windows were heavily tinted and the sound of its purring engine bounced around the walls. Sigma leaned forward and tried to get a good look at who could be inside. When the rear passenger side door opened, he took a few steps back and waited for the figure to exit the car. It was Siebren again, but only this time he traded his lab coat for more comfortable outerwear befitting that particular spring day in the Netherlands.

Siebren looked at the grand structure before him and let out a sigh. “… Grab the opportunity by the horns, eh? Let’s see where this goes.”

As Siebren closed the car door behind him and the taxi driver got out of his vehicle to help him retrieve his bags from the trunk, someone from inside the building swung the ornate door wide open and came running down the steps to greet the astrophysicist.

“Dr. de Kuiper!” He exclaimed while out of breath. “You’re quite early. We weren’t expecting you till later.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Siebren responded, gesturing his hands to tell the man not to worry. “I just wanted to get to know the place where I’ll be staying for the next year or so.”

“I see… Well, in that case, let me give you the grand tour!”

“Are you certain? I hope I’m not interrupting you or anything.”

“Nonsense, doctor.” The man reassured him. “It’s my job to acquaint our Chief Scientific Officers with the facility.”

“Alright then. But what about my luggage?” Siebren said as he pointed at the taxi driver who was carefully unloading his bags and equipment.

“Don’t worry. I’ll have someone send them up to your room.”

The man was kind, but Siebren could sense the impatience in his smile. Thus, so as not to prolong the introductions any further, he nodded and followed the man into the building.

“Forgive me, but I have yet to ask for your name.”

“It’s Felix. Felix Petras.”

Siebren thought to himself for a while and wondered why his name sounded familiar. “Felix Petras… Oh! You’re Felix Petras from Overwatch. We’ve spoken once or twice before.”

As the two men conversed, Sigma was trailing behind them and took a mental note on any information that could help him better understand the setting he was in. He learned that the building is owned by Overwatch and it was built to serve as one of the organization’s scientific facilities located in Europe. Siebren was invited to help oversee the progress of the facility, seeing that it was Overwatch’s first attempt to open a branch specifically in The Hague. He was given the title of Chief Scientific Officer of the astronomy department. He was assigned to stay for a year or two at most, but was given the opportunity to become a permanent member of the organization, should he decide to.

The building may have displayed a baroque charm on the outside, but inside it was a fully operational science facility riddled with state-of-the-art components in interior design, construction, and architecture. Areas of the building were divided by department, but communal rooms like the lounge, dining hall, and the gym, were strategically located in areas where people from different fields can easily meet and strike up a conversation. The dining hall, in particular, caught Sigma’s attention. It was a large room that could seat about 150 people at a time. There were round tables and bistro dining chairs set up across the floor, but what he loved most was the big picture window that led to a deck facing the North Sea.

As they reached the third floor, Felix guided Siebren to his quarters. “And this is where you’ll be staying Dr. de Kuiper.” Felix said, opening the door to Siebren’s room.

Siebren stepped inside and inspected the area. It was a mini-suite that had a sitting area up front and a short hallway that led to the sleeping area at the back. The sitting area had most things you’d find in a home, a television set, a couple of couches, a coffee table, and an open concept kitchen with a dining table that could seat two people. On the left-hand side of the room was a French door leading towards a small balcony that, like the deck, was also facing the North Sea. Siebren was surprised to be staying in a room that was a bit larger than his own apartment. But he was even more astonished to see his bags and scientific equipment neatly arranged by the couch.

“I know that you work and live in Escamp, but the higher-ups in Overwatch are adamant in providing more convenient accommodations for our guests.” Felix suddenly said.

“I’m not complaining.” Siebren responded. “I’m just glad that I didn’t have to fly to another country for this.”

“Then I’m happy that you’re happy with this setup.” Felix said smiling and with a quick click of his heels. “Now, I’ll let you get comfortable and uhmm... See you downstairs at eleven?”

“Yes, I’ll be seeing you at eleven.”

And with that, Felix left the room, leaving Siebren to relax at his own pace. Sigma, who let himself in after Siebren, walked around for a bit, quickly found himself staring at the North Sea through the glass panes of the French door. The waves were calm, which left the water’s deep blue surface undisturbed. Seagulls swirled above the water, hoping to catch their first meal of the day. The scenery was an everyday sight for the average Dutch person, but to Sigma, it was as if it was his first time seeing a spectacular backdrop created by Mother Nature.

* * *

However, his vision started to warp and the high pitched ringing crowded his ears once more. Only this time, there was no pain. A nauseating feeling began forming in his throat, causing him to stagger for a bit. But he came back to his senses just as quickly as his hearing and sight were being attacked. Now, he was caught in the middle of what seemed to be a party filled with humans and omnics alike. Several waiters were moving about carrying trays of scrumptious hors d'oeuvres and drinks. But the majority of the attendees wore white lab coats, which reassured Sigma that he was surrounded by scientists from different fields of expertise. He looked around and realized that he was in a large hall.

To his far right, he could easily see Siebren mingling with the other scientists, obviously enjoying their company. Everything seemed like it was going swimmingly, but there will be times when Sigma would catch Siebren stealing glances at the opposite side of the room. Intrigued, Sigma led his gaze towards that direction and saw a familiar figure standing in front of the window with her back facing the crowd. Her short, red hair; her svelte frame. There was no doubt in his mind that he knew this woman. And as he started walking towards her, Siebren excused himself and did the same.

Sigma approached the woman with extreme caution. Although he knew he couldn’t be seen or heard, he didn’t want to disturb her. She wore a forlorn expression on her face as her heterochromatic eyes looked further into Segbroek’s charming rows of commercial and residential buildings. Her long pixie haircut was different from what Sigma was used to seeing, but it was still able to capture her striking facial features well. She held a champagne glass that was filled (or finished) halfway in one hand while the other was firmly on her hip. She was giving off the impression that she wanted to be alone, but the quiet space she created around herself was suddenly disrupted when Siebren waltzed in next to her with a friendly smile on his face and a drink in hand.

“How are you finding the party?” Siebren asked. “Are you having fun?”

The woman didn’t move from her position and remained silent. She simply blinked slowly and took a sip of her champagne. She wasn’t the first person to ignore Siebren’s friendly advances, but she was the first to make him flustered so quickly. Siebren immediately felt embarrassed and felt hot under the collar. But he needed to collect himself and regain his confidence before speaking with her once more.

“My apologies.” He said after clearing his throat. “I did not mean to disturb you. But I find it unusual to see a woman, such as yourself, to be standing here all alone.” Siebren’s words may have been a bit too forward, but it did get a reaction from her. She turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised and took another sip. Her expression was impassive, but her eyes pierced him in such a way that it made Siebren extremely nervous. “It’s just that… We’re halfway through the party and everyone here—but you—seem to be enjoying themselves. I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t feel left out.”

Seeing him fumbling with his words produced a smile on her face. Siebren didn’t know whether that smile was a smile of happiness or she was just mocking him. Yet, she still remained silent. Siebren was starting to panic. He had no idea why this woman’s presence was making him tongue-tied. He then let out a long sigh before giving it another try.

“Oh, how rude of me. I’ve forgotten to introduce myself. Dr. Siebren de Kuiper, astrophysicist.” He held out his hand and waited for the woman to make a move.

She looked at Siebren’s hand and then his face. He had an eager smile on him, which made her release a chortle under her breath. She finished what was left of her drink and reach out to shake his hand. “Dr. Moira O’Deorain, genetics.”

_Finally! She said something. _Siebren happily thought. Now that he was able to open up a conversation with her, he began to strategize on what he should say next. He sensed that from the moment she ignored his first attempt to communicate with her, he’d have a difficult time keeping her interested. Thus, he tried to impress her with whatever expertise he had in etymology.

“Moira… What a lovely name!” He beamed. “If I can recall, it’s of Greek origin deriving from the meaning ‘destiny, share, fate.’ But due to your Irish surname, Moira—in this case—means bitter…”

Siebren continued to dissect the origins of her name, hoping that she’d be entranced by his intelligence. However, when he gave her a quick glance, the look of disbelief on her face was not due to admiration, but of annoyance. Siebren immediately stopped rambling and retracted his hand from hers.

“I- I’m sorry.” He stuttered. “But you know us, scientists. We can’t help but get to the bottom of things.” He said jokingly before taking a sip of his drink.

“Yes… To get to the bottom of things…” Moira slowly pulled back and turned her attention towards the crowd in front of them.

_Damn it, Siebren! _He cursed to himself. _Why’d you think that she’d be impressed with that? Now she’ll think you’re some madman who likes to talk about peoples’ names. _He then looked at the crowd with her and tried to pick himself back up from that disastrous conversation. But as he was formulating a new topic, Moira’s impatience got the best of her.

“Well then,” she said in a deadpan tone “if you have nothing else to share, I’ll be taking my leave now.”

“But I—”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dr. de Kuiper. Hopefully, the next time we meet, you’ll have something more interesting to say.” And with that, Moira left the dining all, but not before placing the empty champagne glass on a tray.

Siebren felt the weight of defeat on his shoulders, causing him to place his hand on his forehead in embarrassment.

“Oooh, that was painful to watch.” One of the scientists came up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. “But don’t beat yourself up, Siebren. I heard she’s one tough cookie to crack.”

“I concur!” Another joined in. “Hell, I’ve worked with her in the same department for many years, and not once has she spoken to me.”

“She may show a lot of promise, but man is she cold!” Another stated.

“I see…” Siebren looked at the direction where he last saw Moira and was filled with confidence once more. He may have lost the battle, but their brief encounter left him intrigued. Sigma could see the glimmer in his eyes and knew that the man was dedicated to getting to know her better.

* * *

Sigma’s vision began to warp again. His body was used to the unsettling sensation by now that he no longer felt distressed. Once he could see clearly, he found himself outside on the deck. It was dark, but not pitch-black, thanks to the stars that illuminated the heavens above. The sound of the waves rolling to the shore filled the cool air while the nocturnal insects sang their nightly serenades. The deck had a few outdoor chairs facing the North Sea and between them were wooden end tables; some had square table lights while some had none. And in one of those chairs, Moira is seen sprawled out with her hands behind her head, staring into the canvas that was the night sky. She was wearing a light lilac sweater, black pajama bottoms, and gray slippers. She looked peaceful soaking in the quiet Mother Nature produced. Unfortunately, her serenity was interrupted when she heard the glass door that led to the deck click open.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” A familiar male voice said after popping his head around the door. “I thought no one would be here at this hour.”

Moira sat up and turned towards the door. “Ah, Dr. de Kuiper…” She said with a deadpanned look on her face. “What brings you down here?”

“I’m here to work.” Siebren entered the deck and positioned himself beside the empty chair that was next to Moira. He too was dressed appropriately for the evening; a dark blue hoodie, plaid pajama bottoms, and brown slippers. He was holding a large hard shell carrying case, and judging by how he was clasping the handle, the contents inside didn’t seem heavy to him. “There isn’t a single cloud in sight, so I thought I’d take the opportunity to study the stars tonight.” He then placed the case on the empty chair next to him, unclasped its locks, and started to remove the things inside. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Moira looked at him for a moment before returning her focus at the night sky.

_That wasn’t a no. _Siebren happily thought. “I take it that you’re having trouble sleeping, yes?” He then said, hoping to lighten up the mood. But again, Moira didn’t say a word. And he was fine with that.

Siebren had assembled his favorite Meade telescope thousands of times, so it only took him a short while to set it up. Once he had it at its optimum setting, he grabbed a pen and a flip notepad from within the case before delving into the universe.

“Fascinating…” He whispered.

Moira respected scientists who had the same level of passion in their respective fields as she did. After all, those types of individuals were more likely to make waves in the scientific community. Of course, these scientists often had a dignified air to them to separate them from the rest. That’s why she found it odd to see Siebren act like a 12-year-old boy discovering the beauty of the universe for the very first time. Clearly, it didn’t fit well with his 8-foot frame. But it did pique Moira’s curiosity, causing her to shift her attention towards him. She’d catch him chuckling to himself and cooing at whatever heavenly body he had his eye on. She’d observe how quickly he wrote down his notes without even looking at his notepad. She sensed that he’s done this countless times before.

Suddenly, Siebren stopped jotting down his notes, stood up straight, and turned to Moira. “Dr. Moira O’Deorain, wasn’t it?”

Surprised, Moira sat up. “Y-yes.” She stuttered.

“I’d like to take a moment to apologize for my actions a few days ago. I didn’t realize that I was making you feel uncomfortable. You missed most of the party because of me.”

Moira observed Siebren and saw how sorry he looked. His angled brows; his puppy dog eyes. She couldn’t help but feel how embarrassed he must’ve felt that day. She then let out a sigh and sat closer to the edge of her chair. “You have nothing to apologize for, doctor. Besides, I’m not one to mix with the crowd, so I should thank you for giving me a reason to leave early.”

“Uhmm… You’re welcome?” Siebren raised an eyebrow in confusion. Another opportunity to converse with Moira opened up and Siebren was certain not to fail this time. So, he placed the carry case on the floor, took a seat, and faced Moira. “I know that first impressions matter, but I’d like for us to start over.” He then reached out his right hand and gave her a warm smile. “Dr. Siebren de Kuiper. But you can call me, Siebren.”

Moira stared at his hand for a moment before giving it a firm shake. “Moira. Moira O’Deorain.”

“Moira O’Deorain… It’s still a lovely name.”

Once they’ve finished their second introductions, the worry that weighed on Siebren’s chest lifted. He was happy to know that he was able to get Moira in a good mood. Now, all he had to do was to keep the conversation interesting to get to know her better.

“So… What made you volunteer for this program?” He asked as he rested his right hand on his knee.

“I didn’t.” Moira nonchalantly answered, sprawling back to her comfortable sitting position. “I was forced to go.”

“Oh? But how come?”

Moira took in a deep breath and released a sigh of disappointment. “The head of my department thought it’d be good for me, seeing that I’m always drowning myself in my work. He said that _‘it’ll help me gain a better insight into my field of expertise’_ or _‘make me a better team player’_… Which is all bullshit by the way.”

Her snarky remark caught Siebren off guard. He had no idea that Moira had a sharp tongue hiding behind her composed demeanor. “Well, it has just been a few days since we started. Just give it some time and maybe you’ll warm up to the idea of working with the other science departments.”

“I prefer working alone, thank you very much.” She said with a cynical tone. “There are fewer distractions and I get to be in control. Besides, in what way can the other sciences enrich my experiments?”

“They might surprise you.” Siebren joined Moira and got himself comfortable in his chair as well. “I also thought that working alone was the ideal way to get things done. But after teaming up with other scientists, I was able to see the bigger picture of my research and how it could leave a positive impact on the entire community… That, and it helped me stay sane and grounded. You can lose yourself if you’re always by your lonesome, you know?”

“Hmmm… Interesting.” Moira shifted around her seat and turned towards Siebren. “Then tell me, Siebren. How can you correlate the wonders of the universe with the complexity of the human body? It’s easier to work with concepts that have something in common, is it not?”

Siebren gave himself some time to think. He looked at the heavens above and searched for the answer beyond the stars. He was silent, which made Moira think that he has given up on her challenge. But the moment Siebren opened his mouth, his answer surprised her.

“Stardust!”

“Stardust?”

Siebren looked at Moira with an unsurprised look on his face. “Yes, stardust. We’re all made from stardust.” He then clasped his hands together and placed them on top of his chest. He then looked to the stars before continuing. “The iron in our blood, the nitrogen in our DNA; everything we’re made of originated from dying stars or stars that died in explosions. Our bodies and the stars share the same materials, which means we have stuff in us that is as old as our universe. We are… connected…”

As he continued to explain the connection between the human body and the heavenly bodies, Moira couldn’t help but be fascinated by Siebren’s scientific reasonings and slowly found herself leaning towards the edge of her seat. Of course, she had very little knowledge about the stars, planets, and whatever secrets the universe kept within itself. But listening and seeing Siebren passionately talk about something as miniscule as stardust was captivating. His words helped her feel at ease and she started to steadily warm up to him.

Siebren was in his element. He loved to share his thoughts on the universe and didn’t mind that he was speaking as if he was holding a lecture. However, he sensed that he was hogging all the attention and became conscious of that fact. Thus, he paused for a moment and looked at her. She was smiling, and not a single trace of boredom was written on her face. And yet, Siebren needed to be certain that he wasn’t making the situation dull.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I boring you?”

“Boring me?” She said in surprise. “Not at all! In fact, I find your insights… Intriguing.”

_Intriguing? _The word escaped her lips like velvet fabric stroking one’s skin. Siebren felt the warmth of elation fill his chest. “Uhmm… Thank you.” He stuttered, causing her to produce a soft smile. “But enough about the universe. Why don’t you tell me something about your field of expertise?”

“Me? Tell you something about genetics?” Moira quickly sat up and thought for a moment. “After what you’ve just said? I don’t think so. I can’t top that.”

“Oh, come now.” Siebren sat up as well and faced her. “I heard that you’re one of the best and brightest in your department. Surely you’ll be able to enlighten me.”

Flattery was something foreign to Moira. She had never thought that anyone, besides her peers, would be interested in her work. She was a bit taken aback, but still welcomed his compliment. And yet, she didn’t utter a single word.

“Alright, what about this?” Siebren said with a bright tone. “You said it’s easier to work with concepts that have something in common, right? So, let’s find a common ground and go from there.”

“Okay. You have my attention…” She turned towards him.

Siebren held his chin and pondered for a few seconds. “Let’s start with something easy like gravity. Simply put, gravity is an invisible force that attracts objects towards each other. Now, is there anything in the realm of genetics that deal with attraction?”

_Attraction? _Moira looked to the side and searched for a possible answer. She then recalled a passage she encountered while reading a book on biology. “Well… It’s not a force that literally pulls you towards an object.” She stated, looking towards the North Sea. “Attraction, physical or sexual, can be influenced by someone’s genetic makeup. It explains why people are attracted to certain features like height, eye color, the shape of the nose… A person’s genetic history can also say a lot about one’s health and ancestry, which many people are interested in when looking for a potential partner.” She then turned to Siebren and caught him staring at her in a funny way. “…What?”

“See! That wasn’t so hard.” He chuckled. “Now, tell me more about this genetic makeup and why it’s called that way.”

Moira’s spirit rose when she realized that Siebren was genuinely interested in her field. “My pleasure.” She said with a smile and a pinkish glow in her cheeks.

Sigma watched as Moira and Siebren talked about their respective sciences throughout the night. He knew that Siebren was fully engrossed in Moira’s thoughts because he didn’t touch his telescope until he decided to retire for the evening. From here, time started to jump from one night to the next. Sigma sensed this because whenever he’d gaze at the heavens, he noticed the moon’s phases would change and the sky would sometimes be blanketed by thick clouds.

“Tell me, Moira.” Siebren said one clear night. “What are you currently working on?”

“It’s… complicated.” Moira sighed as she looked at the stars. “My goal is to push the boundaries of the human body. But I find my current work environment holding me back.”

“Hmm… I see.” Siebren turned this attention to the same section of stars Moira was looking at. “I’m sure things will work out in your favor, just give it some time.”

“Ha! Easy for you to say.” She scoffed, leaning back to the chair’s backrest. “Your research is more promising than mine, so of course you’ll receive all the funding and backing you’ll need.”

“What do you mean?” He said, turning to her with an eyebrow raised.

“Imagine what harnessing the power of a black hole can do? It can help you further understand the secrets of the universe, maybe even become a new source of energy that can benefit humanity!” She exclaimed with such excitement in her voice.

“True!” Siebren responded. “But I have yet to conjure one up from thin air.”

“Well then,” Moira released a warm breath to calm herself down. “I’m pretty sure things will eventually work in your favor. Just give it some time, right?”

After she said those words, both she and Siebren looked at each other and started to laugh. It’s been forever since Sigma heard himself this happy. It was also the first time he saw Moira radiating with joy. It was a pleasant sight and he hoped to remain there for as long as he wanted. But the laughter was slowly being drowned out by loud jeering and heckling. And when he blinked to clear his head, he found himself in the dining hall in the middle of a chaotic scene.


	11. Chapter 11

_[Frederic Chopin – Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 in E-Flat Major]_

No matter which direction Sigma looked, the faces of the scientists that filled the dining hall all wore the same expression. All of them were red with rage and the veins in their necks and foreheads bulged as they barked their dismays at the top of their lungs. Many of them were standing while the others had the gall to get up on the round tables and stomped on what seemed to be their lunch without a care. Sigma couldn’t understand a single word they said; everyone was shouting in chorus.

_This is far worse than that wretched sharp ringing! _He thought as he covered his ears with his hands to block the noise.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE!” Someone roared from across the hall, drowning the heckles and distasteful insults that filled the air. The scientists immediately stopped their bantering and simultaneously turned their attention to the source of the thunderous voice. It was Siebren.

He was standing in the center of a makeshift aisle with a visible look of disappointment written all over his face. He carefully removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose with his index finger. “What has gotten into all of you? Can’t we find a more civilized solution to deal with this matter?” He said before sporting on his glasses.

“You think we haven’t tried that?” A voice coming from the crowd on his right boomed. “We’ve been generous and patient with the other departments since day one! Hell, we gave way whenever they wanted to use the facilities during our time! All we ask in return is to let us have the outdoor garden all week next week so our meteorology team can observe the Netherland’s weather patterns more closely.”

“How many times do we have to tell you that that’s the same week the full summer solstice Strawberry Moon will emerge? The last time a phenomenon like that occurred was in 2019. Our astronomers will not let this opportunity pass for some trivial weather checks!” A scientist from the crowd on Siebren’s left retorted.

“Trivial!?”Another from the right yelled out. “Our research will help the Dutch people better understand their country’s climate till kingdom come! Isn’t that a better result than whatever outcome you’ll get from your silly stargazing event?”

“It’s not stargazing, IT’S MOON GAZING, YOU DOLT!”

Their heated argument reignited the verbal battle between the two science branches, but this time, they voiced their displeasure in a louder volume and became more creative when it came to throwing insults.

“Everyone, please! This isn’t the proper way to behave when engaging any type of confrontation.” Siebren tried to match the crowd’s intensity but to no success. He couldn’t compete with the group of meteorologists and astronomers who were synchronously expressing their fury. Siebren was already at his limit, but he knew he needed to quell the chaos before it spirals out of control. After all, when brilliant scientists from two different branches don’t see eye to eye, their animosity could result into something catastrophic.

Siebren scanned the room, hoping to find someone who was willing to lend a hand or an ear. But the only person he found who he thought would help him calm the crowd, however, was too busy playing with her lunch.

Moira was sitting alone on one of the tables located on the left-hand side of the dining hall. She seemed disinterested with today’s lunch option, which was pickled herring smørrebrød with a side of huzarensalade. With her stainless steel fork, she stabbed the pickled herring that was sitting atop a piece of rye bread, lifted it to her nose to give it a quick sniff, and simply watched as the congealed piece of fish jiggle at the end of her utensil. “_Euuggh_…” The sound of disgust rolled out of her tongue, flicking the slimy piece of herring back on her plate. “I swear if they give me pickled anything again I’ll—”

“Moira!” Siebren hollered, but his voice was immediately swallowed by the crowd. “MOIRA!” He cried again. Siebren continued to call her until he realized that he couldn’t overpower the enraged scientists’ rowdiness. He needed to switch tactics.

Siebren was a big, tall man, so he raised his hands above his head and waved his arms in the air to get her attention. Moira, who was drilling holes into her food with a fork, noticed Siebren and gave him a cold hard stare. Seeing the look upon her face, Siebren knew that now wasn’t the best time to interrupt her. But he was desperate and mouthed a _help me _at her. Moira was too busy attending to her food that she failed to realize what was happening around her. On one side of the room stood a group of meteorologists demanding to use the outdoor garden for an entire week. The other was a group of astronomers demanding the same thing. Their faces were painted red with rage as they continued to raise their voices in hopes of dominating the discussion. She then looked down on her messy plate and thought for a moment. If she were to help him, her already-constrained relationship with the other scientists will only get worse. She also didn’t have the same physical strength as Siebren, so if things get ugly, she wouldn’t be able to fight her way through the angry crowd. Moira slowly raised her head, looked at Siebren and, with an apologetic look on her face, shrugged at him while whispering a soft “Sorry” between her lips. Siebren could only stare at her in complete disbelief.

“Dr. de Kuiper!” Someone from the astronomy side yelled. “You’re an astrophysicist, right? Then why are you still playing the role of mediator when you should be on our side fighting for us!”

“I’m not here to choose sides!” Siebren snapped back. “Please, can we resolve this in a more professional manner—”

“Oh no, we won’t let you win over the doctor’s approval that easily!" A scientist from the meteorology side interjected.

“Oh yeah?”

“YEAH!”

All of a sudden, a piece of pickled herring flew across the room and landed right on Siebren’s forehead. No one knew who threw it or where it came from, but it did start the most ridiculous food fight Sigma has ever seen. The scientists each grabbed a handful of their lunch and flung their globs of food to whoever opposed them. The dining hall has now become a battlefield where Overwatch’s meteorology and astronomy departments can release their frustrations and anger.

The dining hall was filled with the sounds of men and women yelling at one another while the sharp scents of wet potatoes and fish coated the air. Sigma was standing in the middle of it all and, as luck would have it, he didn’t get hit by a single thing due to his ghost-like status. Siebren, on the other hand, was at a disadvantage.

As he plucked the pickled herring that clung to his forehead, Siebren realized that there was nothing else he can do to stop his peers from fighting. He had been working with them long enough to know that their passions can fuel them to do the stupidest things. All he could do now was wait and pray that these scientists had the intelligence to resolve this matter peacefully. He then looked at the piece of fish still between his fingers and gave out a defeated sigh. _At least they’re not throwing punches. _He thought as he dropped the pickled herring on the floor.

Now Siebren was presented with a new problem: leaving the dining hall while keeping his lab coat as clean as possible. A difficult task indeed, but after scoping the room for a viable escape route, he figured that the best way was to crawl towards the exit and run free. He was about to execute his plan when something in the back of his head told him that he had forgotten something. “… Moira…”

Siebren quickly shifted his attention to where Moira was sitting and saw the table and chairs toppled to the side. A few seconds later he saw her peering from behind the table before quickly retreating, so as not to get doused by fish juice and mayonnaise. Siebren grumbled under his breath, got down to his knees, and started crawling towards her. When Siebren passed by Sigma, Sigma followed suit.

* * *

Moira sat behind the table with her knees close to her chest. Her expression showed a mixture of shock and worry as she too didn’t expect the chaos to turn into a full-blown food fight. She was located nearer to the exit, so one might think that she’d have an easier time escaping. But whenever she took a peek, pieces of today’s lunch would whiz past her face, forcing her to take cover once more. In her frustration, she quickly grabbed her unfinished pickled herring smørrebrød that was on the floor, took a deep breath, and prepared herself to chuck the meal at anyone who tried to attack her while she ran towards the exit. As she was about to execute her plan, however, she felt a strong hand grab her by the arm.

“Moira!”

Hearing her name be suddenly belted out by a familiar voice startled her, causing her to slap the open-faced sandwich that was in her hand in the man’s face. Her actions made the man pause for a few moments before wiping off the food from his face. It was Siebren.

“_Go dtachta an diabhal thu_, Siebren!” Moira cursed. “You didn’t have to scare me like that!”

Siebren looked at her with an unamused expression on his face. “Move over.”

Moira quickly scooted to the side so Siebren had enough room to take cover. Once he was out of the scientists’ firing range, Siebren turned to Moira and growled in a soft tone. “Why didn’t you do anything earlier? You could’ve helped me prevent all this!”

“Highly unlikely.” Moira interjected. “You see, even before we were stationed here, many of Overwatch’s science departments never really got along.”

“What!?”

“There would always be some type of commotion every month.” She shared with pure nostalgia filling up in her eyes. “The reasons behind them were typically petty. So we’re lucky that nothing will blow up this time.”

“… And you never brought this up during our conversations because…?”

“You never really asked!” She said in a frank manner.

Siebren wanted to give her a piece of his mind, but what good would that do now? Instead, he let out a groan to help release some of the discontent that crawled up in his head. “Maybe I’ll ask about that some other time. But for now… Do you have any idea how we can get out of here?”

“Well…” She rolled her eyes to the left and pointed at the aluminum double door that led outside the hall. “I was about to run-and-gun it towards the exit.”

“… Sounds like a plan!”

“All right.” Moira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “On my signal, we’ll run to the door together. Three, two—”

But before Moira could even finish her countdown, she was immediately interrupted by the sound of clashing steel. Siebren took a quick peek of the scenario and was horrified to see the scientists throwing spoons, forks, and table knives at one another. The longer they stayed in the dining hall, the more likely they’ll become causalities of this petty food war. They needed to act fast.

“ONE!” Out of nowhere, Siebren let out a loud cry and grabbed Moira by the arm. He then held her closer to his chest and ran with her towards the door. He used his broad frame to shield her from any incoming hunks of fish, bread, or sharp utensils. He also didn’t mind getting his lab coat stained this time.

The distance between the toppled round table and the exit wasn’t far, but because of the event that was transpiring in the dining hall, Siebren felt like he was running a marathon. Pieces of fish, potatoes, and bread continued to rain on him, as the fear of being stabbed by a fork or knife increased. Thus, as he approached the aluminum double door, he instinctively wrapped Moira closer to his body and rammed his shoulder on the door, getting him and Moira (as well as Sigma who continued to trail behind them) out.

* * *

Once they were away from the chaos, Siebren carefully set Moira to the side before hunching down to catch his breath. “That was quite thrilling, wasn’t it?” He said huffing between each word. “Maybe next time something like this happens, we should—” As Siebren raised his head to check on Moira, he was surprised to see her hair, face, and torso covered in pieces of fish, globs of potatoes, gherkins, mayonnaise, and pickle juice. He stood up straight and thought for a moment. _Where did I go wrong? I was certain that I was covering her from all angles… Unless I positioned her—_

Moira grabbed a chunk of the food that was on her face and threw it at Siebren, hitting his left eye. “How dare you use me as a shield?”

Siebren wiped off the muck from his face with the back of his hand and grumbled to himself. “The wrong way… I had her positioned the wrong way the entire time…”

The look of anger and betrayal on Moira’s face caused Siebren to swallow hard as if he was trying to push back a lump in his throat. He never intended for this to happen. He wanted to apologize to her a thousand times. But he knew that nothing would get through to her now that she’s annoyed with him.

“_Blech!” _Moira expressed in sheer disgust as she pulled a piece of herring out of her mouth. “What is it with the Dutch people and their fascination with pickling?" She said, spitting a small piece of fish on the floor.

“It is a part of our heritage!” Siebren answered as if he had the right to be offended during this situation. “Pickling our fruits and vegetables has been our ancestors’ saving grace during the harsh winters and bitter spring!”

“Well, I don’t like it!” She retorted. “It turns the food inexplicably sour and mushy.”

As Moira continued to share her disdain for pickled foods, Siebren couldn’t help but stare at her soiled garments. The scent of pickle juice that wafted from the fabric; the light yellow stains from the potatoes. It was off-putting. So, while Moira rambled on, Siebren started picking out pieces of vegetables and fish that nestled in her hair.

Stunned by his actions, Moira stopped talking and rolled her eyes at him. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” He responded without losing focus on the task he placed upon himself. “Getting you cleaned up.”

Moira swatted his hand away and snapped at him. “I can do it myself!”

With a proud look on her face, Moira reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. She then unraveled the piece of cloth before using it to wipe off the goo on her chest. Most of the pieces of today’s lunch have already dried up and embedded themselves in the fibers of her blouse. This made them even more difficult to clean off, causing a cloud of frustration to form in Moira’s head. Seeing her in complete disarray sent a wave of guilt throughout Siebren’s body. After all, he is the reason why Moira is in this predicament. His mind created several ideas to help him atone for his mistake. But, for some reason, he returned to pick out the remaining pieces of food from her hair.

Moira despised it when people offered her their help. It made her feel weak and inadequate. However, in this case, she very much appreciated his aid. Of course, she wouldn’t express her gratitude openly. That was just the way she was.

Sigma watched his younger self assist Moira. He noticed how his fingers worked with care, so as not to tug the orange strands of hair on her head. Once he has gotten every bit out, Siebren slowly moved his attention to her face. Obviously she wasn’t in the mood to talk, so she didn’t pay him any attention. But this gave Siebren the chance to study her features more carefully. To him, being able to see her features this closely was indeed rare. The mismatched colors of her eyes were hypnotic, placing anyone who’d stare at them for too long into a trance. Her high cheekbones gave her face a regal nature that was difficult to ignore. And her pale skin, though covered in sweat, seemingly glistened under the hallway’s lights. He was completely enraptured by her.

As he glanced over her cheek, he noticed a streak of mayonnaise under her right eye. The sight of the condiment irked him. It ruined his moment of absorbing the elegance that was Moira’s face. Thus, he gently held Moira by the cheek and wiped the mayonnaise using his thumb. His touch caught Moira by surprise and she immediately scowled at him. But when she saw the calm look on his face and the warmth in his light blue eyes, her hard expression eased. The scene was quiet, intimate. And, in Sigma’s eyes, oddly sweet.

“I’m still mad at you!” Moira suddenly said coldly.

Her tone caused Sigma to let go of her cheek and take a step back. “I know.” Siebren sighed. “But I’ll still apologize for turning you into my shield.” He then shoved his trembling hand inside his lab coat pocket and tried to hold the feeling of embarrassment that was rising towards his face.

Moira rested her back against the wall and looked at Siebren with a smile. “But you are correct. It was thrilling. I can’t remember the last time I had this kind of fun.” She said, releasing a chuckle that lasted for only a few seconds.

Though her laughter was short, Siebren immediately caught the brightness in her voice. For the past few weeks he has spent with her, it was only now that he was able to hear her genuinely laugh. This surprise led him to look at her affectionately. “Wow…” He said under his breath.

“So… To the dry cleaners then?”

“Hmmm?” Siebren was still enchanted by the sound of her laughter.

“Our clothes, Siebren.” She said in a much louder tone.

“Oh right, right. The dry cleaners. Might I suggest that we remove our lab coats to keep the scent of herring from contaminating our other clothing?”

“I was just about to suggest the same thing!”

Moira quickly unbuttoned her lab coat, undressed the garment, and threw it at Siebren. As she tossed the lab coat to her colleague, Sigma caught Moira shift her stance, as if she was about to dash towards the end of the hall. He also noticed that her right arm looked normal.

“Thanks for taking care of that. Now, I’m going to head up to my room and take a bath.”

“Wait, Moira!”

“Goodbye.” Moira said playfully as she left Siebren in a hurry.

Siebren had the urge to chase her down the hallway, but something in him prevented him from running towards her. Instead, he reveled in the sight of Moira’s svelte frame bolt towards the end of the corridor and make a sharp right turn. When she was out of his sight, Siebren leaned on the wall, looked at Moira’s coat that hung over his arm, and chuckled to himself. “I guess this is what I get for turning her into my shield.”

Sigma observed Siebren and noticed something peculiar with his smile. Though Siebren was known for his jolly and friendly character, the smile he was making didn’t express joy. The corners of his mouth were only raised slightly, which gave his smile a certain tenderness that softened the space between his eyebrows. His eyes were shimmering; twinkling almost, as he continued to gaze on her lab coat with genuine fondness. Sigma has seen other people wear this expression on their faces several times before. But seeing his younger self be deeply infatuated with his colleague was both strange and comforting. Sigma’s heart started beating faster, causing his blood to rush through his veins. He quickly held his chest to calm his heart. But knowing the fact that he once had feelings for her made it difficult. He then shut his eyes and steadied his breath. And by the time he was able to prevent his heart from bursting out of his chest, he opened his eyes and found himself standing on the deck (again) during one starry night.

* * *

The arrangement of the deck barely changed. The outdoor chairs, tables, and square lights were still located where they always were. The only difference was that when he looked out to the North Sea, he noticed some tents, high-end stargazing equipment, and a roaring bonfire on the shore. There were several men and women gathered on the beach. And judging by the sound of their voices that echoed in the cool air, they were thrilled to have that particular portion of the sandy area all to themselves. Sigma looked around to see if he was alone on the deck. And to no one’s surprise, he saw Moira sitting on the edge of one of the outdoor chairs, with a visible look of annoyance on her face as she stared at the group on the beach. She was wearing a plain white shirt under a coral pink knit cardigan, long black pants, and tan boat shoes.

“_Ughhh,_ this is just perfect!” She said sarcastically. “And here I thought the noise would’ve died down as the end of the week nears.”

“I’m afraid it’ll only get worse from here.”

Moira looked over her shoulder and saw Siebren walking towards her. “Ah, Siebren! Just in time.” She shifted her position to the side to get a better view of him. “I was hoping you’d give me an explanation as to why—” But as she turned to look at him, she noticed something was amiss and immediately observed him from head to toe.

He was appropriately dressed for the evening; a lightweight dark green sweater, striped linen trousers, and the same brown slippers he wore during the first night they met on the deck. His right hand was clasping the handle of his telescope case, which was a typical nightly habit of his. On his left hand, however, she spotted two wine glasses; one between his index and middle finger, and the other between his ring finger and pinky. She also noticed him cradling a duck-shaped decanter filled with red wine in his left arm.

“What’s that?” She said, pointing at the decanter he was holding close to his chest.

“Oh, this? I’ve been saving it to mark tonight’s special occasion… Do you mind?” He said, gesturing his body to emphasize the wine glasses and decanter in his grasp.

Moira was reluctant to help him, but she made the effort to stand up and carefully take the fragile glass vessels from him. “And what occasion might that be?” She asked as she placed the stemware and decanter on the table next to her chair.

“The Perseids!” Siebren answered with a gleam in his eyes. “I received news that we’ll be able to see 20-25 perseids per hour tonight, and maybe even more during its peak.” Siebren could hardly contain his excitement whenever he spoke about the Perseid. After all, it’s one of his most favorite celestial events. It’s easy to tell that he was eager to express his love for one of the most prolific meteor showers that occur annually. However, the more he talked about the Perseids, the more bewildered Moira got.

Siebren can see the confusion building up in her expression. “Are you familiar with the Perseid meteor shower, Moira?”

“Unfortunately, no.” She shrugged.

“Ah! Then let me take this opportunity to educate you.” He then placed his telescope case on the free chair beside Moira’s, unclasped it open, and started assembling his equipment. “There are several meteor showers that occur throughout the year. However,,the Perseids is the most breathtaking among them all. These meteors originated from the Swift-Tuttle comet, but their radiance lies in the Perseus constellation—hence the name. The Perseids is an active meteor shower, boasting over a hundred meteors each night during its cycle. The Perseids are incredibly bright, and come in several colors like purple, pink, white, and even neon green.”

By this time, Siebren had already finished assembling his Meade telescope and set it up next to the deck’s railing. The smooth installation caused him to produce a smirk on his face and allowed him to carry on with his lesson about the Perseids with intense fervor. But when he turned around, he was astounded to see Moira holding a glass of wine in each hand.

“…Were you even listening or were you just too eager to pour yourself a glass of my expensive Amarone wine?"

Moira let out a mirthful laughter as she handed a glass to Siebren. “A little bit of both.”

Once the glass was in his hand, both he and Moira positioned themselves next to the deck’s railing and observed the scientists on the beach.

“Is that the reason why the entire astronomy department has been acting like children for the past few weeks?”

“Precisely.”

Moira _humphed_ under her breath as she took a sip of her wine.

“I don’t blame them though.” Siebren suddenly exclaimed. “Even I get excited about the Perseids.”

“Then why aren’t you down there celebrating with them?” She said as she pointed at the bonfire party on the beach.

The intrigue in her eyes caused Siebren to stand still in complete silence. He too was stunned about the fact that there was a possibility to spend this special event with his peers. But he was so accustomed to devoting most of his evenings to the late-night conversations he has with Moira that he’d rather share this moment with her.

“Uhmm, it’s simple r-really…” He was finding it hard to get the right words out. “I uhh… I just enjoy your company."

“More than theirs?” She interjected.

Siebren stifled his lip for a moment before answering with a soft, “…Yes…”

His response caused her to shift her stance away from Siebren, trying to hide a gentle smile. He noticed her cheeks turn into a rosy color. Was it something he said or was it the wine? He didn’t know.

“Well,” Siebren spoke up to fill the dead air. “I’ve somehow gotten to know you better thanks to our nightly talks, so I don’t see why I would be bored with you.”

“But most of our conversations are about work.” She groaned as she turned her attention back to him.

“Then tonight, let’s talk about something else.” He exclaimed. “We still have a few hours before the Perseids reaches its peak.”

“Alright then.” Moira walked towards the outdoor chair she was sitting on earlier and took a seat. “You start.”

Siebren couldn’t help but smile and soon joined her.

Their conversation started out simple. They talked about the city they grew up in, their education, what drove them to pursue their passions. But eventually, they began talking about their likes, interests, and a few information that only a handful of people knew. He learned that she preferred dogs over cats, loves art, and is an only child. She learned, he preferred cats over dogs, has a deep appreciation for classical music, and is the eldest among three brothers. They also discovered that they watched the same animated series during their childhood years, and began naming their favorite characters in their native language. And as the night progressed and more wine was consumed, Moira and Siebren’s companionship developed into something neither one of them was prepared to acknowledge.

* * *

“There!” Moira hastily sat up and pointed at the night sky. “I spotted one.”

Siebren, in turn, sat up from his seat and fixed his gaze towards the direction Moira indicated. In a few short moments, a streak of bright light shot across the sky, illuminating the heavens until it burned out. It was soon followed by another meteor, and then another until the sky was soon cascading with a multitude of different colored meteors.

“Incredible!” Siebren quickly placed his empty wine glass on the table before scurrying to his telescope and looked through its eyepiece. “I’ve never seen so many all at once!”

Moira sat back and watched Siebren tremble with joy. The celestial event left him in awe. She was so used to seeing him reveal his child-like curiosity that all she could do was tilt her head to the side and smile. Suddenly, Siebren stood upright and looked at her.

“Care to have look?”

Moira took a few seconds of silence before answering. “Sure, why not?” She placed her almost empty wine glass next to his.

“Now, it isn’t ideal to observe meteor showers using a telescope as it limits your view.” He explained as she walked up to his scientific instrument. “But I do it to get a closer look of any meteor that comes across my field of vision. And since the Perseids blessed us with a remarkable show tonight… Well...” Siebren looked towards the heavens and waited for her to see for herself.

Moira _huffed_ with a small trace of annoyance in her breath. She hated it how Siebren knew how to lure her with her sense of anticipation, only to leave her wanting for more by keeping the rest of the information in complete secrecy. But since it was a momentous occasion for him, she let his antics slide just this once.

When Moira took a peek at the universe, it only took a few seconds before her eye was mesmerized by the impressive display of lights. One by one debris from the Swift-Tuttle darted across her view, leaving shimmering trails of pink, orange, and white. There were instances where she’ll spot two or three at once, causing her to gasp in awe.

“Siebren this is incredible!” She exclaimed while still looking through the telescope. “I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s—”

“Magnificent?”

“Yes! I’m beginning to understand why you astronomers spend countless hours staring at the sky.” She beamed as she withdrew herself from the telescope. She then turned her attention to Siebren and was ready to start an engaging conversation about the Perseids. But when her eyes locked into his, not a single word was uttered.

Moira had always looked at Siebren directly in the eye whenever they talked. It was her way of showing respect to her colleague, especially when he starts rambling about his research. Then why does it feel different this time around? He had the same blue eyes and sharp brows, but there was a certain kind of softness and warmth behind his expression that made her feel safe – allowing her to carefully break down her walls. _Had he always looked this… attractive? _She thought.

“Uhmm… Moira?” Siebren stuttered, breaking their mutual trance.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if uhm… If you were… Uhmm…” _GOD, IT’S DIFFICULT TO SPEAK WHEN SHE’S THIS CLOSE._

“If I were?” She raised an eyebrow and curved her tone at the end to poke fun at him.

“I was wondering if you were… Interested in accompanying me to visit some of my favorite places in The Hague?”

“Like a tour?”

“No… It’s more of… Like a date.” He blurted out as if he was sharing one of his deepest secrets. "I’m asking you out on a date.”

“A date, huh?” Moira rested her arms on top of the railings and steadied her gaze on the beach. She smiled. She didn’t say a word.

Embarrassed, Siebren scratched the back of his head and tried to calm himself down. “Forgive me if my delivery isn’t… smooth, but it’s been years since I—”

“Where do you plan on taking me?” She darted, still focusing on the shore.

“Well, I was thinking we could visit The Mauritshuis in the afternoon, have a nice stroll at Westbroekpark, grab dinner nearby, and maybe go dancing afterwards.”

“Dancing!?” Moira turned to face him. “But Siebren, I don’t dance.”

“Then I shall teach you.” He said with great determination. “That is… If you’d allow me.”

Moira tilted her head to the side and looked at him affectionately. “All right, Siebren. I accept.”

“You do?” A dumbfounded look formed on his face. “Oh, I mean, uhhh that’s great! Does next Saturday sound good? Because I understand that we’re busy on most days and—”

“Siebren, Saturday sounds perfect.” She interrupted while trying not to laugh from seeing him get flustered with his words. “Now, let’s get back to the Perseids, shall we?”

As Siebren and Moira turned their attention to the astronomical phenomenon above, Sigma took this moment to reflect on what just happened. His mind was having difficulty trying to process everything he witnessed. But deep within, his heart knew exactly what occurred.

“_Onmogelijk_… How… How can he—NO—I… and her..?”

The clash between his heart and mind sent him into a flurry. Ever since the scene in his office, he was able to grasp the fact that he was being thrown into his memories. But why would his unconscious mind choose this moment or any other moment he had with Moira for that matter? Sigma looked at his younger self and saw how enamored he was by her presence. How he looked delighted whenever she shared her thoughts about the universe. How he’d switch his stance to control the feeling of elation that was building up from his feet. He was absolutely head-over-heels for her. And the longer Sigma observed Siebren, the same feeling of admiration would gradually resonate with him. His heart started to race once more. 

* * *

As the sound of his pounding heart reached his ears, his surroundings immediately changed. He was now standing next to the couch in his room and, judging by how he can still see meteors cascading across the sky, as well as the flickering lights from the bonfire, through the balcony’s French door, he confirmed that it was still the night of the Perseids. Though his vision was illuminated solely by the events outside, he could see how unkempt the room was. There were unwashed bowls in the sink, mounds of papers on the dining table, and Siebren’s eyeglasses resting on top of the kitchen counter. A part of Sigma wanted to clean up, but his better self knew that due to his ghost-like state, there was nothing he can do. Suddenly, the door to Siebren’s quarters opened. Sigma turned towards the entrance and saw his younger self stagger inside whilst humming to the melody of Claude Debussy’s Clair de Lune. Even with low vision, Sigma could tell that Siebren was tipsy, but not drunk enough to allow himself to drop the telescope case, two wine glasses, and the empty decanter that he cradled in his arms. Siebren then walked towards the couch, carefully placed his fragile items on the cushions before walking back to close the door and switch on the lights. His face was visibly red, but the causes behind the flush and his triumphant smirk were difficult to pinpoint. Was it because of the wine or the pleasant exchange he had with Moira? Maybe it’s both? Who knows?

Siebren was in good spirits and he hoped to bring his cheerful mood with him to sleep. But as he walked towards the bedroom, he heard a buzzing sound come from underneath the piles of paper on the dining table. The noise quickly snapped him out of his airy state, and he soon found himself reaching for his spectacles on the counter. Once he wore his glasses, he marched towards the dining table, rearranged his paperwork, and unearthed his computer tablet that was ringing and vibrating on the table’s surface. Its screen read: Incoming video call from Harold.

Without any hesitation, Sirbren picked up the device and clicked on it.

“Hello, is that you Siebren?” Harold asked as he moved closer to the screen, trying to get a better look at Siebren.

“Yes, yes, it’s me.” Siebren answered as he rubbed his eyes with this thumb and index finger. “Why are you calling so suddenly?”

“Geez Siebren, lighten up a bit.” Harold whined. “And besides, I have been trying to reach you for hours now!”

“Sorry. I just had too much to drink. It’s the Perseids, you know?”

“Oh, right. I forgot that was tonight.” Harold chuckled. “Anyway, I gave you a call because I have great news for you!”

“Oh really?” Siebren pulled out one of the dining chairs and took a seat. “Tell me.”

“I don’t have much time to spare, so I’ll make this quick. Remember when I said I’ll do whatever it takes to get you up here? Well, I managed to get a copy of your research and sent it to our head astronomer. She absolutely loved it and wants you on the next spaceship to the Horizon ASAP!”

“Wait, how did you…? Never mind that! You’re well-aware that my research has yet to be completed, yes?”

“Of course!” Harold stated as-a-matter-of-factly. “But she thinks you’ll have a better chance of finishing it here. Your superiors think so too.”

“That _IS_ wonderful news!” Siebren explained. A rush of excitement filling in his lungs. “So, when is the next trip to Horizon?”

“August 19th, next Saturday.”

“Saturday… Next week?”

“Yeah! Lucheng Interstellar is sending a ship here to replenish our supplies.”

While Harold carried on with the conversation, Siberen’s mind slowly drifted elsewhere. _Saturday… I was supposed to take her dancing on that day…_

Harold glanced on his screen a few times before noticing Siebren staring to the side with a devastated look on his face. “Siebren, what’s wrong? I thought you’d be thrilled.”

“Oh, I am!” He reassured. “It’s just… I had plans…”

“I’m sure you can hold them off until a much later time.” Harold scoffed. “This is one of those opportunities I told you to grab by the horns! After all, it’s been approved by both of our organizations, so you can’t back out this time.”

Siebren snorted upon realizing that this circumstance was for work-related purposes.

“Dr. Winston, we need to go now!” A voice on Harold’s side interrupted.

“Oh, I gotta go. It’s been quite a busy week for us here. Talk to you soon, okay?”

And with that, Harold ended the call, leaving Siebren staring at the tablet’s screen with the device’s light shining on his sorrowful expression.

Sigma laid eyes on Siebren and (in some strange way), felt the same pang of sadness in his chest. Though he had always put it off for matters he thought were more important, Siebren always wanted something like this to happen to him ever since he was a young lad. To study the universe while stationed closer to the stars. It _is_ the dream setting for any astronomer. Then why isn’t he feeling any sense of joy?

Sigma approached his younger self and reached out in hopes to give him some comfort. But as he was about to rest his hand on his shoulder, his surroundings started to tear apart. Strips of his memory swirled around him, boxing him inside the eye of the storm. And as the images of his memories quickly ran past him, he heard a round of applause coming from the storm’s eyewall. Then, a conversation between two familiar voices resounded around him.

“So… You’re leaving?” She said with a hint of melancholy.

“Yeah… It’s work.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t know.” He said. “But I’ll do my best to hurry back."

“Why? Shouldn’t you be taking your time?”

“Yeah, but… I still owe you that dance.”

With those parting words, the ribbons of his memory dispersed. And when Sigma came out from the storm, he found himself standing in front of a large picture window that framed the view of planet Earth.


	12. Chapter 12

_[Frederic Chopin – Nocturne N. 20 in C-Sharp Minor Op. Posth.]_

According to all the science textbooks Sigma has read, Earth’s equatorial circumference is 40, 075 kilometers long. Typically, Sigma surmised the measurement of the planet’s size by using the length of everyday objects like a pencil or a roll of toilet paper. But now that he was directly staring at the world, he had the proof he needed to confirm that planet Earth was indeed massive; maybe even larger than what most astronomers thought. The glory of Earth’s sapphire blue waters, green and brown patches of land, as well as the white cloud patterns that swirled within its atmosphere, left him in awe. Sigma stepped closer to the window and placed his hand on its surface. The glass was cold, but the thought of him being able to touch the planet with his fingertips sent a warm sensation all over his body. He smiled.

It was quiet. And Sigma wouldn’t have it any other way.

Once he had had his fill of gazing at the Earth’s beauty, Sigma turned around to get a better understanding of his surroundings. The walls and floors were made with metal but were accented by yellow stripes to give the dull room some character. There were several airlock sliding doors that led to areas Sigma was itching to explore. Joining him were 3 cleaning bots that quietly _hooved_ as they slid across the floor. But what surprised him the most was the high-tech telescope that was aimed at planet Earth. Sigma was observing the bots and was being entertained by their clumsy pathing when suddenly, the room’s main door _swished _open and in came Harold followed by Siebren.

“This is the room I was speaking of!” Harold said with great excitement in his voice. “I just know you’re gonna love it.”

Harold was right. The moment Siebren stepped inside, he immediately laid eyes on the telescope that was stationed in the middle of the room. Pure joy was written all over his face as he scurried towards the expensive scientific equipment like a child eager to open his gifts on Christmas day.

“Hey, there’s no need to rush.”

“I can’t help it, Harold!” When he was in front of the telescope’s control panel, Siebren immediately looked through the eyepiece and started calibrating the instrument.

“You know how to use this thing?” Harold asked as he walked briskly to Siebren’s side.

“Well, yes… Sort of.” Siebren casually confessed with his gaze still fixed through the eyepiece. “I’ve read about Lucheng’s Gan De H-982 countless times, so I know a thing or two about how it operates.”

Once Siebren had the telescope in his desired setting, he instantly focused the lens on the Netherlands. _Home… I can’t believe that I was just there not too long ago. _He glanced over his wristwatch before gazing back to the Netherlands. _And it’s just about dinner time too! _He then shifted the telescope over the North Atlantic and centered his view on Ireland. The island’s lush green surface was bordered by the ocean’s deep blue waters, giving Ireland a bountiful appearance. Not many countries can say that they’ve accomplished this feat, especially when the world has experienced several wars. However, that wasn’t the reason why Siebren affixed his sights on Ireland. _She said she lives in Dublin, and that city is around the east coast. _Siebren zoomed in on the city and let out a faint smile when he learned it was situated on the west of the Irish Sea. _Maybe that’s why she found solace on the deck. _He happily thought.

“Uhmm, Siebren?” Harold examined Siebren a little more closely and was puzzled by his friend’s peculiar smile. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes! Yes, I am!” Siebren jolted and instantaneously removed himself from the telescope. “It’s just… It didn’t occur to me that I could feel this homesick so quickly.”

“Don’t worry,” Harold reassured Siebren, giving him a firm pat on the back, “everyone starts out like that. Eventually, the feeling will fade once you realize Horizon is your new home.”

“I see…” Siebren lowered his gaze with a heavy trace of melancholy in his eyes.

Harold clammed up when he realized what he just said. He couldn’t contain his thrill when he finally got Siebren on Horizon and he let his excitement get the best of him. He thoughtlessly forgot how lonely he also felt when he first landed on Horizon. It was rude of him to brush off Siebren’s emotions so quickly.

“I’m sorry, Siebren.”

“I’ll be fine.” Siebren raised his hand to show Harold that there was no harm done. “I guess it just takes a lot of getting used to.”

Harold looked at Siebren and could still see the remnants of a forlorn expression between his friend’s brows. “Maybe I can help lighten up the mood… Wait here.”

Without saying another word, Harold quickly retreated towards the room that was located at the right-hand side, leaving Siebren with the cleaning bots. After two minutes of waiting, Harold came out of the room and was accompanied by an eastern gorilla wearing a white space launch-inspired suit.

“It’s okay, he’s a nice guy. I promise.” Harold reassured the gorilla as he guided him towards Siebren. Once Harold and the primate were in front of Siebren, Harold stood between the two and introduced them to one another. “Siebren, this is Adam. Adam, this is my good friend Siebren.”

Siebren was startled to see a mature eastern gorilla standing in front of him. All this time he thought the "_Adam_" Harold told him so much about would be human. He observed the gorilla and noticed that he was a bit apprehensive to meet him. The primate held a smug expression, but Siebren could see that Adam’s fingers and toes twitched in agitation. Clearly, he was both defensive and nervous to converse with another human who wasn’t Harold.

Siebren darted his eyes towards Harold. “Adam is—”

“A 15-year-old eastern gorilla.”

“And he—”

“Has been living on the Horizon his entire life.”

“But how—”

“I’ve been watching over him since he was an infant. The observatory is one of his favorite places to stay.”

Siebren kept his eyes on Harold but said nothing. The pure shock and confusion that circled in his head caused him to run out of things to say.

“No more questions!” Harold’s demanding tone was a sign that he was getting impatient. “Just say hello.”

Siebren slowly turned his head towards Adam. When their eyes met, he felt a drop of fear plunged into his stomach. He had seen hundreds of nature documentaries to know that standing this close to a gorilla is dangerous. But Adam’s amber eyes didn’t show any hostility towards him. Thus, Siebren carefully extended his right hand to greet him. “Hello, Adam. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Harold has told me so many good things about you.”

Adam could see the constraint in Siebren’s smile, but he was grateful that he did his best to be civil around him. He then took a few seconds to observe Siebren’s trembling right hand before clasping it with his own. “Hello, _See-bren_. It’s a pleasure to meet you, as well.”

“He can speak!?” Hearing Adam’s voice caught Siebren by surprise, causing him to retract his handshake and almost fall on his backside. Seeing Siebren’s reaction was priceless, making Harold and Adam blow up in laughter.

“I told you it would work.” Adam said in his gravelly voice. “I just hope I didn’t scare the dickens out of him.”

“Ah, don’t sweat it.” Harold wiped a tear on the corner of his eye. “Siebren can take a joke.”

Siebren switched his attention back and forth between Adam and Harold and tried to make sense of what happened. Harold could see the utter confusion on his friend’s face, so he wrapped his arm around Siebren’s shoulders to help him calm down.

“Siebren, Adam is the result of my decade’s long research here on the Horizon. He’s just one of the many primates we’re training here, but he’s the smartest one out of the lot.”

“_Pshaw_, don’t start now, Harold. You know flattery can only get you so far.” Adam said with a guffaw.

Siebren, who was still visibly shocked and bewildered, tried to say something. But due to their little prank, his mouth was left agape and dry. Harold could believe that it was taking Siebren a long time to process the scene. So, he held Siebren’s chin to close his mouth before placing his hands on his friend’s shoulders and giving him a good shake.

“Hey, Siebren. You all right?”

Siebren shook his head and blinked. “Yes, I’m fine.” He answered. “It’s just that I wasn’t expecting to meet such an intelligent fellow here on Horizon.” Siebren looked at Adam with a smile.

In turn, Adam held his chest high and gave Siebren a nod of approval.

“See, I told you you’d fit right in with us.” Harold gleamed.

While Siebren and Adam continued with their conversation, Sigma circled around them to get a good look at Adam. The eastern gorilla stood 5 feet, 7 inches tall on his normal stance, but could easily be 7 feet, 3 inches tall if he stood upright. He flaunted a burly built, which was normal for an ape his age, and his mane was glossy and jet black. One could tell that Harold made sure that Adam was well-groomed. And his teeth, though sharp, produced one of the friendliest smiles he has ever seen. When Sigma was about to orbit them for the third time, he changed his direction towards Adam. He wanted to get a closer look at this fine specimen, but after taking three steps forward, his unconscious mind transported him to a new location.

* * *

Sigma found himself in another office, but unlike his study in the Netherlands, it was clear that this one hasn’t been cleaned in months. Stacks of papers were scattered all over the room, with some almost reaching the ceiling. The built-in metal shelves on the walls stored books of varying sizes, as well as crumpled documents and other paper-like materials. There were three work desks, two of which had piles of plastic storage tubes and other equipment that looked as if they were placed complacently on the desks’ surfaces. While the remaining table, which was facing the windows that framed a section of the moon, became the placeholder of a sophisticated computer. And sitting on an office chair that’s placed before it was Siebren. He was staring at the computer screen.

He was visibly bored—NO—tired. His eyes were puffy from the lack of sleep, and the dark circles that were cast under them made him look older. His skin was dull and his hair was all over the place, clear indications that he hasn’t bathed in days. He did his best to keep himself focused on the equations that were on the screen. But after scrolling down a few times, he immediately closed the program and slumped deeper into his chair. He stretched his back until he was able to comfortably look at the ceiling, and rubbed his tired eyes with his palms to chase the feeling of drowsiness away… He failed.

“I need to take a break.” He groaned. “Just a few minutes would suffice.” Siebren then steepled his hands on his stomach, closed his eyes, and prepared himself to sleep. But, just as he was about to doze off, the sound of an incoming video call startled him, causing him to almost fall out from his chair. Fortunately, Siebren was able to keep himself balanced on the seat. He then quickly sat up straight, pushed his office chair closer to the desk, and was about to give whoever interrupted his nap a piece of his mind. However, when he read the name of the calling party, he hastily ironed out the wrinkles on his white, short sleeve dress shirt with his hands and fixed his hair before answering the call. The screen read: Incoming call from Moira.

When Moira’s video call screen popped up, Siebren couldn’t help but release a sigh of happiness when he saw her in (what probably was) her personal office. “Moira!” He said as energetically as he can to try and hide his weariness. “Hello… It’s been so long since you gave me a call.”

“It’s good to see you too Siebren.” Moira chuckled with a bit of unease at the end. “I’ve been meaning to call you, but I’ve been drowning in so much—”

“Work.” They said simultaneously.

In silence, they looked at each other like they both expected that answer. They knew that each of them took pride in their research that not one of them could deny that work has become a pesky thorn on their sides that have been keeping them from getting enough sleep, eating enough food, and having enough time to check up on close friends. So moments like this are quite precious. Even if they only had a few minutes to talk, Siebren found immense joy in hearing her speak and gazing upon her face. Moira, on the other hand, preferred Siebren’s company over her so-called “_colleagues_” on Earth. She found great solace in him and was surprised that she could easily confide her thoughts with him during their small talks.

“You’ve looked… Better.” Siebren voiced with concern.

Moira looked a little worse for wear. Her hair was disheveled, the bags under her eyes were darker and puffier than his. And the black, short sleeve blouse she wore was missing a necktie and had a few buttons undone. “Ha! I could say the same thing to you.” She retorted with a smile, trying to fight the discontent that was eating her up inside. Siebren sensed something was wrong.

“Moira, is everything all right?”

“Yeah, yeah… I’m fine.” She brushed it off with a slight gesture with her left hand. “It’s nothing.”

Siebren wasn’t convinced with her answer but didn’t push it any further. She wasn’t in the mood.

“I should’ve called you sooner when I heard the news.” She immediately said. “But anyway, I just wanted to say congratulations! You’ve managed to get your experiment approved in the course of a year.”

“Don’t congratulate me yet.” He inched closer to the screen. “I haven’t tested it.”

“What!?”

“Yeah, Horizon doesn’t have the space or equipment I need, so we’re communicating with the International Space Station to see if they can lend me a room and their instruments for a bit.”

“So much for Horizon giving you the chance to complete your research.” She laughed as she raised her right hand to rest her tired head on her palm, revealing her bandaged arm. Sigma and Siebren quickly took notice.

Siebren’s eyes widened in shock. “Moira… Your arm.”

“Oh, sorry you had to see that.” Moira hastily grabbed her right arm with her other hand and lowered it down to hide it from his view. “It was… An accident. You know how dangerous our experiments can get.” She produced a forced smile. “I’m just relieved I’m still able to use my right arm after the mishap.”

“Moira,” Siebren said in a lecturing tone, “I might not be very familiar with the equipment you use. But I know that they’re more hazardous than mine. So please don’t be reckless.”

_Reckless!? _She thought with a hint of annoyance. “I wasn’t reckless, I was… Never mind.” She huffed. “I’ll be more careful next time.” She then drew her gaze to the side.

_…Something_ _isn’t right. _Siebren thought to himself. _She isn’t herself. _And he was right. Typically, Moira wouldn’t hesitate to snap at Sigma should he become a nuisance. But tonight, it was as if her wit and tenacity were drained out of her.

“Moira…” He said softly, ensuring that he placed a lot of care when he uttered her name.

Moira raised her head and looked directly at him. “Hmm?”

“What’s on your mind?”

Moira shifted around in her seat without saying a word.

“You know you can trust me.” He said.

Moira turned away from the screen for a moment, gave out a sigh, and affixed her attention at him. Her eyes were glistening with welled up tears of exhaustion, frustration, and unhappiness.

“I feel… Lost.” Her voice trembled at the last word. “I’ve been working on my research for countless years now and it seems like I’m going nowhere. Even though I’m fortunate enough to be employed in a prestigious organization, I’m not satisfied with the results I’m producing here. I was hoping that you’d tell me something, ANYTHING that would help me get back on track.”

Siebren thought for a moment. “Have you tried discussing your research with other scientists? Surely they might enlighten you in some way or another.”

“Tempting, but difficult.” She answered immediately as she wiped the moisture filling up her eyes. “Ever since the chemistry department blew up the facility in The Hague, no one is willing to collaborate with people outside of their respective branches.”

“Wait… What!?” Siebren was shocked upon hearing the news. “Did I hear you correctly? The Overwatch facility in the Netherlands blew up?”

“Yeah.” Moira answered as if the news wasn’t a cause for concern. “It happened months ago. The chemistry department had some issues with the biology department and well… Things got messy.”

“Messy!? Moira, the whole building blew up!”

“I know, Siebren. But like I said, it happened months ago, so my initial shock has passed. I’m surprised that you’re still affected by it.”

“… I had no idea.” Siebren grumbled. “I didn’t get any news about it.”

“Hmmm. That’s peculiar.”

“It seems like they didn’t want to bother me while I’m up here.”

“Now that I think about it, you’re no longer affiliated with us.” Moira interjected. “So I guess Overwatch wanted to keep things under the radar.”

“Unbelievable…” Siebren slumped back on his office chair. His weight caused the chair to roll a few inches away from the desk. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before returning his gaze on Moira. And even though their conversation segued to a different matter, she still wore a somber expression.

“I’m no longer interested in what’s happening with Overwatch.” He rolled his chair closer to the table to get a better view of her face. “I’m more interested in you and your well-being.” He took a short pause. “Tell me the real reason why you called.”

“Siebren…” As she whispered his name, her eyes were filling up with tears once more. “I don’t think I can take it here anymore. Overwatch can’t see the potentials of my research. They keep pushing me back saying that my methods are too… Risky… At this rate, I might resort to using drastic measures.”

_Drastic measures… _When Siebren heard her say those words, he felt a ball of fear and worry form deep inside his stomach. In their professions, resorting to using drastic measures will result in one of three things. Firstly, the scientist is lauded with praise and honored with medals. Secondly, the scientist is shunned by the scientific community and labeled as a criminal for employing unscrupulous practices. And thirdly, the scientist loses his or her life by using unapproved methods. And by Siebren’s calculations, the number of scientists that have achieved success by using drastic measures are few and far between. It was a curse the scientific community knew but didn’t openly acknowledge.

Siebren corrected his sitting posture and gave Moira a serious look. “Moira, I urge you to not go down this path. Let’s talk about this. I don’t care if we’re both tired or how long it takes. I’m here.” Siebren’s words were stern but comforting… It shook Moira to her core.

Even if they were thousands of miles apart, she could not believe that this man cared for her so much. And that fact alone was enough to allow herself to break down in front of him.

“Thank you, Siebren… No one understands me like you do.” She cried as tears were streaming down her face.

Seeing Moira crumble in front of Siebren pierced Sigma in the chest. The Moira he knew may have expressed the look of fear a few times, but she always managed to collect herself and return to her tenacious demeanor in seconds. There were times when she’d show her tender side, but only when they were alone or when she needed to calm the beast within him. Seeing her look so defeated and vulnerable was something he didn’t expect. It was new. And he didn’t take any pleasure in it.

He inched closer to Siebren’s shoulder and waited for his younger self’s response. He wanted to know the advice; the words of comfort he’ll purvey to help alleviate whatever’s troubling her mind. But when Siebren spoke, his voice became muffled and Sigma’s surroundings warped once more.

* * *

After a few seconds of being transported to a new memory, his unconscious mind left him in a hallway that evoked the same features as Lucheng’s Horizon Lunar Colony. The only difference was that the metal walls, floor, and ceiling were all painted pure white. There was an airlock door located at each end, and the hallway’s limited space made Siebren feel cramped. Everything seemed all too familiar to his liking, and the feeling of dread began spreading all over his chest. But before he was consumed by the bone-chilling emotion, the door behind him _wooshed _open and in came Harold and Siebren walking side by side at a speedy pace. Harold was wearing his usual; casual clothes underneath a finely pressed white lab coat. Siebren, on the other hand, wore something else. At this particular moment, he hung up his lab coat and traded it for what seems to look like protective gear made of carbon fiber. He wore specialized black gloves, each made with some kind of hex head nut placed in the middle of his palms. Harold was visibly delighted as he pranced towards the following airlock door. Siebren, however, had his attention glued to his tablet computer.

The moment they passed him by, Sigma’s only instinct was to follow.

“Aren’t you excited, Siebren?” Harold said with an excited breath. “I still couldn’t believe they allowed you to conduct your experiment on the International Space Station.” 

“Mhmmm…” Was the only response Siebren could muster. He was too busy scrolling through a long thread of messages to even look at Harold.

“You’ll finally be able to test your theories!” Harold said as he looked at Siebren with a hopeful smile. “Imagine, in just a few moments, we’ll witness you conjure a black hole from thin air… Although it being artificial, it’s still a colossal win for astronomy. And you’re doing it all before your 50th birthday! Isn’t that amazing?”

“Mhmmm…”

Infuriated with Siebren’s lack of interest in his own experiment, Harold marched a few feet ahead of Siebren, faced his colleague, and stopped him on his tracks. “Siebren, are you even listening to me?” Harold grabbed Siebren’s tablet computer from his hands to get his attention.

Surprised, Siebren looked at Harold with annoyance. “What are you doing, Harold? I was reading something.”

“I know.” Harold retorted sarcastically. “But can you get yourself back to reality for a moment? You’re about to pull off one of the most groundbreaking experiments in the entire history of science. And you’re here fiddling with this device as if there’s something more important than your research!?”

“AND WHAT IF THERE IS?” Siebren responded with a growl, snatching his tablet computer back from Harold’s clutches.

Harold had a bad habit of pushing Siebren’s buttons, but he did it in the spirit of good fun. However, at that moment, Harold unintentionally struck a nerve, and Siebren had every right to be angry with him.

“Okay… Look. I’m sorry for pestering you so much today. But I need you to focus.” Harold emphasized on the word _focus_. “In a few minutes, you’ll be walking into a room with the world’s most renowned and respected scientists waiting inside. And as your friend, I do not want to see you distracted and fuck up what could be your crowning achievement.”

Siebren knew that Harold meant well, so he was able to quickly cool his head. “I know…” He uttered. “It’s just… I’m worried about someone.”

As he said those words, Siebren’s forehead crumpled and his eyes began to tremble. It was the first time Harold saw Siebren’s face carry an immense weight of concern. He couldn’t let his friend go out there with a heavy thought sitting in the center of his mind. Thus, he held Siebren by the shoulders and took him to the side for a few moments.

“All right, Siebren. We don’t have a lot of time left, so let me help you as quickly as possible.” Harold said with an exasperated sigh. “Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll see what I can do.”

“That might be… difficult.” Siebren uttered. “The person I’m worried about… She’s on Earth. Several months ago she told me that she was considering using drastic measures to speed up her experiments. I’ve talked her out of it many a time and continued to check up on her. I thought everything was fine. However, three months ago, she started losing herself again. And for the past few weeks, she hasn’t responded to any of my emails, calls, or messages… I’m worried about her, Harold!”

When Harold finally knew what has been troubling Siebren, he took a step back and placed his hands on his hips. “Boy… That is bad.”

“I don’t know what happened to her. I don’t know if she went through with it or not. I just hope she’s not de—”

“No, don’t you dare say it!” Harold raised a finger to prevent Siebren from finishing his sentence. “You know that’ll only make things worse.”

Siebren immediately pressed his lips shut and started sweating. He didn’t want the curse that befell thousands of scientists who used other methods to get to her.

“Okay. Let me think.” Harold placed a hand under his chin as he cocked his head to the side. “Oh, I know!” He suddenly exclaimed. “What if you finish your experiment first and then we’ll do our best to contact your friend as quickly as possible. You have my permission to skip any Q&A or interviews.”

“How?” Siebren raised. “You know that they’ll swarm me whether my experiment succeeds or not.”

Harold let out a short snort and placed a hand on Siebren’s shoulder. “Just trust me, okay? And as payment, you have to tell me more about this girl you’re seeing.”

“Wh-what?” Siebren stuttered. “We’re not like that.”

“Ha! Yeah, right.” Harold chuckled as he guided Siebren to the next room.

* * *

After going down through two more hallways, Harold and Siebren—followed by Sigma—finally made it to their destination.

The room where Siebren’s experiment was to be held was added during the International Space Station’s grand renovation project that was done years ago. The space was massive and was arranged in a theater-in-the-round style that could comfortably seat 70 people. The chairs were made from the finest brown leather, and the auditorium-style tables were crafted out of the strongest metal the members of the Space Station Partners States could procure. However, the most astonishing element in the room was a cylindrical chamber located at the center stage. Its height measured from the floor all the way up to the ceiling, and its structure was made from a rare material that Sigma has never seen before. Surrounding it were the guests Harold mentioned not too long ago.

“All right, this is it.” Harold whispered as he faced Siebren. “Are you ready?”

Siebren looked at the small crowd and exhaled to release the nervousness that crawled up to his fingertips and toes. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Good! Oh, and one more thing.” Harold carefully took the tablet computer away from Siebren’s hands. “For safekeeping.” He said. “I promise to return it to you once this is all done.”

Once again, Harold tried to get on Siebren’s nerves. Only this time, Siebren didn’t let it bother him so much. _He did say I wouldn’t have to do any interviews_. He calmly thought. Siebren closed his eyes to center his thoughts and once he opened them, he walked down towards the center stage with a warm smile on his face. Sigma was trailing behind him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome!” Siebren’s thunderous yet cordial voice filled the air, immediately grabbing the attention of the small crowd. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. As you all know, this is the first time I’ll be conducting my experiment, so I needed a few moments to get rid of the stage fright in my bones.”

The scientists all laughed at his remark, instantly forgetting that he was five minutes late to his own demonstration.

“All jokes aside, I am extremely grateful that you all have gathered here to witness me achieve something no one thought would be possible; harnessing the power of a black hole.” Sierben spoke with a dramatic flair that he was able to completely silence everyone in the room. “I’ve devoted my entire career to reach this very moment. I’ve spent decades creating the perfect formulas, designing and building the necessary instruments to see my research come into fruition.” Siebren looked at his audience with pride written all over his face. “I know my unifying theories are correct. And once I step inside that chamber, nothing will ever be the same.” He said, pointing at the structure behind him.

His speech was short. But it was powerful enough to gain the scientists’ interests.

“Please,” Siebren raised his hand and gestured to one of the chairs, “have a seat. I’ll be starting in just a few short moments.” In a matter of seconds, each of the scientists (including Harold) scurried towards a seat that was closest to the center stage. “Now, once I enter the chamber and the door is fully sealed, I won’t be able to hear or see you. However, all of you will be able to see me. The walls of this structure will automatically be lowered, uncovering a layer of hardened one-way mirrors. Whatever happens to me inside, do not attempt to recover me. Not until the experiment is over or the situation is clear.”

Siebren then walked towards the chamber’s entrance, watched its air door lock slide open, and gave his audience one last look before saying: “See you all in a few minutes.” And with that, he entered the chamber with a feeling of hope in every step he took.

Before the chamber’s door was fully shut, Sigma was able to slither himself inside.

* * *

The chamber’s internal structure was dark, but after a few seconds, the lights on the walls suddenly lit up. The illumination revealed that the chamber wasn’t completely bare. On each of its edges was a hot rolled steel bar that encompassed the length of the chamber. At the center, there was a pedestal made from a polished metal material, and above it was a claw-like mechanism that was attached to the ceiling.

Siebren wasted no time and walked up to the pedestal. As he got closer, the mechanism above started circling downwards until it was hanging 5 feet above him and the pedestal. Siebren looked at his hands, opened and closed them a few times, before placing them over the pedestal like he was warming them over a fire. Suddenly, a _whirring _sound filled the chamber and the steel bars and mechanism started rotating in the room. The air that was trapped in the structure was immediately expelled, turning the chamber’s environment into something that’s akin to the vacuum of outer space. Because of this, the act of breathing became painful. But Siebren knew he had to go on.

As his chest tightened and the veins in the sides of his head were about to pop, a miracle happened. Between Siebren’s hands, bolts of lightning flashed before his and Sigma’s eyes. And not a moment too soon, a small black dot appeared. Even though his hands were protected by customized gloves, Siebren could feel the entity’s pulsations and heat that radiated from its energy. With each rhythmic beat, the small black mass grew. And once it reached the size of a tennis ball, Siebren’s eyes widened when he realized the extraordinary thing he has done.

“I did it!” He let out a triumphant chuckle. “I did it! I’ve done what no other human being has done before. I’ve—”

“Created a black hole…” Sigma whispered to himself. He stared at the black hole that was throbbing between his younger self’s hands. And each time it pulsated, it was as if it was sending him a message; telling him to come close. Sigma couldn’t resist its call and took a few steps forward. But as he was inching closer to the pedestal, a high-pitched trill invaded his mind, causing him to fall to his knees. The noise was painful, and Sigma felt as if a bullet was shot through his head. He tried to cancel it out by covering his ears with his hands, but the sound was so loud that its vibrations paralyzed a portion of his body. Sigma started to panic. After not encountering the noise in his past few memories, he thought that he was freed from this audible torture. And now that it has returned, he cursed at himself for becoming too careless. Sigma decided to glance over to his younger self, hoping that seeing his expression of joy would help lessen the pain. But something was amiss. He noticed that Siebren wasn’t moving and the black hole was no longer pulsating. The mechanism over their heads, as well as the bars, was also stuck in place. Everyone and everything surrounding him were frozen in time. And it alarmed him.

The pain in his head intensified and now he was on all fours. Sigma couldn’t take the agony that throbbed in his head. He gradually pressed his forehead against the cold, hard floor, trying to combat the torment the noise was sending him in. Tears began pouring down his face and his body started shaking uncontrollably. He bit down on his lower lip so hard that it bled.

“P-please…. Make it stop…” He begged. “PLEASE!”

Even though he knew that no one could hear him, he bellowed out his cries with every strength he had left. Deep down, he was hoping that somehow, someone would hear his pleas.

Suddenly, Sigma sensed the piercing trill soften and then disappear. Eventually, he was released from the torturous grasp of the high-pitched sound and was left to recover in silence. Sigma was heaving heavily, but was relieved that he was able to think clearly once again. However, he wasn’t permitted to be at peace because a familiar voice invaded his memory.

**“AH, IT SEEMS WE HAVE RETURNED TO THE TIME WHEN WE ALL FIRST MET.”**

The menacing voice caused Sigma’s entire being to shudder. And as he looked behind him to face the evil, he was greeted by the dark figure, as well as the thousands of entities that all claimed to be a part of Siebren de Kuiper.


	13. Chapter 13

_[Frederic Chopin – Nocturne Op. 48 No. 1 in C-Minor]_

Upon seeing the thousands of Siebren de Kuipers that have invaded his memory, Sigma could only process one emotion: immense fear. He knew that his mind housed thousands of voices, but he had never thought that each one of them had the ability to take on a human form. Every one of his personalities wore a different expression on his face; hunger, extreme happiness, guilt. But the one he was most familiar with was staring down at him with a triumphant sneer, making Sigma feel like he was an insect that was about to be crushed.

**"WEAK!" **The dark figure spat. **"AND TO THINK THAT THIS VESSEL CHOSE YOU TO TAKE COMMAND… HOW PITIFUL! "**

Though he was still discombobulated from the recent audible torture, Sigma staggered to his knees and slowly stood up. His body felt heavy, and so was his breathing. But he took every ounce of strength he had left to look at the dark figure and match his almost demonic stare.

**"HMMM, INTERESTING. I SEE THAT YOU’RE BEGINNING TO GROW A PAIR. ARE YOU CERTAIN YOU WANT TO FACE ME IN YOUR DEPLORABLE**—**"**

“Shut it!” Sigma growled as he balled his right hand into a fist. “What are you doing here…? WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?”

The dark figure chuckled at Sigma’s demanding tone. **"T**HAT NOISE YOU HEARD MUST’VE LEFT YOU SLIGHTLY DEAF.**" **He then walked closer to Sigma until he was at arm’s length away from him. **"TAKE A GOOD LOOK AROUND YOU AND TRY TO REMEMBER, BOY. DOESN’T EVERYTHING SEEM FAMILIAR?"**

Thinking that the dark figure’s words were meant to unsettle him, Sigma planted his stoic stance to the ground; his hardened gaze still affixed on the evil standing before him.

**"INTERESTING… VERY INTERESTING…"**

The dark presence brought himself even closer and observed Sigma’s expression with an unexplainable obsession. Sigma looked at him with his furrowed brows trembling with anger. His strong glare revealed an impending animosity that was reflecting in his light blue eyes. And his snarl, which was coated with blood, gave him an ominous aura the dark figure wanted to release. He had never seen Sigma exhibit this type of behavior before. And it excited him.

**"I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU EARLIER." **He took a few steps back. **"****YOU’RE NOT AS WEAK AS I THOUGHT YOU WERE. TELL ME, WAS THERE SOMETHING DURING YOUR TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE THAT HAS IGNITED THESE STRONG EMOTIONS?"**

“… What are you talking about?”

**"OH, COME NOW… DID YOU THINK THAT YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO TOOK A NICE STROLL TO THE PAST?"**

The dark figure rose from the ground until he was levitating 20-feet in the air. He was then joined by the rest of Sigma’s personalities, all of who were looking down on him.

**"AFTER OUR LITTLE TUSSLE, IT SEEMED OUR SHARED UNCONSCIOUS SENT EACH ONE OF US TO MOMENTS WE HELD WITH GREAT IMPORTANCE."**

He then pointed at a personality to his right.

**"HE WAS SENT TO EVERY SCIENCE FAIR YOU PARTICIPATED DURING YOUR PRIMARY SCHOOL YEARS."**

He then pointed at another who was to his left.

**"HE WAS SENT TO YOUR EARLY DAYS OF BEING A DOCTOR OF ASTROPHYSICS."**

Then to another.

**"HE WAS SENT TO THE FIRST TIME YOU WATCHED THE NETHERLANDS PHILHARMONIC ORCHESTRA LIVE IN CONCERT."**

He then lowered his hand and looked at Sigma with a devious smile. **"AS FOR ME? WELL… YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ADDICTIVE HEARING OUR VICTIMS SCREAM IN TERROR AND BEG FOR THEIR LIVES GETS… IT WAS DELICIOUS." **He licked his lips with such fervor as his appetite for violence grew… And yet Sigma remained unmoved.

**"WHAT I FIND BIZARRE, HOWEVER, IS THAT EVEN THOUGH I WAS TRAPPED IN MY OWN MEMORIES, I KNEW EXACTLY WHERE EVERYONE WAS… EXCEPT FOR YOU."**

When the dark figure shared this piece of information, Sigma’s other selves started whispering to one another. And though they spoke in hushed tones, the sheer silence of the chamber made their voices even louder.

_How is this possible?_

_Don’t we share the same memories?_

_Maybe he’s trying to hide something?_

_Maybe he doesn’t trust us?_

_Doesn’t he trust him?_

As the personalities continued with their discussion, the dark figure used their doubts and uneasiness towards Sigma to his advantage. _**"**_**LISTEN TO WHAT THEY’RE SAYING. THEY’RE LOSING FAITH IN YOU." **He then slowly made his descent down. **"****WE’RE TIRED OF YOU CONSTANTLY TRYING TO SHUT US OUT. WE’RE TROUBLED BY YOUR INABILITY TO CONTROL THE GIFT THE UNIVERSE HAS BESTOWED UPON THIS VESSEL. ALL OF US AGREED THAT SIEBREN DE KUIPER SHOULD BE CONTROLLED BY SOMEONE STRONGER, SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP HIM REACH HIS FULL POTENTIAL…" **Once he was standing right in front of Sigma, he planted a firm hand on Sigma’s shoulder. "**SOMEONE… LIKE ME."**

The dark figure’s actions were calculated and designed to shake Sigma out of his newfound tenacity. But even with the thousands of entities backing his claims, Sigma was left unfazed.

**"HMMM, IT SEEMS YOU’RE STILL REVELING IN THIS STRENGTH YOU’VE RECENTLY ACQUIRED... BUT NO MATTER, I KNOW HOW TO FIX THAT."**

With his other hand, the dark figure reached for Sigma’s neck. But before he can even wrap his fingers around his throat, Sigma grabbed him by his wrist and forced his hands off of him. “No… I won’t let you take over. Not now. Not ever!”

Fueled by his pent up rage, Sigma let out a thunderous roar as he pushed the dark figure away from him. The power in his thrust caused the evil presence to stumble several feet back. No one, not even the dark figure, has ever seen Sigma act this way. And because of this, the personalities that hovered above them quickly became silent and turned their attentions to the two entities below.

Surprised by what happened, the dark figure immediately picked himself up and stood with his chest forward to assert his dominance. _**"**_**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?"**

“… Something I should’ve done a long time ago.” Sigma wiped the blood from his mouth before raising his hands up and readied himself into a fighting stance.

When the dark figure became aware of Sigma’s body language, all he could do was let out a dry chuckle. **"IS THIS A JOKE? YOU WANT TO TAKE ME ON? " **His jester-like laughter infected the other entities around them. **"AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT WITCH WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST HER MIND."**

“THAT’S ENOUGH FROM YOU!” Sigma took a giant step forward and in one swift motion, hurled his right fist into the figure’s jaw. The sheer amount of strength that was concentrated in that punch produced the sound of bones cracking. No one knew for sure whether it was the dark figure’s jaw or Sigma’s fingers that received the injury. However, one thing’s for certain, Sigma finally drew everyone’s eyes on him.

The evil presence wasn’t prepared for Sigma’s attack and took the full brunt of the swing of his fist. With his face turned to the side and his jaw swelling with a red bruise, he carefully redirected his sights on Sigma. **"YOU’RE MAKING A GRAVE MISTAKE HERE." **He snarled. "**YOU DON’T HAVE THE STRENGTH OR NUMBERS TO DEFEAT ME… YOU’LL NEVER WIN."**

“Then beating me should be easy for you.”

Although his right hand was still writhing in pain, he clenched it back into a fist and punched the ominous figure square in the face once more. His second swing was far more powerful, and it sent the figure flying across the chamber and landing on the wall with his back first. After the breadth of his shoulders hit the wall, the automatic response of the figure’s body was to slump down to the ground.

Once on the floor, he gingerly held his jaw and was shocked to find it severely dislocated. **_THE AUDACITY OF THIS IDIOT!_** He then inserted both his thumbs inside his mouth and placed them against his lower back teeth. Next, he placed his remaining fingers under his jaw and in a quick motion, moved his mandible back in place. The sound of his jaw snapping back sent chills down the spines of Sigma’s other personalities. There wasn’t a single trace of pain on the figure’s face.** "I’LL MAKE SURE TO CHAIN YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF THIS VESSEL’S UNCONSCIOUS MIND."**

Without any warning, the dark figure pushed himself off the ground and flew straight towards Sigma. He was coming at him at a frighteningly fast speed. But instead of running away, Sigma looked at the figure dead in the eyes and stood his ground. Once the figure was closing in on Sigma, he opened his arms wide and grabbed Sigma by his stomach. He was hoping that the power and velocity in his flight would be enough to pin him down. To his surprise, Sigma didn’t move a single centimeter. When the evil presence clashed against Sigma, it created a jarring sound that was akin to two marble pillars slamming on one another.

As they were being watched closely by the other personalities hovering in the chamber, the dark figure suddenly felt mortified. Ever since the accident, he knew that he was the most powerful among all of Siebren’s personalities. When he felt like it, he could overtake Siebren’s mind in a few short minutes and show those who opposed him how mighty he really is. However, for the first time since his entire existence, he felt inferior. He slowly raised his head to look at Sigma, and what he saw made his entire body shudder.

Sigma glared at the evil presence with intense hatred and the heat that came from the pit of his stomach can be felt from his breath and skin. His mouth was stained by his own dried up blood, making him look like a wild man who just finished eating his prey. And when he smiled, he bared his teeth to show the evil presence that he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“What’s the matter? I thought you said I didn’t have the strength?”

**"I…IMPOSSIBLE!"**

With one great movement, Sigma struck the area between the figure’s neck and left shoulder blade with his elbow. The heavy blow sent a wave of pain across the dark figure’s back, causing him to let go of Sigma’s stomach. Now that Sigma was able to move freely, he grabbed the figure by his shoulders, dragged him upward, and began pelting him with hard punches. Each blow sent the ominous presence stumbling back a few inches. And the further he went, the bloodier Sigma’s knuckles got.

After exerting a dozen or so punches, the figure had had enough of Sigma’s showboating and blocked his incoming right hook with his left arm. He then struck Sigma’s chin with the base of his right palm, causing Sigma to experience a spinal reflex. Sigma was shaken by the figure’s attack, leaving him vulnerable. The evil presence took this small window of opportunity to cause as much damage as he can. So, without hesitation, he grabbed Sigma’s weakened right wrist, turned his back towards him to bring Sigma’s arm on top of his shoulder, and with a great downward force, pulled Sigma’s arm towards his chest, breaking Sigma’s elbow. Hearing and feeling his elbow shatter sent Sigma into a flurry of agony, and the strength within him started to wane.

With Sigma’s fighting spirit gradually leaving his body, the figure hurled Sigma over his head, slamming him to the ground. Sigma landed with the back of his head first, causing a light concussion. The impact made Sigma’s vision become hazy and an incessant hissing noise filled his head. With Sigma lying helplessly on the floor, the figure walked towards Sigma, stopped when his head was between his feet, and crouched down.

He gave Sigma a smug smile. **"NOW LET’S HAVE A LOOK AT THE SOURCE OF YOUR SUDDEN STRENGTH!" **The evil presence grabbed Sigma’s head with both hands and started driving his fingers into his skull.

* * *

The pressure of his hold and the seething sensation that came from his fingers caused Sigma’s heart to race in a panic. He so desperately want to shake himself free, but because of his injuries, and the position he was in, he couldn't move his entire body.

The dark figure’s fingers sank deeper into Sigma’s mind and was able to access the memories that were specifically shown to Sigma. **"OH, HOW FASCINATING." **The figure lifted his head and produced a smile of pure ecstasy. **"AH, YES… YOUR GOOD FRIEND, DR. HAROLD WINSTON… SMART, BUT HE’S YOUR TYPICAL _KONT_." **He dug deeper. **"****THE GRAND OVERWATCH FACILITY IN THE NETHERLANDS. I MUST SAY, IT IS A MARVELOUS THING TO BEHOLD. QUITE A SHAME THAT YOUR STAY WAS SHORT."**

As the figure continued to delve towards the center of Sigma’s unconscious mind, Sigma couldn’t help but let out an ear splitting scream. His most precious memories were being invaded by an evil he couldn’t overthrow. And as the ominous presence continued peeling through every layer of his thoughts, Sigma felt like he was being skinned alive. Tears were pouring down his face.

**_WHAT’S THIS!?_ **The figure shoved his hands further into Sigma’s skull, causing Sigma to scream louder. **"…HER!" **A beastly murmur escaped between his lips. **"NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE WRAPPED AROUND HER FINGER… AND, OH! YOU’RE TRYING TO SAVE HER?" **The figure then slowly lowered his head until his forehead touched Sigma’s. **"UNFORTUNATELY, YOU’VE FAILED ON THAT AS WELL." **He said as he dug even deeper into Sigma’s mind.

“I…I don’t believe you.” Sigma growled weakly.

The figure found Sigma’s words amusing. **"OH, HOW NOBLE OF YOU TO THINK THAT YOU CAN LIBERATE HER FROM HER MISTAKES. SHE’S ALREADY DONE FOR, BOY. YOU KNOW WHAT TYPE OF ORGANIZATION SHE’S WORKING FOR… AND YOU CAN SEE IT IN HER EYES THAT’S SHE’S ALREADY FAR FROM SAVING!"**

Sigma is growing tired of the dark figure belittling him… Belittling her! Thus, with all the strength he can muster in his unfractured hand, he grabbed hold of the figure’s throat and started to choke him. His grip was weak, so the evil presence paid little attention to the minor discomfort he felt on his neck_. _**"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SAVE HER THAT BADLY? THEN ALLOW ME TO DO IT. I’LL MAKE SURE THAT SHE’LL BE PROPERLY SPARED FROM ALL THE MISTAKES SHE MADE!"**

“NO!”

Sigma felt the heat of his rage course through his veins, giving him the power to strike the figure at the side of his neck. The first three blows didn’t do much damage, but when Sigma continued to focus his punches where the internal jugular vein was located, the figure eventually lets go of Sigma and tumbled to the side. Once freed, Sigma turned so his belly was lying on the floor and quickly pushed himself up by using his unbroken arm for support. He then charged at the dark figure and kicked him right in his chin. He placed all of his strength in that one attack and sent the figure flying across the room once more. The figure landed straight to the wall, which caused his lungs to spasm. The evil presence then took a few moments to catch his breath. But while that was happening, Sigma sprinted towards him and clutched the figure’s neck yet again in an attempts to strangle him. The power in his left hand was different. It was much stronger in the most terrifying way possible. It made the figure feel powerless.

**"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO…? KILL ME!?" **He roared as he gasped for air. **"YOU KNOW THAT THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE IN THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE." **He then grabbed onto Sigma’s throbbing left arm and tried to pull it away from him. **"**BESIDES, EVEN IF YOU MANAGE TO ERASE ME, THERE ARE STILL THOUSANDS OF US WHO CAN TAKE YOU DOWN." ****The evil presence looked up and saw the various personalities watching their brawl with great intent.

“…Then I’ll just have to find another way to get rid of all of you!”

Sigma closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and channeled all his energy to the center of his chest. He tightened his grip around the figure’s neck and in mere moments, his body began emitting sparks of blue lightning. The ominous presence could feel Sigma’s power through his hand. He was terrified.

Suddenly, Sigma withdrew his grasp from the figure’s neck. And when he opened his eyes, he was in complete control of the figure’s entire being. Sigma raised his hand and sent the evil presence to join the rest of the personalities above him.

**"WHAT’S GOING ON!? WHY CAN’T I MOVE!?"**

Sigma let out a loud roar as he slowly closed his left hand into a ball like he was squeezing the life out of a small animal. Once his fist was formed, the figure and the other personalities found themselves trapped in a spherical cage with small honeycombed-shaped holes. Some of Sigma’s other selves were curious about their predicament and touched their spheres' surface. However, the moment their skin came in contact with the wall, they were greeted by a jolt of electricity, sending them into a world of hurt.

After seeing their attempts to make sense of their situation, the dark figure could only stand still and gaze at Sigma with immense anger. **"YOU CAN’T CONTAIN US… YOU NEED US…"**

“No… I’ve never needed any of you. And I’ll make sure to lock all of you away so you’ll never see the light of day again!”

**"YOU BASTARD!"**

And as Sigma unfurled his left hand, all of his personalities, as well as the evil figure, disappeared from his sight. The room was quiet now and the only thing Sigma could hear was his exasperated breathing. He no longer heard the voices clouding his head; only a sweet melody of triumph. However, he knew that he still had one more obstacle to face before he can say that he’s truly freed from his demons' influences.

* * *

Sigma turned around and saw his younger self still frozen in time. He then walked up to the pedestal, took one last deep breath, and faced Siebren de Kuiper with conviction in his eyes.

“I’m ready…”

After uttering those words, time began to move at its natural pace, allowing Sigma to witness everything that occurred on that fateful day. The small black hole between Siebren’s hands started to become unstable and was inching closer to its dreadful climax.

“What… What’s happening!? Why am I losing control!?” Siebren cried.

A few seconds later, the black hole collapsed, producing a blinding white light that filled the chamber. When the light faded, it revealed that the surroundings remained untouched. However, Siebren was seen trembling on the floor, frothing in the mouth. Sigma took a long hard look at his younger self and absorbed everything the scene presented to him. He felt a wave of anger, remorse, and then pity before eventually reaching acceptance and peace. He knew that he couldn’t change the events that occurred years ago. He knew that his demons still resided deep within him. But now that he has come to terms with his past and current state, he was determined to move forward as his true self: the real Siebren de Kuiper.

A few moments later, the airlock door hissed open and in came the scientists who were watching Siebren’s every move from outside the chamber. Each of them wore a concerned look on their face, but Harold’s was the most distraught of them all.

“Dr. de Kuiper, can you hear us?” One scientist hollered.

“Dr. de Kuiper!” Said another.

“Siebren! Siebren! Oh no… PLEASE be alright!” Harold fell next to Siebren and tried to help him out of his tremors.

Seeing himself in such a grievous state was becoming too much for him. Sigma then turned his back from the scene to recollect himself. However, his attention was suddenly drawn back when a familiar voice called his name. “SIEBREN, WAKE UP!”

When Sigma looked at the direction of the source of the voice, he immediately found himself strapped to a metal bed with Moira’s mismatched colored eyes greeting him awake.


	14. Chapter 14

_[John Field – Nocturne No. 5 in B Flat Major]_

Sigma woke up in a cold sweat and with shortness of breath. He shifted his gaze around the room as he was slowly coming out of his dream… Or was it a nightmare? He felt the rough texture of the heavy-duty belt straps and the sharp needles of the syringes agitate his skin as he stirred on the metal bed. When he finally realized that he has returned to the realm of physical reality, he no longer sensed the heavy weight that used to sit on the center of his mind. He felt stronger, more in control, and renewed.

“Siebren,” Moira called to him as she looked into his eyes, “how are you feeling?”

“…You’re…” Sigma uttered; still out of breath.

“I’m here, just like I promised.” She turned her attention to Sigma’s torso and started unbuckling the straps that held him down. “As expected, it only took you three days to fully heal.” A light chuff escaped her lips. “If an ordinary human had your injuries, it’d take them weeks to—”

“You’re alive!” Once his upper body was freed, Sigma immediately sat up—ignoring the pain of the syringes sliding out from his muscles—and wrapped his arms around Moira.

His sudden movements caught Moira by surprise, so the moment she was in his grasp, she thought Sigma would break her svelte frame in half. As she was trying to squirm her way out of Sigma’s hold, however, she noticed that Sigma wasn’t applying any crushing pressure. Then it dawned on her that she was caught in the warmth of his tight embrace.

Sigma held her firmly by her back; his cheek caressing the side of her head, taking in the sweet scent of her fine red hair. “_Godzijdank… _You’re still alive.” His voice cracked as he whispered in her ear.

He felt different. He sounded different. And yet, there was something familiar in his gesture that made Moira question whether the man embracing her was the newest addition to Sigma’s personalities or someone who was finally bringing remnants of Siebren de Kuiper to light. There was no doubt in her mind that these interesting findings will bolster her research, as well as her weekly report. But for now, she allowed herself to indulge in Sigma’s warmth, especially with what little privacy the security cameras offered.

“Siebren…” She whispered back. When Moira sensed the cameras started monitoring them more intently, she immediately pushed Sigma away and gave him a stern look. “You shouldn’t have gotten up so suddenly!” Her authoritative voice shook Sigma out of his state of bliss. “Now look at you! You’re a mess.”

Sigma checked his arms and realized that the areas where the syringes were once injected are now streaming with blood. He tried to add pressure on some of his wounds, but due to the freshness of the injuries, the act of lifting an arm hurt. “I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me. I—”

“No matter.” Moira raised her hand, signaling him to stop talking. “These are but trivial wounds. I’ll have them healed in no time.”

Sigma leaned back and observed Moira from head to toe. She was wearing her typical uniform, which was comprised of a black blouse, a dark purple necktie, khaki slacks, and her pristine white lab coat. However, she was also equipped with some sort of tank that had been modified to be worn like a backpack. Its shoulder straps, which were made from premium grade polycarbonate plastic tubings, were hooked up to a black carbon fiber enclosure that acted as the equipment’s main diffuser tank. Underneath this was a receptacle that contained a viscous purple liquid, which sloshed around each time Moira made a quick turn or moved sharply. Then, he switched his attention to her hands and noticed the circular diffusers that were implanted in her palms. Each diffusor was connected to a plastic tube that hid beneath her lab coat’s sleeves. It was likely that these tubes were attached to the tank as well.

There was no doubt in his mind that all these components were designed to help Moira utilize her unique ability to its fullest potential. The only question he had in his mind was how?

“You might feel a bit of discomfort, but I want you to hold still.” After saying those words, the backpack’s main compartment let out a _whir_ and the viscous liquid inside began spinning, creating a small purple whirlpool in the container. A few moments later, the purple liquid turned to a golden color. As Moira moved her left hand above Sigma’s right arm, the polycarbonate tubes around her shoulders started filling up with the golden fluid. When it reached the tubes on her palm, Moira began spraying all over his arm.

The golden mist was cold to the touch but highly effective. The open wounds that riddled his right arm all closed in a matter of seconds. When Moira was done mending the right arm, she switched her attention to the left. And as she was working on him, Sigma kept a close watch and studied her contraption and wondered how the foul, purple haze that her right arm emitted was capable of producing such healing properties.

“Fascinating.” Sigma uttered the minute Moira was finished with his left arm. “I had no idea you possessed great talent in biochemical engineering!”

Moira stopped and looked at Sigma with both bewilderment and awe. He was smiling from ear to ear and his eyes carried a certain brightness that she had never seen before. “Are you… Are you alright, Siebren?”

“Better than ever!” Sigma answered with great confidence. The eagerness that he acquired from his forced sleep filled his entire body that he couldn’t wait to get out of the metal bed and just run around the room. “Do you mind?” Sigma pointed at his legs, which were still strapped down to the bed.

Moira shook her head to help re-center her focus and unbuckled the straps that held his shins. Fully freed, Sigma sat at the edge of the metal bed and stretched out his arms as high as he can until he heard the satisfying sound of air popping between his joints. He then looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes. Sigma’s mellow behavior was indeed something Moira wanted to look into even further. However, there is still so much work to be done and time wasn’t exactly on her side.

“Seeing you in better spirits is a welcomed improvement,” She said as she walked towards the metal table to grab her tablet computer, “it’s just unfortunate that we can’t explore this new development at my own pace. The inner council’s patience has worn thin, and they’re only giving me a few days to get you to a more ‘usable’ condition.” Without removing her attention from the device’s screen, she saved her new findings on her tablet as she walked back to Sigma. “Which is why I’ll be more aggressive with my approaches in our future sessions.”

“Future sessions…? Those will no longer be necessary.” Sigma uttered with a reassuring smile.

Moira paused from tapping her sharp fingernails on the tablet’s screen and looked at him with contempt. “I beg your pardon?”

Sigma propped off the metal bed and approached Moira with open arms. “I’m fit to do anything you ask of me. I assure you that both my body and mind are ready.”

Moira couldn’t help but let out a peal of aristocratic laughter. She certainly can’t deny the fact that Sigma’s current condition is far better than it was three days ago. But sending him out on his first mission without fine-tuning his abilities beforehand was absurd. “And what makes you think that I’m willing to let you go out on the field without further testing?”

“Because I finally have control.” Sigma raised his right hand in front of Moira’s face.

Seeing his palm wide open, Moira knew that Sigma was about to summon a black hole. In preparation for the worst outcome, she quickly slid her hand into her lab coat’s pocket and held the tranquilizer gun’s handle with a tight grip. However, she soon released her grasp when she witnessed Sigma effortlessly conjure two, golf ball-sized black holes. The globular voids swirled in his palms as if they were performing a simple dance. They were also enclosed in decagonal cages that had skeletal-like structures fluttering with the pulsations that were emitting from the black holes’ energies. Not a single trace of pain was seen on his face. He wasn’t wrestling with his other personalities either. He was in complete control.

Moira observed the black holes; her face was in complete shock. She then stared straight into Sigma’s eyes and found that he had a triumphant smirk on his face.

“I told you… I’m ready.”

* * *

_[Tomaso Giovanni Albinoni – Oboe Concerto No. 2 in D Minor Op.9 I Allegro e No Presto]_

Gabriel couldn’t believe it when he heard that Project Sigma was marked complete. Just a few days ago, he saw how terrifyingly powerful Sigma can get when he loses control. Thus, he entered the observation deck with skepticism and low expectations.

Joining him in the room was Maximilien, who was sitting on the same top grain leather chair he sat on three days ago, and Moira, who was standing by the window and looking at the restored simulation room below.

“Where are the rest?” Gabriel asked as he positioned himself next to Moira.

“It’s just us.” Moira answered dryly without giving Gabriel a look.

“Wasn’t Sanjay looking forward to Project Sigma’s demonstration?” Gabriel casually glanced over to Maximilien.

“Unfortunately, something came up in his ‘other work’ and had an emergency meeting with Vishkar’s top executives.” Maximilien affixed his legs into a figure four leg clamp and began flipping his favorite yellow Casino Monaco chip like a coin.

“… And Akande?”

Maximilien flipped the chip a few more times before snatching it in mid-air. “Still licking his wounds.” He answered without a shred of concern in his omnic voice. "After that thrilling battle, Moira here thinks that he doesn’t deserve to be under her care.”

“I told him countless times that Project Sigma wasn’t ready!” She snarled. “And as punishment for his impatience and the little stunt he pulled, he’ll be recovering the old-fashioned way.”

Judging by Moira’s intense glare, Gabriel knew that there was nothing he nor Maximilien can do to persuade her to mend at least one or two of Akande’s major injuries.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Gabriel grumbled at Moira. “You’re aware that Akande had a major role to play in our plan.”

“Of course I’m aware!” Moira scoffed. “But if Project Sigma passes our tests, he’ll be more useful to us than that short-tempered oaf.”

Gabriel sensed the wrath in Moira’s response and let out a resigned sigh. “Very well… Shall we?”

* * *

To show Talon’s inner council that he was in complete control of his powers, Sigma had his hands behind his back and was hovering a few inches above the center of the simulation room. He carried himself proudly with his chest out and his head held high as he stared at the observation deck, waiting for orders.

“You are an interesting subject.” Maximilien’s voice escaped through the speakers and reverberated throughout the simulation room. “Surviving Akande’s onslaughts and making a full recovery after three days of rest is quite a feat… Color me impressed!” He said with a certain fondness in his voice.

“The charts say that your vitals are in good condition,” Gabriel interjected with a growl, “but I’m not so easily convinced. If you’re going to be of use to this organization, you’ll need to prove to us that you can hold your own.”

Without batting an eye, Sigma gave his response. “I’m ready for whatever challenge you’re going to throw at me.”

The confidence in Sigma’s voice vexed Gabriel, causing him to bare his teeth in a snarl. “Alright then. Let’s begin.”

Sigma’s trials were fashioned to test his speed, strength, and accuracy, as well as his ability to adapt to stressful situations. Gabriel had to see it for himself that Sigma was capable of keeping his cool and not unleash the beast that almost cost the lives of Talon’s de facto leader and resident healer. And to his surprise, Sigma passed with great success. He was able to hit all his targets with his weaponized black holes, incapacitated several training bots by throwing a boulder made from pieces of the room’s structure, and absorbed the hidden turrets’ incoming projectiles by generating a kinetic grasp in his left hand. After the final challenge was completed, Sigma turned his attention to the observation deck and waited in silence.

Gabriel was standing by the window with his arms crossed over his chest. His heavy breaths were hot from his anger and he stared down at Sigma with great intensity that even Sigma could sense the fire in his eyes though the bullet-proof window.

“He’s ready.” Maximilien stood up to break the silence in the room. He held his yellow poker chip firmly in his grasp.

“Are you serious!?” Gabriel snarled back. “Just because he passed the skill test doesn’t mean he’s mentally prepared for the mission. What happens if he suddenly loses control and—”

“If Maximilien thinks he’s ready, then he’s ready.” Moira interjected with a proud look on her face. “He doesn’t need to undergo any more tests. He’s in a usable condition. Isn’t that the only prerequisite you gave me?”

“She’s right you know.” Maximilien supported Moira’s claim. “Besides, with what little time we have left, I think it’s wise to send him out to the field.”

Even though Gabriel was outvoted two to one, the sense of doubt that stemmed from the pit of his stomach commanded every bone in his body to protest against their decision. However, just as he was about to speak, Sigma’s thunderous voice interrupted him.

“I don’t care how many obstacles are coming my way. I’ll make sure that I’ll conquer them all!”

The confidence Sigma possessed intrigued Maximilien, causing the omnic to step closer to the glass to make himself visible to Sigma. “Oh, I like you.” He chirped. “But may I ask, what compelled you to suddenly change your attitude towards us? A few days ago, Akande had to leave you at the brink of death before we got any useful response from you.”

Sigma paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Because this time around I intend to play by your rules… It’s the only way to get what I want, am I right?”

Upon hearing Sigma’s answer, both Maximilien and Gabriel gave Moira a puzzling look.

“Is that what Dr. O’Deorain told you?” Maximilien said as he turned his attention back to Sigma.

In response, Sigma gave him a firm nod.

Sigma’s reassuring gesture was all Maximilien needed to straighten his red necktie and loosen up. He then walked towards Moira and rested a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve been working for Talon for more than a decade and you still manage to surprise me.” He said with a gleeful timbre in his robotic voice. “You’ve figured out what makes him tick! Albeit, Akande may have aided you in Project Sigma’s development, but I’m giving you full credit for this success. After all, you’ve done most of the hard work.” He then turned his attention to Gabriel. “I want you and the rest of your squad to assemble in the in the briefing room in two hours.” He then returned his gaze to Moira. “I want you to make him look presentable in front of Sanjay.” He said, pointing at Sigma. “I’m also placing you in charge of getting him up to speed with his role in our missions… Understood?”

“Yes.” Moira answered without any hesitation.

Gabriel, on the other hand, grumbled under his breath.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Maximilien left the observation deck with a visible spring in his step.

A few moments later, Gabriel followed him out of the room. Now that she was alone, Moira was free to drop the act and look at Sigma with a worried expression on her face.

_What’s going on in that head of yours? _She thought.

* * *

The briefing room’s steel walls and ceiling gave the room a cold atmosphere while its dim lighting illuminated the surrounding with a smoky blue hue. The room’s main source of light was coming from the hologram table, which was projecting the image of the world map. Seated around this expensive piece of furniture were Sombra and Amélie, who were impatiently waiting for the rest to arrive.

“_Urrgghhh, _what’s the point of calling us down here if they won’t even bother to show up on time!?” Sombra growled as she sank deeper into her chair; her arms folded across her chest.

“I’m sure they have their reasons.” Amélie, who was sitting across Sombra, said with an apathetic look on her face. “They always do.”

“I think they’re deliberately doing this to get on my nerves.” Sombra placed her feet up on the table, completely disregarding the expensive glass surface by slamming her heels down hard. “They’re trying to teach me a lesson here or something… What am I? Five!?” She said with a snarky tone. “Besides, meetings bore me, and I can always stay up to date by hacking the servers. I have better things to do!”

“Like starting wars and making new friends?” Amélie uttered.

Sombra could see the glint in Amélie’s eye and snorted. “Of course, _chica_! What else is there to do?”

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the metal door sliding open. When Sombra realized that the inner council was about to enter the room, she quickly sat properly on her seat and gave them a smile.

“Finally! You guys make a great deal about my lack of punctuality, and yet here you are 15 minutes—”

Unlike most of the people working for Talon, Sombra didn’t fear the inner council. She knew that if the council threatened her in any way, she can easily expose their crimes to the world. Thus, to ensure that Talon kept the world’s most infamous hacker on their side, they offered to pay her a ridiculous amount of money and allowed her to do as she pleases—or as long as she keeps her curious hands away from sensitive files and lends her talents to further progress the organization’s agendas. However, at this particular moment, she withheld her snide remarks. Because after Maximilien, Sanjay, and Gabriel entered the room, she saw Moira step inside with Sigma following behind her.

Sigma’s eight-foot frame was indeed terrifying, even when he was wearing a fresh white jumpsuit. His face was expressionless and he stood by Moira’s side the entire time he was there. Upon seeing him enter, both Amélie and Sombra jumped up from their seats and unholstered their weapons.

“What is he doing here?" Amélie pointed her rifle at Sigma’s head.

“Ladies please, calm down.” Maximilien gestured his hands, telling them to lower their guns and take a seat. “Sigma is stable enough to join us in our mission briefings. Isn’t that great news?”

“Sigma?” Sigma whispered.

“I’ll explain that to you later.” Moira responded in a hushed tone.

“_¿Estas loco?_” Sombra snarled at Maximilien. “Bringing that madman in here is going to get us killed!”

“I assure you, Project Sigma is a success!” Maximilien clicked his heels together to express his delight. “Gabriel and I witnessed Sigma ace all of the tests we gave him. Isn’t that right, Gabriel?”

Even though Maximilein’s range of emotions was limited by his omnic form, Gabriel can tell that he was giving him a mocking smile. Without giving him an answer, Gabriel let out a heavy breath before taking a seat that was two chairs away from Amélie.

“Ah well, I’m just glad that we can finally get this moving.” Maximilien then turned to Sigma. “Please, have a seat.”

Maximilien spoke in a pleasant tone to convey that he wasn’t a threat. But Sigma rebuffed his friendly gesture by giving Maximilien a deadpan stare. Instead of taking a seat, Sigma looked at Moira and waited for her instructions in silence.

“I think it’s best if Sigma stays by my side.” Moira said with an air of superiority. “It’ll make the others feel less wary of him, wouldn’t you agree?”

Maximilen looked over his shoulder and noticed Sombra and Amélie have not lowered their guard. Though they had returned to their seats, they kept their eyes on Sigma and their hands near their guns. Their body language told Maximilien that not everyone is as excited as he is when it came to meeting the newest addition to their team.

“Ah, I see. Well then.” Maximilien gestured his hand to the side. “Feel free to sit anywhere you'd like, Moira.”

Without a second thought, Moira sauntered to the chair that was at the end of the table and took a seat. Sigma trailed behind her, like a loyal dog without a leash, and stood next to her with his chest out and his arms by his side. Amélie and Sombra’s cold, hard stares never left him.

“Okay … The floor is all yours, Sanjay.”

As Maximilien took a seat, Sanjay positioned himself at the end of the table that was opposite to Moira.

Among the members of Talon’s inner council, Sanjay Korpal looked and acted the least inconspicuous. His ability to seemingly blend in with the crowd proved to be useful, especially when it came to gathering information on Vishkar Corporation’s confidential projects. He is young, bright, and has a trusting face. But everyone in Talon knew not to fall so easily for his friendly smile.

“Let’s skip the formalities and jump right into it, shall we?” Sanjay placed his hands by the table’s control panel to gain everyone’s attention.

“Wait,” Amélie uttered. “Where’s Akande?”

“Unfortunately for him, he’s still recovering from his injuries.” Sanjay answered without showing any emotion. “Our best doctor refuses to tend to him at this moment because she thinks her time will be best used if she joined us in our meeting today.”

Sombra glanced at Moira and gave her a smile. “Ooooh, that’ _pendejo _really pissed you off huh? I like how you’re handling it.”

Moira let out a breath and didn’t say a word.

“Now that everything’s clear, I’d like to get things rolling.” Sanjay interjected to prevent anyone else from interrupting him. “Some of you might recall that three years ago, Vishkar Industries received intel that Volskaya Industries was gearing up to develop a brand new line of anti-omnic weaponry. The problem was, digging up information on that project proved to be difficult, even for Sombra. Fortunately, my informant in Volskaya was able to move up the ranks since then, and gave me an update.” Sanjay began pushing buttons on the table’s controls and replaced the image of the world map with a hologram of Volskaya’s armaments.

Though the image only projected the exterior appearance of each new mech, their designs were threatening enough to pull the audience’s attention even closer. Though both the new quadrupedal and bipedal mechs embodied Volksaya’s signature silhouette, their framework showed that they were made to be fiercer than the industry’s current line of defensive products. Their aluminized steel structure was fashioned to be stronger and lightweight, allowing them to remain mobile no matter how challenging the battlefield may be. Their built-in weapons, which were in full display, were specifically engineered to have the firepower to raze large cities and small countries. What’s more, several bipedal units came with boosters on their backs or underneath their feet, giving them atmospheric flight capabilities.

“…They call them the Perun Forces.” Sanjay said with an ominous tone in his voice. “They’re comprised mostly of ground units, many of which possess the ability of flight. They’re equipped with a wide range of weaponry; heat bebut swords that can slice through shields, particle beam guns and canons, and high-powered railguns. They also come with a special barrier that becomes stronger when merged with other shields. But what intrigues me the most is the new systems Volskaya specifically developed for these units. The Perun Forces have stealth jamming abilities, a multi-lock on system, and a colloidal camouflage function that can cloak them for hours.”

“_Hmmm, _those are fascinating findings.” Maximilien’s eyes widened. “But doesn’t that mean that they’re virtually unstoppable!”

“Precisely.” Sanjay answered.

“How is this possible?” Sombra stood up and walked around the table to get a better view of the mechs. “With all those high-powered weapons and systems, the units must possess enough energy to keep these features functional. And to my knowledge, there isn’t a single power source on this planet that can support all of those at once.”

“I thought so too!” Sanjay exclaimed. “But it seems that Katya Volskaya got her hands on something quite rare.”

Clicking on the controls once more, Sanjay zoomed in on one of the mech’s chest, revealing an image of a ball pulsating with immense energy. “Each unit is powered by this energy source. And according to my informant, this ball is small enough to fit into the palms of your hands.”

“So… What is it?” Amélie asked.

“I don’t know. That’s all the information my informant could give me.”

“Which is why in five hours, you all must be ready to head out.” Maximilien stood up and nodded to Sanjay. In response, Sanjay pulled up a hologram image of Volskaya Industries’ blueprint and structure.

“We know that Volskaya is keeping the energy source’s whereabouts a secret. So it’s your job to find its location, so we can use it more… Efficiently.” Maximilien cocked his head to the side in a snide manner. “And what better place to start than Volskaya Industries, eh? Most of you are familiar with its layout so this won’t be a difficult task. Gabriel!” Maximilien made a sharp turn and darted his eyes on Gabriel. “You’ll be taking charge in place of Akande’s absence. You’ll also be responsible to give each member of your team a fitting role... Oh, and Sigma,” He then turned to Sigma with a friendly air. “I know this is going to be your first time out on the field, but please… Don’t disappoint us.”


	15. Chapter 15

After the mission briefing, Moira brought Sigma back to his cell to properly prepare him for tonight’s mission. When they entered the room, the pieces that comprised Sigma’s armor were already waiting for him on the two metal tables.

One look was all it took for Sigma to understand his role in the team. The components were molded from premium grade carbon fiber and come covered with a rich layer of titanium powder coated finish. Most of the pieces were black, save for the white pauldrons and the red polycarbonate used to create the chest plate and the helmet’s visor. On the table to his left laid a black one-piece jumpsuit made from ultra-high-molecular-weight-polyethylene, a pair of black boots, and a white device that looked like a long cuff bracelet. He walked up to the table that was on his left and brushed his hand against the suit’s material. It was smooth to the touch, but when he rubbed a section of the suit between his fingers, the fibers became coarse and hardened—adding another protective layer to the armor’s durable quality.

“What am I? Some sort of tank?” He darted his eyes towards Moira, expecting to hear her say that his assumptions were correct.

“Ah, I see that your keen, analytical mind has been fully restored.” She said; slightly impressed. “If you noticed our little group, none of us possess the physique or ability to soften the enemy’s blows. Sure, Akande and Gabriel provide the muscle, but they can get a bit trigger happy, leaving the rest of us vulnerable to the enemies hiding in the shadows. So we needed someone who would provide us much-needed protection and cover.”

“Gabriel? Oh, you mean your friend who gave me a nice shave… He doesn’t like me that much, does he?”

Moira examined the smug look on Sigma’s face before releasing a short chortle. “No, no he doesn’t… Now take off your clothes and put this on.” She said as she tossed the jumpsuit at Sigma. “We don’t have much time, so let’s stop fooling around and focus.”

Although Sigma’s armor was made from heavy-duty materials, all of its pieces were surprisingly lightweight. The jumpsuit had a nice stretch to it that he had no trouble suiting himself up. Once he was dressed, Moira proceeded to attach the armor’s outer layers, starting with the ankle bracers. As she worked her way up, Sigma started to ponder on the name they gave him.

“Sigma… What a crude name.” Sigma said with a hint of distaste. “It’s unoriginal, bland… Who would come up with such an uninspired name for me?”

“Giving you an alias is not my responsibility! Now hold still so I can finish up.” Moira snapped as she attached the right pauldron.

“It just feels like someone was randomly searching for a physics-related term in a science book.” He grumbled.

“I’m surprised that you’re so affected by your alias.” Moira said as she took a step back to marvel at Sigma wearing his armor.

“Did they give you a moniker?”

“No.” She answered dryly. “I told them not to… These aliases mean nothing to me anyway. They’re just there to make Akande feel important.”

“Oh… I see…”

“Now that you’re finished complaining about your alias, tell me… How does the armor feel?”

Sigma raised his arms to the side and started stretching every which way possible his body would allow. Even with all the components attached, he didn’t feel any chafing or a noticeable change in weight.

“It feels… Amazing!” He exclaimed.

“Good! That means we got your measurements right.” Moira then walked towards one of the metal tables and grabbed the two remaining pieces that would complete his armor. “Now, for the finishing touches.” Moira grabbed the pair of heavy-duty, size 11, black leather work boots from the table and threw it by Sigma’s feet. She then carefully took the barrel-shaped device and brought it to Sigma. “For an added layer of protection, I had this made.” Moira unclasped the device and wrapped it around Sigma’s left forearm.

The device had some weight to it, but it didn’t limit his movement when he swung his left arm. “What is it?” He asked.

“It’s a deployable shield barrier.” Moira answered. “You can cast it forth by waving your hand out at the direction of your choosing and return it by making a fist.”

Curious about its functions, Sigma faced the wall behind him and tested the device. He deployed the shield towards the wall and immediately retrieved it before it touched the metal surface. He did it once more, only this time, deploying the shield half way. “This is marvelous!” Sigma gleefully chimed as he continued playing around with the device. “You invented this?”

“I drew up the design and gathered the parts. I had someone else put it together.” Moira walked up to Sigma and placed a hand on the device. “Please don’t toy with it.” She said with a stern tone. “It’s still in its experimental stages, so you can’t be too aggressive with it. If you leave it exposed for too long, it’ll break. Then you’ll have to wait for it to be fully charged before deploying it once more.”

Upon realizing the complex nature of the piece of equipment, Sigma immediately stopped testing it out. “Oh, forgive me.” He balled his left hand into a fist to return the barrier. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

Sigma turned to her with a smile on his face and a calmness in his voice. His demeanor has been peculiar after his recovery, puzzling Moira’s mind for hours. Her desire to know more about Sigma’s strange behavior led her to inch closer and stare into his eyes. The lines that etched the corner of his eyes didn’t conceal his age, but his light blue irises glimmered with his eagerness to make himself useful in the upcoming mission.

“… Is something the matter, Moira?”

His concern pulled Moira out of her fascination, causing her to look away as she took a few steps back. “No… Well, yes but… Never mind.” She scoffed. “I’ll deal with my thoughts some other time. But for now,” she raised her head to meet Sigma’s eyes once more, “we need to focus on the mission. I admire your enthusiasm, but you have zero experience being on the field… So please, don’t be reckless… And be careful out there.”

Sigma could sense that Moira was holding back the worry in her voice. The cameras still had their eyes on them, after all. Thus, to help quell her unease, he softened the angles of his brows and spoke in a hushed tone. “… Don’t worry. I will.” He said with a smile.

* * *

_[_ _Maurice Ravel – Bolero]_

**Volskaya Industries**

**Saint Petersburg Russia**

**Nearing Midnight**

The winter nights in Saint Petersburg are cold and long, and tonight was no exception. The evening’s temperature has reached -15 C°, causing the winds’ chilling howls to become even more spine tingling. The cold has also caused a thin layer of ice to form on the Neva River’s surface, which cracked as the waves wildly rolled. And as the cobblestone streets of Volskaya Industries was slowly being blanketed by snow, the industry’s guards marched around their posts, crunching the ice underneath their boots.

Behind one of the buildings that was built by the Neva River is where Talon’s military stealth dropship deployed Gabriel’s squad. Its engine hummed as the members of the team silently alighted from the aircraft. Once everyone was on the ground, Gabriel signaled the pilot to leave as quietly as the same way they came.

_“¡Este maldito frío puede ir al infiernó!_” Sombra groaned as she tightened her purple jacket. “How cold is it anyway?”

“Negative fifteen degrees Celsius.” Amélie answered. "Quite cold for Saint Petersburg."

“_¡Mierda!_ I’m not wearing enough layers.”

“Are you guys finished talking about the weather?” Gabriel growled from behind them. “Because I’d like for us to get started as soon as possible.”

Sombra looked at Amélie with a humorous closed smile before turning to Gabriel. “Alright boss… But can you give us the rundown of the plan again?”

“Are you serious!? Weren’t you listening to me while we were on our way here?”

“Of course I was!” Sombra said with a jest. “I just want to make sure that the new guy knows what's going to happen, so he'd know what to do.”

Judging by how Somrba pulled her gaze away from him and how she switched her focus on Sigma, Gabriel knew she was obviously lying. Nevertheless, he entertained her request for the sake of running the plan without a hitch. “Fine, but this is the last time I’ll be repeating myself.” He gave each member of his squad a hard look to get their attention. “According to Sanjay’s informant, Volskaya stores her past and current files on the Perun Forces in the facility’s main building. We would’ve hacked her computers from an untraceable location, but after we infiltrated their base a few years ago, she bolstered her security. For added protection, she left a fair amount of data in hard copy forms.”

“Which is why you need me and Sombra to accompany you, am I correct?” Moira interjected.

“I’ll need the extra hands should we find anything useful.”

“Then why not bring Sigma?” She pointed at her teammate with visible frustration. “He can easily transport dozens of files at once.”

“Yes, but this operation requires stealth. Sigma is far too large to be sneaking around with us, and the guards can see him floating around from a mile away! And besides…” Gabriel leaned in closer to Moira and spoke in a volume only he and his colleague could hear. “I want to see how well he performs without you coddling him.”

* * *

Once Gabriel finished giving another run-through of the plan, he gave each of his teammates an earpiece to make it easier for them to communicate with one another. “Remember to only contact the other squad when necessary. I don’t want any of you disturbing us while we do our tasks.”

Then, he, Sombra, and Moira immediately slipped away from their hiding place and stealthily made their way to the facility’s main building. Meanwhile, Amélie and Sigma took to the roofs and used the darkness to their advantage, transferring from one building to the next. Their quiet movements paired with the industry’s stable yet intricately designed buildings gave them the perfect environment to maneuverer around the facility in a concealed manner. When Gabriel’s squad was able to enter the main building, Amelie and Sigma guarded the entrance from a safe distance.

Time continued to pass them by and both Sigma and Amélie kept their eyes on the entryway where their colleagues entered. But after the first hour hit, Sigma started feeling restless. The howling wind was unnerving, and Amélie hasn’t moved from her firing position since they landed, making him feel like he’s sharing the roof with a statue instead of a human being. To free him from his boredom, he levitated a few feet off the ground. Of course, he stayed behind a pillar to keep himself hidden. When he found a position that gave him an excellent vantage point of the facility, he began searching for other escape routes should the mission go awry.

However, the mere fact that Amélie can sense him bobbing up and down in the air was distracting. Thus, without removing her gaze from her scope, she spoke. “Can you please stop that? You are ruining my concentration.”

Surprised by her sharp tone, Sigma descended back to the roof and stood next to her with his hands behind his back. “Forgive me… Widow? It’s been years since I’ve worn any footwear, so my feet are not used to being enclosed for a long period of time. Floating around helps me get rid of that unnerving feeling.” He joked.

Although she knew Sigma meant well to start a lighthearted conversation, Amélie was disgruntled by his lack of mission etiquette. Then again, it is his first time out on the field, so she allowed it to slide. “It’s fine,” she huffed, “just don’t do anything else that’ll distract me. And call me Amélie. Widow is just a name Gabriel made for formality's sake.”

“Ah, so he’s responsible for my alias.” Sigma gleamed. “To be fair, Widowmaker sounds better than Sigma, wouldn’t you agree?”

“_Oh, mon dieu_…” She sighed. _Clearly he isn’t fit for stakeout missions._

All of a sudden, the facility’s sirens went off, sending all the guards on high alert. The spotlights that were perched on the other roofs were immediately switched on, blowing their cover.

“_Там на крыше!” _One of the guards shouted when he discovered Sigma’s and Amélie’s location.

_“Merde!”_ Amélie quickly pointed the barrel of her rifle towards the guard and shot him without any hesitation. The bullet went straight through his neck, killing him instantly. The other guards who were on patrol turned their attention to Amélie.

“Убери снайпера, быстро!”

With their AK-74M assault rifles, the guards sent a barrage towards her general direction. Amélie had no time to set up for another shot, so she quickly rolled behind one of the roof’s pillars to keep herself from being riddled by their shots. Once she got into cover, she lowered the rifle's scope and prepared to open fire on the guards. When she sprang out from her hiding place, however, she saw Sigma hovering at the edge of the roof with his left arm stretched out and the shield deployed. Amélie was stunned to see how Sigma was able to quickly and so willingly place himself in front of the line of fire to block the bullets. She thought that the mere sound of gunfire would scare him —due to the fact that he’s never been in a situation like this before. But here he was calm and collected; concentrating on the guards’ behaviors as they scurry below his feet.

With the shield still holding, Amélie took the opportunity to kneel next to Sigma and began taking out the guards one by one.

“What are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you be running for cover!?”

“And miss all this fun?” She said before taking another shot. “I don’t think so.”

Amélie took down a few more guards before noticing Gabriel, Moira, and Sombra running out from the building. She saw them running towards the left-hand side of the facility, with Moira visibly holding a few documents tightly in her arms while Sombra and Gabriel were providing her with cover fire. They also were being fired upon, so Amélie nudged Sigma’s thigh with her elbow to garner his attention.

“They need our help!” She yelled, pointing at her teammates.

Sigma glanced towards the direction Amélie indicated and saw his colleagues scrambling to get away from the small wave of guards trailing behind them. “Go to them, quickly! I’ll cover you.”

Though Amélie couldn’t see his face through the helmet’s visor, the commanding tone in his voice and his staunch posture made her believe that he is being serious. Thus, after staring at him in silence, she deployed her grappling hook towards a solid surface and swung towards the other team.

Once Amélie leapt from the roof, Sigma retracted his shield and followed suit with his back facing her. As he floated, he deployed the barrier forward, protecting his teammates from the shots that were coming from his front. The guards were relentless and continued firing down on the barrier until their guns ran dry. When they were all out of ammo, however, there was always another guard at the ready to resume their attacks.

“There are so many of them!” Sigma roared.

“This is a heavily guarded facility, what did you expect!?” Gabriel shouted back after he used his wraith form to hide behind cover. “It you want to come out of here alive, you need to start KILLING something!”

Most of Talon’s members are accustomed to taking a life, so pulling the trigger or stabbing the target’s spine with a makeshift shiv was simple. Sigma, however, isn’t a trained soldier. Sure, he had no trouble taking down the training bots in the simulation room. But in his current situation, he was dealing with real, human lives. Sigma’s thoughts swirled in his head. His duty as Talon’s newest recruit was clashing with his emotions and morality, and the struggle to keep his focus together caused him to lose his composure and slow down his pace.

* * *

While Sigma was wrestling with thoughts, Amélie safely landed on the ground and quickly hid behind a large metal container. She was soon joined by Moira who faded away from the line of fire.

“Where’s Sigma?” Moira asked bluntly as she was catching her breath.

Amélie looked over her shoulder and saw Sigma still hovering in the air. “What’s he doing?”

“_Tsk,_ something isn’t right.” Moira quickly configured the setting of her earpiece opened a channel with Sigma. “Sigma, can you hear me?”

There was no response.

“Sigma!”

Again, Moira was met with silence.

“… Siebren, you have to focus! We can’t have you zone out at a time like this.”

When Sigma heard Moira call out his name, he shook himself out of his deep thoughts and stared at the guards who were continuing to shoot his barrier (which was now visibly cracked) down. “I… I can’t…” He murmured. “I can’t kill them, Moira.” His dry voice trembled in fear.

“Siebren—”

“I can’t do it! I can’t let myself take any more lives… I—”

“Then just knock them out!” Amélie suddenly interrupted their conversation. “You don’t have to spill any blood. You just have to make sure that we get out of here alive!”

She was right. Sigma had no reason to cause any bloodshed. He could instead incapacitate their foes to give him and his team enough time to escape. And this realization was enough to clear his mind. Sigma immediately summoned two spherical voids in his right hand and began calculating the right amount of speed and power he needed to immobilize the enemy. Once he found the perfect trajectory, he launched the orbs towards their correct paths, and began descending towards his team; with his barrier trailing behind him.

After hitting their initial targets, the spheres bounced around and whipped the guards in their most vulnerable body parts. When the balls imploded, they created a sizable blast, damaging anyone who was within their small radius. Sigma then flung several more voids and gained the same results. The second his feet touched the ground, he hid behind one of the metal containers and retrieved the barrier. Over half of the guards were left unconscious on the snow-covered ground.

“Ouch!" Sombra's face curled when she took a peek at the guards' conditions. "It took a while, but still impressive. What do you think boss?” Sombra, who was in full stealth mode, conveyed through a channel she connected with Gabriel.

“Who gives a damn what I think!?”Gabriel snarled. “Just tell me when our ride gets here!”

“Fine!” Sombra pulled up a small, purple hologram screen in front of her to check on their dropship’s coordinates. “Alright everyone, our way out is arriving in three, two, one—”

All of a sudden, Talon’s state-of-the-art aircraft made its way to Volskaya Industries and hovered above the waters next to the same building they were deployed. “Need a lift?” The female pilot’s joking remark emanated through their earpieces.

Gabriel looked towards the location of the aircraft and saw its cargo hatch door open. He immediately ordered his team to fall back.

Sombra was the first to head towards the dropship, and was then followed by Moira and Gabriel. Amélie would soon trail behind them, but before she stepped out from cover, she took a few moments to check on her colleague who was still facing the onslaught of the enemy.

“Sigma!”

“Go! I’ll protect you.” Sigma quickly faced the enemy and deployed his freshly charged barrier in front of him, giving Amélie the chance to run towards the dropship safely.

When Amélie was nearing the aircraft, Sigma raised both his arms and began pulling the nearby structures’ outer walls with his abilities. Their brick or metal surfaces began to crack, eventually leading to chunks of debris breaking away from the buildings. With large portions of their construction missing, the surrounding buildings’ forms weakened, resulting in their walls avalanching on the guards. The hazardous environment caused the guards to stop firing, giving Sigma the chance to recall his barrier and escape.

Sigma’s quick thinking gave him and his team an opening to leave safely. Once he was in the dropship, Gabriel commanded the pilot to take to the skies.

* * *

When the dropship reached a stable altitude, Gabriel ordered Moira and Sombra to present the data they were able to retrieve from Volksaya’s well-guarded system. But before Moira could even bring out the files she procured, Sombra ran across the cargo bay floor to congratulate the newest member of the team.

“Hey, good job out there, Sigma.” She said with a vibrant smile. “Scaring them off by collapsing those buildings was a nice touch.”

“He could’ve done it sooner if he didn’t suddenly freeze mid-air.” Gabriel interjected with a grizzly tone. “I knew he wasn’t ready!”

“On the contrary Gabriel, I think he played his part well.” Amélie said as she checked the condition of her rifle. “He was able to protect us when things got serious and he gave us the chance to escape without injury or with anyone following us.” She then locked the scope of her rifle back into place and gave Gabriel a cold hard stare. “It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough.”

Amélie’s impression on Sigma’s performance came to a surprise to everyone. She rarely shared her opinions on the state and result of their missions, so no one was equipped with the right response. Eventually, everyone fell silent and sat in their respective seats. The only sound that filled the cargo bay was generated by the aircraft’s engine.

* * *

Sigma kept to himself throughout the flight back to Talon’s headquarters. Sitting at the very end of the cargo bay’s built-in bench seats, he kept his head down to avoid making eye contact with the other members of his team. Although he was able to pull through his shortcomings, he knew that he could’ve jeopardized the mission if Amélie didn’t break him out of his discomposure. All his talk of being ready and prepared for the mission, and the arrogance he displayed in the simulation room bit him back hard… It was difficult for him to look at them in the eye, especially with Gabriel.

However, when he raised his head for a short moment, his gaze met with Moira’s. Moira was sitting opposite to him with her arms and legs crossed. She was staring at him intently with her piercing red and blue eyes. But her features soon softened after she gave out a sigh of relief. There’s no doubt that she was satisfied with the outcome of the mission. But she was more grateful to see Sigma coming out from his first mission unscathed and breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

Upon returning to Talon’s main headquarters, Maxmimilien ordered Sombra and a team of analyzers to immediately extract any useful information from the data they procured from Volskaya industries. After three days of extensive research, however, they realized that Katya Volskaya wasn’t going to make things easy for anyone who stole her precious files.

Working for three days straight would wear out any average person, but for Talon’s elite members, it was an ordinary occurrence at work. Sombra, in particular, would spend weeks bypassing the most secure systems across the web, only to be fueled by caffeine and twenty minutes of sleep every day. Unfortunately, due to the difficulty spike of their current assignment, her frustrations were beginning take a toll on her and the other analysts. The weight of their aggravation can even be felt when Sanjay and Maximilien stepped inside their dimly lit computer laboratory.

“Any leads?” Sanjay asked as he walked towards Sombra’s station.

“No!” Sombra answered in a frustrated tone as she continued to aggressively type on her hologram keyboard. “And if you ask me that question again in 2 hours, I will give you the same goddamn answer!” She snapped, causing Sanjay to look at her in a huff.

Not far behind, Maximilien crept closer to the two and focused his attention on whatever Sombra was typing. “Could you explain to me what the problem is?” He asked coyly. “In layman’s terms, please. I don’t share the same level of technical know-how as you and Sanjay here.” He placed a hand on Sanjay’s shoulder to help his friend calm down.

Sombra pushed herself against the desk to give herself enough room to stretch out in her seat. “Whoever developed her new security system is good; a fucking asshole, but good.” She stated “Whenever we get closer to knowing the location of that energy source, it keeps redirecting us back to this stupid article. And each time we dive back in, the level of security continues to escalate.”

“… What does the article say?”

Somrba let out a short sigh before pulling up the web article on her screen for Maximilien to read. Maximilien leaned closer to get a better look at the headline and cover photo. It read:

** Lucheng-Volksaya Project Merger a Success **

... After an 8 hour session, Katya Volskaya (right) and Dr. Hu Chao (left) shared the news that their respective companies agreed on merging their powers and resources to ensure the success of Project Radiance. Project Radiance aims to help further improve the conditions of space travel and living by providing newer and more affordable sources of energy…

As Maximilien continued to read through the article, Sombra expressed her dissatisfaction with her assignment to Sanjay. “I don’t get it!” Sombra crossed her arms and tapped her forearm with her fingers in a rhythmic manner. “What’s so special about Project Radiance that it has to pop up every single time we get so close? From what I can remember, it’s been in development hell for years!”

“Is most of the research still being conducted in Lucheng’s main HQ?” Maximilien asked looking at Sombra.

“Yes.” Sombra answered as she looked back at him. “It’s weird that Volskaya gave Lucheng the bulk of the load… So much for their ‘joint effort’ eh?” She snorted.

“Well then, I think I have found our answer.” Maximilien stated proudly in his omnic trill. “Get yourself ready because I’m sending you to a quick trip to China.”

* * *

_[Robert Amirkhanyan – Yerevan Rhapsody]_

**Lijiang Tower**

**Lijiang, China**

**10:00 PM**

The streets of Lijiang City were always flooded with people, omincs, and vehicles trying to reach their workplaces, but tonight, the reason for the hustle and bustle was due to a different affair. The city’s annual Sanduo Festival was in full swing, and the crowd has gathered in the city center to enjoy the festivities prepared by the local officials. The concrete roads and alleys were illuminated with bright neon lights and adorned with colorful plants, flowers, and canopy tents that were used by the locals to sell their wares, trinkets, and cuisines. The air was filled with the sounds of friends, families, and lovers enjoying the celebration, as a small troupe of musicians playing popular Chinese folk songs with their erhus, guzhengs, and pipas completed the backdrop. The entire scenery was luminous, loud, and crowded; making it the perfect distraction that allowed Gabriel and his team to land on Lijiang Tower’s doorstep without getting caught.

“This is quite… Peculiar.” Amélie uttered as she observed the building’s deserted forecourt. “I thought Lijiang is one of the most secure buildings in China?”

“Oh, it is.” Moira suddenly interjected. “I'm certain that they tightened their security before allowing their personnel to join the festivities in the city. So I suggest not to take this stillness for what it is.” She said as she placed herself next to Amélie.

Gabriel raised his head to take in the tower’s massive structure before letting out a small breath. “I must admit, Maximilien has impeccable timing when sending us out on missions. But he has no clue about the level of difficulty this task entails.” He then returned his attention to his team before continuing to speak. “Sombra!” He barked as he looked at the two remaining members of his team who were standing behind him. “On which floor is the main data room located?”

Gabriel expected a quick response, given that they were on a mission. But what he received was a long and slow yawn from Sombra who was doing her best to stay awake.

“SOMBRA!” He snarled.

Gabriel’s booming voice startled Sombra, causing her to stop stretching midway. “Not so loud, boss.” She groaned. “Can’t you see that I’m trying not to fall asleep!? That _pendejo, _Maximilien, wouldn’t even give me a few minutes to get some shut eye.”

“Then the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can go back to bed!” Gabriel growled. “The floor, please.” 

Sombra tutted under her breath before bringing up her hologram computer to take a quick look at Lijiang Tower’s blueprints. “It says here it’s on the… 97th FLOOR!?”

“_Sacrebleu!” _Amélie exclaimed in disdain. “It’s going to take us maybe 2 hours to get there.”

Moira walked over to Sombra and took a peek at the building’s schematics. “Correction, it’s going to take us longer.” She said, shaking her head. “It looks like Dr. Chao caught wind of our deeds on Russia and bolstered her security system even further. Each floor is being protected by a different program, so judging by the number of floors we need to pass through, and the fact that Sombra isn’t in her best condition, we could be here the entire night.”

“_¡Hijo de Puta! _I swear, when we get back to HQ, I’ll give Maximilien a piece of my—”

“Uhm... What if we don’t have to go inside?” Sigma interrupted with a meek voice.

After he spoke, the rest of the squad simultaneously turned their heads towards him.

“You have a plan?” Gabriel asked to which Sigma responded with a nod.

Moira and Amélie were both pleasantly surprised and willing to lend an ear. Sombra, who was still trying to chase sleep away, was half amazed.

Gabriel, on the other hand, was doubtful and crossed his arms over his chest. “What did you have in mind?”

Sigma shifted his gaze towards the cement floor for a moment to organize his thoughts. When he was ready, he put on a confident look on his face and shared his idea. “I think it’ll save us a lot of time if I take Sombra to the 97th floor.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

“With flight, of course!” Sigma answered without batting an eye. “I’ll ascend with her, and once we reach the correct floor, she can deactivate the security systems so we can break in without causing a stir.”

“Without causing a stir!?” Gabriel raised his voice. “That’s ridiculous. We have no idea what type of security system they’re using on that floor. If you’re not careful, you might set off the alarm just by breaking the—”

“Okay, Sigma. Let’s go!” To everyone’s surprise, Sombra hopped onto Sigma’s back and pointed at the tower’s top most floor.

“What are you doing?”

“Why, we’re starting the mission, obviously.” Sombra answered Gabriel with sarcasm.

“Wait, you’re seriously agreeing with his plan?”

“Of course, boss!” Sombra gave Gabriel a dismal look. “Unless you have a better idea?” Her snarky response left Gabriel speechless. “I thought so.” Being able to silence Gabriel was always a challenge, so Sombra took this small victory with great pride and ended their argument it with a satisfying smile. “Now let’s go, _anciano. _We don’t have all night.”

* * *

Though arguing with Gabriel seemed like a trivial matter, the heat of their exchange helped relieve Sombra from some of the drowsiness she was experiencing beforehand. With her head a little bit clearer, she was able to inform Sigma that they were getting close. A few moments later, she commanded Sigma to stop and float closer towards the large window.

“Hmmm, looks like a simple laser trap.” She said, as she looked through the glass. “But then again, that’s all I could tell from this side.”

“We could get a better look if we break the glass… Delicately, of course.” Sigma suggested.

“Oh, how I wish we could. But we’re talking about 5-inch thick, heavy-duty glass here, so being delicate won’t get us far.” Sombra quickly dug into her purple jacket’s side pocket and pulled out a small device. The device had an oval-shaped body and a sugar skull head at its top. She then clicked the tool’s ornamental detail with her thumb, causing it to open up like a spider ready to pounce. “Alright, once I stick this device on the window, it’s going to emit a sound wave that’s loud enough to shatter it. I want you to make sure that none of the shards will reach the ground. I’m also not sure if their windows have glass break sensors in them, but we’ll deal with that once the problem presents itself.”

“Wait, what?”

“Here we go!”

Before Sigma could even inquire more about her plan, Sombra stuck the retracted device onto the fortified window and waited for it to perform its function. The device emitted a high-pitched timbre almost immediately, causing the window to rumble, crack, then shattered into thousands of pieces. With haste, Sigma extended his arms forward and used his ability to keep each of the broken pieces steady. And though his palms shook, he was able to keep each of the window’s fragments in the air

It was silent.

“Wh-what now?” He asked in a stutter; placing most of his focus on his task.

“Use some of the shards to block the lasers. I also want you to create some space so I can jump inside without getting cut.”

Sigma took a deep breath and did exactly what Sombra asked him to do. As he positioned pieces of the broken glass in front of the lasers, he exhaled slowly to help him concentrate and keep his mind calm. When the task was completed, Somrba used Sigma’s shoulders as leverage to hop over into the room. Once inside, Sombra observed her surroundings before snapping her fingers and producing a triumphant grin across her face.

“Okay, it’s safe to come inside now.”

Sombra’s simple act of snapping her fingers sent a short burst of electromagnetic energy in the room. The pulse instantly deactivated any security system that was installed, allowing Sigma to drop every shard of glass on the floor and enter the 97th floor in peace. With the floor covered in glass and the air thick with the howling sounds of Lijiang’s cool night winds, Sombra was able to locate the tower’s central computer without harm. She pulled out another device out from her pocket and plugged it into the system’s USB port.

While she was hacking her way through Lucheng Interstellar’s mainframe, Sigma walked towards the edge of the damaged window slot and raised his head. He let his eyes drown in the starry night sky that canvassed above their heads. He then closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander for a moment. _So this tower is owned by Lucheng Interstellar huh…? I wonder what Harold is up to? _He thought. When he opened his eyes, he searched for constellations that can be seen in this part of the world and began reciting their names in their native language. “_紫微垣 (Zǐ wēi yuan)_, or the Purple Forbidden enclosure.” He started. “It’s comprised of Ursa Minor, Draco, and Cepheus…”

“Uhmm, Sigma?” Sombra looked over her shoulder and called him at an earshot’s distance.

Sigma refrained from naming any more stars and turned towards her. “Oh, forgive me… Am I bothering your concentration?”

“What? No!” She said with a confused expression on her face. “I’m not Amélie.” She then let out a light laughter before releasing a yawn. “Besides, I’m practically done. All we have to do is wait until it downloads all the files we need.”

“Ah, I see.” Sigma said before facing the sky once more.

“I just… Well… You surprised me.” Sombra walked next to Sigma with her arms crossed. The clacking of her shoes made Sigma look at her direction. “I was expecting you to fail in our first mission. Though you almost did, you picked yourself up and paid for that short inconvenience you’ve caused by letting us escape with zero injuries. And tonight, your brilliant plan saved us a lot of time; not to mention allowing me to take my beauty sleep much sooner.”

“My pleasure.” Sigma responded, clicking his heels together in delight. “I want to be as useful as possible.” He said with a smile.

“Ha! Yeah, right.” Somrba snorted. You’re just being helpful so you can get what you want… Am I not wrong?”

“How did you—?”

“You gotta be careful when you’re trotting around HQ big fella!” Sombra said as she booped Sigma’s nose. “Hacking cameras, weapons, and other stuff is my specialty.” She then raised her arms up high to stretch her tired bones.

“Very well… Sigma humphed. “I’ll be more discreet next time.”

“Smart man!” Sombra said after releasing a light chuckle. “Looks like Moira was right about you.”

“W-what do you mean?”

Unfortunately, Sigma was unable to get his answer. Because just when Sombra was about to speak, her device emitted a rapid trill, indicating that the download was complete.

“Maybe next time, big guy.” Sigma patted his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. “Now, let’s finish this goddamn mission and get me some shut eye."

After retrieving the device, Sombra hopped onto Sigma’s back and immediately requested him to descend at a slow and steady pace.

“Not too fast though.” She said as she tightened her arms around Sigma’s broad shoulders. “Just enough to give me a 5 minute power nap at least.”

Sigma wanted to share his thoughts on Sombra’s request, but as he turned to look at her, she was already fast asleep.

_I guess there won’t be any negotiations. _He thought happily as she coasted towards the tower’s forecourt in a smooth manner.

* * *

While waiting for Sigma and Sombra to land, Gabriel couldn’t help but fixate his gaze on Sigma’s large frame making its way down to the ground. There was something in this entire situation that wasn’t sitting right, causing his shoulders to tense up.

“What’s the matter now, Gabriel?” Moira sighed. “Are you looking for another one of Sigma’s faults?”

“This just can’t be it…” He uttered.

“What do you mean?”

Gabriel looked at Moira with a sharp turn. “Don’t you find it odd that everything seems so… easy?” His displeasure made his voice sound coarse. “For a state-of-the-art facility, you’d think they’d care about strengthening their security system.”

“Maybe we just got lucky.” Amélie said. “Maybe their minds were caught up with today’s festivities that they decided not to do that last perimeter check… Can’t we just leave it at that?”

The fact that his colleague refuses to acknowledge the unnerving silence of their surroundings frustrated him, and Gabriel was prepared to point out her lack for concern. However, they were immediately interrupted by the sights and sound of the fireworks that went off in the distance. The colorful explosions signaled that the festival was reaching its climactic end. It also made for the perfect distraction as the five of them all failed to notice the quadrupedal robot that leapt from Lijiang Tower’s roof.

* * *

_[_ _Johann Sebastian Bach – Toccata and Fugue in D minor]_

The beast of a machine weighed 45 tons, so it zoomed passed Sigma and Sombra before slamming into the ground. The sound of its crash landing was muffled by the festival’s joyous atmosphere, so no one in the city center even realized what was going on in Lijiang Tower. The quadrupedal unit shared similar features with Null Sector’s OKI14-NS models, but it stood 5 feet taller and held a wider posture. It also had a retractable electric claw instead of a heat sword and had turrets built into the side of its head. Completing its appearance was Lucheng Interstellar’s logo sprayed on its chest. Its laser red eyes were gleaming, and its alert stance warned them that it was ready to attack.

“I’M FULLY AWAKE NOW!” Sombra screamed behind Sigma’s ear.

“SCATTER!” Gabriel roared at the top of his lungs.

The moment Gabriel, Amélie, and Moira scattered for cover, the mechanical unit started spraying bullets left and right. Fortunately, all three of them were able to hide behind a sturdy pillar or wall before they could get hurt. With all its targets taking cover, the robot revved its electrical claw and launched it towards the wall protecting Gabriel. The speed and power of the shot enabled the claw to tear through the wall's thick concrete construction; almost mauling Gabriel’s torso in half. Gabriel stared at the claw that was poking through the section of the wall that was right next to him, and was immediately filled with rage. In one quick motion, he unholstered his shotguns, removed himself from his hiding spot, and began unloading shells upon shells at the machine. He was then backed up by Amélie and Moira soon after.

With the three of them distracting the unit, Sigma was able to find a location where he and Sombra could safely land. Once both their feet touched the ground, they sprang into action, and helped their teammates take down the mechanical monster.

Five minutes have passed and none of them had succeeded in staggering the machine. Even Sigma’s spherical voids are having trouble ripping through the unit’s body no matter how many times he’s hit it. If this continues, they’ll eventually run out of ammo and will have no choice but to use their bare fists to take down the mech.

“Does this thing even run out of juice!?” Sombra cried through their communication lines as the unit sent a barrage over to her side of the forecourt.

“We don’t know, but at the rate we’re going, it looks like we’ll run out before it does.” Moira snarled back.

Sombra glanced at the robot from the safety of her hiding place and noticed something peculiar with its design. Its back was framed with a metal panel, and there was no doubt in her mind that it led to the machine’s central controls. “I have an idea!” She beamed. “But I need you to get that thing away from me.”

“Leave it to me!” Sigma leapt from his place of cover and flung several black holes towards the robot, grazing its face. “HEY!” The mechanical unit turned its attention to where Sigma was standing and began firing at him. In his defense, Sigma deployed the barrier straight away. “Whatever you have to do, do it now!” He roared.

Sombra quickly ran to the quadruped and tossed a translocator towards its back. In a flash, she teleported before the device landed, and found herself riding bareback on the machine. Once it felt Sombra’s weight, the unit began bucking wildly. Sombra wrapped her arms around the robot’s waist to keep herself from falling off. But when she knew that it was safe to move, she quickly held the edges of the panel that was located on the robot’s back and used the nails on her reinforced gloves to pry it off. After forcefully removing the panel, it left the quadruped’s main controls exposed to the elements.

Sombra then grabbed another device from her pocket and shoved it into any available computer port. When the connection was made, the device sent an electrical current that slowly filled the unit’s system. As the electricity coursed through its wires, the robot did its best to fight through the convulsions and malfunctions. Its thrashing movements caused Sombra to flail around its back, resulting in her hitting her head on the quadruped’s sharp shoulder—rendering her unconscious. When her body went limp, the mechanical beast used its remaining energy to grab Sombra’s leg with its claw and fling her in the air… Then, the red light in its sensors went out and its mechanical frame became listless.

* * *

As Sombra’s body continued to soar, Gabriel’s, Moira’s, and Amélie’s minds began thinking of ways to ensure Sombra doesn’t come crashing down. All of a sudden, Sigma sprang from the ground and propelled himself upward. He flew towards Sombra and caught her in his arms. He then descended and gravitated next to Moira to have Sombra’s condition assessed.

“She’s bleeding.” He said as he gestured his head to show Moira the deep cut on Sombra’s forehead. “But she’s breathing, and I don’t think any of her bones are broken… I think she’ll be fine…”

“That’s for me to decide.” Moira scoffed as she looked at Sombra more closely to check her vitals.

While Moira and Sigma were attending to Sombra, Gabriel and Amélie made their way towards the incapacitated unit that was lying at the center of Lijiang Tower’s forecourt. Amélie stood a good 10-feet away, but Gabriel’s curiosity led him to come face to face with the mechanical beast.

“What is it?” Amélie asked.

“I have no idea.” Gabriel replied, stepping on the robots lifeless body. “It’s strange that Lucheng even has something like this, given they’re more focused on—” When Gabriel kicked the mech’s exposed back, it tore in half and revealed its power core. Although the light it produced was faint, he could tell that it shared the same appearance as the ball of energy Sanjay spoke of several days ago.

After Moira had finished checking on Sombra she released a small cloud of her healing mist over Sombra’s head. Any cut or bruise she acquired were immediately healed, and when she came to, Sombra felt as if she had the best sleep she had in ages.

“What…What happened?” Sombra asked as Sigma helped place her back on her feet.

“Your plan worked, Sombra.” Moira reassured her in a hushed tone.

“It did?” Sombra looked at the unresponsive machine on the ground. “Then why can’t I remember anything?”

“That’s because that thing knocked you out and threw you up in the air.” Moira said matter-of-factly. “Fortunately, Sigma here was able to catch you before you fell to your demise.”

Sombra turned to Sigma with an impressed look on her face. “… Did you really do that?”

“Uhmmm…. Yes…. Yes I did.” He answered in a flustered manner. “I didn’t want you to—”

“You saved my life, _¡anciano!” _Sombra exclaimed as she gave Sigma a big hug. “I owe you one, big time!”

“Oh, it’s nothing really… I just…” Sigma was stuttering around trying to recover from the embarrassment he was feeling.

“SIGMA!” Gabriel suddenly roared from afar.

Sigma raised his head and realized that he was being summoned. “Excuse me.” He said to the two women before leaving.

* * *

When Sigma arrived at Gabriel’s side, Gabriel pointed at the energy source that was powering the unit.

Sigma turned his attention to the energy source and was left in shocked. “Isn’t that...?”

“Not quite.” Gabriel answered. “But it could be of some use to us.”

“… What do you want me to do?”

“I’m placing you in charge of carrying it back to headquarters.” Gabriel stated. “You may use some of the quadruped’s parts to fashion a storage container for it. I want you to be careful when handling this thing. One wrong move and it could explode in front of our very eyes… Understand?”

“… Of course…”

“Good!”

Gabriel left Sigma to concentrate on his task. Ten minutes later, the dropship arrived to pick them up.


	17. Chapter 17

_[Johann Straus II – Kaiser-Walzer, Op. 437]_

The minute the dropship landed, Maximilien sauntered his way towards the landing area to greet the team and personally congratulate them for a job well done. Sanjay, who didn’t share the same level of enthusiasm as his colleague, followed Maximilien with a briskly walk. Once the ship’s cargo hatch opened, Maximilien was standing before the door with this arms open wide.

“Welcome back everyone!” His red eyes gleamed with excitement. “The pilot tells me that the mission was a complete success.”

As Maximilien continued to shower them with compliments, Gabriel’s squad exited the aircraft one by one. The adrenaline that rushed through their veins has ran its course, and now their exhausted bodies are paying the price. Among all of them, however, Sombra appeared to be the least drained. After all, she was the only one who received Moira’s healing mist.

“My, my, I think the mission has taken a toll on most of you. What happened?” Maximilien asked when Gabriel walked in front of him.

“It’s a long story, so I’ll spare you the details until later.” Gabriel grumbled. “But for now, I want you to take a look at this.”

Gabriel quickly turned to Sigma and gave him a sharp stare. Sigma, who was carefully carrying the energy source in a box he fashioned using the mechanical beast’s spare parts, felt Gabriel’s icy glare send chills down his spine. Gabriel ordered him to come closer by gesturing his head back. Sigma quickly obliged.

“We found this while we were caught by one of Lucheng’s security systems.” Gabriel said as Sigma approached him. “Sigma, if you please.”

Sigma looked at Gabriel with his eyes full of concern. None of them knew what true power the energy source held, so if it was exposed to a harmful element, it could explode without any warning. But as the ball of energy continued rattling inside the container, the more impatient Maximilien became. So although Sigma was hesitant, he opened the box slightly to reveal the glowing energy source.

The bright blue light it emitted immediately caught Maximilien’s eye. Fueled by his fascination, he grabbed the box from Sigma to try and get a closer look.

“Be careful with that, Maximilien!” Gabriel urged. “We don’t know how delicate that thing is.”

“Oh, sorry…” Maximilien let out a nervous laughter before returning the box to Sigma. “I just can’t help myself when I’m this excited… Anyway, if this is what we’re dealing with, I believe an urgent meeting should be arranged, don’t you agree, Sanjay?” Maximilien turned to his colleague who was beside him.

“Of course, Maximilien.” Sanjay replied with a smile. “I’m more interested in knowing how you’ve managed to acquire such a rare find.”

“SERIOUSLY!?” Sombra suddenly groaned. “Can’t you at least let us rest for a bit?”

“Why?” Sanjay shrugged. “You seem perfectly capable of staying up for a 4 hour-long meeting.”

Sanjay’s sarcastic remark annoyed Sombra. She was about to tell him off, but before she could even say a word, Maximilien spoke.

“Actually, I was thinking that this matter is better handled if the members of the Inner Council are the only ones involved. I don’t see why the rest shouldn’t get some R&R?”

Sombra gasped in excitement. “You mean!?”

“Yes, Sombra.” Maximilien replied calmly. “You may take your leisure. I’m also allowing you to throw a party tomorrow night to celebrate your success. Consider this kind gesture as payment for sending you on this mission with no sleep.”

“_¡Toma!_” Sombra yelled out as she jumped for joy. “Do you know what this means, Amélie?” She placed her hands on Amélie’s shoulders and shook her colleague to express her excitement.

“It means you’ll be planning another night we’ll never forget?” Amélie uttered with a deadpan look on her face.

“Precisely!” She then looked at Sigma and pointed at him. “And you’ll be my guest of honor!”

Sigma’s ears perked up when he heard his name and gave Sombra a confused expression. “I beg your pardon?”  
“That’s right, _anciano. _This is what you get for saving my life!” She said with a big smile on her face while gesturing him with two finger guns. “Now come on, there are so many things that need to be done and I’ll need all the help I can get.”

“My apologies, Sombra.” Maximilien raised a hand to gain her attention. “But Sigma will be joining us. We need to get a closer look at this delicate object and Sigma is the only one who can transport it safely.”

“But he’s my guest of honor! I need to make sure that he’s being treated right until after the party.”

“Leave that to me.” Moira said with a reassuring breath. “After all, Sigma is still under my care.”

Sombra gave the inner council a hard stare before releasing a defeated sigh. “Fine… You’re the only one I trust when it comes to things like this.” Sombra mumbled. “Treat him well alright, doc?”

Sombra then grabbed Amélie’s right arm and dragged her inside the headquarters. “Come on, Amélie, we have work to do!”

“Alright, but let me schedule an appointment with my stylist. A party like this only comes around every once in a blue moon.”

* * *

Sigma placed himself five steps behind the Inner Council as he followed them inside Talon’s headquarters. It was his first time seeing a portion of the facility which was not his own cell, so he couldn’t help but absorb every little detail of his surroundings. After walking for about 20 minutes, he learned that Talon is an organization not to be messed with. Strewn across its immaculately white floors, walls, and ceilings lied varying levels of security. He also passed by heavily armed guards, and rooms upon rooms that hid the organization’s secrets and other agendas each time he turned a corner or got off the elevator. Fear slowly crept up to his shoulders as the organization’s dark aura dwarfed his 8-foot frame. The Inner Council also exuded an authoritative air that demanded every personnel’s respect and attention. So whenever they passed someone by, the person would stop in their tracks and immediately give them a salute. Sigma felt even smaller in their presence. However, he soon snapped out of his own thoughts when the short train of people he was following stopped in front of a steel sliding door.

Sanjay, who was in front of the line, swiped his ID through the keycard reader, gaining full access to the room. Once inside, they were greeted by Akande, who was standing at the end of a long, metal conference table with his chest flexed out and his arms crossed.

“Ah, Akande!” Maximilien beamed. “It’s so good to see you in excellent health… How are you feeling?”

“Better…” Akande snarled, fixating his gaze on Moira and Sigma who entered the room last.

“I see that the doctors have reconstructed your face.” Moira said with an air of arrogance. “How does it feel being able to see your pathetic mug in the mirror again?”

“Listen here, witch!” Akande said with his teeth clenched and pointing a sharp finger at her. “If you refuse to tend to my injuries again, I swear, I’ll make sure to break both your arms so you can suffer while trying to heal.”

“That’s enough!” Sanjay raised his voice to get rid of the tension that was growing between his two colleagues. “You can settle your grievances later. For now, let’s decide on what to do with the item Gabriel’s team procured.” He then looked at Sigma and gestured a hand towards the table. “Sigma, if you will.”

Sigma felt a heavy burden weigh down his shoulders as the Inner Council waited for him to move with their eyes burning with expectation. He didn’t want to make any mistakes, so he cautiously approached the table and placed the container on the center. Afterwards, Maximilien politely asked him to leave.

“Deliberations are for Inner Council members only.” Maximilien expressed with a sharp omnic trill. “You may stand outside by the door and wait until we’re finished… Don’t worry, this shouldn’t take long.”

* * *

Sigma stood by the conference room’s entrance and didn’t move away from his spot. From time to time, he’d look down the hall and wait for anyone to pass him by. But it seems that the Inner Council’s presence kept Talon’s personnel on their toes as they’d hasten their steps whenever they had to pass by or go through the lobby. When his boredom was itching him to move up and down the corridor, he immediately dismissed the idea and instead, juggled two orbs in his right hand. Once that started to bore him, he took off his helmet and rubbed its red visor with his thumb, trying to remove a non-existent stain just to make time fly. After three hours of waiting, the door opened, and Moira was the first to step out.

“How did it go?” He said softly, shifting his helmet around so he can hold it in his right arm.

“It went surprisingly well.” She answered with disbelief in her voice. “That’s all you need to know for now. The other members will finalize everything before dispatching more information to the rest of the team.”

“Oh… I see… What about the package?”

“Sanjay will take care of it.”

A short pause was shared between them and within those few seconds of silence, their eyes met. Moira was relieved to see him standing right in front of her. After returning from two successful missions, Sigma managed to come out of them unharmed. However, the longer she stared into his light blue eyes, her heterochromatic orbs trembled. Sigma took notice and softened his gaze. He could sense a mixture of happiness and pain in her eyes, a combination of feelings so perplexing that it left a heavy weight that balled in the pit of his stomach.

“Moira, I—” Sigma spoke up not just to release them from the torturous silence, but to also somehow reach out to her. But before he could continue, Moira turned the other way.

“Right… Well… Let’s get you back to your cell, shall we?”

Once again, Sigma was guided through several halls, elevators, and corridors. But only this time, he knew something was amiss. He can remember the size of the cell he was held in during his recovery period; it was smaller than the first, but was still big enough to hold a simple convention. So he found it odd that the sizes of the doors of the rooms they were passing by all looked normal. The hallways were also clean and quiet, which shouldn’t be typical features in areas where prisoners are held. When they finally reached their destination, Sigma’s assumptions about being brought elsewhere were correct.

The steel sliding door in front of him looked as normal as most of the other doors in the building. The only difference is that it was built to accommodate Sigma’s size.

“Moira… Where did you take me?”

Moira took her ID, placed it between the slit of the door’s card reader system, and gave Sigma a warm smile. “Your new room.”

* * *

The moment the sliding door opened, Sigma was taken aback when he was greeted by a cozy, brightly lit room. There was a full-sized bed located at the upper leftmost side of the room, and right beside it was a long work desk and a chair. Stationed to his right was a warm reading nook. This corner featured a dark green leather wingback chair, an oak coffee table, a silk Persian rug, and a large bookcase filled with books about the universe and its heavenly bodies, as well as research topics that focused on astronomy—all written by doctors Sigma looked up to during his time in university. Next to this case of knowledge stood a mid-century record player console with a handful of records neatly filed away in its built-in shelves. At the left side of the room, there was a door left ajar. Looking beyond it, Sigma saw a tiled bathroom, which made him smile because he happily thought about taking a proper shower after months of not being able to. Though there was no kitchen, there was a small dining set that could seat four. The only components that were familiar to him were the three security cameras strategically placed in the room to keep an eye on his every movement.

Sigma realized that he will no longer be held in a prison-like environment. And the fact that he was given proper living quarters sent a wave of awe that filled his body.

“What… What is all this?” He asked with his mouth trembling.

“Why, it’s your new room, of course!” Moira answered with a jovial tone as she stepped inside. “You’ve managed to impress Maximilien ever since the day you recovered, and he wanted to elevate your living conditions as a sign of his appreciation and for a job well done.”

Sigma took his time to walk around the room’s cold, white steel floors. He wanted to make sure that what he was seeing is from the realm of reality; and not from his own mind. He approached the bookcase and ran his fingers along the spines of the books that were on the furniture’s fifth compartment. The feeling of the hardbound covers brush against his gloved fingers was nostalgic and he couldn’t help but conjure up a smile. He then walked towards the record player stand, placed his helmet on top of its free surface, and inspected the vinyl records that were stacked beside the turntable.

“Satie, Bach, Marquez… Drdla!? How on Earth did you figure out my music taste?”

“Simple!” Moira exclaimed, trailing behind him. “It was stated in your dossier.”

“… I have a dossier?” A confused look curled on Sigma’s face.

“Yes. It’s imperative that we knew everything about you before taking you into our facility.”

“… Everything?”

“Everything!” She answered nonchalantly.

“… Even my time in Overwatch’s Netherlands’ facility?”

Sigma turned to Moira and looked at her with a soft smile and a sense of yearning in his eyes. And for a moment, Moira couldn’t speak. She didn’t, couldn’t find the right words to respond to his query. It’s been more than a decade since anyone has mentioned Overwatch’s Netherlands’ facility. But after hearing its name escape from his lips, memories of her time there sprang forth. The research she conducted, her successful experiments… But what stood out the most were the moments she shared with Siebren on the deck.

“… Only the important ones.” She finally said, looking away from his expression that reminded her of his puppy dog eyes.

Sigma continued to inspect his new room and noticed another steel sliding door. However, unlike the other ones in the headquarters, the one he was looking at was made with a typical lock and handle function. He approached it and gave the handle a hard look.

“Well?” Moira suddenly spoke. “Aren’t you going to open it?”

Sigma held his breath as his shaky hand reached for the handle. He hesitated for a moment, but eventually gained the courage to slide it open.

* * *

A bright yellow light shined upon his face, leading him to raise his arm to shield his eyes. He thought that he entered another space where he would be further tested, but when he heard the sound of birds chirping, he lowered his arm and was surprised to see that he was standing outdoors.

Though the back of his quarters was boxed by 18-foot, concrete walls, he still received an expansive view of the clear blue sky. The backyard also wasn’t bare. Standing at the edges of the plot of land were European olive trees shedding their winter leaves as the spring winds tickled their branches. The ground was also covered with freshly cut bentgrass, which delivered a sweet scent into Sigma’s nose. Finally, several garden beds were strewn across the yard, and each one featured tulip bulbs of varying colors. The scenery almost reminded him of home.

Sigma slowly stepped into the backyard, and upon hearing vibrant green grass rustle underneath his footwear, he was overcome by a sense of calm.

“I had to convince the other council members to add this to your new quarters. It took a while, but when I pointed out that it would benefit your mental health, they finally caved… Besides, this is what you wanted, yes?” Moira spoke as she walked passed him. “I promised that I’d let you go outside if you were able to control your abilities. And since you held your end of the bargain, it’s only fair that I held mine, don’t you agree?” She then turned and looked at him with a satisfied grin.

“Yes… I remember wanting to go outside.”

As Sigma observed his new surroundings, he realized that there were no cameras around. He also noticed that there was no overhead structure preventing him from flying out of the enclosure. Curious about the lack of security, he started levitating to see if he was truly free to explore beyond what Talon’s backyard has to offer. As his distance from the ground rose, he looked down and was surprised to see Moira smiling at him.

_This is quite… Odd. _He thought.

Just when the top of his head was about to the pass the height of the wall, the wall generated a net of electricity over his head. The sound of the current crackling garnered his attention, causing him to stare at the volatile level of security for a few seconds.

“So… That’s how it is.” He uttered with a light cackle before descending back to Moira.

“_Hah_, did you think that we’d let you out so easily.” She said with a playful smirk. “You know they won’t hesitate to chase you down and place you in a depressing cell if you even think about escaping.”

“I assure you, the thought has never crossed my mind.” He said with a jest.

Their eyes met once again, but without the prying eyes of Talon’s security cameras, they were free to drop the formalities and lower their guards for a little bit longer; allowing them to express their emotions through a genuine smile or a touch of a hand. However, Sigma didn’t want to entertain his desire to convey his honest thoughts… At least not yet. Thus, he quickly shifted his attention to the nearest bed of tulips.

“Fascinating! I’m amazed that you were able to make them bloom so beautifully.” Sigma said as he walked towards the purple flowers. “They look healthy and vibrant—”

When Sigma knelt down to smell the tulips, he was suddenly interrupted by a creature he had never seen before. It had a form of a rabbit, but unlike the ordinary ones in the_ Leporidae_ family, this one had eight eyes. It also let out an aggressive hiss, startling Sigma and causing him to fall flat on his behind.

“What on Earth is that thing!?” He wailed, pointing a finger at the rabbit while looking at Moira.

“Ah, I see that you’ve met Roberta!” Moira casually walked towards Roberta and placed her gently in her arms.

“It has a name?” Sigma helped himself up and looked at the strange animal.

“Of course!” Moira exclaimed. “She’s my most cherished companion, and the source of all my luck!”

“Alright…?” Sigma uttered in a confused tone. “But what is she doing here?”

“She and a number of my pets are here to keep you company should you feel lonely inside your quarters.” Moira looked around the backyard and searched for the rest. “Hmmm, it seems the others are a bit shy.” She said after she couldn’t spot any of them.

“Wait, so it’s not just her?”

“Nope.” Moira said happily as she handed Roberta to Sigma.

Once the rabbit was in his arms, Roberta stared at him with all of her eight eyes and hissed. Still not used to the creature’s gargoyle-like sound, Sigma held her as far away from him as possible. “Why would I need their company?”

“Because… I’ll be visiting you less frequently.” She said with a somber look on her face.

“… I beg your pardon?”

“Your condition has improved greatly, Siebren. I’ll admit, getting to this point was challenging, but you’ve managed to harness your abilities within a reasonable time period. You also did not lose control during our missions, even though you were exposed to two different highly stressful situations.”

“But… I need you…” Sigma carefully placed Roberta on the soft grass, allowing her to hop back into her hiding spot. He then looked at Moira intently. “Aren’t you my doctor?”

“I still am.” She said with a pained yet reassuring smile. “I just don’t have to check up on you as much, that’s all.”

The thought of not being able to see her as much as he wanted to left a heavy feeling in his chest. Moira could sense it in his expression, so she held him by his chin and raised his head.

“Hey, cheer up. We should be happy.” She said in a hushed tone. “This is exactly what we’re striving for… Isn’t it?”

“…Yes.” He answered solemnly.

“Good.” Moira then lowered her hand and walked towards the door. But before leaving she had a few more things to say. “Oh, Siebren.” She said without looking at him. “I’ll send someone to give you some clothes. But I’ll be the one to fetch you tomorrow night. You need to look your best for Sombra’s party, and I want to make sure that you’re presented properly.”

* * *

Sigma took the time to get to know his animal companions in the backyard. However, after trying to entice the mammals and lizards to come out from hiding for two hours, he eventually gave up and returned to his quarters. Once inside, he indulged himself with reading his favorite astrophysics books while Mozart’s piano concertos were playing in the background. After finishing half of Stephen Hawking’s _A Brief History of Time, _he felt the urge to take a well-deserved deep sleep. He placed the book on the oak coffee table, stood up, and walked toward the bed. He let his hand linger against the bed’s soft covers and firm mattress, and before he knew it, he was already engulfed by its comfortable arrangement. He didn’t have the will or time to remove the rest of his armor or shoes. It has been a long time since he has slept without the voices interrupting his dreams, so he was able to reach REM sleep in peace.

He was suddenly awoken by a loud buzzing sound coming from the front door. When he sat up, he stretched and released a satisfying yawn before getting out of bed and answering the call. When the door’s sensors scanned his body profile, it opened and he was immediately greeted by two Talon guards who were heavily cladded in armor from head to toe. One of whom was carrying a large bag.

“Here!” The guard to Sigma’s right said as she handed him a large bag of clothes and a garment bag. “The doc wanted to give you these. She also wants you to be ready in an hour.”

“An hour!?” Sigma was shocked when he realized that he slept for so long. “Forgive me for asking, but how am I supposed to know if an hour has passed? You see, I have no means to tell the time in here.”

“I don’t know. Maybe look to the stars? They said you’re the type who’s into that stuff.” The guard on his left suggested sarcastically before he and his companion left Sigma on his own.

After bringing the clothes inside, he unzipped the garment bag and removed the suit it was protecting. It was a typical black Italian suit jacket and pants, minus the necktie. Its slim-fit, tight stitching, and high-quality fabric ensured Sigma that this two-piece apparel was made for someone with an expensive taste. He then checked the other bag and removed the following contents:

  * 5 pairs of sleepwear (tops and bottoms)
  * 7 pairs of V-neck shirts (mix of white, black, and gray)
  * 5 cotton pants
  * 4 white button down dress shirts
  * 1 pair of brown slippers
  * 1 pair of black slip-on leather shoes

It didn’t take long to figure out which items of clothing went with which. So, he grabbed what he needed and retreated to the bathroom.

Even though it was meant to poke fun at him, Sigma took the guard’s sarcastic remark and looked to the stars. He studied the bright, dead or dying lights above him and calculated that he had the time to get ready and laze about before Moira arrived. But after an hour and ten minutes have passed, the door remained silent. And through most of that time, Sigma remained seated on the wingback chair.

He looked good, or at least that’s what he wanted to believe since there was no mirror he can use to tell whether his hair was properly quaffed or not. His appearance, however, was the least of his worries. Tonight’s party will be the first time he’ll be introduced to the rest of Talon’s members, and he didn’t want to ruin all the progress he and Moira worked so hard on. He couldn’t contain his nervousness and tried to keep calm by tapping his foot on the floor. He also began thinking about what to say or do once he steps inside the venue. But his train of thought was immediately cut short when he heard the loud buzzing sound once more. He looked at the door and took in a deep breath before answering the door.

* * *

The steel sliding door opened smoothly, prompting Sigma to greet Moira with a calm expression on his face. However, just as he was about to say his salutations, he became tongue tied as he was captivated by Moira’s evening look.

Moira was wearing a long-sleeved, navy blue, velveteen full-length dress that featured a gold trim around its bateau neckline and low back. She accessorized with simple gold dangling earrings, each adorned with an amethyst gemstone. And, to complete her look, she neatly combed her hair to the side. Her ensemble lovingly hugged her svelte frame and had the right amount of flair.

“Good evening, Siebren.” She said softly. “How are we feeling tonight?”

Still enamored by her elegance, Sigma couldn’t say a single word. Instead, he looked to the side to try and hide the pink glow forming on his cheeks.

“Errm….” He mumbled.

Moira can see beads of sweat dripping on the side of his head. “Ah, I see that you’re nervous. That’s quite understandable, given that it is the first time in a long time since you’ve mingled with a crowd.” She said with a light chuckle. “But don’t worry. I’ll make sure that you’ll be fine.”

Moira wrapped an arm around Sigma’s right arm and gently placed her hand over his knuckles. Her soft hand helped calm Sigma’s nervous heart, allowing himself to be guided by Moira’s steady pace.


	18. Chapter 18

Sigma couldn’t decipher the emotions he was feeling as Moira guided him to the venue. It’s been several years since he has been to a party—or any social function for that matter—and he can barely even remember all the events and gatherings he had attended before the accident. He didn’t know whether to be excited or apprehensive when meeting the rest of Talon’s members. After all, he wasn’t on his best behavior during his first few months being in the facility. Just the thought of being in a room with people who know about his killing sprees made him slow down his pace. He eventually stopped walking.

Moira felt Sigma tug her arm back. When she turned to look at him, she noticed he had a guilty look on his face. “What’s the matter, Siebren?” She asked.

“I… I don’t think this is a good idea.” Sigma started sweating more than usual and he tightened his fists to try and stop them from shaking. “I don’t think it’s wise to have me mingle with the others. I mean, why would they be interested in meeting me? Just take me back to my quarters and I’ll spend the night getting to know your pets.”

Sigma wanted to hightail it out of the hallway they were in, but Moira’s strong grip prevented him from doing so.

“That’s not going to happen.” Moira pulled him in front of her. “Both your physical and mental health are at a better state, and I think it’s best that your social well-being must be attended too as well. Besides, you’re Sombra’s guest of honor. If I fail to bring you, she’ll get upset and who knows what she’ll do with my files.” She said with a chuckle.

Sigma knew that Moira was doing her best to help calm down his nerves. But as he was about to find comfort in her smile, he suddenly remembered the recent evils his dark self has wrought. The blood on the walls, the Talon personnels’ entrails hanging from the control room, the metal rod piercing her side. The memories of all the violence led him to bite down on his lower lip hard and hardened his already shaking fists.

“Siebren…” Moira whispered as she held his fists in her hands. “It’s going to be alright. They’re not going to hurt you. Sombra and I will make sure of it.”

Her reassuring words helped ease a bit of his anxiety, and although he wasn’t completely confident, he relaxed his muscles and allowed her to lead him once more.

After a few minutes of walking, Moira and Siebren finally reached the entrance of the venue. They can hear muffled chatter and soft music coming from the other side of the door, and see bright lights shining through its gaps. Standing outside by the entrance were two large guards who acted as the venue’s bouncers, and when they saw the doctor and her guest approach the door, they looked at each other, looked at Siebren, and opened the door for them.

* * *

_[_ _Johann Sebastian Bach – Partitia No 3. Gavotte en Rondeau for Violin (Hilary Hahn has the Best Version IMO)]_

With all of Talon’s members gathered in one place, the setting looked as if it was already at the height of the party. The well-dressed attendees were either chatting up a storm, enjoying the drinks and food that were being delivered by the wait staff, or taking photos. Everyone was generally having a good time. The venue was also appropriately decorated. The facility’s plain white ceiling, floors, and walls were outfitted with marble surfacing to give them a chateau-like appearance. Hanging from above was an elegant crystal chandelier with tear-drop shaped accents and silver tulle party fabric drapery, which gave the venue’s center an opulent aura. There were standing bar tables strategically placed throughout the room to maximize the venue’s space. Providing the soothing live music was a string quartet stationed at one end of the room. However, beside the musicians was a DJ booth, which was going to be used later.

Sigma couldn’t believe his eyes. The people, the atmosphere… It’s been ages since he’s seen anything like it. His shock caused him to stand on the entryway longer than expected, allowing Sombra, who was speaking to a group of people, to spot him and Moira from afar.

“THERE HE IS!” Without even excusing herself, Sombra left the group while holding her drink in hand. As she made her way through the crowd, she moved in such a way to ensure that none of the champagne would spill on her pink cocktail dress that had a sweetheart neckline and balloon skirt. Once she made it to Moira and Sigma, she drank everything of what was left in the glass and let out a triumphant _ahhh_ before speaking.

“You finally made it, _anciano_!” Sombra said with a smile. “Oh, and you too doc.”

“Good evening to you too, Sombra.” Moira greeted her colleague calmly. “I see that the party’s preparations went swimmingly.”

“Oh yeah, it did. We had a minor problem with the marble surfacing, but acquiring the other things were fine.” Sombra then turned her attention to Sigma. “Woooow, I like what you did with this one, doc.” She looked at Sigma from head to toe and gave him a satisfying smile. “He looks so… dignified.”

“Well, you did say to treat him well. And what better way to start than making him look presentable.” Moira unwrapped her arm around Sigma’s so Sombra can look at him up close.

“Hmmmm…” Sombra held her chin when she noticed Sigma’s hands trembling. “What’s eating you up, big guy? You nervous?”

“Well… I… Uhmm… Yes, kind of.” Sigma answered in a hushed tone.

“Awww, don’t worry.” Sombra gave Sigma a few pats on the shoulder. “There’s no need to be anxious around these people. You have the power to squash them like a grape should they bother you, so they should be the ones terrified of you.” She said, letting out a laugh.

Though her intention was to lighten the mood, her words got under Sigma’s skin. He never wanted associate himself with his violent side, and the idea of him flattening anyone on the ground just for the fun of it made him even more anxious.

“Sombra!” Moira said under her breath while giving Sombra a hard glare.

“Ohh… My bad.” Sombra clasped her hands together to apologize. “As my guest of honor, you should be treated with respect! That’s why I have to remind everybody in here that you’re one of us now.”

“Pardon?” Sigma raised an eyebrow.

Without explaining her plans further, Sombra grabbed Sigma by the hand and pulled him towards the crowd. From there, she hopped from one group of people to the next, introducing their newest member of their team. Sigma’s towering stature and gruesome reputation made it difficult for them to exchange a few words. But when Sombra told them about his deeds during his first two missions, and the reassurance that he won’t bite, the others eventually loosened up and started conversing with him.

After she was left at the entryway, Moira headed towards one of the standing bar tables and grabbed a glass of champagne drink from the first waiter that passed her by. From there, she kept her eye on Sombra and Sigma. Watching him finally interacting with other people gave her a sense of accomplishment. Replacing his original treatment with one she designed has helped him find his voice again. However, she knew that a large part of his recovery was not of her own doing. She knew that during those three days he was healing, something in him forced him to change. And it bothered her greatly.

“What’s wrong, Dr. O’Deorain?” Amélie said with a condescending tone as she rested her elbows on the bar table where Moira was stationed. “Is your mind at work?”

“No…” Moira calmed her expression after taking a sip of her champagne. “I was just thinking.”

“Mhmmm…” Amélie looked at the direction where Sombra and Sigma were and felt content when she saw Sigma finding his way to getting as close to being his normal self as possible. “I must say, doctor, you did a superb job on him. I remember when we first acquired him; scrawny, scared, and weak. But now he’s allowing Sombra, of all people, to drag him around and be presented like some pet.”

“Yes, he has come a very long way.” Moira said with a sigh. “But I believe further testing needs to be done. It still perplexes me that he was able to change so suddenly after—”

“After the incident with Akande?”

“Don’t remind me…” Moira groaned.

Amélie swiped a glass of wine from one of the waiters that passed them by. “Okay then. Let’s talk about something else.” She said before whetting her lips with her drink. “Like your dress.” She then ran a finger up Moira’s spine.

When she felt Amélie’s nail slide up on her exposed back, her whole body tingled. “What are you doing, Amélie!?” Moira shifted her position to keep Amélie from playing with her dress.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you wear this revealing little number.” She said with a sneer. “Isn’t it a bit showy for an event like this?”

“You’re one to talk.” Moira pointed at Amélie’s clothing, which was a golden cocktail dress with an asymmetrical neckline. “You seem to like garnering people’s attention up front.” Their little talk seemed to place Moira in a calmer state, and she was thankful for that. Of course, she won’t say it in front of Amélie’s face. However, she was filled with worry once again when, from across the room, she saw Akande walk towards Sombra to stop her in her tracks.

“Oh… What’s up Akande?” Sombra said as she took one step back.

“Hello, Sombra. What are you doing, if I may ask?”

“Oh, you know… Just getting Sigma acquainted with the rest, that’s all.” A nervous smile broke across her face.

“Oh really?” Akande walked passed her and placed his full attention to Sigma. “How is your evening going so far, Sigma?”

Even though Akande no longer had the scars from their recent skirmish, Sigma can still recall the damage he inflicted on him, especially on his face. And seeing Akande standing in front of him with an assertive posture, he needed to be calm and collected when speaking. He didn’t want to anger Akande and start another possible fight.

“It’s been… going well.” He started. “Sombra was kind enough to introduce me to everyone. I didn’t know that your organization had this many people…”

Akande glanced at Sombra from over his shoulder before returning to Sigma. “Well, we need enough manpower to keep things running. Especially when it comes to taking care of new recruits such as yourself.”

“Oh… I see...” Sigma could feel a force build between him, and the longer Akande stared at him in complete silence, the more uncomfortable he became. “You look good by the way.” Sigma complimented Akande’s white formalwear to help break the tension and keep Akande’s head cool.

Suddenly, Akande placed a hand on Sigma’s shoulder and upon seeing this, Moira was ready to charge through the crowd to prevent Akande from hurting Sigma. However, she was surprised to see him let out a loud guffaw while giving Sigma several pats on the shoulder.

“You can stop being so tense now.” Akande said with a reassuring grin. “Gabriel and Maximilien have told me all the great things you’ve done, and I can’t wait to join you out on the field. And thank you for that wonderful gesture. This is one of my favorite pieces of clothing I own!”

As Akande continued to speak, Sombra quickly looked towards the table where most of the Inner Council members were and saw several bottles of alcohol. Sanjay pointed at the empty bottles while Maximilien and Gabriel raised a glass to signal her that Akande had already too much to drink that night.

_Thank goodness this guy is bad at holding too much liquor. _She happily thought.

* * *

The party’s atmosphere remained stagnant for another two hours, but when Gabriel, Maximilein, Sanjay, and Akande have called it a night, the real rager started. The moment they left the venue, Sombra called on the DJ, which prompted the entire setting to switch from high-brow and classy to an all-out rave. The attendees, who were once at their best behavior, all started partying like there was no tomorrow. And Sombra was doing her best to help Sigma let loose.

“Come on _anciano_, just a few dances then you can leave.”

Sigma glanced at Moira, as if he was asking for her permission. And in her response, Moira gave him a quaint nod.

“Have fun.” She said with a smile.

Though Sigma had never heard any of the songs the DJ was blasting through the speakers, he was genuinely having a good time. All the stress he had before, the anxiety of being judged by Talon’s other members, all disappeared like dust being blown by the wind. He was smiling, laughing, drinking, and learning the newest dance moves from Sombra and the other Talon members. And while all of this was happening, Moira and Amélie chose to remain at the bar table and observe the crowd.

After a few hours of partying, Moira decided it was time to bring Sigma back to his quarters. Not only were three of his dress shirt’s buttons have become undone, but his hair was all messed up, he was having trouble keeping his balance, and his face was slightly red from all the drinking. Thus, she wrapped his arm around his shoulder, said her farewells, and brought Sigma back to his room.

* * *

The last time she had him in this position was the first day she personally handled his treatment. Amélie was right. He was much smaller and weaker back then. But now she can feel the weight in his arms and the strength of his chest each time he took a breath. She didn’t even have to keep him stable because his legs were capable of carrying most of his weight. Thinking about his progress put a smile on her face.

“Mmmm…” Sigma mumbled. “Where am I?”

“You’re in a hallway leading back to your room.” She said softly, so as not to worsen his headache that was caused by consuming too much alcohol.

Sigma turned his head slowly to look at her. “M...Moira? What happened?”

“It seemed that you had a wonderful time at the party.” She said. “A little too much fun, I think.”

Sigma let out a loud _Ha_ upon hearing those words. “Well, it has been a long time since I’ve been to a party like that.” He said with a minor slur. “So I thought maybe I can go all out tonight… Who knows when Sombra is going to throw one of these again?”

“That’s true.” Moira chuckled. “But now I want you to rest. We don’t know when our next mission will be, and I want to make sure that you’re completely sober before we are called.”

* * *

After walking through a few more corridors, they made it back to Sigma’s quarters safe and sound. Once inside, Moira sat Sigma on the edge of his bed to allow him to unwind.

“Finally, I can get rid of these.” Sigma kicked off his slip-on leather shoes and wiggled his toes. “I’m still not used to having shoes on.” He then looked at Moira as if he was expecting a witty response.

However, Moira didn’t want to overstay her welcome. She needed to return to her own quarters as well.

“Alright. I’ll be taking my leave.” She said as she walked back to the door. “Your meals will be delivered, so expect someone to bring you breakfast in the morning.”

“Moira wait—” Sigma suddenly uttered.

Moira turned around and looked at Sigma with an eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“There’s something I need to know…” Sigma paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. “If all of those people knew about my past, what I’ve done… Then why were they quick to get comfortable around me?”

Moira observed the expression on his face. He didn’t know whether to be glad or confused about the entire situation. So to help him sort out his thoughts, she sat next to him and rested a hand on his knee. “It’s because they’re familiar with the risks of working with an organization like Talon.” She said. “I’m certain that it wasn’t the first time they’ve lost a colleague due to work, and it most certainly won’t be their last.”

“…Then why do they stay?”

“For many reasons. Experience, the shared vision they have with Akande, money… Talon pays each of their members well and offers great benefits, you know.”

“Ah… I see…” Sigma lowered his head and became silent.

“… Well, I shouldn’t keep you up.” She said as she stood up from the bed. “I’ll see you in a couple of days, okay Siebren?”

Sigma replied with a nod.

Now that she can leave Sigma in peace, Moira can finally return to her own quarters and get some rest. However, as she stood in front of the door, the metal sliding door wouldn’t open.

“Hmmm, strange…” She then took out her ID card and tapped it on the section of the door where a handle was supposedly located to activate its backup controls. But nothing happened. “How could this not be working? It was just installed a few days ago!” She said to herself.

In a minor panic, Moira walked in front of the security camera closest to the door to grab the attention of the guards operating the system. However, she soon noticed that its light wasn’t on and its casing was drooped down… It wasn’t functioning.

“What on Earth—”

“I’m sorry, Moira.” Sigma suddenly spoke; still seated on the edge of his bed. “But I can’t let you leave just yet.”

“Siebren… What’s going on?” She asked with a noticeable sense of fear in her voice.

Sigma raised his head and looked at her with a sneer. “I just need you to stay here for a little while longer.” He then held up his hand to show her a device with a purple sugar skull on its head. “I’d like you to answer a few questions for me, if you please… Don’t worry, this won’t take long.”


	19. Chapter 19

_[Mr. and Mrs. Cello – Tu Sei Arrangement for Two Cellos (Original by Ludovico Einaudi)]_

Sigma’s room became quiet and still while the eyes on the device’s ornamental sugar skull continued flashing its purple light. Its timed illumination reflected off of Sigma’s ominous smile, giving him a more sinister look. There was no doubt in Moira’s mind that the device in his hand came from Sombra, and had several theories as to how he acquired it. Her biggest concern at the moment, however, was dealing with the man who was sitting on the bed. She needed to know whether she was speaking to Siebren… Or someone else.

Moira swallowed the lump of fear that was forming in her throat and looked at Sigma in the eyes. “S… Siebren…” She trembled. “What’s going on?”

“Hmmm…” Sigma said out loud as he raised his gaze towards the ceiling. He then used the device’s sugar skull end to tap his chin. “You know, I’d like to know the answer to that question as well.”

As Sigma stood up, Moira suddenly took a few steps back. She still had no idea which version of Siebren was in front of her, and the thought that being trapped in a room with his nefarious personality terrified her. She had no weapon with her and no means of escape. All she had with her was hope. To hope that Siebren was able to hear her.

Sigma slowly walked towards Moira and observed her actions. Although she put up a brave front, he knew that she was afraid of him. The way her heterochromatic irises shivered in her eyes, how she bit her lower lip to stifle the discomfort and displeasure she felt… How she clutched her chest to calm her racing heart. This fear she developed may have stemmed from the aftermath he caused during his fight with Akande. The trauma she experienced from being pierced lingered in her body. She has done her best to hide it, but fear always finds a way to show itself in an unpleasant manner. Sigma can clearly see she was in distress, and yet, he did not change his behavior.

When Moira’s back touched the wall, Sigma stopped. They found themselves two feet away from each other. And yet the tension between them made it feel like they were standing much closer.

“This is quite a predicament, don’t you think?” Sigma chuffed. “You and I are trying to figure out what’s going on in our current situation, and yet the answers we seek aren’t the same.” He then played around with the device by making it float above his right hand. “What about you and I play a game, huh? Surely you have the time.” He chuckled.

Sigma’s playfully arrogant remark wasn’t helpful. It only made Moira’s feeling of uneasiness worse. However, she couldn’t refuse his invitation. Sigma was the only one who knew how to lift them from this forced imprisonment after all, and playing his little game could be the only way to set herself free.

“… What did you have in mind?” She said with hesitation.

Sigma clutched the floating device and used it to tap his chin once more. “I was thinking maybe we can help sort each other’s problems out by asking a few questions. A bit of back and forth, if you will.” He then casually walked towards the bed and sat at the edge of the mattress. “You ask me a question, then I ask you one, and so on and so forth. I’m certain we’ll get to the bottom of our individual problems.” He then gestured a hand to the wingback chair. “Please, have a seat.”

Moira stared at the chair for a few moments before allowing herself to approach it and take a seat.

“Now, as my guest, you’ll have the honor of going first.” Sigma leaned back and placed his hands behind him to help maintain his balance. The device is held firmly between his fingers.

Moira clenched her hands on her lap, crumpling her dress, and studied Sigma’s expression. Even if he looked unkempt due to his partying, he exuded an air of arrogance that made him powerful, stable, and in control of the entire situation. She needed to be careful, but she also had to be direct with her questions. She didn’t want to prolong her stay.

“…Siebren… Is that really you?” She uttered.

Sigma raised an eyebrow when he heard her first question. “Of course! Who else would it be?”

“How can I be sure—?”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Sigma raised a finger at her. “One question at a time… But since you’ve already asked, I’ll consider that as your second question… My turn.” Sigma then leaned forward, rested his arms on his thighs, and looked down. After a few seconds of silence, he raised his head and gave Moira a serious look. “What does Talon want from me? And please, be as detailed as you can.”

Moira’s eyes widened when she heard his first question. “…Excuse me?”

“… I want to know what Talon wants from me.” He reiterated. “Wasn’t I clear?”

“You were, but… I thought we were just playing a game?”

“Oh, we are.” Sigma reassured her. “But since no one’s here to keep an eye on us, I thought maybe our questions can go beyond one’s confidentialities?”

“This is ridiculous!” Moira snarled. Sigma’s cocky response prompted her to build up the courage to deal with his brashness up close. “I’m not going to subject myself to this kind of—” But as she held down on the wingback seats’ arms, she felt a heavy load weigh down on her shoulders. She tried to remove herself from the seat by writhing her arms, then her legs… But she soon realized that she couldn’t break free from the hold. “S…Siebren…?”

Sigma’s hand was raised towards Moira and used his abilities to keep her down. “Please, don’t make this any more difficult than it already is. Just cooperate with me. I won’t hurt you, Moira... I promise.”

_I promise... _As her mind absorbed his words, Moira started to believe that the man in front of her was Siebren de Kuiper. His evil personality has never shown any regard for her well-being, nor did he speak with such poise. And assuring her that she wasn’t going to be harmed helped her body relax. When Sigma saw her shoulders unwind, he gradually lifted the weight off of her shoulders. Once Moira felt the welcoming arms of relief wrap around her, she was able to think in peace. 

“… Talon is an organization fueled by war, trafficking, smuggling, illegal trade, and other similar activities.” She started. “Our manifesto lies in the fact that humanity is made stronger through conflict. So, we create ways to shake up the world every now and then. One of the most effective ways to do that is to frighten those who are in power. And as we were searching for a weapon that would be capable of controlling the world’s most powerful entities… Maximilien came across your dossier.”

“My dossier…” Sigma uttered to himself. “You did mention this to me the other day.”

“Correct.” Moira said, now feeling more at ease. “When he learned about your abilities, how you’re able to control the very force that’s keeping us on Earth, he knew that we could use it to advance Talon’s interests. We just needed to conduct further studies to be able to utilize your gravitic skills in other means… I’m certain your other self knew about the organization’s true intentions.”

“Of course!” Sigma exclaimed. “He wouldn’t shut up about it whenever I fell asleep.” He said with a reminiscent look on his face. “He also told me that Talon wasn’t the first facility that tried to harness my powers.”

When Sigma mentioned the government facility he was initially in, Moira looked at him with pity. She had read everything that was done to him during his time there, and the experiments that were done to him was something only scientists like her can bear witness with their very own eyes. “…I’m sorry, Siebren.” She said melancholically. “That blasted government facility used idiotic methods to treat you. Leaving you fully conscious during your electric shock therapy sessions, multiple failed lobotomies…”

“Well, thank goodness Talon swooped in and got me out of there, right?” He interjected with a playful snicker.

The sound of Sigma’s bright laughter made Moira smile. Now that his demeanor has completely changed, she was able to relax her seating position and softened her expression.

“Now, regarding your second question… I believe you already know the answer to that.” Sigma said with a wry smile.

“_Humph, _unfortunately, yes!” She crossed her arms and legs to express her disappointment. “Your other self would never speak to me in such a civil manner… And he never said my name, not even once.” She scoffed. “However, I must congratulate you for channeling his personality. You were quite convincing.”

“Ha! I was just trying to grab your attention.” Sigma returned to his original sitting position to make himself look more relaxed in front of her. “Now, as for my second question… How long have I been here?”

“Almost a year.” Moira was quick to answer.

“A year!?” Sigma exclaimed with widened eyes. “I honestly thought I was here longer.”

“That’s what happens if you haven’t been outside for months. Which is why I wanted you to have a garden behind your quarters. To help keep you sane.” Moira said matter-of-factly.

“And I am grateful that you thought about my sanity.” Sigma turned his gaze towards the door that led to the backyard. “I was able to get a glimpse of the night sky a few hours ago. It was magnificent.”

“Siebren,” Moira called to get his attention. “Why are you doing this?”

“Simple,” Siebren said, returning his gaze to Moira. “I need clarity. I need to know why I’m here, why Talon wanted me in the first place… Why I’m under your care. It gives me a sense of serenity knowing what’s going on around me. And given the situation that you’re in at this moment, you now somehow understand the frustrations I face.”

“That’s a fair point.”

“Now… For my third question,” Siebren placed his hands together and interlocked his fingers. He fixed his position, which made the bed’s frame creak. Once he was ready with his question, he looked at Moira straight in the face with pleading eyes. “What happened after the accident?”

“… Whatever do you mean?” Moira asked as she looked to the side to avoid his gaze.

“Don’t play with me now, Moira!” He snarled. “If you said you’ve read my files, then you know what happened to me on the International Space Station!”

Moira was surprised about the accuracy of Sigma’s memories. “…So you do remember!”

Sigma looked at his hands and fell silent. Sweat started to form and drop from the top of his head. His mouth shaking and his forehead creased. He didn’t know how to explain it to her, but he needed to tell Moira everything.

“Forgive me, Moira,” He said, wearing a painful expression. “But I haven’t been completely truthful with you.”

He then took a moment’s pause before continuing.

“During my three days of recovery, my mind brought me and my other selves across different events from my past. While some were sent to memories from the days of my childhood and early young adult life…I was sent to three distinct experiences during my prime.” Sigma shared as he raised three fingers. “The first was when I was invited to help preside Overwatch’s Netherlands facility,” he said, lowering one of the three fingers. “Second was during our pleasant times on the deck,” He lowered another. “And third was during my time in space.”

“… And that included the time you were on the International Space Station?”

“Yes.” Sigma said, lowering his hand to his lap. “All of my memories have been restored, so I remember everything… But between after the accident and the moment you reawakened me, everything’s a blank … What happened?”

Moira felt the wave on unease surge through her body once more, causing her to shift around in her seat. She couldn’t (wouldn’t) look at Siebren in the eye. She then stood up from the wingback chair and took a few steps towards the bookcase. “Siebren…” She said, turning towards Sigma. “The rest of the world believes you’re dead.”

“What!?” Sigma said with disbelief.

“Two days after the incident, the International Space Station released the news of your demise.” Moira added; her words filled with hurt. “They said you were caught in a freak accident that involved an explosion that caused a fire in the testing room. They were able to control the damage, but couldn’t find your body.”

Sigma couldn’t believe the incredulous words coming from Moira. _My demise!? What explosion!? Why did they lie about my condition? _Hundreds of questions swirled in his head. He couldn’t comprehend the reason why the International Space Station hid the true details of his failed experiment. _Was it for their personal gain? _ _Did the Netherlands's scientific community do anything to help me…? My brothers! My family! How did they handle the news?_

Learning about what had happened to him after the accident was difficult to take in, and Sigma felt like he was about to implode. And yet he needed to know more. He needed to know everything to piece together his memories. But as he looked at Moira, his heart sank.

They were no longer playing a game.

“Moira…?”

Revealing the news about his demise reopened a number of emotions Moira had repressed over the years. And these unchecked feelings of anguish, anger, and regret accumulated in her mournful expression. Her eyes drooped in distraught and at the verge of weeping. But she bit down on her lip to keep the tears from falling. She clutched her right arm to try and stop her body from shaking. She did her best to hide her grief from him… But she couldn’t.

“…When I heard about your death I…I lost it…” She trembled. “I didn’t want to believe that you were gone. You are an intelligent, kind, and patient man, and I refused to believe that the universe would take such a good person from this world!” Moira cried, tightly wrapping her arms around herself to control the turmoil of emotions inside. “As time passed, I eventually accepted your death. I drowned myself in my research and experiments, occupying my mind with other things. And after years of working alone, I finally reached a place where my views and practices are recognized…” She then turned to Sigma with tears trickling down her cheeks. “But when we found you, I—”

Sigma quickly stood up from the bed and placed the device in his suit’s pocket before advancing towards her. His actions caught Moira off guard, causing her to stop abruptly. This time, as Sigma shortened the distance between them, she didn’t take a step back.

“Siebren—”

Once Sigma was standing in front of Moira, he gave her a sorrowful look and took a moment to examine her body language. The way she held herself reminded him of the time he first saw her break down. It was difficult to see her in such a state, even more so now that they were a few inches apart. He couldn’t find the right words to help her feel at ease. He only knew one way to console her.

He reached out to her with both hands, held her by the shoulders, and pulled her into a warm embrace. When Moira felt the comfort in his hold, she tried to push him away. But the more she struggled, the tighter Sigma’s arms wrapped around her.

“It’s okay…” He whispered. “No one’s watching.”

Once Moira heard him speak those words, she ceased from squirming in his arms and let herself rest her head in the middle of his chest. The sound of his beating heart and the sensation of the rise and fall of his chest lulled the storm of emotions that was brewing inside of her.

“I’m sorry,” Sigma said as he caressed her flaming red hair. “This is all I can do.”

“Don’t apologize, Siebren.” Moira responded with her head still buried in his chest. “You’ve done more than enough.” She then wrapped her arms around his waist and raised her head to gaze upon his face. “Even back then, you’ve done more than enough… You’re a good person, Siebren.”

Her sweet compliments made the color in his cheeks turn bright pink.

“Which is why I can’t let you stay.” When Moira felt Sigma loosen his grasp, she immediately pushed herself away from his arms.

“…What do you mean?”

“Weren’t you listening to me earlier?” Moira said with a strain in her voice. “Talon is an organization fueled by chaos. We’ve done numerous heinous crimes that have crippled countries, disrupted economies, took millions of lives… I don’t want Talon to corrupt you. You must stay pure!” Moira held Sigma by the side of his face and caressed him on his cheek with her thumb. “You don’t belong here.”

“Then where do I belong!?” Sigma growled as he pulled her hand down from his cheek. “The rest of the world thinks I’m dead! My family… I can’t go back home. Where will I go!?”

“Anywhere but here!” Moira shouted back. “I’m doing everything I can to give you back the years you’ve lost. I want to properly rebuild you and fix your shattered mind, so you can become an outstanding soldier. If you’re able to please the council, even without having to take a life, there’s a small chance that they’ll let you live a normal life!”

“Normal!? Moira, nothing about me is normal.” Sigma’s nose flared as he voiced out his lividity. “I have the power to conjure black holes; to control gravity itself… That isn’t normal!”

“But I’m telling you that you _can_ live a normal life, Siebren. I’ll help you get a new name, find a place to live… I’ll do everything in my power to help you start over!”

Moira was hopeful that Sigma would accept her offer of starting a new life. God knows that he needed one. But even after offering her help, Sigma was still hesitant.

“Why… Why are you being so kind to me?” Sigma uttered with his eyes shuddering.

“Because… The universe has been unkind to you.” She answered softly. “For trying to unlock her secrets, she’s damned you for years of pain and suffering… You deserve so much better.”

“Then if you think that I do deserve better… Why not join me?” Sigma suggested without batting an eye. “Moira, you’re the only one in this world who understands me. Even after I’ve hurt you, you still treat me like I'm a human being and not a monster! You make me feel the most normal I’ve ever been since you saved me from that facility.”

His proposal was comforting, but all Moira could do was give him a warm smile and reject his offer. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. Your life would be better without me.”

“How can you say that?” Sigma asked with an eyebrow raised.

“… I’m a criminal, Siebren.” Moira said in a hushed tone. “Even before I joined Talon, I’ve done a lot of vile things to a lot of people. I’ve resorted to using drastic measures in my experiments, and the world has shunned me. Talon is the only organization willing to work with my methods. And to ensure that I’ll be able to do my experiments the way I see fit, they even gave me the position of Minister of Genetics in Oasis.”

It’s just as Sigma feared. Moira has succumbed to using practices that are too risky, too unethical to be applied in the scientific community, and as payment, she had no choice but to join an organization like Talon, so she can continue her work. And although he can only imagine the horrible experiments she has conducted over the years, a part of him was grateful that her decision didn’t lead to her death.

Nevertheless, Sigma couldn’t stand the fact that Talon has been using her talents for their own personal gain. Moira is a brilliant scientist, and he knows that she’s capable of doing great things, even with her dark history. All she needed was someone to guide her to the right path. Someone like him. Thus, even if Talon is capable of corrupting their members, he believes that there’s a possibility for the corrupted to come back to the light.

“Surely you can still make things right!” Sigma reasoned as he turned to her with a pleading look on his face. “Even though she has a knack for being unfair, the universe has the generosity to give you a second chance before she collapses back into herself.” 

Hearing his hopeful words was encouraging, and she wanted to believe that she could change. But she knew herself better than anyone else. “The universe has already given me more than enough second chances, Siebren. And I’ve squandered every last one of them.” She said, returning his gaze with a pensive smile. “I don’t think the universe is willing to hand me another one so easily… So please, let me do this for you. Let me at least do this one thing right.”

Sigma can see the pained expression in her downcast face. He can sense that there is a part of her who wanted to take his offer, but her conviction was stronger.

“… So there’s nothing I can do to change your mind?” He whispered.

“No…” She answered.

Sigma closed his eyes and released a defeated sigh. “Alright… I’ll do as you ask.”

“Thank you.”

The room fell silent once again, but the tension in the air changed. Instead of uncertainty, the room’s atmosphere was heavy with raw emotions that left both Moira and Sigma in a vulnerable state. Something needed to be done to free themselves from the strain. Being shrouded by the cumbersome weight of this quiet was tormenting.

“So…” Moira said with a brittle voice, wiping the tears from her eyes. “What now? It looks like we’re finished playing.”

“It seems so.” Sigma dug into his suit’s pocket and brought out Sombra’s jamming device. He then flipped the gadget and read its digital timer. “It says here we have 12 minutes left.” He said with a content smile. “I had this set for an hour.”

“We were talking for that long, huh?” She said with a light chuckle, ironing the creases on her dress with her palms. “It still amazes me that you were able to swipe that from Sombra while she wasn’t looking.”

“I didn’t swipe anything.” He corrected her. “Sombra said she owed me one, so I asked her if I can borrow one for a few days… She told me I can have it while she was teaching me how to do the latest dance craze.” He said with a bray. After he finished laughing, he held his belly to catch his breath. Then suddenly, his expression brightened, as if he had gained a moment of clarity, as an idea popped into his head. “Which reminds me, since we still have time,” Sigma said as he scurried towards the record player console. “I have to fulfill my promise.”

Moira observed Sigma’s every movement and became perplexed as he shuffled around the furniture’s shelves to look for a vinyl record. “What promise?” She asked.

When Sigma found the sleeve containing František Drdla’s violin collection, he carefully took out the LP record from its packaging and set it on the player. “I owe you that dance, don’t I?” He said, looking at her with a pleasant grin.

“A dance?” Moira was surprised. “That was a long time ago, Siebren. You don’t need to—”

“Even so,” He said as he started the record player. “I’ve come back from space, haven’t I? And I’d like to keep my word… Besides, it was one of the things I was looking forward to on the day of my return.”

“… And what if I refuse?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Then we’ll just sit here and stare at each other in complete silence for… 9 minutes and twenty five seconds.” He answered, looking at the device before setting it down beside the console.

At this point, Moira had to choose the lesser evil. So though she had no experience in dance, she accepted Sigma’s invitation.

“Fine.” She scoffed as she reached down to remove her navy blue pumps.

“What are you doing?” Sigma asked with complete curiosity as he watched her take off her footwear.

“Well, since I’m no expert in this art form, I’d rather not injure your feet.” She answered, holding herself proudly as she set her shoes by the door.

“Very well then.” Sigma then carefully lowered the needle onto the record, and in a few seconds, his room was filled with the sweet and delicate sound of Drdla’s violin.

* * *

_[_ _František Drdla - Träumerei, Op.21]_

“Before we start, I’m giving you three rules you need to follow.” Sigma stated.

Moira crossed her arms and groaned. “I’m beginning to regret this…” 

“Hey, they’re not going to be difficult. I promise.” He snickered. He then gently held Moira’s shoulders and affixed her in a position where she’s standing right in front of him. “First, I need you to relax. It’s difficult to dance when your body is stiff.” Then, he slid his hands down to her lower forearms. “Next, you need to let me take the lead. It has been a rule of thumb that the men take the lead in ballroom dancing. I also have more experience than you.” His hands finally reached her wrists, which he clasped ever so carefully. “Finally, I need you to trust me.” He whispered. “Okay?”

Even though Sigma was holding her wrists loosely, Moira realized that she was completely under his control. However, his grasp on her didn’t put herself in danger. They both knew that she was capable of pulling herself away and rather spend the rest of the remaining time in complete silence. But to her surprise, she was willing to follow him… She answered with a nod.

When Sigma was given the permission, he slowly reached for her hands and placed them on their proper positions. As he held her left hand to place it over his right shoulder, he was amazed by how tender and small it was compared to his. He could so easily envelop her palm in his hand and hold onto it tightly for as long as the minutes permit. When he reached for her right hand, however, it felt enirely different. Its decrepit state changed the color of her skin completely, transforming her fair Irish skin into a deep purple that crept up to her shoulder blade. It was smooth to the touch yet hard and cold, like porcelain. And yet this was the hand that helped him recover, that helped quiet the voices in his head. It has the properties to heal.

As he began to entwine his fingers around hers, he felt Moira lift her hand in hesitation.

“Sorry,” She said with a brittle voice before cautiously returning her hand into his. “It’s just… I've never done this before.”

“It’s alright.” Sigma said with a sincere look on his face. “Take your time.”

Moira took in a deep breath and gradually interlaced her fingers with his. Once their hands clasped together, she immediately raised her head and awaited for some type of averse reaction from him. But instead, Sigma looked as if he wasn’t bothered by her hand’s peculiarity.

“Now, I’ll start swaying from side to side. I just want you to feel my rhythm and flow.” He said, placing his free hand on her back.

His touch sent a tingling sensation through Moira’s nerves and spread across her back. His hand was calloused from conjuring all those black holes, but it was large, warm, and comforting, allowing her to calmly follow his lead.

The moment Sigma felt her match his rhythm, he decided to move to the next step. “Okay, now we’ll try turning.”

“What—!?”

Without any instructions, Sigma made a natural turn. But since Moira was unfamiliar with the footwork, she didn’t know which direction he was heading and almost tripped over his feet.

“Be careful!” She said, gritting her teeth. “I’m just starting to learn.”

“Oh, forgive me.” He apologized with a nervous laughter. “I’ll just stick to swaying then, yeah?”

As the seconds continued to tick, Moira became more comfortable in Sigma’s arms. She then let herself get a little bit closer, so she can get a better view of his face. His reassuring light blue eyes, his pleasant smile. And though the sides of his eyes and nose were etched with the lines of his age, she can still see that young, charismatic man she met in the Netherlands. Reminiscing about her time there made her release a chuckle.

“…What?” Sigma asked with a curious smile and a raised eyebrow.

“I just remembered that time you asked me on a date.” She answered candidly. “I can still recall how nervous you looked; all red in the face and fumbling with your words.”

“Ah… Well… Yes… Uh… You see—”

“There you are again,” She said, allowing herself to fully let out a laugh. “Fumbling with your words.”

“Well I guess you can say it’s difficult to speak when you’re with such enchanting company.”

When both of them heard what Sigma had said, they both fell silent as the color in their cheeks turned red. They both looked at away from each other, trying to hide their embarrassment.

“Moira, I—”

“It’s okay, Siebren.” Moira returned her gaze at the center. “I’m glad that you think of me that way. It’s been so long since anyone appreciated my presence, really… After all the things I’ve done.” She said with spite. “It does bring back those happy times we had on the deck.”

“Well… What about now?” Sigma asked in a hushed tone. “Do you feel happy…?”

Moira was stunned by his question and looked at him with widened eyes. Maybe she is happy? Or maybe the emotions and the memories of the past fueled the elation she felt in her heart? She didn’t have the right answer to his query, so she decided to stay mum.

“Alright then, you don’t have to tell me… At least not yet.”

Sigma broke into a playful smile and began hovering a few inches off the ground. This prompted Moira to quickly hop onto his feet to prevent herself from dangling in the air.

“What are you doing!?”

“Relax,” He said, pulling her closer into his chest. “I promised nothing dangerous is going to happen to you, didn’t I…? I have you.”

Sigma slowly rotated in an axis and continued dancing with Moira in the air. His reassuring words and warm embrace granted Moira the freedom to stay in his arms in full abandon. Drdla’s violin serenaded the entire scene.

After a few moments, Moira and Sigma felt a gravitational pull between them. This force wasn’t the result of Sigma’s abilities, but from a source that was both alien and familiar to them. When their gazes met, their faces inched closer and closer until they can hear each other’s breathing and see their trembling lips.

And then, Moira made a move and kissed Sigma on his right cheek.

Her actions made Sigma halt. Her lips, thin yet supple, had the power to command him to make their descent. Once their bare feet reached the metal floor, Moira released her touch from his cheek and let out a giggle when she saw her red lipstick stain his face. She then cupped his cheek with her left hand and was planning to wipe it off with her thumb. However, Sigma held her hand and brought it to his chest.

“Leave it,” He said in a whisper. “I want to wake up knowing that this wasn’t a dream.”

“… Suit yourself.” Moira said before ending their dance. Moira then looked towards the record player and saw that the device was showing them that they had under a minute left. “It looks like our time is running out.”

Sigma turned his head towards the device before returning his attention to Moira. “It seems so.”

Both their voices carried a melancholic weight.

Moira walked towards the door and put on her shoes while Sigma returned to his bed and sat down on the mattress. Then, they kept their eyes on the device until it reached its dreaded 3… 2… 1…

“Good night, Siebren.” Moira uttered. “I’ll check on you in a few days.”

“Good night, Moira.” Sigma uttered back. “And thank you for giving me the honor of dancing with you tonight.”

When the cameras reawakened, both Moira and Sigma were in their designated places. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, save for the record player that was still operating, but Talon’s security guards could care less about that detail. The metal sliding door’s scanner was also back in full swing, and opened after scanning Moira’s unique profile.

Moira took a few moments to get one more view of Sigma before giving him a subtle smile and parting ways.

Once she left the room, Sigma fell back first into his bed and looked at the ceiling. He then held his right cheek and still felt the mark that was left by Moira’s rouge lips. Afterwards, he clasped his hands together, placed them above his chest, and slowly drifted to sleep with a big smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, dear Readers!
> 
> Thank you so much for your continuing support. I'm overwhelmed to have received lovely comments and kudos from current and new Readers in my previous chapters. Forgive me for not responding to each of your comments for I have not the time to do so. 
> 
> At the moment of writing this note, we're experiencing a crisis and many of us are in lockdown or quarantine. Please stay safe and healthy, and keep clean! I'm hoping for the best for all of you and we'll come out of this crisis full of love and a new appreciation for our lives, as well as the well-being of our fellow people. 
> 
> Till then, happy reading, and I hope you stick around till the next chapter.
> 
> With lots of love,  
Biak911

Three weeks after the last mission, Maximilien called for Gabriel and his team to join him, Sanjay, and Akande to the briefing room. Once inside, everyone sat themselves around the metal conference table, including Sigma who found a comfortable spot between Moira and Sombra. After two successful missions and a rager of a party, many of Talon’s members have warmed up to the fact that Sigma is now an official member of the organization. They began treating him better and became less afraid of him. Some of the guards would even make small talk whenever they deliver his meals or conduct regular room inspections. Everything was falling into place, and Sigma couldn’t be any happier. But he still wished he could see Moira more than four times a week.

“So,” Gabriel began the conversation with his husky voice. “I’m guessing that energy source we brought back revealed something useful?”

“Most certainly, Gabriel!” Maximilien chirped with his omnic voice before configuring the table’s controls. “Sanjay and his team were able to trace the origin of the source of its power by cross-referencing its energy waves with the ones that are currently found on Earth. They didn’t want to leave any stone unturned, so they checked every organic and artificial power source. It took a while, but they found one that’s identical to what our ball of energy is emitting.” Maximilien pulled up a holographic map of Egypt and zoomed in on one of its pyramids scattered around its desert landscape.

Though the pyramid’s structure has gone through years of being exposed to sandstorms, intense heat, and the untamed arid winds, it still hasn’t lost its majestic architecture that has been marveled by people all over the world since time immemorial. However, its durable construction wasn’t the reason that caught the squad’s attention. It was the red and orange thermal light that was crawling upward from underneath it.

“So, you’re telling us that the main source of the energy is located underneath this ancient structure?” Sombra said with displeasure as she crossed her arms and rested her legs on top of the table.

“Yes.” Sanjay answered.

“But why in the middle of a desert, and under a pyramid no less?” Amélie asked.

“That’s your job to find out.” Sanjay stood up from his seat and took over the table’s controls from Maximilien. “In about two hours, I’m sending you to the location of this pyramid and from there, I want you all to infiltrate its structure and find out what’s going on.” He then shot a look at Sigma. “In any case you get lucky, I want you to retrieve the main source that’s powering Volskaya’s new line of tech, so we can further study its properties.”

“Oh, and Akande will be in charge of this mission.” Maximilien added; clicking his heels together to express his excitement. “He can finally join you, isn’t that wonderful?”

“…Grand…” Moira huffed under her nose.

Akande stood up from his seat and looked at Gabriel who was sitting across him. “I am grateful that you were able to lead this team, Gabriel. But now that everything’s back to normal, I’ll be taking the helm back.” He then gave everyone in his team a stern look. “After this meeting is over, I’ll be sending you more information about this mission and assign each one of you your respective roles…” He then glanced over to Sigma and gave him a pleasant smile. “I’m excited to finally work with you, Sigma, especially now that we’ve settled our differences, yes?”

Sigma returned Akande’s gaze with a nervous look. “O…Of course!” He stuttered. “I’m also looking forward to be working with you.”

* * *

_[_ _Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach – Solfoggietto in C Minor]_

The flight to Egypt was quiet and fast, so before they knew it, Akande and his team arrived at their destination in no more than 2 hours. It was the middle of the day and the heat from the scorching hot sun filled the cargo bay area as the dropship’s door descended. The air was dry and the scent of the desert landscape filled their lungs. The rough wind was lightly riddled with sand, irritating their exposed skin. And standing before their eyes was the ancient structure Maximilien showed them not too long ago.

“Alright,” Akande roared as he was competing with the sound of the desert’s loud winds. “Our mission is simple: get in, get what we need, and get out. I’ll have the pilot wait for us here.”

“Good thing we're in a barren wasteland.” Sombra said, adjusting the shemagh scarf around her neck to cover half of her face. “Can you imagine if people suddenly passed by and saw this parked outside?” She chortled.

“Even when we’re in the middle of nowhere, you’re still able to crack jokes.” Amélie said dryly.

As the group approached the pyramid, Sigma couldn’t help but marvel at its grand architecture. After being in outer space for so long, he had almost forgotten that, like the universe, Earth is still filled with natural and man-made wonders that had the ability to leave people in awe. The pyramid has been standing in the exact same location for thousands of years and till this day, no one was able to unlock all of its secrets. And the fact that he’s seeing it it with his very own eyes made him realize how lucky he was to be finally free. Free from the forced sleep that was placed upon him by the government facility… Free from the voices and wretched melody that once clouded his head.

“Such an exquisite structure…” Sigma said, leaving his mouth agape. “I’ve only seen pyramids in photographs and videos. It’s amazing to see one up close.” He placed his gloved hand on one of the pyramid’s weathered limestone bricks to feel its coarse surface.

Moira stood next to him and observed him. His wide-eyed expression made him look innocent, as if she was staring at a child who was making a discovery for the very first time. His movement; slow, and his touch; gentle.

“What’s on your mind, Sigma?” She asked. “You’re being rather cautious.”

“Am I?” He slowly retracted his hand from the slab and turned his attention to Moira. “I just didn’t want to disturb its grand architecture, that’s all. It’s amazing to think that the ancient Egyptians were able to build something so remarkable with the technology they had!”

“Well, I hate to break it to you _anciano,_” Sombra suddenly tapped his shoulder, interrupting the conversation he had with Moira. “But I think this pyramid isn’t what it seems.” She pulled up a laser projection image of the pyramid’s blueprints. “It’s been tampered with,” She said as she scrolled through every layer of the structure. “Although its exterior is still projecting its original structure, something else was built underneath it. Aside from the distinct energy spike, I’m also picking up a couple of things that shouldn’t be here. Activated automatic doors, a mainframe’s wiring diagram… Hell, even Wi-Fi!”

“What about a way inside?” Gabriel grumbled. “Have you found one of those?”

Gabriel’s sarcastic remark irked Sombra, causing her to look at him dead in the eye. “Not yet, _Gabe,_” She said with a snarl. “But let me go through the blueprint _again_ to make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

“You don’t need to look for a way inside.” Akande walked closer to the pyramid and charged his augmented right arm. “We’ll make our own.”

Without batting an eye, Akande punched the side of the pyramid, creating a large hole. Watching the perfectly laid limestone bricks crumble and fall in a blink of an eye left Sigma with a heavy heart.

“Did you really have to go that far, Akande?” Moira huffed.

“We’re running a tight schedule here, and I’d like us to finish it as quickly as possible.” Akande then looked at Sombra while gesturing a hand to the entrance he created. “Now Sombra, please lead the way.”

* * *

Using the hologram image of the pyramid’s layout as her guide, Sombra led the squad deep into the structure. While she was concentrating on her makeshift map, everyone else but Akande were mesmerized by the pyramid’s cavernous interior, which was lit up by their suits’ built-in flashlights. The pyramid’s walls were covered in hieroglyphics, with some of the images worn by age while others remained untouched. The ceiling was riddled with dust and cobwebs, as well as other creatures and insects that retreated to their nests when light was shone upon them. It was silent and dim. And the only thing they can hear clearly was the sound of their footsteps that crunched as they stepped on rubble and dirt.

“Something is amiss…” Amélie uttered while looking at her surroundings.

“You mean aside from the eerie atmosphere?” Moira scoffed, trailing behind her.

“We’ve been walking for several minutes and have yet to encounter a trap.” Amélie added, alerting Gabriel who was walking in front of her.

“Like a booby trap!? _Pshaw!_” Sombra snorted as she continued looking at the map. “We shouldn’t worry about it. If the pyramid’s lower structure has been disturbed, I’m sure all the traps have been set off—”

But as she stepped forward, she felt the slab underneath her right foot sink. She then heard the sound of gears turning from a mechanism. Suddenly, a panel from the left side of the wall slid down and shot out poison darts towards her. The darts were coming at her fast that she had no time to react. Luckily, Sigma was quick to use his gravitic ability to lift Sombra back, preventing her from getting hurt.

Looking at the poison darts pierce into the opposite wall, Sombra let out a sigh of relief. “_Gracias, anciano,_” She cocked her head back and gave Sigma a smile. “You saved me once again.”

Although Sigma’s face was concealed by the red visor of his helmet, Sombra can sense how pleased he was with what he has done.

“Ah, now we know that some of the traps are still active.” Akande placed a hand on Sombra’s left shoulder and lowered her back to the ground. “So, let’s proceed with caution, _hm_?”

After an hour and a half of walking and dodging the pyramid’s archaic yet effective traps, the group finally reached their destination. As they entered the little room in the corner, however, no one expected to meet a dead end.

“Sombra,” Akande’s stern voice echoed in the room. “Now’s not the time for one of your silly jokes!”

Sombra scrolled through the map once more and zoomed in and out of the areas they already covered. “I swear, boss. This isn’t me!” She said nervously.

“Then why am I staring at A BLANK WALL!?” Akande roared.

While Akande continued to reprimand Sombra for her failures, Gabriel took the time to observe their surroundings. The room barely fit them, but unlike the other corridors and hallways they’ve passed, the walls in this room had no hieroglyphics. They also looked cleaner and more modern. Thus, he rested a hand on the wall closest to him and began dragging it along the wall. Amélie took notice and switched her attention to him.

“What are you doing?” She said coldly.

“I was just thinking,” Gabriel said as he continued walking around the room. “We’ve encountered and several traps and mechanisms, but we know that there’s still hundreds, maybe even thousands left we have yet to discover.”

“And?” Amélie responded; her eyes affixed on Gabriel’s movements.

“Maybe there’s something in this room that we haven’t activated yet.” Just as he finished that sentence, Gabriel felt a slight bump on the wall his hand was glossing over. He smiled in triumph. “We just have to keep looking.”

He gave the bump a soft press and without a moment’s notice, the entire room began to shake. Everyone immediately huddled to the center and readied themselves for whatever trap the room had for them. However, instead of facing poison darts, floor spikes, or acid, the wall in front of them parted, revealing wide, metal stairs leading downward towards an unknown location. Once the rumbling stopped, everyone stepped forward to take a closer look at what was lying underneath them.

The stairs descended into a landing that led to another set of stairs going down. What made the entire construction intriguing, however, is the bright blue light that was coming from – what they understood – was the bottom-most part of the pyramid. Without saying another word, they all looked at each other and made their way down with Akande taking the lead.

* * *

As they made their way down, the blue light emanating from the bottom got brighter with each flight of stairs taken. No one said a single word as their collective anticipation kept their mouths shut and their thoughts to themselves. When they finally reached the lowest floor of the pyramid, they were astonished by what they saw.

The room was so massive and spacious that whoever built it was able to install 80 foot steel walls that towered over the group. Lining up each wall stood three pillars with blue circuitry enclosed in a polycarbonate tubing that ran up and down their surfaces. The floor, which was also made from cold steel, shared the same branches of circuits that pulsated with the rest in the room. Elevating from above was an abandoned observation deck, as well as several catwalks that led to other undisclosed locations. And at the center of the entire room was a mechanism that stored the large ball of energy.

The energy source hovered 30 feet above them and was encapsulated by its own pillar of light that stretched from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. Its light was mesmerizing, instantly captivating the majority of the team. But Akande knew that they didn’t have the time to be stunned in awe.

“Are you all done being amazed?” He said in a sarcastic tone. “Because I’d like us to grab this thing and go.”

“Alright, alright, just hold onto your horses, boss.” Sombra took out a flat metal square with a built-in button from her jacket. She then pressed the button, enabling the component to spring up to a 10-inch by 10-inch box. She then looked at the floating ball of energy and then back to the box in her arms. “Are you sure that thing will fit?” She asked, turning her attention to Akande. “I know Sanjay created this thing to handle the energy’s heat, but that ball is huge!”

Akande stroked his chin with his left hand to think. “Sigma,” He called. “Is it possible to compress the energy source to make it fit the box?”

“Well, uh…” Sigma took a moment to take a hypothetical measurement of the energy source’s circumference by using a finger to write down several equations in the air. He then calculated the box’s volume before reaching an answer. “I-it’s possible, yes!” He stuttered. “But I can’t rush the transfer.”

“And why not?” Akande growled as he raised an eyebrow.

“Because I don’t want to accidentally drop it.” Sigma answered, raising his voice a little. “We still have no idea what this energy is capable of… If I’m unable to keep it stable, it could explode, taking us with it!”

“Then be extra careful!” Akande responded with urgency. “I’d like us to get this over with as quickly as possible… Something doesn’t feel right in this room.”

“Don’t worry, _anciano,_” Sombra walked up to Sigma and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you can do it! Besides, should anything bad happen to you, the doc’s always ready to help.” She then glanced at Moira and shot her a smile.

With Sombra’s words of encouragement and the reassurance that Moira is there to mend any injury he can potentially receive, he bit down on his lower lip and levitated towards the ball of energy.

“The rest of you, keep your eyes open… I want to make sure we get out of here the same way we came in.”

* * *

The moment Sigma was hovering next to the energy source, he spread his arms to the side in hopes to get a better sense of the ball’s raw energy and gravitational field. He can feel the heat radiating from its blue light, and was staring directly at its white core that was beating like a human heart. The ball had a slight pull to it, so Sigma was confident that he’ll be able to control it and condense it into a more manageable size. But when he removed it from its pillar of light and started to compress it, the ball resisted him. Instead of falling into Sigma’s control, the ball slowly expanded and released bolts of hot lighting that ate through Sigma’s gloves, burning his hands in the process. The excruciating pain caused Sigma to let out a cry that echoed throughout the room.

“Sigma!” Moira bellowed to him; her eyes trembling with her voice.

“_Nghh… _I’m fine,” He growled, gritting his teeth. “Just give me a few more moments to… _Arghhhh!_”

Sigma used all his power to keep the energy from growing any further. And after a few seconds fighting with it, he eventually became in tune with the ball’s gravitic energy, enabling him to gradually shrink it down to a size that would fit the box.

“S-Sombra, the box!” He turned to her with tears streaming down his face.

With haste, Sombra immediately placed the box underneath him before running back to safety. Once the box was set, Sigma swooped back down to the ground, fell to his knees, and quickly inserted the energy source in the enclosure and shut the lid closed. Then with his hands, he pressed down on the top of the box to prevent the ball of energy from escaping. The box rattled as the energy source tried to break free from its cage, and the more it shook, the hotter the box’s outer surfaces became. Though his palms were stricken with blisters and third-degree burns, Sigma did not let go. After a few seconds, the box was able to tame the ball’s raging energy, releasing a cloud of steam from between its seams. This indicated that Sigma’s efforts were successful, allowing him to finally take a few moments of rest.

Sigma sat on the cold, metal floor and looked at his hands. There was barely any skin left and he can see a portion of his bones peering through the remaining layers of muscle and tissue of his fingers. He then tried to close his hands into a fist to get an estimate of the extent of his injuries; he knew something was wrong when he didn't feel any pain.

Suddenly, he felt a figure kneel before him and a pair of slender hands gently cupping the back of his hands.

“Stop moving.” Moira whispered; her attention focused on his wounds. “The pain receptors in your hands are obliterated, and I don’t want you to make anything worse… Keep your hands open.” Using the mechanism on her left hand, she generated a golden healing orb and placed it in Sigma’s grasp. “It’ll take a while, but this will repair your hands completely... You did well, Siebren.”

Sigma kept his eyes on the golden orb and was fascinated by its ability to slowly regenerate the muscles and tissues in his hands, as well as the layers of his skin. “Thank you,” He said with a quaint smile as he raised his head to meet Moira’s gaze. “You really are remarkable!”

Moira was taken aback by his soft response. She couldn’t help but produce a shy smile herself.

While Sigma was on the floor recuperating, Akande marched towards the box and lifted it with his armored hand. He then brought it closer to his face and checked all of its sides. “All that trouble for this one thing?” He scoffed. “Let’s just hope Sanjay knows what he’s doing.” He then tucked the box under his left arm and looked at the rest of his squad. “Now let’s get going. I don’t want to overstay our welcome.”

“Oh please, why not stay a bit longer?” A deep, raspy female voice suddenly resounded from the observation deck.

When they heard the voice coming from above, everyone in Akande’s team looked up to see who it was. To their astonishment, they saw Katya Volskaya staring down at them from one of the observation deck’s broken glass windows… And she was not alone.

Apart from the line of fully cladded soldiers standing next to her, the catwalks, which were once empty, were now occupied by hundreds of soldiers. Each of them had the laser sights of their rifle pointed at a Talon member, and were ready to shoot once given the order.

“I must say, I’m quite impressed that you were able to reach the center of The Iris in one piece.” She said as she checked the condition of her manicured nails on her right hand. “Unfortunately, I can’t let you leave here so easily… Especially when you have something of my property in your hands.”


	21. Chapter 21

With the energy source removed from its place, the large room’s environment dimmed and became colder. Its bone chilling atmosphere, however, wasn’t caused by the lack of heat and light, but by the hundreds of soldiers standing on the catwalks above them, and Katya Volskaya’s sharp, dagger-like stare. As she stepped closer towards one of the observation deck’s broken window openings, a handful of soldiers repelled down to the ground. Once they landed, they raised their rifles and encircled Akande’s team, leaving them trapped.

“Akande Ogundimu,” Katya’s assertive voice echoed throughout the room. “It’s an honor to finally meet you.” She then tilted her head and gave Akande a condescending smile, making him feel like he’s unworthy of her presence. “I was hoping that we could meet in better circumstances, but I don’t treat thieves the same way as I treat my esteemed guests.”

“_Harumph_, is that the reason why I’m not being greeted by your entourage and handing me a glass of champagne?” Akande grunted; his eyes watching her soldiers’ every move.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment.” Katya placed her hands behind her back and began walking to the right-hand side of the deck. Her figure can still be seen through the other broken window holes that lined the structure’s walls. “Can you imagine how much publicity and support I could gain from capturing Talon’s most elusive agents?” Her eyes widened as she marveled at the thought. “The media would be swarming at my doorstep; not to mention the downpour of investments I’ll gain from organizations that can trust a powerful woman to take care of their Talon problems.”

“_Tch,_ not if I can help it, _amiga_!” Sombra spoke as she clenched her teeth. Her eyes darted towards the soldier who was holding his gun a little too tightly. “Remember, I still have something that could taint your flawless reputation.”

Everyone in the squad looked at Sombra and was surprised by the ace up her sleeve.

“Oh yes! About that…” Katya stopped taking another step and made a sharp turn. “I’m no longer worried as I’ve found a more powerful hacker who can counter your abilities. You should actually thank them since they made sure that you were able to get a glimpse of The Iris before I have you all detained.”

“What!?” Gabriel growled as he snarled at Katya.

“From the moment you stole my files, I asked my hacker to plant enough intriguing data to lure you to this place. Of course, I also had to convince my friend, Dr. Chao, to be in on it as well.” She then began walking back to the spot where she was originally standing on and clicked her heels together. “She was devastated when she learned about the fate of her prototype, but I’ve paid her ten times the amount I promised as compensation for the damage you wrought in her facility.”

“But why here?” Sombra spoke as she raised her head towards Katya. “You could’ve tried to capture us while we were at Lucheng.”

“I could have. But I needed you to do something for me… Specifically, I needed him to do something for me.” Katya raised her right hand and pointed at Sigma. “After you fled, I immediately checked my surveillance system to see who dared to infiltrate my facility. And when I saw how he used his unique abilities to destroy my buildings, I knew that he could be quite useful.”

When Sigma heard Katya’s interests in his abilities, he immediately stood up, causing Moira to follow his lead. He was still holding Moira’s healing orb in his hands, which slowly depleted as it repaired the skin on his palms.

“You see, I came across The Iris while I was scouting for viable land to build my new omnic plant in Egypt. The energy source’s signature drew me down here, and when I realized its potential to power my new omnics, I knew I had to bring it back with me… Unfortunately, I didn’t have the equipment to carefully remove the entire thing from its pillar of light ... But I knew that he could. So I’m thankful that you did it for me.” She then gave Sigma a sneer. “Your abilities would greatly benefit the future of Volskaya Industries, and I’d like to learn more about you.”

The instant Sigma met Katya’s gaze, he immediately sensed the hunger in her eyes… And it terrified him. There was a vile intention gleaming behind her lilac eyes, displaying an appetite that can only be satiated by his gravitic abilities. His memories of being tortured in the government facility suddenly resurfaced, bringing back feelings of fear, pain, and agony. But as all these emotions brewed in his stomach, his entire body only felt rage. His hands began to shake as he tried to swallow the anger forming in his throat. Just imagining the various ways Katya and her lackeys can torture him caused him to grind his teeth. He wanted to summon his orbs and blast them through her temple, but when he felt Moira clutch his hand, he quickly broke free from the fury he was entangled in.

“Calm yourself,” Moira said under her breath. “Now’s not the best time to be reckless…”

Suddenly, Akande let out a jester-like guffaw, striking one of Katya’s nerves. “And what makes you think that we’d give you what you want so easily?” He said as he wiped the tears from his eye.

“Oh, I know it’s not going to be easy. Which is why I have my most elite soldiers here with me… Captain Morozov!” She hollered.

The soldier standing closest to her right quickly approached her and met her with a salute.

“You know what to do… And please, remember our special arrangement.” She then looked at Akande and his team for one last time and released a proud huff. “I hope you would cooperate with them for all your sakes.” Katya then turned her back on Akande’s squad, walked towards the observation deck’s main entrance and left.

Once the door closed behind her, Captain Morozov raised his hand to grab the attentions of his men. After a few seconds of silence, he lowered his hand with one quick swoop, slicing the air in front of him. “FIRE!”

* * *

_[Morits Moszkowski – Suite for Two Violins and Piano in G Minor, OP. 71 I. Allegro Energico]_

Katya Volskaya’s plan is to capture (not kill) Talon’s most notorious agents, so to ensure that their targets are brought back alive, Volskaya’s soldiers were equipped with high-impact, non-lethal rounds. Since they’re given the reassurance that their targets have a lower risk of dying by their hands, Captain Morozov’s men did not hesitate to hold down their triggers, sending a barrage of bullets towards Akande and his team.

Sigma anticipated for Captain Morozov to signal his men to shoot. Milliseconds before he gave the command, Sigma called forth a kinetic grasp, absorbing all the bullets that were heading their way. As Sigma’s void continued to eat the soldiers’ rounds, the other Talon members moved quickly and dispersed to the different areas of The Iris. Amélie and Gabriel took to the catwalks, garnering the attentions of the soldiers above. Sombra, Moira, and Akande, on the other hand, positioned themselves behind the soldiers who were surrounding them and picked them off one by one. When Sigma saw his teammates aggravating the soldiers, he clenched his kinetic grasp closed, immediately released his barrier, and began incapacitating the other soldiers on the ground floor.

Seeing his men dropping like flies caused Captain Morozov to tut under his breath. He then looked at the remaining soldiers in the observation deck and ordered them to counter Talon’s attack. Before repelling down to the ground, a few soldiers threw out flash grenades to disorient Akande’s squad. When the grenades hit the ground, they simultaneously emitted a bright flash of light and a high pitched ring, causing Talon’s agents to stagger. While they were trying to regain their composure, Captain Morozov, and the rest of the soldiers in the observation deck, repelled to the ground.

Akande was the first to break free from the flash grenades’ effects, and when he was able to see clearly, he noticed more soldiers approaching him with their rifles aimed for his chest. To avoid being cornered, he leapt towards The Iris’ ceiling and landed on one of the catwalks that was cleared by Gabriel and Amélie. He then searched for his other squad mates, and when he saw Amélie regaining her bearings from across another catwalk, he immediately called her attention.

“WIDOW, CATCH!” Akande roared as he flung the box containing the ball of energy towards her.

Akande’s booming voice hastened Amélie’s recovery, so the moment she looked at him, she quickly shot her grappling hook at a catwalk overhead, swung across the room, and grabbed the box from midair. Now that his mechanized arm no longer carried any burden, Akande was free to fully charge the Doomfist gauntlet and crash land fist first to the ground. When his fist touched the metal floor, it shook The Iris to its very core. The impact of his landing didn’t only create cracks on the floors and walls, but it also disturbed the room’s ceiling, which held the entire weight of the pyramid above. The tremor caused Moira, Sombra, and Gabriel to stumble to their feet while it prompted Sigma to hover a few inches above the ground. When Akande raised his head, he revealed a menacing glare, sending a wave of fear that crawled up the soldiers’ spines. He then charged up his gauntlet before ripping through the soldiers who were standing near his vicinity.

Akande’s violent approach was effective, but it came with a high cost. His powerful strikes sent dozens of targets flying across the room, and when their bodies hit the metal surfaces, they created fissures that weakened The Iris’ structure. After he was done clearing a handful of Volskaya’s soldiers, his gauntlet needed to recharge before he could use it again, leaving him vulnerable for a few seconds. This gave the soldiers the opportunity to shoot, so they waited for his next attack.

The moment Akande finished another line of soldiers, the rest of the men who were left standing began shooting. Akande knew that he couldn’t counter their attacks, so he shielded his face and upper torso using his gauntlet, and ran behind the experimental barrier, which was deployed to Sigma’s right. While he was heading for cover, however, several bullets bruised his exposed body parts. By the time he reached Sigma’s barrier, the pain from the bullets forced him to kneel down on the metal floor, staining the ground with his sweat.

He looked at his left hand and snarled when he saw the ugly, purple bruises that riddled his skin. “I NEED HEALING!” He roared.

When Moira heard Akande’s call, she quickly absorbed the life essence of the nearest soldier to her before casting forth a healing orb towards Akande. She then faded across the other side of the room and joined Sombra, providing her colleague with much-needed backup.

As Moira’s healing orb repaired Akande’s wounds, Akande scoped the entire room and inspected its condition. Although they were slowly gaining the upper hand, The Iris couldn’t handle the chaos that is taking place within its structure. Every bullet fired and ability used caused the walls to tremble, disturbing The Iris’ ancient ceiling as a result.

Judging by The Iris’ crumbling state, Akande knew that they’ve overstayed their welcome. “We need to leave, NOW!” He boomed. In his enraged state, he looked at Sigma and barked him a command. “RESTRAIN THEM!”

When Sigma heard Akande’s orders, he quickly disarmed the soldiers surrounding them and raised both of his arms. As he lifted his hands, he called forth upon the gravitational force in the room and effortlessly harnessed its energy. Using his abilities, he placed every Volskaya soldier under his spell, and commanded their bodies to stand down.

With all the soldiers under Sigma’s control, his teammates were free to assemble at the center of the room and escape.

“GO! QUICKLY!” Sigma screamed at the top of his lungs. “T-they’re still too many… I… I don’t know how long I can keep them down!”

When Talon’s agents heard Sigma’s warning, they immediately ran towards the stairs. Since Amélie was carrying the precious cargo, she was the first one to escape. She was then followed by Sombra and Gabriel not long after. Moira and Akande were about to make their escape as well, but they ceased from running when they heard some type of device fall to the ground.

This disc-shaped device fell from an unseen catwalk from above, so when it landed on the metal floor behind Sigma, it produced a crisp and loud _clang _that garnered the attention of the remaining Talon agents. With his hands still in the air, Sigma turned his head to the side to get a better look of the device. It looked harmless at first, but when he saw a small pillar emerge from the center of the device, he felt his stomach drop.

Without any warning, the pillar released a web of electricity, electrocuting Sigma in the process. Its electrical current wasn’t strong enough to kill a person, but it did break Sigma out of his concentration, causing his body to tremble in shock. Sigma did his best to fight it, but the current was so strong that it sent his body into a seizure. When his large frame fell on the floor, his gravitic hold on Volskaya’s soldiers disappeared. Between his convulsions and the electricity’s static, he slowly lifted his head and laid his eyes on Moira.

“Go… Please…” He cried softly; his saliva foaming all over his mouth. He forced himself to keep his gaze on her until she escaped. But the last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Moira’s horrified expression, which was painted red from the color of his helmet’s visor.

“SIEBREN!” Moira screamed as Sigma’s head sunk towards the floor. Even if she was a few feet away from the stairs, she ran back towards the center of the room in hopes of healing him.

“MOIRA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Akande roared, glaring at her every movement. He knew that her decision to head back into The Iris was both inconvenient and risky, but he couldn’t stop her. When Moira is set out to do something, it was almost impossible to change her mind. So, he stayed.

To ensure her safety, Moira planned to heal Sigma at a distance. Thus, when she was within range, she raised her left arm and began spraying a healing mist towards him. While she was mending his wounds, the remaining Volskaya soldiers were slowly coming around. Akande took notice and prepared to launch a counter attack. But something unexpected happened.

* * *

Moira was only healing Sigma fora few seconds when they heard an animalistic roar coming from above. Then, a large figure came crashing down from one of the unseen catwalks, and when it landed next to Moira, Akande hardened his attack stance.

The figure came out to be an adult male eastern gorilla, clad in white armor. He was wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses—which sat too far from his face—an energy pack strapped to his back, and was holding a fully charged Tesla cannon in his right arm. His amber eyes harbored extreme animosity. Then, without any remorse, he grabbed Moira’s left arm and crushed her bones with a strong grip. The gorilla’s incredible strength made it seem like he was playing with a sheet of glass.

Hearing her bones shatter left Moira in a state of shock. But it was the unbearable pain that soon followed that caused her to scream in agony. Then, the gorilla pulled her in and flung her towards Sigma’s unresponsive body.

Moira hit the ground several times before rolling next to Sigma. The pain coming from her shattered arm, as well as the ache from tumbling on the floor, made her heart race. She was also breathing rapidly, which caused her entire body to tremble.

Seeing Moira being ragdolled by the gorilla heightened Akande’s fury, so he did not hesitate to charge his gauntlet beyond its limit. When the gorilla heard the _whirr _of the weapon’s mechanism, he stood upright and pounded his chest as he roared at Akande. Both Akande and the gorilla looked like two warriors who were about to start another battle in The Iris. However, Akande decided not to engage when he noticed that the gorilla was being enveloped by a blue light.

The source of this illumination came from a stream that was cascading from up above. The light was mesmerizing, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. Then, another figure came forth from one of the unseen catwalks, but unlike the gorilla, this figure descended to the ground in a graceful manner, blessing The Iris with her holy presence. She had the halo and the wings of an angel, and in her hands, she held a staff, which generated the blue beam of light that was wrapping the gorilla. When she landed, her heels _clicked _on the metal floor, breaking the hypnotic pull her aura emanated.

With the addition of the gorilla and the female angel, Akande was left to face a new kind of threat alone. And even though his gauntlet had the power to raze buildings, he knew that the odds were stacked against him. Both Moira and Sigma were down, and with Volskaya’s soldiers now up in arms, he had a very small chance of making it out unscathed. There was only one thing he can do.

Akande tutted under his breath and raised his charged fist in the air before slamming it down to the ground. The impact of his blow increased the number of cracks on The Iris’ walls and floors, affecting the integrity of its ceiling. After a while, the ceiling began to crumble, sending dust, sand, and hunks of limestone towards the ground. Akande’s action caused the gorilla to release a snarl and prepared to dive in for an attack. Unfortunately, as the debris continued to shower on them, it quickly created a barrier between the gorilla and Akande, allowing Akande to escape.

The Iris continued to tremble, sending Volskaya’s soldiers into a slight panic. But, after a minute has passed, the shaking stopped. Once the gorilla recomposed himself, he looked at the ceiling and let out a sigh of relief.

“Angela, you think the ancient Egyptians prepared for something like this?” He said with his gravelly voice as he turned his attention to the angel.

“No...” The angel responded with a Swiss-German accent. “But I believe this is what you call luck, Winston.”

Both Angela and Winston walked towards the remaining Talon agents who have fallen unconscious from their injuries. Winston then glanced upon Sigma, and the rage that stirred in his chest was immediately replaced with sorrow.

“I’m sorry, old friend.” He uttered softly. “But I never imagined we’d meet again under these circumstances.”


	22. Chapter 22

_What... What happened…? What happened to us!?_

_…What happened to HIM!?_

_Where are we?_

_How are we…? I thought we were lost forever?_

** _NO… WE’VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE… I KNEW HE DIDN’T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO SHUT US OUT!_ **

_…Can you control him?_

** _UNFORTUNATELY, I CAN’T. THAT MONKEY’S DEVICE WASN’T POWERFUL ENOUGH TO BREAK ME FREE FROM THIS BLASTED CAGE!_ **

_So… What do we do now…?_

** _WHAT WE’VE ALWAYS DONE SINCE THEN… WE WAIT…_ **

* * *

_[Johann Sebastian Bach – Oboe Concerto in G Mino, BMV 1056: I. Allegro played by Ramón Ortega Quero ]_

Sigma suddenly awoke in a panic and gasping for air. His eyes were wide open, but his vision was blurred. Each quick breath he took was cold, sending a sharp pain in his chest like icicles poking the walls of his lungs. But once he steadied his breathing, and the details of his surroundings sharpened, he finally reached a state of calm.

The first thing he saw once his eyesight cleared was a surface mounted light system that was installed on a plain white ceiling. The light wasn’t blinding, but the level of its illumination irritated his still sensitive eyes. He then turned his head to the right and was immediately greeted by machines that emitted synchronous _whirrs _and _beeps _as they monitored his vital signs_. _Though these medical apparatuses boasted a technologically advanced design, Sigma had never seen them before. As he slowly raised his gaze on an instrument’s screen, however, his eyes glanced on something he knew.

“Patient Siebren de Kuiper…” He uttered with a guttural voice.

It took a moment for his mind to process the fact that he read his full name. But when the connection was made, he quickly sat up. His sudden movement made his head ache, leading him to grab the sides of his temple. He then started taking deep, slow breaths to release the pressure that was building up in his head. Once he came to, he immediately inspected his surroundings to try and understand the situation he was in.

Sigma was on a hospital bed inside a room that was unfamiliar to him. Save from the machines that were monitoring his vitals, the room was completely bare. The white walls, floor, and ceiling made his surroundings feel even emptier than it already was. There was a metal sliding door at the right side of the room, which became a cause for concern. He had no idea where he was, and he wasn’t sure if he could trust the person who dared to enter.

After checking his surroundings, he turned his attention to himself.

Since he was able to grab hold of the sides of his head without any obstructions, he already knew that his helmet was taken away. He then rested a hand on his left pectoral and felt the hairs on his chest. When he looked down, he noticed that his jumpsuit was undressed halfway, making it easier to see the machines’ electrodes that were attached on his upper torso. He then placed his focus on his exposed, hairy arms, and was astonished that they weren’t strapped down or chained. Unfortunately, the device that controlled his experimental barrier was missing as well.

As he continued to inspect his condition, the sliding metal door opened. The sound of the door broke his focus, causing him to raise his head towards the entryway. There, he saw a blonde woman wearing a set of armor that made her look like an angel walking on earth.

“Ah, Dr. de Kuiper, I’m glad that you’re finally awake!” Angela greeted him as she walked in. “I’m Dr. Angela Ziegler, but you can call me Angela. It’s nice to finally meet—”

After taking a few steps inside, Angela suddenly felt a strong force constrict her movements. Then, she felt her body levitate a few inches off the ground. She slowly looked at Sigma while fighting against the invisible hold and saw him holding out his right hand towards her. His face was painted red in anger and he was slightly baring his teeth.

“D…Doctor de Kuiper… Please… I’m trying to help you.”

Suddenly, the sliding door opened once more and in came an adult male eastern gorilla looking down at a tablet computer he was holding.

“Angela, I thought about what you said and I—” When Winston raised his head to look at his colleague, he was horrified to see Angela being strangled by Sigma’s gravitic abilities. He immediately dropped his tablet, ran towards Sigma, and grabbed him by his right arm. “Siebren, let her go!” He shouted. “She’s a friend; she won’t hurt you.”

But Sigma didn’t listen to a word he said.

Winston then held Sigma by his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Siebren, please, snap out of it! It’s me, Adam!”

_Adam_. When Sigma heard a name he thought that was lost to universe, he carefully lowered Angela back to the ground and gave Winston’s amber eyes a long hard stare. “Adam…? Is that really you!?”

Winston let out a chuckle after hearing Sigma’s question. “Of course! Do you know any other gorilla who has the ability to speak?”

“ADAM!” When Sigma finally realized he is seeing a face he recognized, he released Angela from his grasp. He then opened his arms and gave Winston a warm embrace. “It’s so good to see you, my friend!”

Winston returned Sigma’s gesture with a soft pat on the back. “It’s good to see you alive and well, Siebren… I thought I’d never see you again.”

Sigma then pulled himself away from Winston and gave his friend a closer look. The last time he’d seen Winston was before he was sent to The International Space Station to conduct his experiment. Winston was a bit smaller and unkempt back then. But now, he is well groomed and he held himself with pride, making it seem like Sigma was speaking with a gentleman rather than an ape.

“My, look how much you’ve grown!” Sigma exclaimed. “I never thought you’d be able to get any bigger.” He laughed.

“I’ve always been eating well.” Winston chuckled as he pushed his glasses back closer to his face with a finger to prevent it from sliding off. “And you, Siebren? When did you get so old!?” He said jokingly.

As he watched Winston’s face bathe in the light of his own laughter, Sigma’s welcoming smile turned to melancholy. Tilting his head low, he focused his gaze on his wrinkled, calloused, palms. And as his eyes followed the lines on his hands, his mind roamed into the blackness of the years he’s lost. “I’ve been asleep for too long, my friend.” He said with a heavy breath. “And when I awakened, I found myself… Older.”

When Winston noticed Sigma’s sorrowful disposition, he ceased his laughter. He studied the melancholic expression on his friend’s face, and realized that his antics may have brought up things that have traumatized Sigma. “Forgive me, Siebren. It was not my intention to leave you distraught. But seeing you here; ALIVE AND BREATHING! It has brought me back to the times we’ve spent on Horizon … I can’t believe it…” 

Sigma lifted his head and gave Winston a smile. “Neither can I, Adam.”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Winston held a finger, signaling Sigma to wait for a moment before knuckle walking towards Angela who was struggling to get up from the floor. “This is Dr. Angela Ziegler,” He said as he held her hand to help her up. “She’s a great colleague and a close friend of mine.”

Once she was up on her feet, Angela approached Sigma and extended a hand. “Please Dr. de Kuiper, call me Angela.”

Sigma reached out to her hand and gave it a firm shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Angela! And Siebren will do just fine.” Sigma then released his clasp from her hand. “I also want to apologize for my actions earlier. I’m still quite unsure of what’s happening around me, so I had to keep my defenses up.”

After they’ve exchanged their greetings, Angela looked at Winston with an eyebrow raised. “Winston, did he just call you Adam?”

“Adam was what they called me during my time at Horizon.” Winston responded with a proud air.

“… Did I hear her correctly?” Sigma uttered. “Winston?”

“Ah, yes!” Winston exclaimed. “I go by Winston now.”

Sigma suddenly filled the room with a guffaw. “Why in the world would you change your name to Harold’s? He might be a genius, but you know that he can be a massive prick!” He said in a jest. “Speaking of the devil, how is he? Is Harold here on Earth or is he still working on Horizon?”

The moment Sigma brought up Harold, Winston and Angela looked at one another. They were both wearing a worrisome expression. Sigma took notice and wiped the tears of joy that welled up in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Winston then turned to Sigma and took in a deep breath. “Siebren… There’s so much we need to tell you…”

Sigma was hoping that Winston would be a source of good news. He was hoping to get updates on his family, friends, and co-workers in the Netherlands’ scientific community. After all, he hasn’t been home in quite some time. However, as Winston slowly unveiled the painful truths of what had occurred in the past years, the cheerful smile on Sigma’s face faded and was replaced with traces of sorrow.

It only took 30 minutes to shatter any hope Sigma had left about his past. Within that time frame, he learned that the members of Overwatch have disbanded, that his failed attempt to conjure a black hole pushed the Netherlands’ scientific community to ban any and all types of gravity-related experiments, and that his friend, Harold Winston, died without having the chance to return to Earth once more. Each unbearable news felt like a bullet being shot through his heart. His chest tightened and his hands began to shake. And when Winston was finished saying everything that needed to be said, Sigma looked at his wrinkled palms again and cried. He didn’t receive news about his family. But the fact that he had been gone for so long, and that his friend has been dead for years, he came to believe that everyone he knew and loved were no longer alive.

“…Did he suffer?” Sigma murmured, trying to hold back his tears.

When Winston heard that question, he turned his attention away from Sigma. It was difficult to tell him the truth while looking him in the eye. “Harold deserved better… Siebren… Harold died painfully from being strangled by one of the primates on Horizon.”

“Oh god!” Upon learning the fate of his friend, Sigma released an agonizing howl. The piercing sound that came out of his mouth was so powerful that even Angela started tearing up.

Winston then placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder and stroked it softly to try and relieve the pain that amassed in Sigma’s heart. “I’m sorry, Siebren… If it gives you comfort, Harold presented a moving speech during your memorial service.”

_My serivce!? _Sigma sat up straight and wiped the tears that were flowing down on his face. “I… I was told that the world knew that I was dead! Winston, how did you find me?”

“It was all thanks to Katya Volskaya.” Winston answered with a gleam in his eye. “When you infiltrated her facility, she had her hacker dig through Talon’s system and found your files. She saw our connection and contacted me.”

“She came to you…? What did she want?”

“That’s the thing. She doesn’t want anything from me.” Winston answered in disbelief. “All she said was you were alive and that you were being used by Talon. When I heard that, I knew that I needed to save you!”

“Save me…? From Talon!?”

“Yes, Siebren.” Angela interjected as she approached Sigma. “Talon is a blight to society! For many years, the organization has caused insurmountable damage, leaving death and destruction in its wake. When Winston told me who you were, and the predicament you were in, I couldn’t refuse when he asked me to give you the help you deserved.”

With his eyes wide, Sigma turned his attention to Angela. “… What do you mean?”

“Your files say that you’re under O’Deorain’s supervision… Is that true?” She asked.

“Why, yes!” Sigma answered, staring at Angela with a bewildered look on his face. “Ever since I was placed under Dr. O’Deorain’s care, my condition has greatly improved.”

“Siebren…” Winston said with a heavy breath. “Are you aware of Moira O’Deorain’s history?”

“… She did mention it once, but not in full detail…”

“SHE IS A MONSTER!” Angela growled, slamming her fist on the hospital bed’s mattress; her face red and snarling with rage. “That woman does not treat people. That woman breaks her patients down and alters their very DNA for _‘the sake of science’. _She has taken and destroyed many lives for her own experiments and amusement… Which is why we’re taking you with us!”

Confused, Sigma turned to Winston and waited for an explanation.

“You’ll be safer with us, my friend.” Winston said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Even if you think she’s made you better, what’s not to say that she’s manipulated you into believing that you’ve improved?”

“_Humph, _I wouldn’t be surprised if she did!” Angela recomposed herself before crossing her arms over her chest.

“Moira O’Deorain has done several unscrupulous things to innocent people. And I don’t want you to be a statistic, Siebren.” Winston moved closer and gave Sigma a serious look. “The old Overwatch might be gone, but there’s a new breed of heroes ready to fight for the good of the world. And we want you to be a part of it!”

“Me…? But I—”

Before Siebren can fully give his response, he was suddenly interrupted by someone who was banging loudly at the door. When the banging stopped, Winston and Angela looked at each other and let out a disdainful huff.

“Has it already been an hour?” Winston grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Sigma jolted forward to get a good look at the door.

“Oh, it’s probably one of our colleagues. It shouldn’t concern you, Siebren.” Angela reassured him with a smile.

But after Angela had said those words, the person from the other side of the room banged the door loudly once more.

“We’ll be right there!” Winston shouted at the door. He then let out a breath before focusing on Sigma. “Well, it looks like our colleague couldn’t wait. Angela and I will return for you soon, so just stay here and relax, alright?”

Without giving Sigma a chance to react, Angela and Winston said their farewells and exited the room. The moment the door shut behind them, Sigma was left alone, confused, and grief-stricken by the overwhelming amount of information his friend poured out.

* * *

Once outside, Angela and Winston were greeted by a man who was wearing armor made from black carbon fiber. He had a muscular build and stood 6 feet and 3 inches tall. He was bald but had a thin black mustache sitting above of his chapped lips. His grey eyes were dull and the snarl on his face revealed a number of gold and missing teeth. He kept his arms to his side, but he had a habit of opening and closing his hands into a fist to hear the black leather gloves he wore squeak.

“Time is up, on to the next captive.” He said with a thick Russian accent. He then pivoted to the right and began walking towards the end of the hall.

He kept a timely pace, so Angela and Winston can catch up to him from behind. As he led the two Overwatch agents to a different area, all they could hear was the sound of their footwear clacking on the facility’s white marble floors.

“… That didn’t feel like an hour.” Winston grumbled under his breath, breaking the silence that surrounded the three for so long. “You should’ve given us more time, Captain Morozov.”

“If I can, I would. But we’re pressed for time.” Captain Morozov said as he tightened his fists. “If you can recall, Talon ran away with The Iris’ main energy source, and it must be retrieved with haste… I also suggest that you respect Ms. Volskaya’s wishes as she has honored your requests and showed you great hospitality… You are under her protection while you’re here, after all.”

Winston grunted when Captain Morozov kept him in his place. But, Captain Morozov was right. Without Katya Volskaya’s help, he wouldn’t have known that Sigma was alive and being used as one of Talon’s pawns. The least he can do was follow her men’s orders… For now.

“We’re here.” Captain Morozov said with a hard and cold voice as he made an abrupt stop.

He brought Angela and Winston to another cell, which was being heavily guarded by two of Volskaya’s elite soldiers. The guards were clad in black carbon fiber armor from head to toe and each one was holding a rifle across their chest.

While Captain Morozov, Angela, and Winston were approaching the sliding metal door, the men guarding it gave Captain Morozov a salute. After Captain Morozov told his men to be at ease, he took out a keycard and swiped it through the door’s keycard reader. When the door slid open, Winston and Angela slowly made their way inside.

“You have 30 minutes.” Captain Morozov said as Angela and Winston passed him by. “After that, me and my men will deal with her.”

* * *

Unlike the room Sigma was in, this other cell was dimly lit. There were also five more soldiers inside, and each one kept a close watch on Angela and Winston’s every move. The surrounding area was made to make them feel like they entered an interrogation room. However, this room didn’t have a one-way mirror, and instead of the prisoner being handcuffed to a desk, Moira was sitting on a metal chair with her head hung low and her right arm chained to the wall. And like Sigma, she was stripped down to her basic black cat suit and her equipment taken away.

When Moira realized that she had company, she raised her head and smiled when she saw two familiar faces. “Ah, our guardian angel!” She said in spite. “It’s good to see you and the monkey again. I’d come up and shake both your hands, but as you can see, I’m a little preoccupied right now.”

Moira’s smug expression got on Angela’s nerves, causing her entire body to tremble with rage. She immediately walked up to her former colleague and looked at her straight in the eye before slapping Moira right across the face. The power of her slap caused Moira’s mask to fall off, making it easier to see the bright red hue that formed on her left cheek.

“Angela!” Winston ran towards her and held her by the shoulder.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Angela snarled.

Moira felt like her cheek was struck by a leather whip, causing her to hiss at out in pain. She then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to alleviate some of the stinging heat that was radiating from her face. “Oh how I’ve missed you too, Angela.” She said as she gritted her teeth.

Winston pulled Angela aside and told her to stay calm. “Angela, remember why we’re here.” He whispered. “I know you two still have some unfinished business to settle, but I can’t have you lose your temper here.” He then turned his attention to Moira who was sneering at their direction. “I’ll talk to her. Maybe we can get some information while we still have time.” Winston then instructed Angela to stand where he left her.

Before approaching Moira Winston held his chest high and flexed his muscles to make himself look bigger. He needed to steel himself as he knew that Moira wasn’t someone to be messed with. What she lacked in physical strength was compensated by her remarkable intellect and wit. She can easily contort other people’s words to make the conversation work in her favor.

“O’Deorain…”

“Winston…”

The room went silent for a few seconds after their cold exchange.

“I must applaud you for what you did back there.” Moira said to break the quiet. “I wasn’t expecting either of you, so I was startled when a _jumped up ape_ came crashing from the heavens and decided to BREAK MY ARM!”

Winston shifted his eyes on Moira’s left arm and saw the damage he had done to it. Her arm was twisted in several places and covered in black, blue, and purple bruises. He remembered breaking every single bone, causing her arm to dangle at the side of the chair like a carcass that was hung on a tree. He felt guilty for what he had done, but he had no choice in the matter. “I had to do it.” He confessed. “Katya Volskaya wanted to make sure that none of Talon’s agents were able to recover during the ambush.”

Moira tilted her head to the side while looking at Winston arrogantly. “And when did Overwatch start working with Volskaya Industries? From what I can recall, you disapprove of her arms-producing business and her views… Unless…?”

“That’s enough!” Angela raised her voice as she took one step forward from her position. “We don’t need to give you any reason! Winston, let’s cut to the chase so we can—”

“Angela—”

“She has something you want, doesn’t she?” Moira let out a triumphant smile to get under Winston’s skin. “… What is it? What does Katya Volskaya have that forced Overwatch to work with their enemy?”

Winston glared at Moira and held his tongue. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction that she figured out their purpose before he was able to unveil it. But his heavy breathing gave him away.

“…Dr. de Kuiper.” He said in a soft tone. “We’re here for Dr. de Kuiper.”

_Siebren!? _Moira’s eyes widened when he heard Sigma’s name. “… What do you want with him?”

“Nothing.” Winton answered. “We’re here to take him away.”

“What!?” An uneasy feeling churned in the pit of Moira’s stomach, leaving her mouth slightly agape.

“Siebren and I met during his time on Horizon, and we became great colleagues and friends. I won’t go further into the details as I’m sure you've read everything in his files.” Winston said. “... All this time, I thought he was dead. But when Katya Volskaya showed me proof that he was alive, I needed to save him from the likes of you.”

“… Then why are you here?” Moira grumbled. “Why are you wasting your time speaking to me?”

Her response shocked Winston. He thought that if he mentioned his plan to take Sigma, Moira would try to talk him out of it or point out the futility of his intentions. However, as he observed her bitter expression, he sensed that she wanted him to succeed.

“We just want to know the heinous experiments you’ve done to him, so I can reverse the damage his mind and body sustained.” Angela answered in a calmer tone. “We spoke with him earlier and he defended your methods. We believe that you’ve manipulated him into thinking that he’s gotten better.”

“But he has gotten better!” Moira reasoned. “Siebren has made great strides during our sessions, and he’s able to fully control his gravitic abilities. Do not subject him into any more tests, I beg of you! ”

“Liar!” Angela spat. “We know damn well that you’ve nearly damaged him beyond repair! You would never care for your patients, and it’s impossible for anyone to sympathize with you!" A snarl came out from Angela's voice as her fury continued to climb. "You’re just putting up an act... You are a monster, O’Deorain!”

Being called a monster was nothing new to Moira. After all the horrendous things she’s done, she’s surprised that she hasn’t been called anything worse. But when Angela expressed her intentions to work on Sigma, Moira failed to keep her composure. It took her and Sigma many months to restore his strength, get him back into shape, and most importantly, silence the voices and the melody that crowded his head.

“Listen to me, Angela.” Moira urged in a hushed tone. “Siebren is in a stable condition. He doesn’t need any more treatment. If you disturb his current state, he might—”

Unfortunately, Moira was interrupted when they heard a loud banging sound on the door.

“Your 30 minutes are up!” Captain Morozov’s commanding voice was heard through the sliding metal door.

Winston and Angela looked at the door and tutted under their breath. Although they knew that Captain Morozov wasn’t being truthful with the time, they couldn’t overstay their welcome—especially when they’re sharing the room with a handful of Volskaya’s best soldiers. Angela looked at Moira furiously one last time before marching out of the room. Winston, on the other hand, was disappointed that he failed to retrieve the information he needed and walked towards the door with a sullen look on his face.

“Winston, please.” Moira leaned forward, causing the chains around her right arm to clank. Her imploring words caught Winston’s attention. “Don’t let Angela do it… Please…”

When Winston met Moira’s face, he didn’t expect what he saw. Moira may be presenting a strong front, but her eyes were slowly filling up with tears. He wanted to know her side of the matter; the reason behind her plea. But Captain Morozov already announced that their time was up, and all Winston could do was slowly glance back to the door and make his way out.

* * *

Once Winston exited the room, three of Volskaya’s elite soldiers ran inside and shut the door. He wondered why they needed so many men to interrogate Moira, but he quickly dropped the thought as it wasn’t part of his agenda. He looked at Captain Morozov and let out a huff. “Now, return us to Siebren. I’d like us to leave as quickly as possible.”

“Of course, of course!” Captain Morozov said in a bright tone. “Follow me.”

Captain Morozov and the two soldiers who were guarding the room from the outside guided Winston and Angela back to Sigma's location. After a few minutes of walking, Captain Morozov perked up as he suddenly remembered something.

“Ah yes, I almost forgot. Ms. Volskaya has wired in your payments to your respective accounts. Although we were unable to apprehend their leader, Moira O’Deorain makes a fine captive. So she was willing to pay in full.” He exclaimed. “She also wants to send her gratitude for helping her capture one of Talon’s council members.”

Upon hearing the deed they’ve done, Angela and Winston lowered their heads to hide their shame. What they did didn’t sit well with their conscience.

“Although, I am curious.” Captain Morozov suddenly said. “Why didn’t you turn down Ms. Volskaya’s money? From what I can remember, Overwatch doesn’t accept any form of payment from those they’ve helped.” He stroked his chin, letting the tough leather of his glove scratch his skin. “Is your organization having trouble financing your operations?” He then looked at Winston with a sly grin.

Even if Winston didn’t look at Captain Morozov in the eye, he can sense that he was being belittled by him.

Then, out of nowhere, a loud beeping sound came from Angela’s equipment.

“Winston!” Angela grabbed Winston by the arm, causing the entire group to stop. She then held up her arm and clicked on the communication device that was built into her suit.

“Winston, Mercy, where are you!?” A British girl’s voice, as well as the sounds of gunfire in the background, were heard from the device.

“Tracer!?” Winston raised his voice. “What’s going on!?”

“We got a call for help from Berlin. They’re being overrun by some type of mechanized army I’ve never seen before! We’re sorely outnumbered and we need your help!”

“We’re on our way, Tracer! Just hold on!” Winston said with an exasperated breath. “Captain Morozov, we need to get out of here, now!”

“I’ll have one of my men escort you to one of our ships. We’ll help you fly to Berlin as quickly as possible!”

“But Winston,” Angela suddenly interjected. “What about de Kuiper?”

“Damn it!” Winston seethed in frustration.

As Winston and Angela were formulating a strategy to get Sigma back to Overwatch headquarters safely, Captain Morozov gave them a suggestion.

“Leave the doctor with us for a while. I’ll see to it that he remains unharmed until both of you return. I’m sure Ms. Volskaya wouldn’t mind, given the circumstances.”

Winston took a moment to think. It was crucial that he’d get Sigma to Overwatch as quickly as possible, so Angela can start reversing the detrimental treatments Moira conducted on him. However, Tracer desperately needed their help, and bringing Sigma along will place him in grave danger. He needed to make a decision, fast.

Winston shot Captain Morozov a stern look and let out a long breath. “Fine... I’ll take you up on your offer”

“Winston—”

“We don’t have any other choice, Angela!” Winston interrupted, snarling at her direction. “At least we know he’ll be safe here.” He then returned his attention to Captain Morozov. “You will keep him safe!”

“You have my word! As long as he is in this facility, he is under Volskaya’s protection.” Captain Morozov then ordered the soldier to his left to accompany Angela and Winston to the hangar. “Now go! You don’t want to make your friend wait any longer.”

As Angela and Winston were being escorted by the soldier, Captain Morozov kept his eyes on them until they entered the hallway that was at the far right corner from where he stood. Once they disappeared from his sights, he gave out a triumphant chuckle. “Our Berlin distraction worked wonderfully, don’t you agree?”

The remaining soldier stepped forward and spoke. “Captain, are we really going to surrender that madman to them?”

“Of course not!” Captain Morozov scoffed. “Katya Volskaya has expressed great interest in him, and we will give her exactly what she wants.” He said with a menacing sneer.


	23. Chapter 23

There are many reasons why Katya Volskaya appointed Alexei Morozov to head her elite soldiers. Not only did he have a stellar record during his time in the Russian military, but his calloused nature made him cut-throat, which helped keep her men in line. Captain Morozov is also a renowned strategist who has created and executed plans that had given Russia many victories—from seamlessly infiltrating the enemy headquarters to winning several skirmishes against the enemy omnics.

Because of his reputation, Captain Morozov wasn’t surprised with the result of their latest ambush. Although The Iris’ energy source was taken, he reassured Katya Volskaya that they can use this minor setback to their advantage. The reason behind his confidence, of course, was the fact that they had Moira O’Deorain as their captive.

Even if their main target was Akande Ogundimu, Moira O’Deorain is still an impressive prize. The notorious scientist held a number of seats of power, including Oasis’ Minister of Genetics. But what interested him the most was her position in Talon. Being one of the organization’s council members meant that she was an important asset. And as such, he knew Talon will do everything in their power to retrieve her.

Thus, when he entered the interrogation room, he held himself with a regal air as he approached Moira with a triumphant smile spread across his face.

“Moira O’Deorain,” He spoke while checking the condition of his left leather glove. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you… I hope my men treated you well.”

Moira raised her head; her red and blue eyes glaring at Captain Morozov’s smug face. “…Fuck you…” She heaved.

_[Eugène Ysaÿe- Sonata for Two Violins in A Minor: I. Poco lento, maestoso - Allegro fermo]_

While Captian Morozov was escorting the two Overwatch agents, Moira was being interrogated by a handful of his men. Volskaya’s elite soldiers began their interrogation by using standard protocols like questioning her and Talon’s intentions with the energy source, and threatening to further sully her reputation if she doesn’t cooperate. However, as Moira continued to dodge their questions, they started using force. Whenever she huffed a breath or shot a snarky remark, one of the soldiers would strike her across the face or hit her body with the butt of the rifle.

Moira was stubborn, and resilient. So Captain Morozov was astonished that she was able to speak even with her lower lip busted wide open, her face black and blue, and her breathing short and painful.

Captain Morozov stepped closer and held her by the chin. “You’ve impressed me, doctor. Very few people last this long.”

As he observed her battered face, Moira couldn’t help but growl at him. Seeing his chapped lips reveal a satisfying grin made her blood boil. The fury that rushed through her veins drove her to spit at this face.

“Why you—” One of the soldiers raised his rifle and was about to hit Moira, but Captain Morozov raised a hand to stop him.

Captain Morozov lets go of Moira’s chin and wiped the spittle that landed on his left cheek. He rubbed her saliva between his fingers, observing its viscosity with a high degree of intentiveness, before striking Moira with the back of his hand.

“_Humph_, quite a tough one, isn’t she?” He then turned to one of his soldiers. “I’m guessing you haven’t gotten her to talk?”

“No, sir!”

“I see…” Captain Morozov slowly returned his attention to Moira. “Don’t worry… Even the strongest walls eventually fall.” He then placed a hand on her left shoulder and squeezed hard, causing Moira to let out a loud cry. “You just need to do more damage, that’s all.” He said, before releasing his grasp with a push.

In her frustration, Moira formed her right hand into a trembling fist, causing the chains to rattle. She planted her feet on the ground and stood up; snarling at Captain Morozov with her hot breath brushing against the skin on the tip of his nose. The soldiers quickly pointed their rifles at her and were prepared to shoot. But Captain Morozov didn’t give them the order. He knew that Moira wouldn’t dare do anything that would compromise her safety, so he continued to stare her down until she realized her fruitless efforts to fight back. Moira eventually turned her gaze away from him and returned to her seat.

“Smart, girl…” Captain Morozov said with a satisfied look on his face. He then about-faced and slowly walked towards the door with his chest held high and his hands behind his back. “I’ll leave you to your duties, men. I need to make some arrangements for our resident madman.”

_Siebren!? _Moira’s eyes when she heard him mentioned Sigma.

“Ms. Volskaya wants him brought to our Russian science facility, pronto! She wants our best scientists to take a good look at him as soon as possible… Carry on.” He said, waving his hand to his men before exiting the room.

Once he left, Captain Morozov’s men resumed their interrogation.

* * *

Forty minutes have passed and still Moira hasn’t said anything useful. The soldiers were surprised that she would let herself be subjected to their various forms of torture, and still have the strength to poke fun at their attempts to make her talk. Because of Moira’s tenacity (and stubbornness), some of the soldiers are starting to get tired of her snide responses and thought it was time to start using a more aggressive approach.

“Maybe if we shoot her toes clean off, then she’ll speak.” One of the soldiers pointed his rifle on Moira’s left foot and hovered his finger over the trigger.

“No, cleanup is a chore.” Another soldier held her colleague’s rifle by the barrel and lowered it. “Besides, she might lose a lot of blood. The Captain wants her alive until we get the information we need, remember?”

“Then what do you suggest we should do?” The soldier holding up his rifle snarled. “Our tactics aren’t working on her, and I—”

“Wait,” His colleague held up a finger and sniffed the air. “… Can you smell that?” She asked.

All of the soldiers were perplexed by her question. They were wondering why she would ask them to smell the air at a time like this. However, when they got a whiff of something that smelled like the stench of several dead animal carcasses, they started throwing a coughing fit as their lungs and sinuses felt like they were being punctured by thousands of thorns.

“Where is that coming from!?” One of the soldiers howled, coughing between his words.

“What’s going on!?” Another heaved.

The rest of the soldiers couldn’t speak. The stench was so putrid, that it collected in their throats, making it difficult to breathe. They eventually felt like they were being choked to death, forcing them to slowly drop to the floor on all fours.

“Shhh, don’t say another word,” Moira said with a menacing purr. “You need to save what little breath you have left.”

As Moira said those words, Captain Morozov’s men lifted their heads towards their captive and they were terrified with what they saw.

Moira was still sitting on the metal chair, but they noticed the chains binding her right hand was melting and covered in a dark cloud of miasma. The melted metal liquid was blazing hot, judging by the sound of its sizzles and the steam ascending from Moira’s skin, but despite of this, her decrepit arm didn’t burn. Instead, the purple discoloration on her skin thickened and hardened, forming a shell that protected her arm. However, this came with a price.

Once the chains completely dissolved, she looked at the anomaly coating her arm and curled her fingers. This caused her fingers to create a crackling sound, like bark being peeled from a tree. But when she contracted them, Moira felt a sharp pain spread through her nerves, leading her to hiss in anger. She flexed her fingers for a few more seconds to get used to the pain. After that, she stood up, walked to the middle of the room, and stared at the soldiers lying on the floor. Her heterochromatic irises were lit with the flames of revenge.

“Is that all it takes to cripple Volskaya’s elite soldiers?” She said before releasing a wicked chuckle. She then released more toxic fumes from her right hand, blanketing the entire room with the miasma. “I wonder… How long can you last under my hand?” She then approached the soldier who pointed his rifle at her toes and stepped on his throat. “But before I have my way with you… I have some questions that I need you to answer.”

* * *

Sigma was sitting up on the hospital bed, fiddling with his thumbs. He kept his attention on his hands, and as he was mesmerized by the motion of his appendages, the thoughts in his mind stirred. He no longer wondered where he was. Now, his mind was dwelling in the conversation he had with his dear old friend. It was difficult to accept the fact that it was impossible to see his family and friends again, but he knew it was a pill he needed to eventually swallow. He was also thinking about Winston’s idea of adding him to the Overwatch team, which was quite inviting.

_Overwatch… It’s like I haven’t heard of that name in over a millennia. _He slightly smiled at the thought. He then recalled his time in the Overwatch facility in The Hague, where he was assigned to help oversee the progress of the facility. He remembered the building’s marvelous structure, the friends he made, and the shenanigans his colleagues would get themselves into. Eventually his thoughts would stagnate in the memories where he shared the deck with Moira under the moonlit sky… “Those were happier times…” He whispered to himself.

But as his mind was fixated on the night of the Perseids, and the warm smile on her face, he was suddenly hit by a handful of phrases he and Moira had exchanged not too long ago.

_You don’t belong here._

_Then where do I belong!?_

_Anywhere but here!_

“… Anywhere but here…” The words escaping his lips felt like daggers being removed from his heart. It was slow and painful, but once released, the tightness in his chest dissipated—allowing him to breathe comfortably once again. He then raised his gaze towards the ceiling with a pleasant expression on his face. _I know where I belong…_

He was suddenly removed from his thoughts when he heard gunshots coming from outside. The sound was then paired with the voices of men and women pleading for backup while they were reloading their rifles. However, their cries for help turned into screams of horror, sending shivers up and down Sigma’s spine. Then… Everything became silent.

At this point, Sigma became very afraid of who or what was on the other side of the door. Everything he heard transpired in less than a minute, so he knew that whoever or whatever was causing this was a serious threat. Nevertheless, he mustered up the courage should that threat enter the room. Thus, he removed the electrodes on his chest by pulling them by their cables, sat at the edge of the bed, and faced the door before summoning two spherical voids as he waited for the right time to strike.

His heart was racing. Beads of sweat trickled down from his forehead. He had no idea when that threat would come for him, but he knew that he was ready to face it.

When the door opened, he quickly softened his stance when he saw her walking through the door.

“Moira!?” He cried.

Sigma immediately got off the hospital bed and ran to her. He ran with his arms wide open; ready to receive her. When Moira slumped into his bare chest, he gently brought her into the warmth of his body. She felt weak and fragile in his embrace.

“Moira…” He whispered, brushing his cheek against her soft fine hair. He then slowly positioned her where he can see her more properly. But when he saw the abuse her body went through, he was appalled.

Her face was covered in bruises, and her busted lower lip was severely swollen. Her breathing was short and staggered, and she would wince in pain whenever she inhaled. Her left arm was twisted in several places and would sway freely with her tiniest movements. The color of her right arm turned into a deeper shade of violet, and would crackle each time she tightened her grip around the handle of the 9mm semi-automatic pistol in her right hand.

But despite all her injuries, Moira was still more concerned about Sigma’s well-being over hers.

“Siebren,” She said, gasping for air. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” Speaking was difficult and she needed to take a breath after almost every word.

“Am I…?” Siebren was astonished that Moira was thinking about his safety, especially in the condition she was in. He then shook his head, so he can place his attention on what’s more important. “Forget about me, Moira. I want to focus on you right now.” He then softly cupped her left cheek so as not to put her in any more pain. “… What have they done to you?”

Moira could see the terror in Sigma’s wide eyes and trembling lips. She can sense that he felt helpless when she heard the cracks in his voice. In order to keep him calm, she needed to reassure him that she was alright—even if she wasn’t. So, she let her head rest on the palm that was cupping her cheek and smiled. “Nothing I can’t handle.” She said with a laugh. But she soon seethed out in agony when her chuckles caused her bruised ribs to be in pain.

After seeing her face curl from the torment of her injuries, Sigma quickly retracted his hand. “We have to get you to the medical bay, quickly!” He said as he hastily wore the sleeves of his jumpsuit. “There should be another room here somewhere we could—”

“It’s okay Siebren, I have a plan.” Moira suddenly interrupted. “We’re going to get our gear and get out of here.”

“But what about your injuries!?”

“I’ll be fine.” Moira reassured him while clenching her teeth to endure the pain her body was going through. “I can heal myself once I get my equipment.”

The sounds of soldiers running from another corridor was suddenly heard, prompting Moira to face the entryway while raising her gun. She then walked towards the door and took a peek outside and saw the shadows of the soldiers closing in their location.

“They’re coming. We need to leave, now!” She snarled with urgency.

Without hesitation, Sigma readied himself by summoning two small black holes. “Lead the way… I’ll protect you.”

* * *

After walking through numerous floors and corridors, and incapacitating several soldiers along the way, Moira and Sigma arrived at their destination. Sigma had no idea where they were or where Moira was taking him, but he didn’t question her motives. Sigma placed his trust in her and had faith that they’ll make it out alive. All he had to do was follow her and make sure nothing would harm her during their escape.

Moira approached the electronic sliding steel door and took out a keycard from her cat suit’s right thigh pocket. Sigma was astonished that Moira was carrying one around and wanted to ask how she procured the item. But he quickly held his tongue when he noticed the owner of the card’s photo was tainted with blood.

The second the door opened, Moira stepped inside and raised the 9mm pistol at the first Volskaya personnel she saw.

“EVERYONE, OUT!” She roared.

There were around half a dozen Volskaya scientists working in the room, and when they heard Moira barge in, they stopped fiddling with their instruments and turned to her direction with a collective confused look on their faces. They noticed that the gun in her hand was shaking and paid no heed to her threat as she was visibly tired and weak. However, when they saw Sigma’s menacing frame come up from behind her, they immediately dropped the instruments they were holding and ran out of the room with their hands up. Once the last scientist left, Moira closed the sliding door shut, and destroyed the door’s control panel by hitting it with the butt of the gun, causing it to malfunction and leaving it locked for good.

She then threw the gun at the corner of the room and looked at Sigma with a smile. “… I ran out of bullets.” She chuckled before groaning in agony when the pain from her ribs attacked her again.

Sigma placed his arm around her shoulders and held her closely to his body. “Moira, that’s enough! You need to rest.” He said as he guided her to one of the rolling swivel stools in the room.

“No!” Moira said as they neared the seat. “Take me to a computer.”

“But Moira—”

“I NEED TO SEND A DISTRESS SIGNAL!” Her demanding tone caused Sigma to freeze in place.

Sigma admired Moira’s tenacity, but at this very moment, it was starting to get on his nerves. She was in no condition to push her body any further, and he wanted to reason with her by presenting a strong rebuttal. However, even without saying a word, he knew that Moira wouldn’t change her mind. The serious look on her face told him so. Thus, he changed his direction towards the computer closest to his left.

The room only had 5 computers and the nearest one was located at the right-hand side of the space. The room also contained several stations that featured machines designed to operate and study the weapons and technology that were seized by Volskaya’s soldiers. Some of the tables had items that were alien to Sigma, but he immediately took notice of the table that had his and Moira’s gear.

As Sigma approached the computer, Moira suddenly pushed herself against his chest and landed onto the computer table with her right hand keeping her stable. She then started clicking away on the holographic keyboard and began hacking through Volskaya’s mainframe.

_Thank goodness I took some hacking lessons from Sombra. _She thought. After a few seconds of typing, she glossed over a series of coordinates that disappointed her. “… We’re not in Russia.” She hissed.

Sigma sprung up when he heard those words. “Then where are we?”

“Point Nemo.” Moira answered with a snarl. “It’s a pole of inaccessibility, which means getting in or out of here is nearly impossible. I need to transmit a strong signal to reach headquarters… I don’t think I have enough skill to do it.” Moira’s body started shaking as the realization of an impossible rescue began to set in.

Sigma couldn’t bear witness seeing her crumble; not again. So he quickly reached down to a secret pocket built into his jumpsuit’s calf area and pulled out Sombra’s device. “If you’re unable to… Maybe this might?”

Moira’s eyes widened in shock when she laid eyes on the device’s familiar sugar skull detail. “How?” She whispered.

“I guess they’re not very thorough when frisking their captives.” He chuckled.

Moira quickly grabbed the device, inserted it into the computer’s USB port, and let it do its job. While they waited for the device to send their coordinates to Talon—and among other things—Sigma sat Moira down on a chair and took their equipment from the table. He first fastened his experimental barrier around his left forearm before attending to Moira’s gear. As he was fixing the tubes and backpack, Moira tutted and shook her head.

“The tank is empty and there are cracks on the tubes.” She said coldly. “I made sure to make this thing indestructible… What did they do to it!?”

“There’s no time to complain! If it’s still functional, it can be of use to us.” Sigma responded back sharply. “Now let me help you put this on.” He said as he knelt before her.

Moira was surprised to hear him speak with a firmer voice. He has never used that tone against her, but considering their circumstance, he had the right to feel as frustrated as she did. As such, she quieted down and looked away while pouting. “Fine… But start with the right arm…”

* * *

Sigma was nervous putting on Moira’s gear, but she was incapable of wearing it herself. He was gentle with his touch and careful when clasping the tubes on her right arm. But he was more cautious when it came to the left arm. He was apprehensive touching her twisted limb and his hand shook. However, his body calmed when he felt Moira’s right palm rest on his nape.

“Don’t worry,” Moira whispered with a soft smile. “I can take it.”

With her permission, Sigma lifted her left arm in a steady motion and slowly attached the tube. Though he treated her injured limb with utmost care, each movement he made sent an unbearable pain through Moira’s body, causing her to bite down on her busted lip. She rested her head on the crook of his neck while her right hand clawed on his back as the unrelenting agony continued to pulsate throughout her. Once Sigma was finished, he gently placed her left arm on her lap and was about to stand up. But he felt a resistance that kept his knees on the floor.

“Moira…?”

Moira held Sigma down with her right arm clutching onto his back. She dug her face deeper into his shoulder in order to hide her quivering lips. “Siebren…” Her voice breaking under the weakness of her body. “I can’t… I can’t let you go back…”

Upon hearing her words, Sigma held her right shoulder and tilted her back. “What!?”

“Winston told me his plans of taking you to Overwatch… And I think that you’re better off with them than with Talon.”

Sigma immediately stood up after hearing the absurdity that came out of her mouth. He stared at her with both shock and anger in his eyes.

“Volskaya is planning to use you, Siebren. I won’t allow her or anyone to conduct anymore experiments on you. Overwatch has a cleaner reputation than Talon, and their status will keep you out of harm’s way.” Moira said without looking at him. “You’ll be safer under their care.”

“How can you say that!?” Sigma snarled, cupping a hand on her cheek to turn her face towards his. “After everything we’ve done, how can you tell me that I should leave you for them!? Winston may have been a friend of mine, but he has no idea of what I’ve become.” His words choked him up as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. “And what gives you the right to tell me where I should or shouldn’t go?”

Moira was stunned to see Sigma standing his ground. She had never thought that he would be adamant in his decision to stay with the organization. Nevertheless, she knew that if he remained, he’ll have a higher risk of being exposed to the dangers of working with such an organization, and eventually be corrupted by Talon’s dark claws.

“Please, Siebren…” She uttered with an apparent ache in her expression and tone. “Do it for me…”

Sigma wanted to respond to her plea, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by the sound of _sparking _metal coming from the door. As they both looked at the entryway, they saw Volskaya’s attempt to breach the room by using a state-of-the-art laser metal cutter to create an opening. This gave Moira an idea.

Moira stood up and started limping towards the door.

“What are you doing?”

“Just do as I say!” She said. “… I want you to devour the front door.”

“Wha..? Moira that’s insane!” Sigma marched in front of her and stared into her determined gaze. “What you’re doing will kill you!”

“Just trust me!” Moira snarled back. “I need their potent essence…”

Every fiber in his body was telling him to make her stop. Witnessing her descent into some sort of lunacy terrified him as it brought her closer to her own demise. And yet, he allowed himself to be swayed by her words and followed her orders.

Sigma positioned himself behind her and lifted his left arm towards the door. Moira then followed suit and raised her right arm.

“I’ll tell you when…” She heaved. She then closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she opened them she took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs. “NOW!”

In an instant, Sigma summoned a black hole big enough to consume the door and its surrounding wall. He let it linger for a few moments before recalling it, revealing a small army of Volskaya soldiers ready to strike. With the barrels of their rifles raised, they positioned their fingers over their guns’ triggers. But before they were able to fire, Moira released a dark cloud of miasma from the center of her palm, melting anything that came across its path.

The soldiers’ weapons, armors, and entire bodies were engulfed with a noxious fog that disintegrated their very being, causing them to let out screams of terror and anguish. Slowly, their figures _fizzled _and dripped into thick purple liquids that amassed into a toxic puddle that formed on the floor. Sigma couldn’t keep his eyes away from the horrific scene. It showed how truly powerful Moira truly was.

However, he quickly turned his attention to Moira when he saw her entire right arm tremble. She was using all the strength she had left to focus the cloud at the enemy, and her body couldn’t support her any longer. Thus, to keep her stable, he wrapped one arm around her waist and held her right forearm with his other hand until she completed her task. 

Once she was finished, she pushed Sigma back with her right elbow and cried. “Don’t come any closer!”

Without moving her right hand from its raised position, Moira absorbed the essence that evaporated from the purple coagulation on the floor. It was hot and it stung, and the heat that circulated through the tube ravaged the fabric of her cat suit’s right sleeve. As her decrepit skin was slowly being exposed, Sigma noticed the anomaly creeping up her entire arm until it reached the right side of her face. She let out a piercing cry.

“MOIRA!” Sigma howled.

As the tank was filling up, the tube attached to her right arm couldn’t handle the amount of essence she was absorbing and shattered, and Moira had no choice but to stop. The moment she lowered her right arm, she fell to her knees, but not before Sigma was able to catch her.

Because of her actions, both of Moira’s arms became useless. Consuming the soldiers’ essence burned her entire right arm, so she lost all feeling and control over it. She was breathing more heavily now and she placed the entire weight of her body in Sigma’s arms. She then slowly looked towards Sigma and tried to laugh off the pain. “Remind me never to do that again…”

As she chuckled, Sigma caressed her right cheek and examined the damage the violet discoloration afflicted upon her face. He glided his thumb over the hardened veins that spread across the right side of her body, like tree roots burrowing under her skin. He couldn’t understand why Moira would place herself in such extreme danger, and it worried him that he couldn’t do anything to relieve her from the suffering her body is going through.

“Don’t worry,” Moira reassured him with a smile. “I think I have enough to heal myself and a few more injuries. It’ll take a while, but—” Moira attempted to stand up, but the minute she placed her weight on her right foot, her legs gave way. Her body couldn’t take much more.

Sigma tightened his hold on Moira and brought her closer to his chest. “You’ve done enough, Moira. Now it’s my turn.” He then used his gravitic ability to call forth Sombra’s device from the computer and placed it back into the secret pocket. Afterwards, he scooped Moira off the floor and cradled her in his arms. “Take all the time you need to heal. I’ll see to it that we get out of here alive… I have you.”

* * *

_[Alessandro Marcello: Oboe Concerto in D Minor - Adagio]_

It was difficult for Sigma to carry Moira while defending them from the waves of soldiers they encounter. However, with Moira’s directions and his dedication to make it back to Talon safely, they were able to make it out of the facility without having Sigma to take a life. When he stepped outside, they were buffeted by the chill winds, causing them to inhale a sharp icy breath.

Looking around, Sigma realized that they were on a manmade island that was surrounded by the Southern Ocean and towering icebergs that floated in the freezing waters. The air was cold and thick, but the sky was clear, so he had hoped that the somewhat calm atmosphere would enable them to take a short reprieve. Unfortunately, they were fenced in by Captain Morozov and a slew of Volskaya’s fully armed elite soldiers.

“Dr. de Kuiper!” Captain Morozov sneered, which made his golden teeth glimmer under the sun. “There’s no use in escaping. You’re surrounded, and if you tried to fly away from here, the cold or the journey will kill you first before you’re able to find land.” He then raised both hands to show that he was unarmed. “I’m not here to hurt you, but if you don’t cooperate we have no choice but to use force… Please, leave O’Deorain there and no one gets hurt. Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of her.” He said with a noticeable tone of sarcasm.

Getting to this point wasn’t easy, and Sigma was already tired and frustrated. He continued to hope that Talon got their message, so he needed to keep it together in order to see things through. However, Captain Morozov’s pompousness provoked him, causing the heat of anger to rile up in his chest.

Sigma took a couple of sharp breaths before saying anything. “Is he responsible for your suffering?” He asked Moira while staring at Captain Morozov right in the eye.

“Siebren, don’t—”

But before Moira could finish her sentence, Sigma conjured a handful of hyperspheres around him and flung them towards Captain Morozov. His orbs were fast and strong, but Captain Morozov just stared them down. As they closed in on his position, three of Captain Morozov’s men willingly placed themselves in the line of fire and took the hit for him. When he saw more of his men waste their lives, he pointed a finger at Sigma and roared. “FIRE!”

In an instant, Sigma and Moira were being rained upon by a barrage of bullets.

Sigma quickly called forth his kinetic grasp to absorb the incoming projectiles, but the amount of bullets were just too much to handle. He then activated his experimental barrier, hoping that it would hold. But the onslaught continued and cracks began to form. Upon seeing the barrier being slowly covered in fractures, he gave Moira a sorrowful smile. “I’m sorry…” When the barrier shattered, he immediately fell to his knees and used his body to shield Moira from the bombardment; his back took every bullet that came their way.

“HOLD YOUR FIRE!” Captain Morozov commanded, raising a fist in the air. “We shouldn’t be damaging the package too much.” He said with a guffaw. “Ms. Volskaya wants him breathing.”

Sigma’s back was riddled with bullet holes and covered with his own blood. Every breath he took was a struggle as some shrapnel pierced through his lungs. His vision was getting blurry and his speech slurred, but he kept Moira in a tight embrace.

“Moi...ra…”

“Don’t worry, Siebren… I have you.” She whispered in his ear.

All of a sudden, Sigma could see a golden light illuminating from the corner of his eye. It was warm and inviting, and it had the ability to heal his gunshot wounds. After a few seconds, he felt rejuvenated and was welcomed by Moira’s warm smile.

“I told you I had enough to heal a few more injures.” She chortled.

Sigma examined Moira’s condition and was thrilled to see her left arm fully restored. Half of her face was still infected by her anomaly, but the bruises disappeared. His happiness made his cheeks glow pink as tears streamed down his face.

_She’s fully healed… We’re alive! We’re going to be okay! _He thought.

Seeing Sigma and Moira bathing in a tender light made Captain Morozov’s blood boil. He was uncertain whether or not Moira’s healing orb was able to restore Sigma’s energy back to full—giving him a better chance of escaping through flight. Thus, to make things sure, he grabbed a 9mm semi-automatic pistol from the holster of the soldier to his left, and began walking towards them while unloading a full clip.

As the sound of gunshots rang in the air, Sigma quickly took out the barrier to protect him and Moira from Captain Morozov’s attack. However, the barrier wasn’t fully charged and it broke after five shots. Sigma wasn’t ready for his barrier to break so quickly, but he braced himself to feel the impact of the remaining bullets to pierce his skin. But Captain Morozov wasn’t aiming for him.

When he heard the pistol click, Sigma opened his eyes and was confused as to why he was left uninjured. But his expression soon changed when he heard Moira gasping for air.

_No…_

The last few bullets were lodged inside different areas in her chest. Each gaping hole was spilling out blood, but Sigma did his best to apply pressure on each one of them. As he pressed on her chest, she let out a piercing cry that tore Sigma’s heart… Her tank was empty.

“No no no no…” Sigma said to himself as he scrambled to keep the blood from gushing out.

“Siebren…_nghh_… please…” Moira said with what little breath she had left. “It’s useless. I have nothing left…”

“No, I can’t let you die!”

Moira held him by his cheek to get his attention. “Siebren… Look at me.” It pained her to see him in tears. “I need you to get out of here, okay? Go anywhere where you think it’s safe… I’m sure Overwatch will find you and take care of you... Leave me here…”

“Moira… No… I can’t leave you…” Sigma held the hand clasping his cheek and began sob. “I just can’t… I…”

Moira then ran her thumb across his shuddering lips and looked at him with a faint smile. “Thank you, Siebren… For everything… You’ve done more than enough.”

Siebren felt Moira’s weak hand pull him closer to her face, and he kissed her until the warmth of her lips faded. Once he released himself form her, her hand went limp and the vibrant light in her heterochromatic eyes dulled into a darker shade of grey.

Sigma couldn’t accept that Moira was gone, so he rested his forehead onto hers and let out an agonizing cry to express his heartache. His grief was soon combined with rage and he was prepared to make Captain Morozov pay for what he has done. But when he raised his head to look at the captain in the eye, he instead came face to face with his ominous self.

** “SO… IT LOOKS LIKE YOU FAILED!” **


	24. Chapter 24

The moment Sigma stared into the eyes of his evil self, he was immediately engulfed by the void of his unconscious mind. He was no longer exposed to the freezing climates of Point Nemo, but he felt the cold snap of the emptiness of his mind. As he kept his sharp gaze on his dark self, he clutched Moira’s lifeless body closer to his chest. His breathing was hot and heavy, and he was staring at the ominous figure with an intense animal-like glare that made his right cheek tremble.

The dark figure reveled in Sigma’s rage as he had never seen his light blue eyes be illuminated by a fire that burned in his chest before. His entire being wanted to approach Sigma and stroke the back of his hand on his cheek; just to feel his anger on his void-colored skin. But alas, he was still contained in a spherical cage that constrained his movement.

He then turned his attention towards Moira and smirked when he noticed the pallor of her skin. His smile further fueled Sigma’s fury.

** “I’VE NEVER THOUGHT THAT I’D SEE THE DAY WHEN THAT WITCH FINALLY TAKES HER LAST BREATH… AND I HAVE YOU TO THANK.” **

The figure’s spiteful words struck a raw nerve, which caused Sigma to twitch.

** _“_NOT ONLY DID YOU INSIST ON ATTACKING EVEN WHEN SHE TOLD YOU NOT TO, BUT YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE… YOU FAILED TO PROTECT HER.” **

The dark figure’s words were sharp, so when he spoke, Sigma felt his heart being pierced. Though his words were painful, everything he said was the truth. And accepting that fact made the pain even more unbearable for Sigma. With evidence of his failure wrapped in his arms, his mind began to feel the weight of guilt. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he tried to maintain a strong front. But slowly, the maddening melody returned in a distorted crescendo, which called upon his other personalities. 

_We’ve returned!_

_All is not lost!_

_We are nearing our freedom!_

As the voices crowded the epicenter of his mind, the cage that was holding the ominous figure was starting to break. The louder the voices got, the more cracks his containment sustained. Eventually, the spherical cage shattered, allowing the dark figure’s bare feet to touch the black and cold floor of Sigma’s unconscious mind. When the other personalities realized that the ominous presence had been freed, they simultaneously fell silent, allowing their final words to echo throughout the cavern that was the inside of his head as they watched the figure approach Sigma.

Sigma can sense the figure’s sinister energy creep towards him. It was musty and warm. The aura then gradually circled around him and Moira, which led Sigma to bring her closer into his chest and bury his face in her red hair that lost its vibrant flame. He wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from the figure’s stench. He didn’t want the evil presence to corrupt her.

Once the dark figure was standing a few inches away from Sigma, he crouched in front of him and observed his defensive position. He produced a confident smile when he realized that Sigma was slowly descending back into his grasp.

**“THAT’S IT… JUST LET GO!” **He whispered with a gravelly voice. **_“_LET ME** **TAKE OVER… I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT… YOU NEED ME…”**

The dark figure slowly stretched out his hand and reached for Sigma’s head. He wanted to enter where he knew he could control the vessel. But before his palm was even able to touch a strand of gray hair, Sigma suddenly grabbed him by the throat... The dark figure was shocked.

Sigma looked at the ominous presence with his eyes pouring with tears of rage and grief. He gritted his teeth to prevent the pangs of his fury from sending him into madness.

“I’ve never needed you!” He growled, tightening his grip around the figure’s neck. “I only needed your power… ALL OF YOUR POWERS!” He roared, staring into the endless blackened sky of his unconscious mind; his booming voice breaking the cages of all his personalities. He then pulled the figure closer; his hand still wrapped around his neck. “Remember this…” He said while looking at the ominous presence’s trembling eyes. “No matter how many times you appear, I will send you back deeper into my mind until you can no longer escape the depths of my mind… I will bury all of your voices until I can’t hear them any longer… I will make that wretched melody sing for me… None of you are worthy to be me… NO ONE ELSE CAN BE SIEBREN DE KUIPER BUT ME!”

And with those words, Sigma began absorbing the dark figure’s essence. His veins delivered the figure’s very being throughout his body, making his nerves pulsate with power. As the figure was being consumed, he couldn’t help but let out an agonizing screech. His body shriveled and he became weak. **“I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU.”** He cried with his mouth dry.

Once Sigma has fully absorbed the dark figure, his other personalities that surrounded him were left shaken.

He then glared at each one of them and roared. “Now… BACK TO ME!”

* * *

Captain Morozov was pleased with the outcome of his actions. Even if he ordered his men to barrage them with bullets, Sigma was still alive and breathing, and his physical condition was restored. He was also unaffected by the fact that he didn’t hesitate to kill Moira. Judging by how Sigma and Moira were rushing to exit the facility, he sensed that they sent some sort of distress call and were awaiting for their rescue outside. Captain Morozov smiled at the thought of the chance of meeting Talon again, placing him closer to their original target: Akande Ogundimu.

After Captain Morozov shot every single bullet in his 9mm pistol, he ordered his men to surround Sigma with their weapons at the ready. He then unloaded the empty magazine of his gun and grabbed a full clip from one of his men who was ready to hand him a replacement. Once he reloaded and cocked the pistol, he dug its barrel right into Sigma’s shoulder. “Alright, Dr. de Kuiper,” He said with a condescending tone. “That’s enough. There’s no reason for you to fight back.”

Sigma didn’t respond. His face was still buried in Moira’s red hair.

Captain Morozov was vexed by Sigma’s silence and he bore the barrel deeper into his skin. “Dr. de Kuiper,” He said with annoyance as he tightened his left hand into a fist. “I suggest that you leave Moira O’Deorain here and come with us. There’s a plane ready to take you to our headquarters in Russia… Katya Volskaya promises that she’ll take great care of you during your stay.”

Again, Sigma didn’t say a single word and didn’t move.

Captain Morozov was getting tired and impatient. He had a schedule to keep. So, he hovered his finger over the trigger to threaten Sigma. “Please, Dr. de Kuiper. You’re making this more difficult. If you don’t cooperate, I’ll have my men use force on you again.”

“… Go ahead… Shoot me…” Sigma finally responded but in a hushed grumble.

“… I beg your pardon?” Captain Morozov asked with his eyebrow raised.

“I SAID SHOOT ME!”

As Sigma released his wrath with a menacing roar, Captain Morozov and his men felt a strong force push them away from the enraged madman. The soldiers who weren’t able to get their bearings on time were knocked out into the sky and plummeted into the cold waters of the Southern Ocean. The others tumbled on the ground until they were able to hold onto something to keep them from being ejected from the island. As soldiers scrambled onto anything they can wrap their fingers or arms around with – be it the edge of shipping containers, the tires of their military vehicles, or the door openings of the few small buildings outside – Captain Morozov was lucky enough to quickly grab onto the base of a metal post not too far away from where he was standing.

Sigma’s rage took on the form of a powerful gust of wind that no ordinary man can stand up to. However, Captain Morozov mustered up his strength to raise his head, just to get a glimpse of what had become of the astrophysicist. And when his eyes met Sigma, his body was immediately filled with terror.

“_Боже мой_… What has he become!?”

* * *

_[Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Lacrimosa]_

Sigma was levitating a few feet in the air with Moira’s listless body still in his arms. There was an unlimited source of wind circulating underneath him, mixing dust and dirt in Point Nemo’s freezing air. He was surrounded by electricity, which synchronously flashed with the pulsations of his heart. His mind was conquered by a loud and strong melody that captured his unspeakable fury. And his eyes; his light blue eyes, were not concealed by a blinding light, but were flooding with tears as he was mourning for the loss of someone he cared for the most.

Not a moment too soon, Sigma summoned hundreds of hyperspheres around him and let them linger in the air for a few seconds. Then, without moving his arms or saying a word, he fired the small black holes at several of Captain Morozov’s men and ripped them apart. As the globular voids pierced through their chests, Sigma commanded the spheres’ skeletal enclosures to come apart and tear through their bodies, leaving blood, muscle, and entrails in the air.

His men’s cries of agony and mercy were something Captain Morozov has never heard before. And as their screams intensified, his insides twisted and turned, making him sick to his stomach. More of his soldiers’ innards went flying in the air, and pints of their blood coated his face and armor. Their morale was dwindling, and he needed to keep his men together.

“STAND YOUR GROUND!” He growled. “WE CAN STILL KEEP HIM UNDER CONTROL!”

But his howls were wasted as the howling cold winds that was coming from Sigma’s rage swallowed his screams. A few moments later, Sigma hovered towards the helpless Captain Morozov and looked down on his sorry state. His face painted with an unexplainable expression of anger as his eyes continued to weep.

Captain Morozov faced the madman and gritted his teeth. “Don’t you dare think that I’ve lost to you!” He growled as he tightened his hold on the metal post. “As long as my men and I are still breathing, we will complete our mission!”

Sigma wasn’t threatened by his words and just stared at him. But while he was wrapped in his silence, he was astonished that Captain Morozov was able to harden his resolve so quickly. The only other person he knew who had the courage to look him straight in the eye during his monstrous state was Moira.

_But… She’s gone…_

All of a sudden, Sigma conjured a black hole and covered Captain Morozov’s head with it. The void subdued the captain’s curses and shrieks of horror as his body shook in pain. Time inside the globular abyss was slow, but it only took a few seconds for Sigma to release him from the black hole, sending Captain Morozov’s decapitated body flying across the ground.

When Volskaya’s elite soldiers saw Captain Morozov’s body spewing blood and ragdolling on the pavement, their stomachs dropped and a sharp chill crawled up their spines. They were all terrified at the thought of Sigma placing them in the same fate as their captain. However, Sigma’s plans were abruptly interrupted by the sound of the hyrpersonic roars of Talon’s fastest dropship. The aircraft circled the island twice before hovering several feet above it. The pilot was looking for a place to land, but Sigma’s gust of rage and the bolts of lightning that wildly cracked in the air made it impossible.

Sigma kept his eyes on the dropship and waited until the aircraft’s side door opened, revealing a fully armored Gabriel holding onto the edge of the ship’s roof. He had his other arm in front of his face to shield himself from the unrelenting winds coming from beneath Sigma’s feet.

Sigma knew what he had to do.

As he slowly ascended towards the dropship, the bustling cold wind he was generating weakened. This gave the remaining soldiers a short reprieve, allowing them to arm themselves with whatever weapon was closest to their reach. They were still adamant to finish their mission, but before they were able to hold the firearms, they suddenly felt a massive weight fall upon their shoulders—crushing them into the ground. The gravity of this unseen load was too much for their bodies to bear that Gabriel could hear their bones cracking at a distance. And the sight and sounds of the soldiers squirming in agony sent a wave of horror through Gabriel’s nerves.

Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. He thought that he had seen the extent of Sigma’s abilities during his encounter with Akande, but judging by how Volskaya’s men were writhing in unfathomable pain made him realize that Sigma’s power had no bounds. So, when Sigma made his way inside the dropship, Gabriel took a few steps back to give the enraged astrophysicist space.

Even though Gabriel was wearing his Reaper mask, Sigma could sense the fear emanating from his body. Seeing Gabriel be afraid of him placed a half smile on his face, but he kept his look of satisfaction brief. He then looked around the cabin and saw a small medical team shaking in their uniform as they too were frightened of his power.

Sigma appreciated the thought that Talon sent a medical team during their rescue mission. “But what use are they to me now?” He whispered.

“What did you say?” Gabriel responded back.

With a sorrowful expression, Sigma carefully handed Moira to Gabriel.

Once she was in his arms, Gabriel checked Moira’s condition and was shocked to see her unresponsive. “What happened?” He growled, raising his head to Sigma.

“… I’m sorry.” Sigma said with a heavy heart. “I failed…” He brushed her red hair with a trembling hand before caressing her pale cheek. “I failed her…” He then turned to face the dropship’s door and hovered back outside.

“Sigma!” Gabriel quickly handed Moira’s body to one of the members of the medical team and reached out to Sigma. There was no reason for him to go back to the island, and Gabriel wanted to return to headquarters with haste. His mission to retrieve them was complete. But when he grabbed Sigma’s right shoulder, a bolt of lightning electrocuted him, causing him to immediately let go.

When Gabriel fell on the cabin’s floor, Sigma turned to look at him; his blue eyes emanating the light of a dying star. “This won’t take long.” Sigma sneered.

After levitating a few feet away from the dropship, Sigma stared at the island below him and observed the remaining soldiers who were still crying out in pain. Not much were left on the surface, but he began to wonder if there was anyone else left alive inside the facility. He recalled the scientists that were tinkering with their equipment and the other soldiers hunting them down while he and Moira were trying to escape.

“There’s still more of them in there.” He said to himself.

Once he was finished observing the island, he stretched his arms forward and flexed his hands as if he was grabbing a heavy ball between his palms. Then suddenly, his entire body trembled as he conjured a black hole in the middle of the island. The globular abyss started out small, but as Sigma widened the distance between his arms, the void pulsated and grew. When it reached the size of a small tank, its gravitational pull increased, sucking anything that was within its proximity. Any soldier who was left alive thought that they had exasperated their breaths from the crushing invisible weight, but were surprised that they had some air left to scream as they were being pulled inside the black hole.

“MORE!” Sigma growled.

With his arms now far apart, the black hole gradually expanded until it was big enough to encompass the entire island. Sigma had never pushed himself this far before and it was starting to take a toll on his body. Every orifice in his face started to bleed. But even if he could taste his own blood and his vision blurred, he continued to make the void grow.

He rolled up his eyes, revealing the whites of his eyeballs, and not a moment too soon, clapped his hands together, making the enormous black hole disappear. Everything it touched, everything it devoured was gone; leaving only a gaping hole in the Southern Ocean, which was steadily being filled by the freezing waters.

Now that he was done, Sigma returned to the dropship and was greeted by Gabriel who was stunned in disbelief as he was the only one able to see it all.

* * *

Once inside, Sigma descended from his levitated stance to let his feet touch the cabin’s cold, hard floor. When he landed, Gabriel immediately closed the dropship’s door shut and ordered the pilot to return to headquarters pronto.

It took a few minutes for Sigma to get out of his brutish condition, but when he came to, his eyes returned to its light blue hue and the fierce melody in his head quieted.

“Gabriel,” He called; with his head hung low and face dripping with blood.

When he heard his name, Gabriel walked towards Sigma and placed himself in front of him. He looked at the astrophysicist and noticed that his eyes were no longer carrying the weight of rage, and was now completely drowning in the tears of his sorrow.

“Gabriel… I… I’m sorry.” He said with his voice breaking. “Moira… She… I couldn’t…”

Gabriel had never seen Sigma so… broken. He saw how he used his abilities to devour an entire island, but he’d never thought that Sigma would remove himself from his god-like power and be wrapped by the grief that made his entire being ache. Even though Gabriel had read his files and knew about his past with Moira, he had no idea how much she meant to him. 

Thus, Gabriel rested a hand on Sigma’s shoulder to help console Sigma and whispered. “She’s okay… She’s alive.”

_What!? _Sigma perked up and looked at the medical team tending to Moira’s wounds.

A section of the dropship’s cabin was reserved for a makeshift emergency ward containing all the essential equipment needed to care for one patient. Moira was lying down on a hospital bed with her upper torso wrapped in bandages and an oxygen mask over her mouth. She was hooked up to several machines, one of which was a cardiac monitor that showed her slow but steady pulse. She was breathing, and her gunshot wounds barely stained the bandages.

“How? I was sure she was—” Sigma looked down on his palms and noticed subtle bolts of lightning scurrying around his hands.

“When the medical team undressed her, they saw how deep the bullet holes were. But what surprised them was that her wounds weren’t spilling any blood.” Gabriel explained in a hushed tone.

Sigma looked at his colleague with his eyes wide in astonishment.

“It was as if there was an invisible force that kept it from flowing out. And it gave the team the chance to close them up before it got worse.” Gabriel placed both of his hands on Sigma’s shoulders and gave him a serious look. “I believe you saved her, Siebren. She’s alive because of you… Thank you.”

_I… Saved her… I SAVED HER!? _Sigma couldn’t believe it. All he could remember was being filled with immense fury and grief, and the horrendous things he had done to Captain Morozov, his men, and the island. He never would have thought that he had the capacity to bring Moira back to life while in his beastly state. But that alone was enough to fill him with happiness. Unfortunately, he started to feel weak due to blood loss and his feet could no longer handle his weight. And in mere seconds, he fainted and fell on Gabriel.

Gabriel might be strong, but he wasn’t strong enough to handle Sigma’s heavy frame and fell on the floor with the unconscious astrophysicist on top of him.

“GET HIM OFF ME!” Gabriel commanded.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FIC AND THANK YOU FOR ACCOMPANYING ME THROUGH THIS LONG JOURNEY! I was apprehensive to create this story because I thought no one would read it. But you all surprised me. It's been so long since I've written anything creative or for a fandom community, and I thought that no one would be interested in it. BUT I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! I've received lots of support from you guys, lots of fan art, and made amazing friends through this. I can't believe that my story is coming to a close, but all good things must come to and end after all.
> 
> THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN AND ON TO THE FINAL CHAPTER.
> 
> P.S I can also finally respond to messages since I now have the time, but I'll mostly only be answering to the ones on this chapter to keep things clean. If you have any questions, violent reactions, or anything, you can send me a message here or leave a comment.

**Epilogue**

Moira awoke with a light gasp and a throbbing headache that sent a sharp shrill in her ears. A bright light shone upon her face; it was warm but intense, causing her vision to blur. She could hear the _beeping _and _whirring _of several medical equipment, but the most distinct sound was the sound of air being pumped through a machine. When she squinted her eyes to relieve herself from the light’s blinding illumination, she realized that she wasn’t alone as she heard a muffled interchanging of words between two people.

She batted her eyes to sharpen the image of whatever she was staring at, and when her clear eyesight returned, she was surprised to be looking at a fluorescent light shining above her.

_Where… Where am I?_

She turned her head to the side and saw two medical personnel with their backs facing her. They were having a small conversation about what they had for lunch that day, but Moira could care less about what they ate. What she wanted was some sort of sign that can help her figure out where she was. As her eyes trailed their freshly ironed uniforms, one of the personnel turned to his colleague, revealing Talon’s emblem on his right shoulder.

The moment she realized where she was, she immediately sat up. Her hastiness, however, led to an abnormal blood flow, leaving her dizzy on the hospital bed. Her sudden movement also startled the two medical personnel in the room, causing one of them to quickly respond to her aid.

“Dr. O’Deorain!” He dashed towards her and held her by her shoulders to prevent her from falling off the bed. He then looked at his colleague who was standing frozen in shock. “Call the rest of the medical team. Tell them she’s awake. Ask them to—”

“NO!” Moira snarled, clasping her right eye shut to stop the room from spinning. “I’m fine… Just… Just… Tell me what’s going on!”

The medical personnel shivered and lowered “Dr. O’Deorain…” He took a big gulp and gave himself a few seconds to formulate a response. Though Moira was still recovering from her lightheadedness, he knew that if he gave her an unpleasant answer, he’d feel her wrath firsthand. “You…” He spoke with his mouth trembling. “You’ve been in a coma for three weeks.”

“Three weeks!?” She whispered as she applied more pressure to the right side of her face to help keep her vision stable; to silence the incessant shrill filling her head. “What happened while I was out?”

“… Doctor,” The other medical personnel spoke; slowly advancing towards her. “You’ve sustained several severe injuries, and when you were brought here, you were at the brink of death.” She explained. “But because of Sigma’s efforts on Point Nemo, you were miraculously saved and the council decided to—”

_Siebren!? _Moira immediately grabbed the lapel of the medical personnel closest to her and sneered at him. “Get me my things!”

“But doctor, we still need to—”

“I SAID GET ME MY THINGS!” She roared, pushing the man on the cold metal floor. “NOW!”

When Moira barked her orders, both medical personnel scrambled their way to the door and raced their way to retrieve her items. The fire in her domineering temperament was so intense that it scared the medical personnel away. But once she was alone, she took a couple of breaths to soften the flames in her chest and took the time to collect her thoughts to make sense of her surroundings. She was placed in one of Talon’s many medical rooms and was hooked up to several equipment that monitored her vitals. She grabbed the oxygen mask covering her mouth and pulled it away from her face before ripping out the other tubes that were attached to her body. As she did this, she noticed that her upper body was wrapped in bandages, her left arm fully mended, and the purple crust that ate her entire right side waned.

_... What happened to me?_

* * *

Moira ran out of the medical room while attempting to tie her turquoise necktie into her signature eldredge knot. But due to her state of urgency, she can barely keep the knot together since she continued to bump into anyone who was blocking her way.

Her heart was racing. Her mind was holding a surging storm that flooded her thoughts with what she was about expect, what she was about to see, and what she was about to say. Her pace was fueled by nothing but the ideas of what she would do to him... If he was still there. And the moment she stood in front of his room, she quickly grabbed her keycard and accessed his quarters.

* * *

_[Gustav Mahler – Symphony No.5 in C-Sharp Minor, IV Adagietto]_

“SIEBREN!”

Moira barged into his room; noticeably exhausted from her 5-minute journey. Her hair was disheveled, with a few strands sticking to her forehead. She was breathing heavily and her dark purple blouse absorbed her sweat. Her arms and torso still felt the pain that was left by the instruments that were injected in her muscles and veins. But although her body was still recovering from her unexpected reawakening, she pressed on.

When she stepped inside Sigma’s room, she immediately knew that something was amiss. Most of the things she had Talon built and placed were still there, but there were a few items that were noticeably missing and were replaced with things that she had never seen inside his room before. The security cameras that used to be installed on the corners were removed, which gave the space a more private feel. There were pieces of construction paper that showed drawings and mathematical equations that were outside of her field of expertise written on them taped on the plain walls. There was now an antique wall clock hanging above the mid-century player console with its silver pendulum swinging side to side with the rhythm of each second passing by. The small kitchen now contained a few essentials; a microwave, a coffee pot, a moderately sized cooking range, and a rack filled with spices and coffee. And the long work desk was now being occupied by a technologically advanced computer that was projecting a holographic image of some sort of helmet-like device that looked barely complete.

The room had become foreign to her, and while she was walking closer to the work desk, she did her best to peel the layers of unfamiliarity that was presented before her; trying to find the remnants of what his quarters used to be. But as she was inching closer towards his bed, her hip hit the edge of the work desk—placing her attention on what was being flashed before her.

As the curious geneticist that she was, she studied the holographic image of the helmet and read what was written on the screen.

“… Cranial enhancer blueprint…” She said to herself. “The device is missing several crucial components that allow the wearer to take full control of his mental capabilities—”

_“AAARRGH!” _A cry of pain was suddenly heard from the back of the room.

Moira recognized this voice and quickly removed herself from the computer and ran to the backyard.

“SIEBREN!”

Sigma’s yell didn’t sound like the screams of a man being brutally tortured, but nevertheless, it sent a pang of worry deep inside Moira’s stomach. When she opened the door, she envisioned Sigma being punished for his failures during their last mission. But instead, she found him crouched down in the middle of the freshly cut bentgrass with pieces of carrot wedges and a hungry Roberta by his feet.

“Why did you bite me!?” Sigma reprimanded the white rabbit while fanning his hand to the side to lessen the pain of his injured index finger. “I give you a peaceful offering and this is how you repay me!? I thought we were friends?”

While Roberta was noshing on one the carrot wedges, her eight eyes caught sight of Moira and immediately stopped eating to hop towards her. The rabbit hopped along the green and soft ground, exuding the immense joy she felt in her every bounce. When she neared Moira, Roberta quickly hopped circles around her before sitting right in front of Moira with her white puffy tail fluttering with glee. Her performance was quite entertaining that it made Sigma forget about their little conflict. But, it failed to garner Moira’s attention.

Instead of greeting her most cherished companion, Moira marched towards Sigma; leaving the rabbit distraught and more enraged at her competitor.

“Siebren.” Moira called.

Sigma slowly stood up with his eyes focused on Moira and responded with a hint of disbelief in his voice. “Moira! You’re awake and you’re… Here?” he then walked to meet her. “You shouldn’t be up and about! You might still be feeling the effects of—”

“Shut up!” When Moira was at an arm’s reach, she quickly grabbed Sigma by his white V-neck shirt. “What are you doing here…? Why are you here!?”

“Moira, I—”

“Didn’t I tell you to leave? Didn’t I say that you’d be safer with Overwatch? What in God’s name are you—”

Moira was cross with Sigma. He can see it in her trembling red and blue eyes and the curved line that outlined the outer corner of her mouth whenever she snarled. However, her fury was quickly put out when she noticed two light green tabs implanted above both his ears, which connected to his lower eyelids by carbon fiber filaments.

“… What have they done to you?” She said as she cupped his cheeks with her hands and observed the embedded devices by delicately tilting his head to the side. Her voice was breaking.

Now that he was given some time to speak, he gently grabbed her wrists and placed her hands on his chest, holding them tightly. “Moira… Talon had nothing to do with these…” He answered. “I made them.”

“Why?” Moira pulled her hands away and placed them down by her sides and clenched them into fists that convulsed in rage and disappointment.

“… I …. I encountered my voices again recently,” He said with a drop of defeat in his tone. “and I’m afraid that I may have unchained them from the corners of my mind.” He grasped Moira’s shoulders to help clam her down. “This thing I’m designing; it’s supposed to help me control them. It’s still a prototype but I couldn’t finish the blueprint without—”

“WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?” Moira bellowed to him; her eyes glimmering as they were nearing the verge of tears. “You promised me that you’ll do as I ask… Why are you still here?”

Sigma can feel the anguish that was cast in her heterochromatic irises, making his heart sink. He remembered making that promise to her on the night of the party; he remembered how she told him that he’d be safer in Overwatch’s hands. And failing to follow Moira’s request left a sharp pain of regret in the pit of his stomach. But, he had a reason to be here.

“Talon’s inner council offered me a deal after we returned from Point Nemo...” He whispered. “And I grabbed that opportunity by the horns.”

Moira wanted to stop him from saying another word. But the emotions of fear and confusion churned in the middle of her chest prevented her from speaking.

“They told me that I could have anything I want… So, I asked them for three things.” He stated. “First, I asked them to treat me like I’m a member they could trust. And that meant, they needed to stop following my every move… Second, I asked them that they’d allow me to conduct my experiments whenever I wanted and in peace... Finally, I asked them to give me my own laboratory in a place of my own choosing.” Sigma then gave Moira a soft smile. “I have yet to find a suitable location, but I’m sure I’ll come to a decision soon.”

Moira was in complete disbelief. She couldn’t believe how Sigma was able to produce a gentle expression on his face and was happy with the things he asked for.

“Siebren, that was your moment to escape!” She heaved. “That was your only chance to start a new life... Why didn’t you ask them to set you free?”

“Because…” Sigma glided his hands from Moira’s shoulders then to the crooks of her neck before caressing her cheeks. “I chose to stay.”

His answer was unexpected and left Moira's mouth slightly agape.

“After the short conversation I had with Winston, I realized something… No one knows who I really am… Except for you.” Sigma slowly wiped the tear that was falling from Moira’s right cheek with his thumb. “Winston didn’t believe me when I said that I was stable. He had difficulty accepting the fact that you have changed me for the better.”

Sigma took a moment’s pause to recall the pain he felt when his friend had doubted his progress. “He can only remember me for who I was during my stay on Horizon. If he was to learn about all the horrible things my other self has done… What I have done… He’d never see me the same way again.”

“Siebren…” Moira whispered with her voice shaking.

“But you!” Sigma exclaimed. “You never gave up on me! Even if we hadn’t seen each other in years, even when you knew about the heinous crimes my other self has done… You’ve never given up on me… You’ve always believed in me from the moment you released me from my confinement… That’s the only evidence I needed to tell me that I belong here… With you.”

Sigma slowly released his hands from her face and gently wrapped his arms around her svelte body. “Moira…” He then brought her closer to his chest to calm her with his soft breath and the sound of his beating heart. “The universe is cruel and she has taken everything away from me… But I’m thankful that she has given me you.”

Startled by his words, Moira shuddered in his embrace. Her entire body shivered as she couldn’t believe the things Sigma said about her. She then raised her head to look upon his face, and saw him weep. His expression didn’t show a trail of sadness. He was crying tears of happiness and relief because he finally concluded that whatever he was searching for; whatever he was aspiring to achieve was now in his hands.

Moira wanted to say something. She wanted to express how she was feeling too. But when she opened her mouth to speak, not a single word escaped her lips. She still couldn’t believe that she was wrapped around Sigma's arms.

Instead, Moira rested her head on his chest and responded to his tight embrace by holding onto his strong and wide back with both hands. In turn, Sigma rested his head over hers and kissed the top of her head that was covered by her fiery red hair.

For once in a very long time, he felt like he was himself again. And for once in a very long time, she finally did something right.


End file.
